· Instituto Hokkaido ·
by V a i n i e l l a
Summary: Mimi se miró fijamente al espejo... ¿En qué estaba pensando? Apenas cruce las puertas de ese instituto no podrá cambiar de opinión. Soltó un suspiro; será dificil hacerse pasar por un... ¿Chico? - FINAL!
1. Primer día de clases

**Instituto Hokkaido**

**By: A n D s I**

_Aclaratoria: Esta historia está basada en un Fic escrito por Nayru A, llamada "Sueños de Adolescencia". En ningún momento he copiado/pegado ya que eso sería "plagio", todo a sido escrito por mí, ya que intento llevar la historia lo más diferente posible aún cuando mi inspiración surgió de ese Fic. Obviamente -como todos sabemos- los personajes no me pertenecen -excepto algunos, ya pronto sabrán cuales- denle todo el crédito a Toei Animation y a Nayru A, gracias a ellos la creación de esta historia se hizo posible._

_¡Disfruten el viaje!_

* * *

Capítulo 1

"Primer día de clases**"**

_-Un primer día de clases poco peculiar-_

* * *

¿Típica historia de Amor?

Sigan leyendo, pueden llevarse una sorpresa…

Aunque algo que SÍ es típico en las historias de Amor; es lo complicada que son… siempre, en **TODA** historia romántica, hay un contratiempo que es lo que nos amarra a leerlas, que nos llena de intriga por saber que sucederá. Digamos que es lo divertido de enamorarse, pero para algunas personas –específicamente; ella- cuando todas las estadísticas señalan que es un caso imposible, aún así…

Se enamoró.

Pero aún falta para eso, así que sigamos con la historia.

Todo empezó en un solitario día de verano, en el que una castaña se encontraba bajo una terrible depresión en su alcoba, acostada en su cama y reprimiendo las lágrimas con la almohada las cuales no querían detenerse.

La verdad, no tenía ninguna razón por llorar… su vida, para ser sinceros, era perfecta; había estudiado en los mejores colegios de Estados Unidos con excelentes notas, a pesar de su corta edad trabajaba como modelo siendo muy popular entre los chicos, sus padres eran reconocidos empresarios por lo que le daban todo, en fin… no le faltaba nada.

Entonces… ¿Por qué rayos estaba llorando?

La realidad era que… su padre le llegó con la noticia de una nueva mudanza ¡la novena en 5 años! Otra vez el cambio de ambiente, otra vez el cambio de amigos, y otra vez el cambio de vida. Al principio era simplemente mudarse, pero ahora era enfermizo…

Ya no podía más.

-¡¡Mimi…!!

La castaña miró la puerta deseando que no interrumpen su momento, incluso estaba preparada para lanzar uno de sus tantos peluches de osos al intruso; o sea, su madre.

-¡¿Mimi…?!- una mujer entró a la habitación, recibiendo un oso de peluche contra la puerta -¡Mimi Tachikawa, no toleraré esa actitud!

-¡entonces déjame sola!

-recuerda muy bien señorita que soy tu madre- entrando molesta y cerrando la puerta -¿Qué te sucede?

-deberías saberlo… ya que gracias a ustedes estoy así.

La castaña ojos miel se sentó en su cama y tomó el control remoto, cambiando de canal del televisor que ahora era su punto de concentración, y no una enojada madre que la miraba casi en erupción. ¿Cómo podría ser tan malcriada? Con sus 16 años debería estar conciente que el trabajo de sus padres se trataba de muchas mudanzas, han vivido esto desde que ella tenía 11 años… debería estar acostumbrada.

-¡Mimi te estoy hablando!- se interpone la mujer entre el televisor y la visión de la chica.

-¡no me importa! ¡estoy cansada de todo esto, justo cuando me siento tan feliz en un sitio otra vez me obligan a dejarlo! ¡ESTOY CANSADA!- su madre estuvo a punto de responderle con un buen regaño, hasta que la chica decidió continuar –…ustedes no entienden porque lo único que hacen es trabajar, no se dan cuenta de cuanto me afecta esta estúpida vida… nos mudamos, tengo que volver a empezar de nuevo, tengo que volver a ganarme nuevos amigos y en ese trayecto estoy completamente sola, ¡y cuando al fin logro tener un grupo de personas con quien compartir ustedes me lo quitan con otra estúpida mudanza!

-Mimi, no digas eso…

-¡es la verdad, mamá! ¡¿Por qué rayos tengo que tomar esas pastillas?! ¡es por el simple hecho que no soy feliz, y porque estoy cansada de vivir con unas personas que nunca están en casa!

-¡…!- la mujer quedó atónita, aquellas palabras habían atravesado su corazón… sintiendo pena por su hija.

-ya estoy cansada, mamá… no puedo más.

La mujer tras ver como Mimi le dedicaba una mirada como para romper un corazón, caminó hacia ella, sentándose a su lado y abrazándola fuertemente.

-no sabía que… sufrías tanto.

-…

-creo que es mejor… cambiar esas pastillas, mañana iremos a…

-¡no!- separándose de su madre -¡mamá, no son las pastillas! ¡SON USTEDES!

Ahora sí, eso fue lo necesario para hacer reaccionar a su madre… llámenla grosera o maleducada, pero necesitaba parar esa manía de cambiar las pastillas cada vez que se expresaba.

-Mi..mi…

-…yo- pausa –no quiero que nos mudemos.

Quizás aquello que había dicho era como para regalarle una buena cachetada en su mejilla, pero fueron las palabras más firmes y más seguras que había escuchado de su hija. Sin tener necesidad de responder, su madre bajó la mirada… tratando de buscar mentalmente una solución para hacer a su pequeña feliz.

-hija, ¿Qué podemos hacer? Si cancelamos la mudanza tendremos que cancelar nuestra nueva firma, y no solo perderemos dinero… sino una importante oportunidad por la cual hemos luchado todo este tiempo- la chica no respondió –te prometo que será la última vez…

-eso fue lo que dijiste en la 3era… y esta es la novena vez que nos mudaríamos.

-Mimi…- suspira –Dime que podemos hacer… prometo hacer lo posible por hacerte feliz.

La castaña pareció analizarlo…

-déjenme aquí…

-tú sabes que eso no es posible, Mimi… en ningún lugar del mundo está permitido que un menor de edad viva solo.

-…- la castaña se mantuvo en silencio, cuando en eso… dirige su mirada a un retrato de sus abuelos que tenía en su mesa de noche –iré con mis abuelos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- pasmada -¡¿Mimi, te das cuenta en donde viven ellos?!

-sí…

-no lo puedo creer…- casi riéndose, parándose y con intención de salir del cuarto –debes estar soñando si crees que te mandaremos tan lejos.

-¿No quieres que sea feliz…?

Su madre se detiene.

-tus abuelos viven en un sitio muy alejado de la ciudad… muy alejado de los colegios.

-hay institutos para eso, los que son solamente para chicas en donde comen y duermen.

-…los conozco, pero para eso no tendrías que ir tan lejos.

-los de aquí ya empezaron hace un mes, tendría que esperar un año para entrar.

-…- incrédula -¿Estuviste averiguando?

-estoy hablando en serio cuando digo que no puedo tolerarlo más- su madre la mira sorprendida, escuchando atentamente cada palabra -¿Por qué Japón? Porque allá están mis abuelos, los institutos de chicas aún están ingresando alumnas y la verdad no es muy caro.

-…

-serán mis dos últimos años, por favor…

Su madre soltó un suspiro, después de todo… tenía entendido que ese tipo de institutos eran los mejores en donde vivían sus padres, e ingresarla uno aquí deberán esperar demasiado y no permitiría que su hija desperdicie algo tan valioso como el tiempo.

La mujer abrió la puerta, haciendo sentir a la castaña como si la idea hubiese sido absurda y que no estaría dispuesta a apoyarla.

-prepara tus cosas para la mudanza.

-_no…_- sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, tenía razón… era demasiado increíble si estuviera de acuerdo.

-no te preocupes por tu padre, yo me encargaré que acepte que vivirás en Japón.

* * *

_2 Semanas después._

Un chico cabellos castaños bastante cortos y de tez blanca corría desesperadamente hacia uno de los institutos más prestigiosos de Japón; Unidad Educativa Hokkaido, en el cual todos sus alumnos duermen y comen en él… era muy famoso por el deporte y por las áreas sociales, un sitio increíblemente grande.

El joven tras entrar al edificio de aulas corrió con todas sus fuerzas por el pasillo, era justamente su primer día de clases y ya llegaba tarde… ¿Qué pensaran de él? ¿Qué salón le tocará?

Y la pregunta más importante… ¿Cómo hará para que no se enteren de su secreto?

Pero lamentablemente por pensar en ello no pudo ver por donde iba, chocando con un chico provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo de trasero.

-¡augh!- adolorido, cuando en eso mira a la persona con la cual chocó.

Se trataba de un atractivo rubio ojos azules, blanca piel y de cuerpo fornido, vistiendo su uniforme algo desarreglado y con sus cabellos desordenados dándole un toque rebelde. El castaño no pudo despegar su mirada sobre él, de cierta forma sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al detallarlo… ¡parecía el propio príncipe azul!

-_…que… galán…_

-¡demonios!

Se levantó del suelo sacudiendo sus ropas, ignorando por completo al castaño que aún se encontraba en el suelo

-¡lo lamento, es que...!

–¡mira por donde vas, imbecil!

-¡¿Eh?!- ofendido, haciendo que aquella imagen de chico perfecto se rompiera en mil pedazos…¿Por qué lo insulta si se estaba disculpando? -¡pero fue un accidente!

-como sea…- para luego dejarlo solo, y caminar por los pasillos.

El joven de ojos miel se quedó inmóvil con un coraje corriendo por su sangre, queriendo levantarse y plasmarle una soberana cachetada en la mejilla de aquel "chico bonito"… ¡por Dios, había sido un accidente! Quiso imaginarse las mil y un maneras para ubicar al rubio pero… en ese recuerda al razón por la cual había chocado con él, y era porque estaba corriendo… y estaba corriendo porque…

-¡Fuck!- levantándose desesperado, empezando a correr por los pasillos.

* * *

-…abran sus cuadernos y empiecen a anotar, comenzaremos con unos ejercicios para refrescar sus mentes.

-¡no…!

El salón estaba repleto por puros chicos quienes forzadamente prestaban atención al profesor, ubicados en mesas para dos con vista hacia la pizarra… se notaba a leguas que las matemáticas no eran su fuerte, y eso que era el primer día.

Pero un fuerte golpe contra la puerta del aula interrumpió la clase, asustando al viejo canoso que escribía en la pizarra y a todos los alumnos que se encontraban extrañados, sonó como si alguien hubiese chocado contra la puerta…

-¿Eh?- el hombre de apariencia sabelotodo abrió la puerta del salón, mirando extrañado a un chico que se encontraba en el suelo sobándose la frente -¿Eres el nuevo…?

-…- afirmó con vergüenza –perdone.

-tiene una manera extraña para tocar la puerta, jovencito…

Los chicos del salón empezaron a reír, haciendo sentir al castaño bastante incómodo y apenado… sin más el hombre lo ayudó a levantarse, invitándolo a pasar mientras que todos lo miraban estudiosos.

-preséntate por favor.

-Yo… bueno… mi nombre es Mi… ¡ehm! ¡Tachikawa Miso! …vengo de Estados Unidos y… ¡espero que podamos llevarnos bien!

Nadie dijo nada, solo lo miraron de manera despectiva.

-mmm, bueno Tachikawa… bienvenido a clases, esperemos que no se vuelva a repetir tu falta de responsabilidad.

-no, señor… ¡lo prometo!

-…- suspira, el chico era demasiado extraño –veamos… ¿Dónde podemos ubicarte?- en eso, detalla una silla vacía en una mesa, donde estaba sentado un rubio bastante sumido en sus pensamientos que miraba a través de un ventanal –siéntese al lado del joven Ishida- señalando el puesto.

-¡sí!

El chico obediente caminó hasta el lugar, sintiendo un escalofrío en su nuca por la cantidad de miradas que recibía por parte de sus compañeros de clases… se sentía tan incómodo, tan nervioso, que no sabía como ser ni como comportarse, reprochándose mentalmente cada segundo que todo esto era una terrible idea.

Con pasos torpes llegó hasta el puesto, notando como el rubio ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

-ehm… buenos… días.

-no molestes…

-_¿uhm?_- para su sorpresa, se trataba del mismo joven con el que había chocado… –¡pero si eres tú!- indignado, ahora tenía que compartir la mesa con el mismo arrogante.

-siéntese, joven Tachikawa…- el castaño obedece apenado, aunque bastante desacuerdo… simplemente se sentó ubicando sus cuadernos, ya la clase había empezado y por más que quisiese aclarar las cosas con aquel engendro que tenía como compañero de mesa no podía, era mejor ser lo más discreto posible, solo se someterá a estar con el rubio por esta clase nada más.

-¡pss!

-¿…?

El chico voltea hacia el llamado, encontrándose detrás de su puesto con un simpático moreno que lo saludaba alegre, haciéndole señas de bienvenida, junto con un pelirrojo que también le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-soy Taichi, ¡bienvenido a Hokkaido!- en susurro -¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?

-¿eh…?- sorprendido -yo…

-¡genial!

Dejando extrañado al castaño, pues no le había dado una respuesta concreta como para entusiasmarse.

-¡joven Yagami! ¡por favor silencio! Y usted Tachikawa… de paso que llega tarde interrumpe mi clase, ¿debo sacarlo del salón?

-n…no, señor…- avergonzado, nunca antes un profesor le había hablado de esa manera -¿Qué rayos le picó?

-ya te dijo, interrumpes su clase…- respondió un indiferente Ishida.

Nuevamente, con aquel tono despectivo… intimidando al joven castaño.

Dios… Tenía que haber detenido todo esto al principio, y no dudar ahora, lo cual era una agonía para él. En estos momentos podría estar tranquilamente en su hogar, y a pesar de que no era buena idea, ¡estar aquí era peor! Definitivamente no tenía palabras para lo estúpido que había sido al elegir el instituto Hokkaido, en el cual debería vivir por 2 años o hasta que su secreto salga a flote, lo cual lo más recomendable sea ocultarlo.

-_¿En qué rayos te metiste, Mimi?_- se dijo mentalmente, mirando a su nuevo profesor, a sus nuevos compañeros de clases y a su nuevo mundo…

Sí… Mimi Tachikawa, aquella chica de 16 años de edad, con una hermosa cabellera castaña y la perfecta definición de "femenina", se hacía pasar por un chico de la misma edad con cabellos cortos algo revueltos y, maravillosamente, sin ningún brillo en sus labios… y todo para cursar el instituto Hokkaido para varones.

Sí, lo que escucharon… para varones.

- **Flash Back -**

Mimi se encontraba acostada en su cama, llorando desconsoladamente -lo cual ya se había transformado en un hábito- y sin muchas ganas de volver a sonreír.

Después de que su madre había accedido a su petición en dejarla ir a Japón con sus abuelos, después de haber luchado por mantener un elevado promedio en todas sus materias y así ser aceptada en cualquier colegio, y después de haber viajado hasta Japón con intención de ingresar al instituto Hokkaido para chicas…

Ahora todo se había ido a la basura.

Hoy fue con sus abuelos al instituto Hokkaido, llevando todos los papeles listos para ingresar a la semana… pero habían recibido la mala noticia de que los cupos se hallaban agotados, y que no abrirán puertas sino para el próximo año. ¿Por qué no esperar entonces? El problema era que su madre le había puesto bastantes condiciones, y una de ellas era no perder tiempo… por lo tanto, eso significa que debía regresar a USA, y someterse a la emocionante vida nómada de su familia.

No lo podía creer… simplemente no lo podía creer. Él único instituto para chicas al que podía ingresar respetando su grado de secundaria la había rechazado súbitamente, los demás -que eran pocos- no querían hacerla cursar su grado correspondiente. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Irse a su país dejando atrás tantas ilusiones? Aquello debía ser un chiste, tenía que buscar la forma de no regresar…

Cueste lo que le cueste.

Ti Ti, Ti Ti.

Su laptop que se encontraba encendida, pareció mandar señales de poca batería, parecía la propia mascota pidiendo que la alimenten. Suspiró, quiso ignorar el sonido pero era demasiado insistente… así que sin muchas ganas que digamos abrió la laptop con intención de apagarla y olvidar al mundo, cuando en eso ve la página del instituto de chicas abierta.

Lo que le faltaba, como si ya no tenía suficiente.

Quiso cerrar, pero apretó sin querer uno de los vínculos de la página… llevándola a una nueva donde decía "Instituto Educativo Hokkaido", con pequeñas letras abajo color azul, "…para chicos".

¿De varones? No sabía que el mismo plantel tenía para chicos también.

La verdad pocas ganas tenía para tocar su computadora, pero una extraña curiosidad la invadió obligándola a detallar un poco más la Web, prácticamente la misma cosa que la de chicas, solo que éste resaltaba más la parte deportiva. Click tras Click, vínculo por vínculo… había leído prácticamente todo, llegando a una parte donde decía claramente que para información de ingreso, llamar cierto número.

Mimi tras un impulso inexplicable tomó su celular, marcando el teléfono escrito y esperando pacientemente los repiques.

Espera un momento…

-¡¿Qué estoy haciendo…?!- se regaña colgando inmediatamente -¡es un instituto para chicos!

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

-¡Tu, Tu! Tienes un nuevo correo…- el aviso de su laptop atrajo la atención de Mimi, siguiendo el proceso para leer un Mail que había mandado su amiga en este momento.

-_"¡Meens! ¡Crucé los deditos! Y estoy esperando ansiosamente por la positiva noticia… ¡estoy segura que te aceptaron! ¿Quién no lo haría? Bueno, lo que sea… la verdad quería escribirte amiga que siempre estaré apoyándote, sé lo mucho que sufres por la vida que llevan tus padres y por eso la idea de mudarte a Japón fue lo más conveniente, aparte… es un país maravilloso, de mente abierta y de muchas costumbres hermosas, ¡creo que fue una estupenda elección! Así que… ¡animo amiga! Lucha por tus sueños, y nunca te dejes vencer… ¡suerte! Atte. Sarah…"_

Sarah Tinkermold era el nombre de su mejor amiga, la cual conocía desde hace muchos años… fue la única persona en aceptar su vida y en demostrar su amistad así sea por simples correos, era por ello que Mimi sentía un inmenso aprecio por ella, y cada vez que algo emocionante le ocurría no dudaba y le contaba a su amiga, siempre sintiendo su apoyo a donde quiera que vaya.

Pero… Sintió pesar no poder darle una excelente noticia, será doloroso contarle como el mundo que había pintado con emoción ahora se encontraba arrugado en un pote de basura.

-…pero- nuevamente miró su celular, bastante tentativa y a la vez sintiéndose ignorante, era absurdo si creía entrar a un instituto de hombres –...solo es una simple llamada, ¿no? …para saber no más.

¡Bah! ¿Qué más da? No tiene nada que perder…

-…- escuchó nerviosa el repique –_que sea lo que Dios quiera._

- -Muy buenas tardes, Instituto Hokkaido para chicos, ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

-ehm, sí… buenas tardes- imitando una voz madura, como la de su madre –llamo para preguntar si aún hay cupos para ingresar.

- -espere un momento, por favor…- esperó un segundo, esperó un minuto… y mientras MÁS esperaba MÁS se decía mentalmente que lo que estaba haciendo era lo MÁS estúpido que había hecho en su vida.

-_¿Qué demonios haces, Mimi…? Es imposible que entres a un instituto para varones, y lo más seguro es que ya no quedan cupos_- estuvo a punto de colgar, rindiéndose ante la inexplicable acción que estaba haciendo.

- -¿Buenas tardes? ¿Con quién hablo?

-¡…!- volviendo a su papel de madre -oh, bueno… habla la señora… Tachikawa, pregunté por…

-muy buenas tardes, señora Tachikawa… me notificaron que estaba interesada en esta institución.

-ehm, sí…

-bueno, me temo que será algo difícil.

Lo sabía. ¡Estúpida Mimi!

-nada más nos queda un cupo.

-…

Al escuchar aquello sintió unas mariposas en el estómago, y una inmensa felicidad.

-si está dispuesta a aprovechar quedaremos encantados, solo tendrá que venir a primeras horas de la mañana para encargarnos del papeleo. Si tiene complicaciones para venir, su hijo puede venir tranquilamente siempre y cuando traiga todo lo necesario para confirmar su estadía en el instituto, y comenzaría en…

Colgó, esto era una pérdida de tiempo.

**- End of Flash Back -**

Unas campanas avisaron que la clase de la mañana había terminado, ya la hora del desayuno había llegado haciendo que todos los jóvenes poblaran los pasillos y las cafeterías, aunque cada grado tenía una hora específica para la comida… simples reglas del instituto para evitar el colapso.

La castaña -ya que como ahora sabemos quien realmente es- se levantó de su puesto arreglando sus pertenencias… ¿La verdad? No había prestado ningún tipo de atención a las dos clases, su mente estaba volando en la estúpida idea de estar en un lugar como éste, incluso había pensado en retirarse inmediatamente.

Pero si hacía eso, debía regresar a USA.

-¡hola, Tachikawa!- el moreno se acercó a ella al fin, el cual era bastante alto -dos cabezas más que ella- y bien parecido, tenía pinta de ser el típico chico deportista alegre del salón… –Lamento el regaño que te hizo el prof de mate… es un amargado.

-no te preocupes…- sonriendo, imitando su débil pero masculina voz, lo cual se le hacía muy difícil.

-¿Y por qué llegaste tarde?

-no seas entrometido, Tai...- regañó un pelirrojo, quien anteriormente le había dedicado una sonrisa de bienvenida a la castaña -soy Koushiro, ¡mucho gusto!

-un placer...- sonríe -la verdad es que me perdí, no conseguía el aula.

-es que el instituto es muy grande... si quieres luego de clases te enseñamos las instalaciones.

-¿de verdad…?- en eso siente un pequeño empujón, dándose cuenta que el rubio había pasado por su lado chocando con el hombro de ella -¡OYE…!- la ignoró por completo, saliendo del salón.

-jajaja, al parecer no le caes bien a Yamato…

-¿Eh?

-se llama Yamato, pero es mejor que le digas Ishida… es muy busca pleitos- agrega el pelirrojo, ambos empezando a caminar hacia fuera del salón.

Busca pleitos es poco...

Caminando entre los pasillos, los tres compañeros charlaban un poco con respecto a sus vacaciones, las cuales fueron un misterio en la vida de la castaña, no dio muchos detalles al respecto.

Mimi se dio cuenta al caminar como las miradas de todos se posaban encima de ella, como si tuviera un bicho raro encima de su cabeza. La verdad no comprendía, estaba bien vestida y no había nada en ella que estuviera fuera de lugar.

¡Ah, solo una cosa! Su cabeza, solo una loca estaría en su situación.

-siempre ser el nuevo es pesado al principio… ¡pero tranquilo, solo la envidia colma a las chicas!- trata de reconfortar el moreno, quien se había dado cuenta de la sensación de la ojimiel al ser un punto de atención.

-¡¿Chicas?! ¡¿Quiénes?! ¡¿Yo?!- un extraño ataque de nervios invadió a la joven, haciendo que ambos chicos la miraran confundidos.

-…la verdad eres algo raro.

-¡Yagami…!

Un nuevo joven se incorporó, tratándose de un chico de cabellos mal peinados con googles, parecía ser de un grado menor por el color de su uniforme, el cual era azul claro mientras que el de ella era azul oscuro.

-¡Davis!

-¿Irán a desayunar?

-sí, luego le enseñaremos el lugar a Tachikawa…

-¿Tachikawa?- el de googles le dedica una mirada estudiosa a la castaña, quien se había puesto bastante nerviosa por ello -¡oye, eres lindo!

-¡¿EH?!

-no te preocupes, no soy gay… pero es que eres demasiado lindo para ser un chico.

¡¿Y se supone que eso debe reconfortarla?!

-vamos, Davis… déjalo en paz, ya lo pusiste nervioso…

-¡pero es la verdad!

-¿Y vienes de Estados Unidos, no?- esta vez le habla el pelirrojo.

-…sí, llegué hace dos semanas.

-Debe de ser un gran cambio para ti…

-bueno, solo un poco… ya que mi padre es japonés y todos los años veníamos a visitar a mis abuelos.

-pero se nota que te cuesta nuestro idioma...- opina el moreno, todos entrando a una cafetería y ubicándose en un puesto.

-algo- apenada.

-¿Y cual es tu habitación?

-…creo que la 201.

-¿Y ya sabes quién es tu compañero de habitación?- esta vez Davis.

-¿mi… qué?

¿Compañero de cuarto? Dios... si tan solo se hubiese quedado un poco más para escuchar las indicaciones de la directora, pero apenas terminó de decir todas las leyes del instituto -que parecían la propia Biblia- se excusó con que tenía que hacer unos encomendados, sin poder escuchar el resto.

Y el resto incluía "Tendrás un compañero de cuarto"

-¿Quién tiene hambre?

Un nuevo joven se había unido a la conversación, esta vez se trataba de un chico de la misma estatura que el moreno, solo que tenía el cabello negro y ojos cafés, llevando en sus manos una bolsa de tela repleta de emparedados, los cuales fueron aceptados por los chicos sin lugar a dudas.

-¡cumpliste!- agradece el moreno, sacando varios del saco.

-se los prometí por perder la apuesta...- orgulloso, a lo mejor había perdido pero sabe cumplir su palabra -¿Eh?

El pelinegro notó la presencia de la castaña, detallándola de pies a cabeza.

-¡vaya, eres nuevo! Soy Shitsuya, aunque todos me dicen Tokumori- sonriente -si quieres puedes agarrar...- dándole la bolsa de tela, siendo perseguida por el moreno.

-...gra...gracias- apenada.

-no te apenes, come si quieres... hay demasiado- sonriente -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Miso Tachikawa.

-¿Miso?

-Sí...

-Tienes nombre de sopa…- la castaña se vio sorprendida.

¿Qué rayos…?

-¿sopa?

-Miso es un tipo sopa, de pasta de soya fermentada…- explica el pelirrojo con su aire inteligente usando su dedo índice como si lo necesitara para hablar, y con la otra mano sosteniendo uno de los emparedados que había traído el pelinegro.

-¡¿QUÉ…?!- mostrando sus manos como puños, asustando a los chicos -_¡¡Sarah…!!_

**- Flash Back -**

-¡¿Qué hiciste que…?!

Mimi se mostró muy avergonzada, hablando por Skype -un programa de computadora con cámara- con su mejor amiga, una chica de cabellos rubios cortos y amarrados en dos coletas, ojos amarillos y demasiado blanca como para estar expuesta al sol. A pesar de vivir en Estados Unidos, su inglés británico es reconocible, tenía una cómica manera de pronunciar ciertas palabras, único en los ingleses.

-Por favor, Sarah… no digas nada, eres la única que lo sabe…

-¡Mimi Tachikawa! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?! ¡SOLO MIRA TU PELO!

-no seas tonta, es una peluca…- sacándosela, provocando un gran suspiro en la rubia que estaba en la computadora.

-demonios, Mimi… por poco me da un infarto. Casi me creo lo del instituto para chicos…

-la broma era el pelo, lo del instituto es verdad…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Sarah, no seas dramática!

-¡¿Qué no sea dramática?! Mi mejor amiga se fue a Japón de la nada, se esta haciendo pasar por un chico y ¡claro! Estudiará en un instituto de chicos.

-…

-¡no, no soy dramática!- cruzando los brazos -¿En qué estabas pensando, Meens…?

-es que… de verdad no quería volver a USA…

-¿Y entrar a un instituto de varones es la solución?- silencio –amiga, creo que hay varias cosas que te lo impiden, y no solo hablo de porque seas mujer…- mirando el pecho de la chica –no sé como rayos trataras de ocultar esas… son más grandes que las mías.

-¡Sarah!- sonrojada, tapando su pecho con sus brazos.

Y la verdad sí, para este caso ser una chica tan desarrollada como ella era desventajoso.

-…jum- suspira –aún no lo puedo creer.

-…

-¿Por qué Hokkaido?

-porque tiene el mismo nombre que el de chicas, es para que nadie despierte sospechas… convencí a mis abuelos que a la final me llamaron y me aceptaron.

-¿Y crees que esa peluca no será peligrosa? Si se te cae, quedarás out.

-¡es obvio que no se me va a caer!

-¿Y qué harás con la ropa?

-ya gasté mi mensualidad en ropa para chicos…

-¿Y con esos días…? No me digas que conseguiste una forma para no mancharte, me gustaría escucharlo.

-…aún no, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Tras varios minutos de silencio la rubia ojos amarillos pareció convencida, ya no le quedaba otra… lo mejor era tratar de ayudarla.

-hay amiga…

-¿Qué?

-no sé si animarte o detenerte…

-por favor, no lo hagas…

-pero…

-Sarah, de verdad no quiero regresar… ¿Sabes que es vivir en una casa completamente sola? Mis padres nunca están, y como siempre me estoy mudando no tengo con quien compartir, ¡me siento sola!

-…

-…sé que mi elección no fue la más adecuada pero… con tal de…

-ya, ya… te entiendo- vuelve a suspirar -¿Cómo harás con tu nombre? Recuerda que Mimi no es muy masculino que digamos…

-ahí es cuando entras tú…- la chica la mira confundida –tú tienes experiencia para cambiar documentos… por eso te pido que cambies mi nombre por uno que se parezca... pero que sea de hombre.

-¡¿Qué?!

-mañana tendré que ir a inscribirme, pero debo cambiar algunos datos y no sé hacerlo, ¡por favor!

-…

-te lo pido…

La chica solo calló por unos minutos, mientras la castaña le dedicaba una mirada con ojitos de borreguito, la mejor técnica que tenía la castaña para convencer.

-…está bien. Mándame en correo los papeles y los cambiaré…

-¡GRACIAS SARAH!

-agradece que tenga mis Mangas.

-¿Para qué los necesitas?

-para elegir tu nombre, claro…

-ehm… creo que es mejor que yo…

-¡tú decides! ¡yo lo elijo o te quedas sin documentos!

-…- pensándolo dos veces, algo le olía mal –bueno…

**- End of Flash Back -**

La castaña mostró una venita en su frente, con unas inmensas ganas de regresar a USA y asesinar a aquella rubia que le había puesto nombre de sopa… -seguramente lo sacó de un libro de cocina japonesa- ¡que cruel! Ahora no solo tendría fama de "chico raro", sino por su nombre de sopa. La verdad su día no iba muy bien que digamos...

Solo esperaba que no empeorara.

-ese es su nombre, Tokumori… no lo fastidies- defendiéndola, tras terminarse de comer el 5to emparedado –Oye Tachikawa, ¿Quieres ir a conocer las instalaciones?

-¿Ya?

-claro, aprovechemos el descanso…- la castaña se levanta de su mesa, acompañando al castaño para salir de la cafetería.

-¡hey, sopa!- Mimi voltea a verlo con la vena más crecida, mientras que los otros chicos reían por el nuevo apodo -¡cuidado con Yagami, es un pervertido!

-¡mira quien lo dice!

Por alguna extraña razón el resto de los chicos se empezaron a reír en burla de Tokumori, al parecer había sucedido algo con el pelinegro que ahora lo perseguía...

-¿Siempre es así de molesto?

-sí, pero es bueno… cuando aprenda a respetarte dejará de llamarte sopa.

-¿O sea que me dirá sopa por un largo tiempo?

-…- ríe –acostúmbrate.

-rayos…

El moreno conversó con Mimi por un rato, explicándole las reglas del sitio (de profesores y de alumnos) para que no se le haga difícil adaptarse… la verdad era demasiado atento, quizás era la primera vez que conocía a un chico como él, además, lo mejor de todo era que en ningún momento le había dado "esas miradas", ya saben… las que desnudan, confortando a la castaña ya que sentía que estaba con un caballero.

O mejor dicho, con un chico que no tenía porque mirarla así, ya que ella ahora es hombre… ¿no?

La mañana pasó con rapidez, había llegado la hora de regresar a los dormitorios para que en la tarde empiecen las clases deportivas o culturales, digamos que eran las más anheladas para todos los alumnos que odian ciencias.

Como en la mañana, el moreno acompañó a la castaña para seguir enseñándole lo básico de todo, y en ningún momento sospechó de ella lo cual era buena señal, sería fatal que alguien se enterara… aparte se notaba ser un despistado de primera, y lo que más necesitaba Mimi era amigarse de chicos que no tienen referencia por los detectives y que sean lo más "caídos de la mata" posible.

Sí, Taichi se mostraba el indicado para ser su amigo.

Caminaron por los pasillos que llevaban hacia los dormitorios, los cuales estaban separados por grupos que se basaban tanto en el grado como en el promedio, mayormente ubicaban al más inteligente con el más bruto con excusa de "ayudarlo" -cuando realmente es un castigo, ya que siempre el sobresaliente es un adicto al orden y el despistado es un desordenado, tremendo contraste-, como en el caso de Yagami, que tenía como compañero a Koushiro...

La castaña quiso imaginarse que su compañero sea por lo menos agradable, y que no sea un entrometido, ya que si revisaba sus cosas sería el fin de todo, por tratar de aparentar ser un chico eso quiere decir que debía dejar de ser una chica ¿no? sus novelas románticas, su ropa interior indiscutiblemente rosada... ¡Dios! moriría si alguien descubriera el lado "oscuro/verdadero" de sus pertenencias.

Y si no la llegasen a pillar, sería el hazme reír de todo el instituto.

Demonios, en serio necesitaba ser escuchada por Dios.

-Con que la 201...

-sí.

-mmm…

-¿mmm?- extrañada -¿Qué se supone que significa ese "mmm"?

-Pues, nada… que tu compañero de cuarto no es muy divertido que digamos- la castaña lo mira aún insatisfecha, pero por lo menos no ser divertido es mejor que ser un metiche –ni agradable ni conversador…

¿Conversador? Le daba Xs... pero sí le preocupaba que no sea agradable.

-Me dejaste en lo mismo…

-¡olvídalo!- sonríe, tratando de darle animo –pero creo que tendrás que aprender a llevártela bien con él…

-¿Quién es él?- llegando a la habitación.

-bueno…

El moreno abre la puerta, mostrando una pequeña habitación de colores fríos -azules en varios tonos- con dos camas y espacios distintos para ubicar sus pertenencias. Parecía tener un solo baño, aunque fue lo que menos le importó al detallar sus ordenadas maletas que fueron traídas por el servicio del instituto -ya que era demasiado debil para cargar con ellas en todo el día, así que les pidió el favor- y un poco de cosas tiradas en el suelo, eso sí, todas de lado de la cama de su nuevo compañero.

-¡oye, Yamato!

-¿Qué…?

En eso, de la nada… un rubio sale del baño vestido nada más con una toalla que le amarraba a la cintura y dejando al descubierto todos sus pectorales, con el cabello revuelto y aún húmedo. Y para ser más específicos, estaba como quería… tenía un cuerpo demasiado trabajado, y ni se diga esos brazos, ¡sus brazos!

_-¡¡¡¡¡Dios…!!!!!_- sonrojada hasta decir ya basta… Mimi estaba como un tomate de rojo, tapándose los ojos inmediatamente provocando desconcierto en los chicos.

¡¿Cómo ese idiota podría tener tan BUEN cuerpo?!

-…nada, es para que conozcas a tu nuevo compañero de cuarto…- sonriente, no le importaba lo extraña que era su nuevo "amigo".

-no me interesa…- volviendo entrar al baño.

-…típico- jalando a la chica con él, ya que estaba tan ida tras aquella obra de arte que no reaccionaba -¿Tachikawa?

-…

-¿Sopa?

-¡hey!- ofendida, volviendo en sí.

-¡jajaja! tranquilo… solo bromeaba- dándole un amistoso golpe en el brazo de la chica, la cual no dudó en soltar un alarido -¿estás bien…?

-sí… _¡claro que no, me golpeaste!_- sobándose, ¿Por qué los hombres tenían esa rústica manera de demostrarse aprecio?

-oye… si quieres puedes venir a ver nuestros partidos en la tarde… habrá un juego de Soccer, quizás pueda interesarte en meterte.

-no, gracias… la verdad prefiero ordenar mis cosas, y si te soy sincero… soy muy mala en el deporte.

-¿Mala?

-¿Eh?

-te dijiste mala…

-¡¡¿¿Qué…??!! ¡no, quise decir MALO…! ¡malo, hombre… ¿Entiendes?!

Nuevamente, ataque de nervios, imitando al moreno al tratar de darle un golpe de amigos, pero su mano terminó adolorida… ¿Acaso tenía brazos de piedra?

-jajajaja, de verdad eres muy raro, Tachikawa…- con intención de salir –cualquier cosa búscame ¿sí? …prometo ayudarte en lo que pueda.

-…gracias, Tai.

-no hay de que, ¡nos vemos!- guiñándole un ojo, para luego irse.

Mimi se quedó pensativa por unos momentos… mirando la puerta por donde se había ido el moreno, verdaderamente se mostraba un buen chico.

En eso, recuerda algo sumamente importante.

¡¿COMPARTIRÁ EL CUARTO CON YAMATO ISHIDA?!

-oye…

-¡¿…?!

El rubio había salido del baño, ya vestido -gracias a Dios ya que no podría ocultar otro sonrojo- dedicándole aquella mirada fría de siempre. Era tan neutro, no expresaba emoción alguna y eso frustraba a la castaña…

-…si vas a ser mi compañero de cuarto solo te diré 3 cosas- la chica lo espera curiosa –no toques mis cosas, no uses mis cosas y NO te metas en mi vida, no creas porque compartamos el mismo cuarto debemos ser amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

La castaña había quedado pasmada con aquello, ¿Quién rayos se creía? Había llegado a su límite en soportarlo, era demasiado grosero y antipático, nunca antes alguien había sido así con ella, ¿Por qué querría tratarla mal?

El chico estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación, cuando en eso es detenido por unas enfadadas palabras.

-¿Qué te hice?

-¿eh…?- extrañado, volteando a ver a Mimi -¿De qué hablas?

-que desde que llegué lo único que haces es tratarme como a una basura- silencio -¿Acaso estás así porque tropecé contigo? ya te dije que fue un accidente.

-...

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?

-porque me da la gana…

-¡…!

-oye, niño… no se a que bando perteneces, pero de verdad no me interesa lidiar con chicos como tú.

-¡¿Cómo que con chicos como yo?!

-…ya sabes.

-¿…?

-¿Gay?

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!!

Mimi estaba a punto de lanzarse encima del chico y ahorcarlo, ¿Con qué derecho tenía de juzgarla antes de conocerla?

-no me digas que no lo eres, incluso medio instituto lo dice…

-¡¡no me conoces!!

-no hace falta… aparte de que no me interesa.

Nuevamente, con necesidad de salir.

-idiota…- en susurro.

-¿Cómo…?- cerrando la puerta, no podía creer que había sido insultado... pues nadie antes lo había hecho.

-¡QUE ERES UN IDIOTA!

-¿…?

Ahora sí, estaba pasmado... ¿Acaso no sabe porque nadie se mete con Yamato Ishida?

-¡...se nota que eres el típico chico rebelde que le gusta estar solo y se caga en los demás!- marcando un paso con el pie, imponiendo aún más su tono de voz -¡incluso seguramente tu familia te internó en este lugar porque no te soportan!

Uff...

No tuvo que haber dicho eso.

Yamato solo se mantuvo en silencio, tras haber dicho lo último su mirada cambió completamente de disgustado a... ¿Nada? ¡no reflejaba nada! aquello erizó la piel de Mimi, tenía la sensación de que de verdad estaba molesto, y una señal era la reacción "no reacción" que poseía el rubio.

Se tapó sus labios reconociendo que habló de más... ¿Por qué había dicho todas esas cosas? Estaba hablando con un extraño, con una persona que no conoce, no tenía ningún derecho de dirigirse a él de esa manera, y mucho menos incluyendo personas allegadas a él.

Cometió un grave error, bastante inoportuno considerando las circunstancias.

-...- bajando sus manos, y mordiendo sus labios al darse cuenta que una disculpa es algo tarde -...yo...

Pero no pudo terminar, el ojiazul le había dado la espalda para salir de la habitación, dejando completamente sola a Tachikawa.

-Dios...

Suspiró, solo necesitó de pocos minutos para analizar que oficialmente la había cagado.

Se acaba de pelear con la peor persona como para pelearse, ahora no solo le caía mal, ¡ahora la odiaba! Y convivir con él será mucho más dificil por ello, y más aún cuando no solo es tu compañero de mesa, sino que también era su compañero de cuarto.

Rayos... tiene que buscar urgentemente un manual que se titule_ "Cuando saber cerrar la boca...",_ y por favor, que sea dedicado a ella.

-¡TONTA, TONTA, TONTA!- dando pequeños saltos, haciéndola ver más cómica que enfadada consigo misma.

Se tiró sobre su cama, tratando de buscar mentalmente la solución para solucionarse con el Ishida, pero se concentró en la habitación, detallando cada rincón. En su habitación anterior predominaba la palabra "Rosado", y lo digo en serio... ya que no había nada en su antigua alcoba que no fuera de ese color, reflejando su personalidad, reflejando su forma de pensar.

Prácticamente era una princesa disfrazada de sapo.

Fue entonces en que se dio cuenta en serio... de que todo el asunto parecía provenir de la propia película o de esas historietas románticas y extrañas que su mejor amiga leía, Sarah era fanática del Manga gracias a su fanatismo por Japón, el cual era mucho mayor que el que tenía la castaña -y eso que tenía descendencia japonesa-, y ahora que lo piensa... nunca supo de donde salió el interés de la rubia por su país.

Bah... ya luego le preguntará.

Quiso mejor no pensar más en boberías o en la discusión que había tenido con Yamato, así que se levantó de su cama queriendo empezar a vaciar las maletas y ordenar un poco su nueva habitación… la cual estaba increíblemente sucia.

-Asco...- esta vez mirando la cama del rubio, repleta de migajas y de ropa sucia.

Sacó una escoba del closet y empezó a barrer, limpiando cada rincón sin tocar "la zona prohibida", la mataría si lo hiciera... así que simplemente se limitó a limpiar por encima, ordenando sus pertenencias hasta dejar su habitación mucho más decente que antes.

Sonrió, estaba orgullosa de ser considerada una chica tan femenina y ordenada, gracias a ello el cuarto ahora era mucho más bonito, lo único malo es que las cosas de él seguían intactas, aunque la verdad no eran muchas... objetos mal ubicados, ropas desordenadas, y ni se diga la repisa que tenía el rubio tras su cama -incrustada en la pared, encima de la cabecera de la cama sin estorbar-, llena de polvo y con algunas prendas de cuero y metal en ella... nada más.

-¿Eh?- buscó con la mirada un retrato, como uno que ella tenía en la repisa, pero no lo consiguió...

Aquello extrañó a Mimi, imaginando que lo que había dicho era cierto... y que por eso él no guardaba nada que le recordara a su familia.

-será mejor... que me disculpe con él apenas tenga la oportunidad...

* * *

El rubio caminaba firmemente con un rostro peor que el todos los días, llevándose por delante a cualquiera que se le atraviese… estaba tan pero TAN molesto con la idea de compartir una habitación con aquel chico, que toda la paz que había mantenido desde que se fue su último compañero se esfumó. Sentía que invadían su espacio, y no solo eso... nada más en la forma en como le habló hizo hervir su sangre, nunca antes le habían hablado así, aunque realmente no debería importarle... es más, ¡no le importa!

¡Dios! ¡¿Entonces por qué rayos estaba tan encabronado?!

Tras caminar medio instituto, pudo sentir la calma nuevamente en su vida… sintiéndose estúpido por haberse puesto así.

Ya que... todo lo que había dicho ella era verdad; su familia lo había internado en Hokkaido porque no lo soportaban, adora la soledad y es demasiado reservado como para ser "el amigo que todos quieren". Siempre había sido así y nadie le reclamó por ello, y la verdad nunca le importó.

Hasta ahora.

-¡BOO!

Yamato se bufó de la imitación barata de fantasma por parte de Tokumori, quien había aparecido de la nada con intención de asustarlo.

Tan típico de él...

-¿Cuando aprenderás que nunca vas a asustarme?

-...algún día lo lograré.

-te reto.

Yamato era más amigo de Tokumori que del resto de sus compañeros, en realidad tenía más cosas en común con él que con los demás, y nunca le importó la fría y "antiparabólica" personalidad del rubio, quizás era la única persona del instituto que lo aceptaba tal y como es.

-¿Por qué andas con esa cara?- empezando a caminar, ambos al mismo paso.

-¿Qué cara?

-pareces como si hubieses peleado con tu novia…

-¡él no es mi novia!- sonrojado.

Tokumori se asustó, lo había dicho en broma.

–relájate, man… no la pagues conmigo.

-es que tus comentarios son tan oportunos, Shitsuya...- sarcástico, diciéndose mentalmente que de verdad debía calmarse.

-¿Con quién te peleaste?

-con el nuevo…

-¿Eh? ¿Sopa?- Yamato no logra entenderlo -¡jajaja, es el chico lindo! ¿no te diste cuenta que su nombre significa sopa?

-no me interesa.

-es demasiado lindo que asusta… si le creciera el pelo parecería una chica.

-si tanto te gusta cambiemos de habitación.

-¡¿Qué?!- sorprendido -No me digas que te tocó como compañero de cuarto...

-…

-¡jajaja!- dándole una palmada –al parecer estás bien acompañado, Yama...

-¡no seas molesto!- defendiéndose con un codazo -...esto pareciera ser un instituto de gays…

-es que parece una chica, ¡es más! ¿Te imaginas que sea una chica disfrazada de chico?

-...tú y tus novelas baratas.

Que ironía, ¿no?

Ambos chicos llegaron hasta el salón de música, en el que normalmente ensayan con la banda del instituto, y no me refiero a un grupo de alumnos tocando trompetas y tambores ni todas esas cosas, sino una banda más moderna, donde el rubio interpreta el guitarrista y vocalista, Shitsuya el bajo y otros dos integrantes el resto de los instrumentos, conformados por 4 chicos nada más pero increíblemente talentosos.

La conocían como la "Banda Hokkaido", la cual siempre toca en todos los eventos festivos de Hokkaido, uno de ellos muy próximo a la fecha y por ello deben ir preparándose, ya que a diferencia de los otros eventos este era el más importante.

Y si es el más importante, debían exigirse más.

-¡al fin llegan!

Un chico de baja estatura y de cabello oscuro trenzado como rapero recibió a los jovenes algo molesto, en compañía de otro rubio cabellos cortos con un pasamontañas negro.

-¡justo cuando hoy llego temprano ustedes se dan el postín!- se queja esta vez el rubio, lanzándole a los chicos un palillo de su batería.

-¡hey, Louis! no es mi culpa que Yamato se haya peleado con su novia...

-¡¡Shitsuya!!

-¿Tu novia?- el chico rapero y el rubio se acercaron interesados.

-no lo escuchen... se fumó una hace rato y por eso dice cosas sin sentido.

-cuanto quisiera...- ríe -se trata del chico nuevo de nuestro salón.

-¿Chico nuevo? ¿Qué pasó?

-nada, Sato...

Queriendo cortar la conversación, sentándose sobre un banco y tomando su guitarra eléctrica color azul rey.

-es gay...

-Tokumori...- en advertencia, si seguía hablando lo iban a fastidiar en toda la noche.

-y no solo eso...- Yamato se levantó con intención de cerrarle la boca -¡¡es su compañero de cuarto!!

Demasiado tarde.

-¡¿Cómo?!- el rapero japonés no aguantó la gracia, riéndose en compañía de Louis y Tokumori -¡¡debes estar bromeando!!

-¡maldita sea, SHITSUYA!- enfadado.

-¡jajaja, no pude evitarlo!- ya calmándose, poco a poco dejando en silencio el salón.

-...no me causa gracia.

-bueno, está bien...- poco a poco en silencio.

Pero es obvio que no podían aguantar las ganas de reirse, llenando sus cachetes de aire y explotando en risas nuevamente.

-¡¡hey!!

-oh... vamos- secándose una lágrima, esta vez Louis... -mírale el lado bueno…

-¿Qué tiene bueno...?

-te quitará el frío en las noches.

-¡¡¡¡jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!

-¡¡BASTA!!

* * *

Yamato ahora regresaba a su habitación bastante agotado... más que ensayar lo único que hizo fue perseguir a Tokumori por todo el salón de música, mientras que sus dos "amigos" se burlaban de él aún por la nueva información llegada a sus oídos.

Demonios... este había sido el peor ensayo de todos.

Andaba caminando por los pasillos de los dormitorios, con la cabeza en otro lado que no sea en sus pies. Daría lo que fuera por cambiar de habitación en estos momentos, pero las estúpidas reglas del instituto no se lo permiten... sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo con la idea de compartir su cuarto con un chico que tenía dobles intenciones con él.

-ugh...- sintiendo un escalofrío.

Al llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta encontrándose con las luces apagadas y las del baño encendidas. Se sorprendió al notar un extremo orden que se hallaba en la parte de la castaña, donde todas sus cosas ya estaban ubicadas en incluso en orden de tamaño, contrastando con la parte de Yamato, que parecía como si un tornado hubiese pasado por ahí.

Esperen... ¿Acaso también usó aromatizador?

No lo podía creer... era como si su madre hubiese entrado al dormitorio para hacer de las suyas.

Notó que la castaña dormía en su cama, completamente arropada dejando ver nada más su revoltoso castaño cabello. Prefirió no hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta y apagando la luz del baño... era algo tarde y tenía demasiado sueño como para ordenar su cuarto -que ahora al comparar su cama con la de ella le dio envidia- ya tendrá el día siguiente para encargarse de papeles maternales.

Tenía intención de sacarse su ropa para acostarse a dormir pero... una extraña cajita de pastillas que estaba tirada en el suelo atrajo su atención. Pensó que era de él, por eso se acercó para tomarla y darse cuenta que no era así, al parecer eran de ella, capaz se le habían caído sin percatarse... leyó el nombre del medicamento, el cual nunca antes había conocido, aunque poco sabía de que se trataba.

Al darle la vuelta a la caja se encontró con unas pequeñas indicaciones, en las que resaltaban todas las precauciones y todo eso... y para que servían las pastillas.

-_Un... ¿Anti-Depresivo?-_ extrañado, dedicándole esta vez la mirada a la castaña que aún dormía.

¿Es en serio...? ¿anti-depresivos? Parecía ser mentira, ya que Tachikawa no se mostraba ser una persona con problemas emocionales, todo lo contrario...

Ubicó las pastillas en la repisa de la castaña, tratando de ser cauteloso para nos despertarla. Se metió en su cama, se arropó con su sucia sábana y se dedicó a mirar el techo como su forma de buscar el sueño.

El cual fue difícil de conciliar.

…**To be Continue…**

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

¡Hellow there!

Aquí Andsi, reportándose con una nueva historia... Y como aclaré allá arriba, es inspirada en un Fic de Nayru A, si ya la conocen seguramente se dieron cuenta que no se parece mucho que digamos, solo en que una chica se escabulle en un instituto para chicos. También si se dieron cuenta -los que ya leyeron Even Angels Fall- que participan algunos personas de mi primera historia; Sarah, Tokumori, Sato y Louis... y otros más que seguro cuadraran perfectamente.

Bueno... había publicado el primer capítulo ayer, pero sentí que le faltó sazón y por eso lo reedité, ahora que estaba a tiempo ya que luego es un fastidio! y en cuanto a un "capitulo 2 que desaparecio misteriosamente" fui yo de despistada que me equivoq!xD disculpen el malentendido! aunque ya estan en progreso el segundo!:)

En fin... ¿Qué piensan? Estaré encantada con sus Reviews, y si piensan preguntarme por **JLRJ**, tranquilos, no la he abandonado -todo lo contrario- estoy a punto de terminar el capítulo 7, ya saben... perfeccionándolo -soy demasiado perfeccionista u.u- así que estén pendiente, mañana sin duda estará publicado!;)

De verdad espero que hayan disfrutado el Opening de esta historia, estoy muy entusiasmada con la idea y espero mostrarselo al pasar los capítulos!:) así que espero sus opiniones, que siempre son bienvenidas!

¡Feliz fin de semana!

_Atte._

**A n D s I**


	2. ¿Shakespeare?

**Instituto Hokkaido**

**By: A n D s I**

_Aclaratoria: Esta historia está basada en un Fic escrito por Nayru A, llamada "Sueños de Adolescencia". En ningún momento he __copiado/pegado__ ya que eso sería "plagio", todo a sido escrito por mí, intento llevar la historia lo más diferente posible aún cuando mi inspiración surgió de ese Fic. Obviamente -como todos sabemos- los personajes no me pertenecen -excepto algunos, ya pronto sabrán cuales- denle todo el crédito a Toei Animation y a Nayru A, gracias a ellos la creación de esta historia se hizo posible._

* * *

Capítulo 2

**"¿Shakespeare?"**

_-Ser o no ser, he ahí el dilema…-_

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana, una semana que se había transformado en una tortura para Mimi al ser ignorada por el rubio los 1440 minutos de las 24 horas del día, y si multiplicamos eso por 7 días sería… más torturador aún.

Sí, sí intentó disculparse con él… pero por alguna extraña razón no podía articular palabra cuando lo tenía enfrente, aparte que no compartían mucho que digamos considerando lo frío que el Ishida era, tan frío como un bloque de hielo dispuesto a dejarte en las mismas condiciones en que terminó el Titanic al toparse con uno.

La castaña solo quería vivir un poco más… es todo.

Aparte no tenía con quien hablar de ello… pues el Yagami es un chico, un chico que está más pendiente de meter más goles que el propio Maradona, que aconsejarle en como podría solucionar la existencia de la castaña tras ser exiliada del grupo de "_Personas que no odio"_ de Yamato. Y comunicarse con Sarah era un caso perdido, pues el fin de semana –los dos únicos días libres en los que puede disfrutar del Internet- se la pasó lavando un auto que había sido rayado por los más traviesos del salón.

¿Y a que SÍ adivinan? Tokumori y Taichi… incluyéndola "accidentalmente" en su travesura de escribir _Te Amo_ en el auto de la esposa del director, quien a escondidas de su marido parecía disfrutar las mil maneras de conquista por parte de los chicos.

Hombres…

En estos momentos se hallaba en un inmenso teatro, con cientos de asientos ocupados por la mayoría de los alumnos del instituto, presenciando una especie de reunión en la que se estaban discutiendo los planes para un evento festivo próximo a la fecha. Parecía ser verdaderamente importante, ya que todo lo discutían con un protocolo impecable, pasando a la tarima cada participante del concejo estudiantil –quienes eran los presidentes de cada grado- para avisar cual era su tarea como grado en este año.

Y hasta ahora había escuchado comida, concursos, y deporte… nada interesante.

-Oye… Tachikawa…

El moreno, quien se sentaba al lado de ella, la despertó de su mundo hablando en susurro.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y Yamato…?

-¿Qué voy a saber yo?- extrañada.

-Bueno, es tu compañero de cuarto, ¿no deberías?

-¡Claro que no!- un joven de la fila de adelante les exige silencio, provocando más discreción entre los chicos.

-Ya entiendo…- riendo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te dije que no es muy agradable que digamos.

La castaña reaccionó al comentario, al parecer el chico había notado su incomodidad con el rubio.

-La verdad no me extrañó que no se hablaran en clase, pero pareces molesto con él.

-No lo estoy…- mintió.

-¿Entonces por qué te encabronas cuando te hablo de él?

-¡Eso no es verdad!

Nuevamente los mandaron a callar, pero esta vez era más de un chico.

-Vez…- la castaña se rindió, y sí… no podía evitar sentirse frustrada cuando hablaban de él -¿Te peleaste con él?

-…- acierte a medias.

-Mmm… ¿Por territorio o por otras cosas?

-¿Territorio?

-Sí, normalmente Izzy siempre se molesta conmigo porque invado su parte del cuarto…- cruzando los brazos, y hablando consigo mismo -…pero no es mi culpa que el cuarto sea tan pequeño.

-No fue por eso.

–¿Por qué pelearon entonces?

-¡Al principio porque era un grosero…!- en susurro, para luego hacer una pausa y recordar lo que venía después de eso –y después porque… le dije cosas.

-…- sorprendido -¿Cosas?

-Sí…- suspira –le dije que fue internado en este lugar porque su familia no lo soporta…

El Yagami casi se le cae la mandíbula al escuchar aquello, como si hubiese sido la cosa más increíble del mundo, ya que nadie había sido capaz de decirle algo tan abrupto como eso… ni siquiera Tokumori, que era un chico sin pelos en la lengua.

El rostro espantado del moreno no hizo sentir mejor a la castaña, la pobre estaba que se moría al confirmar que de verdad debía aprender cuando cerrar la boca, esa expresión significaba que había metido la pata en serio, y que iba a necesitar más que de un tonto manual de Autoayuda para poder remendar su error.

-Vaya…

-¿…?

-Te llevaste el premio Nobel de las Cagadas.

-¡Eso no me reconforta!

-Por favor, la fila número 15 hacer silencio…

Taichi y Mimi casi se esconden bajo los asientos al escuchar como llamaban su atención desde la tarima, tratando de seguir la conversación aún más discretos, por lo menos era mil veces más interesante que escuchar a un par de alumnos decir lo emocionante que iba a ser el concurso de geometría.

-Vas a hacer que nos boten, Tachikawa…

-Entonces no me hagas gritar…- gruñona.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tanto hablan?- Tokumori se había unido a la conversación aplastando un poco al moreno, pues se encontraba a su lado.

-Miso le dijo a Ishida que su familia lo internó en este lugar porque no lo soportan…

Bravo, Tai… ahora debía soportar otro rostro espantado, esta vez por parte del pelinegro.

-No tuviste que haberle dicho eso, maruchan…

-¡¡QUE NO ME DIGAS MARUCHAN!!

Silencio…

Todo el teatro ahora dirigían su mirada hacia Tachikawa, quien se había levantado con intención de golpear al pelinegro, pero no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para su dulce venganza después de haber sido llamada más de 100 veces por ese tonto apodo.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa, empezó a hacer con sus manos señas de que todo estaba bien, sentándose otra vez en su silla con tanta lentitud siendo observada detenidamente.

Quería morirse.

-…lo que dijiste de su familia es verdad- agrego Tokumori, tras que el sitio volviera a la normalidad.

-¿Qué…?

-Sí- confirmando -…la familia de Yamato lo internó en este lugar porque no lo soportaban, según tengo entendido se lleva muy mal con su madre y su padrastro.

-¿Y su papá? ¿Por qué su papá no se encarga de él?

-Murió hace unos años…

Definitivamente… ahora podía decir con autoridad que sentía 300 kilos de piedras amarrados a sus pies y un elefante de 1000 kilos sobre su lomo, el peso que tenía encima había aumentado en un… veamos, ¿150 por ciento? haciéndola sentir la persona más cruel del mundo, ya que cosas como esas solo pueden venir de las palabras ignorancia y insensibilidad llevada al estado físico.

O sea, ella.

Y aunque el rubio no le reflejó ser la persona que más la odiaba en el planeta –lo único que hizo fue ignorarla-, estaba segura que algún efecto tuvo en él, y más aún cuando todo era cierto.

En eso, una nueva voz se adueñó del micrófono, atrayendo la atención de los chicos pues se trataba de Koushirou, quien resultaba ser parte del concejo estudiantil.

-Buenos días, soy Koushirou Izumi y soy el presidente de 4to grado de secundaria- tratando de ignorar las barras burlonas que hacían el moreno y el pelinegro –el concejo estudiantil confirmó… que nuestra participación en este año será a través de las Artes.

Y al escuchar aquello fue como si las orejas de Mimi se levantaran como las de un perrito esperando escuchar la llegada de sus dueños… de todas las cosas que habían dicho _eso_ era lo único que había despertado su verdadero interés, ya que algo que apasionaba a la castaña era el arte; cero matemática, cero deporte…

¡Sí al arte!

-...oh, rayos- Taichi era el que no se mostraba muy animado con la idea, recostándose holgazanamente en la silla con sus manos tras su nuca.

-¿Qué sucede?

-…no tienes idea de lo aburrido que es eso- suspirando -…y de lo escalofriante.

-¿Eh…? ¿Por qué?

-¡¡MUY BUENOS DÍAS, ALUMNITOS!!

El saludo/grito ensordecedor provocó que el micrófono soltara ese sonido tan molesto de siempre… un nuevo hombre se había apoderado del escenario con unas ropas bastante… excéntricas. Regordete, bajo y con muchos años alejado de la playa pues era tan blanco como un oso polar, se trataba del profesor de Arte, conocido como "Susu". Su distinguido corte de pelo rubio al estilo honguito era lo que lo identificaba… y ni se diga de su personalidad, tan expresivo.

Y con expresivo me refiero a "Amanerado", ya que tanto por sus posturas o por su forma de hablar daba la clara muestra de ser el lado puesto del Macho Alfa.

-¡Queridos! como ya sabrán su profesor Susu, o sea "MOI"… seré el encargado de la parte artística del evento- moviendo su trasero de un lado a otro -…por ello este año será súper genial ya que nos tocará hacer…

Silencio.

Aunque realmente estaban rezando para que no sea algo humillante.

-¡UNA OBRA DE TEATRO!

Y he ahí la razón por la cual el 4to grado de secundaria consideraron la idea de ser ateos.

Pero para Mimi fue todo lo contrario… incluso era la mejor noticia que había escuchado desde que entró al instituto. ¡Una obra de Teatro! En su antiguo colegio siempre participaba en todas las obras teatrales, ya sea colaborando con la escenografía o actuando en ellas.

¡Que suerte!

-Hoy luego de la clase de "saltitos…"- seguramente refiriéndose a la clase de deporte -…se reunirán en el jardín de la zona C para discutir la obra y los personajes- muy sonriente, para luego ponerse serio y con una extraña aura satánica alrededor de él -…y si llega a faltar alguien me encargaré de que repitan el año.

Vaya… ¿Qué pasó con los movimientos de pompis y las estrellitas en los ojos?

* * *

Iba caminando tranquilamente en dirección a su habitación, con la cabeza en las nubes y con unas inmensas ganas de tocar su guitarra… había presenciado aquella estúpida reunión desde lejos porque de verdad no le apetecía sentarse a escuchar toda la charla, así que apenas escuchó los planes de su grado –los cuales eran también estúpidos- se dirigió a su habitación, y sin planes de ir a la clase de educación física.

No era que no le gustaba el deporte… sino que en ese momento no estaba de humor.

Llegó a su cuarto y abrió la puerta sin esperar ver a alguien dentro, pues todos estaban en el teatro incluyendo a la castaña, varias veces notó como le llamaron la atención al igual que a Yagami, siempre interrumpiendo clases y charlas quien sabe hablando de qué… haberse sentado al lado de ella los últimos días fue algo molesto, aparte de que a veces se sentía observado por ella, como si le tuviera miedo.

¿Y quién no lo tendría? Con aquella personalidad tan intimidante cualquiera le temería.

Entró tirando su saco a un lado y buscando con la mirada su guitarra, arrinconada esperando pacientemente por su dueño…

Realmente, ese pedazo de madera brasilera con cuerdas tensas era mejor amiga que un humano, ya que siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, en sus peores momentos existenciales o en sus mejores estados de ánimo. Absurdo, ¿no? Teniendo tantas personas a su alrededor, ¿Por qué elegiría una guitarra como su mejor amiga? Aunque la realidad era que nunca había tenido un "Amigo", ya saben… a quien contarle sus secretos o sus temores y recibir concejos para animarse… quizás por ello era tan reservado, porque no estaba acostumbrado al contacto.

Y si piensan qué hay de Tokumori pues, ese es un caso especial… en el cual Yamato es _obligado_ al contacto.

Estaba a punto de agarrar el mástil para irse cuando su mirada se plantó en un retrato que no había detallado antes, una foto de dos personas adultas con ciertos rasgos similares a los de la castaña.

Parecía tener una familia feliz… un padre serio pero sonriente y una madre serena y dulce, y por lo que podía notar también eran adinerados nada más por las prendas de marca que usaban, las mismas que usa su padrastro, quien una vez le dijo que su reloj de Bvlgary valía más que él.

Se quedó unos segundos pensativo, para luego olvidar por un momento el instrumento y dirigirse al baño…

Su padre murió cuando él era muy pequeño, tiempo después su madre conoció al "hombre perfecto" enamorándose perdidamente de él, tanto por su arrogante personalidad y por su dinero… duraron años juntos, los suficientes como para acudir al matrimonio y crear una nueva familia, una en la que él no estaba incluido y por ello terminó tras las paredes del instituto Hokkaido, recibiendo dinero mensualmente y algunas cartas que normalmente no leía.

Abrió la llave del lavamanos y decidió lavarse la cara, tratando de quitarse de la mente el rostro de su madre con un ojo morado, que según ella lo obtuvo de una tonta caída.

Pero Yamato no es tonto, sabía perfectamente de donde salió ese golpe.

* * *

Podría gritar de la vergüenza, pero sí lo hacía le levantarían un acta como había dicho el profesor segundos antes.

Justo cuando estaba en la mejor parte de la charla, un docente le llegó con que debía retirarse del teatro, ¡frente todo su salón! Y todo porque "No podía controlar su tono de voz".

¡Demonios, lo que no podía controlar eran las preguntas inoportunas del inepto de su compañero de clase! No era su culpa que el moreno fuera tan insistente, aparte el Tokumori ese lo que hacía era empeorar las cosas, siendo la misma plaga insoportable que el Yagami tratando de desequilibrar su vida.

-¡Me cago en todos!

Ahora sí que estaba aprendiendo a ser como un hombre.

Caminaba con pasos furiosos hacia su habitación, cruzando los pasillos de los dormitorios rogando para que se cruzara alguien en su camino y así atropellarlo, desahogando parte de su enfado por los "mellizos". Pero estaba tan vacío como un desierto que lo único que faltaba era el típico silbido del lejano oeste y una bola de paja irse con el viento…

Y claro, si todos estaban en el teatro de donde ella fue EXCLUIDA, nadie tendría porque ocupar los dormitorios.

En eso… Sonrió contenta, porque eso quiere decir que tendría paz, y tendría al menos algunos minutos para encerrarse con llave en la habitación y sacarse la molesta peluca que ocultaba su hermosa cabellera castaña… siendo mujer, ¡siendo femenina! Siendo un descarado "gay" que le encanta leer novelas románticas y pintarse los labios de color rosa.

¡Genial!

Abrió la puerta de su habitación entrando con confianza, un momento como éste, de pura soledad, debía aprovecharlo al máximo… así que se sacó sus zapatos dejándolos a un lado tarareando una canción –Sexy Bitch, de David Guetta para ser más específicos-, para luego arrebatarse la peluca de un golpe y tirarla a la nada sin conocer su punto de aterrizaje. Su cabello inmediatamente cayó hasta su espalda en ondas perfectas, haciéndola sentir libre, haciéndola sentir mujer… despertando una ansiedad en ella por quitarse la última prenda que llevaba puesta.

¿Y por qué no?

Sonrió deseosa, esta vez empezando a cantar la canción y quitándose el saco, la corbata y el pantalón, quedando en una camisa que le llegaba hasta los glúteos. Poco a poco, con el ritmo de la música en mente, empezó a bailar sensualmente mientras se separaba botón por botón, despejando su pecho cubierto en un apretado vendaje y su ropa interior de abajo, una diminuta tanga color rosa que dejaba ver una de sus mejores cualidades de su cuerpo.

Y vaya que se sentía bien… tanto que dejó caer la camisa al suelo haciendo movimientos aún más sexys, imaginado que se encontraba en la mejor discoteca del mundo. Quiso respirar profundamente, ¿Pero cómo rayos podría hacerlo con aquel sostén de momia que llevaba puesto? Ciertamente había días que le costaba respirar, aunque últimamente le dolían demasiado los senos, su tamaño no era exagerado, pero tampoco era una plana… y ocultarlos con un apretado vendaje a veces se tornaba doloroso.

Fue por ello que mediante un impulso soltó el ganchito que sostenía la prenda, haciendo que las vendas cayeran dichosamente al suelo dejando que su pecho proclamara territorio… dando como resultado un hermoso cuerpo femenino que disfrutaba al máximo de su libertad, de su pura soledad.

-¡Damn, Girl…!

Pero un sonido despertó a la castaña de su sueño, haciéndola voltear inmediatamente detallando un cepillo de dientes que había caído al suelo y a un MUY –diría que _extremadamente_- sonrojado Yamato Ishida mirándola aún con la espuma del enjuague en su boca.

Houston, tenemos un problema.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito que había soltado Mimi fue casi audible para los extraterrestres, tapándose con sus propias manos con las mejillas ardiéndole como si tuviera un volcán en pleno erupción dentro de ella. Juraba que se encontraba completamente sola, es más... ¡tenía que estar completamente sola! Aquel rubio sino fuera por su reacción ante el ruidoso grito podría hasta considerarlo como un espejismo, pero no lo era… y ella tampoco, estaba claro lo que había ante sus ojos.

Yamato simplemente se había quedado embobado… desde que la escuchó llegar tarareando con una femenina voz hasta que vio como las vendas cayeron al suelo. Contempló su figura de pies a cabeza, sus formadas piernas, su vientre plano y su pecho verdaderamente desarrollado –el cual en una fracción de un segundo le dio mil y un funciones-, provocando que su corazón se detuviese por varios minutos y sintiendo como si estuviera en el cielo.

Y a pocos segundos del infierno.

-¡¡¡¡Deja de mirarme!!!!

La castaña por simple defensa personal empezó a lanzarle a Yamato lo primero que agarraba; sus almohadas, sus zapatos, ¡incluso hasta la lámpara de su mesa de noche! Algunas las esquivó, pero definitivamente el objeto más pesado de todos le dio justo en el blanco, en su cabeza… haciendo caer al rubio al suelo.

Demonios, eso dolió…

Mimi corrió hacia el baño cerrando la puerta fuertemente, recostándose contra ésta muy lejos de sus ropas y sin opción de alcanzar una sábana, aún ocultando sus pechos tratando de calmar su respiración excesivamente acelerada… haber lanzado aquella cantidad de objetos a la velocidad de la luz fue el esfuerzo físico más exigente que a tenido, podía hasta intentar probar en el equipo de Beisball; dos Strikes y un Home Run no estaban nada mal para que sea su primera vez.

Yamato solo podía sentir que su cabeza daba vueltas… la lámpara le había dejado una fea marca en la frente provocando su caída entre las cosas que le habían lanzado. ¡¿Qué rayos pasó?! Tranquilamente podía sentir amnesia, aunque solo al recordar aquellas vendas cayendo al suelo hacía que el sonrojo volviera a despertar en él, no podía evitar recordar todo.

Y con lujo de detalles.

-¡¡¿¿Qué haces aquí??!!

-¡¿Eh?!- reaccionó a la pregunta de la castaña, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada que ahora lo mantenía separado de ella -¡¡¿¿Cómo que qué hago aquí??!! ¡¡Esta también es mi habitación!!

-¡¡¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR EN EL TEATRO!!

-¡¡LO MISMO TE DIGO YO A TI…!!

Era imposible mantener una conversación así.

-Jum…- tras varios segundos en silencio, el rubio empezó a recobrar la cordura, poco a poco levantándose con un fuerte dolor en su cabeza –augh, maldita sea…- se quejó, tocándose la frente y a su nuevo chichón.

-Eso te pasa por ver en lugares que no te corresponde.

-¡¡Oye!!- ofendido -¡no es mi culpa que hayas entrado así!

-¡Pues no sabía que estarías acá!

En eso, se quedó un minuto analizando algo…

-Espera un momento…

-…

-¿Eres mujer?

-¡Creo que eso te quedó muy claro, PERVERTIDO!

-¡¡¿¿A QUIEN LE DICES PERVERTIDO??!!- con unas inmensas ganas de darle una patada a la puerta, no tenía paciencia.

O estaba demasiado tenso –ya que aquel bultito de abajo era la evidencia- como para ser una persona comprensiva en estos momentos…

-¡¡ESO ERES POR MIRARME!!

-¡¿Cómo no lo haré si te desnudas en frente mío?!

-¡DEPRAVADO!

-¡VEN Y DÍMELO EN LA CARA!

-¡LO HARÍA SINO ME VIOLARAS CON LA MIRADA!

-¡AAAAAGH!

Estuvo a punto de arrancarse los cabellos y de tumbar la puerta, pero temía por si la castaña lo esperaba con un bate en manos y lo haga ver los pajaritos volando alrededor de su cabeza… tal y como los Cartoons viejos, aunque esta vez no causaría ninguna gracia.

Todo había pasado tan rápido… dejándolo con tantas dudas y con tan pocas respuestas, sin entender qué hacía una mujer en un instituto para chicos cuando habían tantos para chicas. Empezó a comprender todo, desde las extrañas actitudes que a veces tomaba Tachikawa y por su obvia apariencia femenina, y decir que las palabras bromistas de Tokumori eran ciertas, por un momento sintió alivio pues su compañero de cuarto no era un gay acosador, sino una chica.

Y de las que te hacen soñar.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para confirmar que la paz mundial había empezado por la habitación de los chicos, la calma volvió a reinar en compañía de un incómodo silencio. Mimi no se había separado de la puerta por temor a que éste la abriera, pues realmente no conocía a Yamato, quien sabe si el chico se le ocurre una barbaridad… y estando ella tan vulnerable como estaba era imposible bajar la guardia, así tenga que quedarse desnuda por todo el día.

El rubio era el que menos pensaba en abrir la puerta, en realidad… su mente volaba por cada una de sus neuronas sintiendo cortos circuitos en su entrepierna, se maldijo por ser hombre, y por tener tanto tiempo sin mirar a una chica desnuda. Sentado sobre el retrete, tratando de pensar en cosas que no tienen que ver con el color rosado, poco a poco fue calmándose… hasta que su cuerpo, y su amigo travieso, dejaron de estar tensos para soltar un largo suspiro.

-Ponte algo…- soltó, sacudiendo su cabeza para no pensar en el color rosado –no saldré.

-¡No confío en ti!

-Hazlo…- suspira –te prometo que no lo haré, seré hombre pero tengo modales.

Mimi al escuchar aquello no evitó seguir sintiendo dudas, pero… ¡estaba desnuda por el amor a Cristo! No podía quedarse así por siempre.

-Mira que si sales te juro que te quedarás sin el día del padre.

Yamato tragó saliva, aunque sonaba buena idea tomando en cuenta por como estaba aquella parte de su cuerpo segundos antes, prefirió mejor no decir nada, obedeciendo a la chica. Para su mala suerte, su mente era demasiado creativa… por lo tanto no pudo evitar imaginarse a la castaña vistiéndose, lo cual igual le resultaba sexy.

_-¡Demonios, Ishida… CONTRÓLATE!_

Trató con insistencia en concentrarse en otra cosa, encontrándose con unas espantosas cortinas… aún tenían la marca de quemado que había hecho Tokumori, quien junto con Yagami probaron su primer porro. A la final todo terminó en guerra porque Taichi había quemado la cortina tras decirle no al pelinegro cuando era su turno del jalón… quemando la azulada cortina la cual más nunca volvió a la normalidad.

Sonrió, recordar los desastres de aquellos dos eran de chiste, hacían cada desastre…

Perdió la noción del tiempo por sus pensamientos, siendo despertado por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose dando a lugar a una castaña vestida con su uniforme común y con aquella peluca que ahora no engañaba a nadie, o al menos a Yamato.

-…lamento haberte lanzado la almohada… y el zapato…- mirando al suelo detallando la lámpara, sorprendida consigo misma -…y la lámpara.

-No… te preocupes- soltó, conformando que no tenía nada en manos con que atacarlo, pues sin duda ahora cargaba una fobia encima.

-Tranquilo, prometo que no te haré daño… así como tu prometiste no abrir la puerta mientras me…- sonrojo –vestía.

-…- desvió la mirada, también sonrojado –te dije que no lo haría.

Nuevamente, el silencio se intercaló entre ellos…

-Yo…

-No le diré a nadie, si es que piensas que también soy capaz de eso- interrumpió, sorprendiendo a Mimi quien no esperaba aquello.

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque no quiero involucrarme…

-Oh…- suspirando –_gracias a Dios…_

-…pero solo con una condición.

-¿Eh…?- sorprendida -¿C-cuál…?

-Explícame… ¿Qué rayos hace una chica estudiando en un instituto para chicos?

* * *

-¿Por qué faltaste a deporte?

Otra palmada, en su brazo derecho, en el mismo lugar en donde siempre el moreno planta sus rústicos saludos. Yagami no podría ser más pesado que sus golpes… cuales obligaban a la castaña a considerar la idea de llevar siempre un traje de Football Americano encima. Lo único que valía la pena de aguantar sus palmadas era la sonrisa que venía con ellas, pues a pesar de todo Taichi se mostraba tan ameno, tratando de hacerle reír con tontas bromas que solo un bebé tomaría graciosamente.

Ya vestidos con sus uniformes habituales, todo su grado se encontraba sentado en el césped en forma de círculo, esperando la presencia del profesor de Arte.

-Tuve un contratiempo…

Y sí que lo tuvo.

La verdad, aunque el encuentro con el Ishida había sido hace una hora, no dejaba de ser vergonzoso… incluso cada vez que recordaba que ya su desnudez no era virgen –aclaración, solo su desnudez, ¡y será solo su desnudez!- podía sentir como sus mejillas se pintaba de un color más rojo que el… ¿Rojo?

Algo que podía asegurar, es que existen los milagros… pues que el Rey de la Amargura acceda a guardar el secreto era necesario hasta creer en Dios, y más aún a una semana después de haberle dicho aquellas feas cosas de su familia. La verdad, Yamato era un caso especial, ya que lo que tenía de grosero lo tenía en modeles, ¡En modales…! Cosa que aún era poco creíble para la castaña, pero al fin de cuentas confiaba en él… pues habían hecho un pacto, en el que él se desentendería de todo su secreto siempre y cuando no lo involucre, y claro… que no se acerque a él, ya que al fin de cuentas le costaba acostumbrarse a un "chico" con adoración por el rosa.

Carajo… ¡Era una chica!

Además, no tenía nada de malo el rosa.

-¿Un contratiempo?

El moreno pareció insistir, con cierta extrañeza en su mirada desconociendo el sonrojo que intentaba ocultar la castaña.

-No preguntes…

-Mmm…- curioso -¿Tiene que ver con Yamato?

-¡¡…!!

El rubor se multiplicó, haciendo que sus mejillas ardieran, ¡¿Qué no había entendido de "No preguntes?!

-¡Ja! Me lo imaginé…

-¡¿Qué te imaginaste?!- en crisis, tratando de disimular su desespero al ser observada por algunos alumnos.

-Ehm…- confundido –pues… que hablaste con Ishida, ¿no?

Mimi se burló de sí misma por exagerar el nivel de análisis y de observación del moreno, pues… estaba claro que era tan inocente como un niño preguntando "¿De donde vienen los bebés?". Suspiró, sintiendo que podía dormir tranquila por el resto de la semana… o al menos unas pocas horas, ya que Yamato no causaba mucha tranquilidad que digamos.

-Ah… eso.

-Sí, eso, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Mimi, definitivamente… APRENDE A CERRAR LA BOCA.

-¡Nada, nada!- sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Uhm… bueno- prosigue -¿Te disculpaste con él?

-Sí…

-¿Y?

-¿…?

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Pues… nada, que todo estaba bien… aunque no estaba dispuesto a decirme más que un "Hola" y "¿Qué dijo el profesor?".

-…

El silencio repentino inquietó a la castaña, extrañamente Tai había mostrado una expresión de asombro.

-Que todo estaba bien… ¿dices?

-Sí…

-Vaya…- recostándose más en el césped con el peso en sus codos, mirando de reojo a la ojimiel –eres especial.

-¿Qué…?

-Como para que él te haya perdonado lo que le dijiste… tienes talento, amigo.

-…

-Ni siquiera a Tokumori le a perdonado lo último, y eso que lo único que hizo fue tomarle "prestado"- imitando las comillas -…su cepillo de dientes.

-¿Por qué lo tomaría?

-…tenía que limpiar una mancha en su ropa, y no quería usar el suyo.

_-¿Y se supone que debería perdonarlo? Yo tampoco lo haría…_

Divagando en el recuerdo ajeno, con cierta expresión de asco, olvidó algo que había dicho el moreno que podría ser interesante como para sus momentos de autismo, en los cuales pensaba en cosas sin sentido, algo como... ella era especial, y que nada más los chicos especiales recibían un trato diferente por el Ishida.

Mmm… no, aún no se percató en ello.

En eso Tokumori llega saltándole encima y haciéndole coscorrones a Taichi, obligándolo retorcerse en el suelo pues los juegos del pelinegro eran intensos, mejor dicho, rústicos… tan de ellos.

-¡¡TOKUMORI, BASTA!!

-¡¡Toma esto, Yagami!!

-Chicos, cálmense…- Koushirou como siempre… tratando de calmar la infantilidad de sus compañeros.

A decir verdad… esto del instituto de varones no resultó tan "traumante" después de todo, pues ahora la castaña formaba parte de un grupo de chicos bastante agradable, que siempre la hacían sentir en casa –aunque su casa no tenía mucho parecido a esto-, animándola con sus chistes tontos y de vez en cuando sacándole el quicio por incluirla en travesuras en las que nunca incitó a que sean… travesuras.

El punto es que… simplemente parecía disfrutarlo, y aunque el asunto con Yamato no la pone de muy buen humor, no le quita las ganas de vivir en Hokkaido. Aquello hizo sonreír a Mimi, sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho que solo una vez lo sintió cuando sus padres la esperaron en casa con un delicioso almuerzo, en un día que no tenían un trabajo tan exigente como el que tienen ahora.

Rió al ver como el moreno forzó a Tokumori a besar la tierra, con una llave complicando el movimiento de sus manos y sometiéndolo sin compasión.

Sí… ahora sí podía decir que estaba tranquila y feliz.

-¡_BONJOUR_!

De la nada, apareció aquel excéntrico personaje con corte de hongo, esta vez acompañado por un estudiante con bastantes papeles encima.

-Veo que no falta nadie…- sonríe, aplaudiendo emocionado -¡pero que obedientes son, queriditos!

¿Ven por qué lo odian tanto?

-Bueno, como ya saben… soy el profesor Susu, y me encargaré de que luego de mi clase ustedes vean la vida de la manera más mágica posible, ¡juju!- sentándose en una banca que había traído otro estudiante, con las piernas cruzadas.

Auch.

–…en este año nos tocó una obra de teatro, por lo tanto tienen que dar lo mejor de sí ya que NO tolero _paresse_- nadie dijo nada, aunque la gran mayoría le costaba entenderlo –un grupo se encargará de actuar, otros de colaborar con la escenografía… ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

-Sí…

-¡Magnifique!- dando dos aplausos, atrayendo al joven con los papeles –estos son los guiones de la obra, ¿Pueden adivinar cual es?

-…

-Vamos, alguien…

Un chico levantó la mano.

-¿El Gasparín de la ópera?

Las risas poco discretas empezaron a resonar en todo el círculo de alumnos, cosa que no le gustó al profesor quien poco después de mandar a hacer silencio, se acercó al joven dándole un golpecito en la cabeza con un libreto.

-En tal caso que sea esa… estoy seguro que tú serás el protagonista.

-¿El fantasma?

-No, la mujer que es acosada por él.

Nuevamente las risas estallaron, sintiendo un poco de respeto por aquel hombre rubio y amanerado que había dejado en ridículo al joven japonés sentado en el suelo.

-NO, no es una obra de Leroux… aunque estoy seguro que ni deben de saber quien es él- confirmó al ver los rostros desconcertados de los chicos –es más, lo sabrán con un pequeño examen para ver que tanto saben del arte.

-¡No…!

-¡Y no aceptaré un NO como respuesta!- golpeando el libreto dos veces en su mano, imponente –el primero que diga cual es obra le daré puntos extras en el examen de Matemática que viene, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquello pareció animarlos, aún cuando lo único que sabían del Arte es que La Mona Lisa lo pintó Leonardo da Vinci… y no que su nombre verdadero era Gioconda, que fue pintada con la técnica de "Sfumato" y que la sonrisa de la obra –que le hace honor a la frase "La sonrisa de Mona Lisa"- realmente no existía, siendo una ilusión que aparece y desaparece debido a la peculiar manera en que el ojo humano procesa las imágenes, un truco que había empleado Leonardo para desconcertar al público.

Ups, nos estamos desviando…

Sigamos.

-Muy bien, primera pista…

-…

-"Dos antiguas familias, de nobleza pareja, en la bella Verona desde donde contamos, avivan fuegos de sus querellas viejas, y la sangre civil mancha civiles manos."

Todos, pero TODOS se quedaron varios minutos pensando, incluso algunos creyeron saber la respuesta aportando ideas, más fueron rechazadas inmediatamente por el profesor con un famoso golpe de libreto en la cabeza y ganándose el papel de limpieza luego de la obra.

-Siguiente pista, y piensen bien… aquel que se equivoqué acompañará a Higoshi y a Tsukomo en limpiar el teatro…- silencio –ejem… Una de sus escenas más famosas se lleva a cabo en un balcón…

Nuevamente, todos pensando en la larga pista que había recitado el hombre y ahora en una famosa escena que se les hacía un mito. Ya a diferencia de la primera pista nadie aportó nada, simplemente se quedaron en silencio pensando cual podría ser la respuesta.

Mimi, quien escuchó atenta cada palabra, no podía concentrarse por las imitaciones que hacía el moreno del profesor cada vez que hablaba. Trató de hacer memoria, escarbando en todos sus recuerdos artísticos buscando algo que le asegure conocer a lo que el profesor se refería… tanto porque le encantaba el Arte, y porque de verdad necesitaba aquellos puntos extras para el próximo Quiz de la clase anterior.

Pensó… y pensó, sintiendo la respuesta en al punta de la lengua.

-última pista…- sonriente –el autor de esta obra se llamaba William.

¿William…? Mmm, William…

¿Shakespeare?

¡William Shakespeare!

Verona, muerte trágica, escena del balcón… ¡¿Cómo no podría saberlo?

-¡¡ROMEO Y JULIETA!!

Y como si un espíritu la había poseído, la castaña se había levantado de golpe con un entusiasmo dando la respuesta de las pistas, atrayendo las miradas de cada uno de los chicos presentes, incluyendo a un estupefacto profesor.

-…vaya- sonriendo sorprendido, acercándose a unos pasos -¿Cómo te llamas jovencito?

-Ehm…- apenada, regresando a la realidad y reconociendo que a veces podría ser algo… intensa –Miso Tachikawa, señor…

-Uhmm…- estudiándola con la mirada, para luego regresar al banco y sentarse como lo había hecho anteriormente –felicidades, joven Tachikawa… te has ganado 3 puntos extras en el examen de matemática próximo

-¡YEI!- dando un salto de alegría, mientras que todos sus compañeros de clases -luego de mirarla con envidia- pensaban en la nueva obra con ganas de vomitar.

-Y…

-¿Y…?- extrañada, ¿Había otro premio?

-…el segundo papel protagónico.

-…

-¡Juliette!- con estrellitas en los ojos.

Sería difícil explicar como reaccionaron todos al escuchar aquello.

Romeo y Julieta… la romántica y apasionada historia de dos amantes prohibidos que a la final mueren por amor. Tan cliché, tan de "ellas"… todo lo que un hombre no querría leer o ser partícipe, y mucho menos cuando es una obra de teatro llevada a cabo por un instituto para chicos, ya que, vamos… una obra de Romeo y Julieta no sería obra sino hubieran abrazos, poemas y…

Besos.

Si hubiese sido en otras circunstancias sería el momento más feliz de su vida, ¡un papel protagónico! ¡Y JULIETA! Era como un sueño hecho realidad pero… tratando de luchar para que nadie se entere de que realmente es una mujer hace que ese sueño parezca una pesadilla, ya que tendrá que actuar como una, y es obvio que se le dará muy bien, despertando sospechas hasta en el despistado del Yagami.

Demonios, tenía que hacer algo.

-¡…pero!- desesperada, tratando de ignorar las risas de sus amigos.

-¡Sin peros!- levantándose y caminando hacia ella -…eres perfecto para el papel de Juliette, incluso sino tuvieras el pelo corto y ese uniforme diría que eres una mujer.

Y vamos con lo mismo…

-¡_Demonios…_!- muy nerviosa, ya esto de tratar de ocultar su identidad se estaba poniendo difícil -…profesor, de verdad no voy a poder…

-¿Por qué no podrías?- al escuchar la voz del moreno casi le da un infarto, quien la miraba burlón junto con Tokumori.

-Sí, maruchan… ¿Por qué no podrías?

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ!- dándole una fuerte patada en la cara al pelinegro, dejándolo inconciente por unos segundos, mientras que el moreno se escondía tras de Koushirou quien también había quedado traumado con la actitud de la castaña.

-…no hay forma de que digas que no, serás Juliette.

-¡…PERO!

-¡PUNTO!- dándole con el libreto en la cabeza –y más te vale no quedarme mal, soy MUY amigo del profesor de matemáticas…

Iugh.

Sino le hubiese dado énfasis a la palabra "muy", podría considerar que solo eran amigos…

-…así que ya esta dicho, serás Juliette.

Mimi suspiró y volvió a sentarse, no había forma de salir de esto… definitivamente será el hazme reír de todo Hokkaido, primero era por su feminidad –la cual siempre estará ahí-, su nuevo apodo por parte de Tokumori –quien ya se encontraba conciente- y ahora por el papel protagónico de la romántica obra de Romeo y Julieta.

Esto apesta.

Solo esperaba que el Romeo no sea colaborador para que su pasión por el arte se vaya por el retrete.

-…ahora, vayamos con Romeo- dijo el hombre mirando con detalle a cada chico a su alrededor.

Apenas lo dijo, parecía como si todos tuvieran un problema en el cuello agachando sus cabezas, o haciendo como si estuvieran interesados en otra cosa.

-¡Profesor, aquí!

-¡TAI, NO!

Yagami levantaba la mano de Tokumori quien casi muere de un ataque al notar como el profesor posó su mirada sobre él, todos burlándose de la situación vergonzosa a la que es sometido el pelinegro.

-Es muy alto…- en desacuerdo, siguiendo con el moreno, quien obviamente se puso pálido –y tú eres muy musculoso… y peludo.

Su mirada pasó desde el más pequeño hasta el más alto, desde el más gordo hasta el más flaco… pero ninguno parecía llenar las expectativas del profesor, pues parecía ser exigente con sus decisiones así tenga que tardar un siglo en conseguir lo que quiere, que para Mimi era un misterio… Romeo es hombre, y tenía como 60 estudiantes masculinos ante ella que podían interpretar tranquilamente el papel, entonces…

¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando?

-Oh la lá…- soltó con una sonrisa picarona, mirando hacia un punto lejos de los alumnos –ya conseguimos a Romeo.

-¿Eh?

Mimi siguió la mirada del hombre, topándose con un joven que caminaba hacia ellos con las manos en los bolsillos, su cabello rubio revoloteaba con el viento y su mirada azulada concentrada en el suelo… al principio solo lo confundió con un simple chico que llegaba tarde a clases.

Pero al ver la guitarra que llevaba en la espalda el joven, pudo confirmar quien era.

-Yama…to…

Esto es inaudito.

* * *

_**..To be continue..**_

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

-¡Buenas buenas! Al fin, capítulo dos! Y diría que es el más cómico, tanto por lo bromista que eran Tokumori y Yagami, y por la paliza que le dio Mimi a Yamato en cuanto la vio desnuda… esperen, ¡desnuda! ¿Qué tan vergonzoso puede ser eso? o mejor dicho… ¿Qué tan genial? xD Para nosotras claro, ya que la pobre de Mimi lo único que quería era morirse de la pena.

David Guetta, Sexy Bitch... aún no me canso de escucharla. Cuando tengan un chance escúchenla, para que entiendan la inspiración de Tachikawa!xD

Tengo una fascinación por Romeo y Julieta que no me la quita nadie, aparte que no tengo nada en contra de que el hombre sea capaz de interpretar un papel femenino –ya que Mimi es un "hombre"- y viceversa. En mi colegio una vez hicimos una obra de Drácula, y adivinen que interpretaba yo… ¡Van Helsing! Como era la más alta del grupo de teatro y éramos más chicas que chicos, me tocó ese papel, ¡y créanme que fue súper divertido! Aparte en Japón se acostumbra eso, ¿no? O por lo menos lo entendí de Sakura Card Captor –¡pobre Syaoran!xD-.

En fin… ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿De verdad vale la pena seguirlo? xD yo creo que ésta historia es más comedia que romance, aunque ya veremos… con la obra de teatro pueden pasar muchas cosas interesantes, ¿no lo creen? –¡juju!-. Espero ansiosa sus opiniones, ¡y sugerencias! Siempre son de ayuda…

Ahora, en cuanto a sus comentarios pasados, tenía muchas ganas de responderles… aunque responderles por aquí es casi como hacer un testamento –los comentarios de la autora serán más largos que el Fic xD-, por ello decidí de **ahora en adelante que los responderé en mi Perfil** –muy poco tengo escrito, así que tranquilos… no se volverán un 8 buscando las respuestas- prometo responderles apenas tenga el chance, para cualquier duda o lo que sea… :)

¡Anímense! ¿Verdad que el botoncito de abajo se ve tentador? *.* xD jajaja

Muchas gracias por todo, ¡saludos!

_Atte._

**A n D s I**


	3. Beso sabor a tequila

**Instituto Hokkaido**

**By: A n D s I**

* * *

_Aclaratoria: Esta historia está basada en un Fic escrito por Nayru A, llamada "Sueños de Adolescencia". En ningún momento he __copiado/pegado__ ya que eso sería "plagio", todo a sido escrito por mí, intento llevar la historia lo más diferente posible aún cuando mi inspiración surgió de ese Fic. Obviamente -como todos sabemos- los personajes no me pertenecen -excepto algunos, ya pronto sabrán cuales- denle todo el crédito a Toei Animation y a Nayru A, gracias a ellos la creación de esta historia se hizo posible._

* * *

Capítulo 3

"**Beso sabor a tequila"**

_-...diplomacia agridulce-_

* * *

Rayos.

No solo tendría que actuar como Julieta, sino que también debía ser la Julieta del peor Romeo que alguna obra de teatro haya podido tener.

Es más, doble rayos.

Mimi cargaba su libreto con manos temblorosas, habían finalizado las clases de la mañana y ahora tenía como obligación –por órdenes de Susu- ensayar con Yamato para "enseñarle", y así en el primer ensayo general tener _química_ en la interpretación de personajes.

¿Química? ¿Qué química?

Si ser ignorada por él desde que ingresó al instituto es química, entonces su ex profesor de esa materia era un fraude. Era OBVIO que entre ellos había cualquier cosa menos eso, las única palabras intercambiadas por ellos eran simples saludos y ciertas preguntas en clase, cuando alguno de los dos no escuchaba lo que el profesor había dicho.

Mimi juró que luego de ser descubierta tan descaradamente por el Ishida, iba a destruirla o peor aún, intentar algo con ella, pues… vamos, es una chica, ¿Y durmiendo en la misma habitación con un chico con las hormonas a millón? Claro que tendría de que preocuparse. Pero… Yamato en ningún momento la hizo sentir presente en su mundo, anoche se acostó a dormir en su cama _ignorándola por completo_, hoy en clase se sentó a su lado _ignorándola por completo_, e incluso en la hora del almuerzo también _la ignoró por completo_.

¡Lo único que hacía era ignorarla por completo!

Caminó con más rapidez por los pasillos, poco a poco ofendiéndose con la idea de ser un cero a la izquierda.

Y de la expresión que puso el rubio hace algunos días luego de enterarse que y con quien iba a actuar…

**- Flash Back -**

-Deben estar bromeando…

Veamos… El libreto de la obra, 10 dólares. La guitarra que había caído al suelo tras la sorpresa del rubio, 800 dólares. El rostro espantado de Yamato al escuchar la noticia…

"Priceless"

Porque de verdad… no tiene precio su expresión.

Era como si viniera un Tsunami o un tornado a punto de arrasar con su vida, como si le hubiesen dicho que poseía una enfermedad mortal que no tenía cura y que iba a morir en un minuto, o como si le hubiesen dicho…

-No pongas esas cara, Yamatito… ¡Serás Romeo!

Definitivamente… estaba que se moría.

Yamato había llegado a la reunión algo tarde, y jamás se imaginó que esa era la razón por la cual fue elegido para el papel de Romeo. Para ser sinceros, estuvo a punto de escaparse a la velocidad de la luz, pero el brazo amarrado a él no lo iba a dejar ir, siempre Susu tenía ese tipo de contacto con el Ishida, ya sea porque era un gay calentón o porque sabía que sino lo hacía el rubio iba a correr muy lejos de ese lugar…

¿Y por qué no lo haría? Actuar en una obra romántica de puros hombres era de trauma.

-¡Vamos, será emocionante!- jalando a Yamato hasta estar en el centro de todos –Además… ¡Eres parfait!

-¡Pero… _Piensa Matt, piensa_!- sintiéndose acorralado -¡No sé actuar!

-Oh…- el hombre con ropas bohemias quedó en pausa, provocando en el rubio una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Y ser Romeo se necesita ser un buen actor.

-Tienes razón…

_-¡Sí!_

-¡Por eso…!- sonriente –Dejaré que my dear Juliette se encargue de eso.

-¡¿Qué?!

Aquel grito le perteneció a una voz poco varonil, atrayendo la atención del rubio quien aún no sabía cual era su compañero de teatro…

Pero la sorpresa pintada en el rostro de ambos fue totalmente memorable, podría decirse que sus mandíbulas llegaron al suelo solo al encontrarse sus miradas.

-Esto no puede ser cierto…- impactado, mirando con cierta vergüenza a la castaña que aún le hacía recordar el color rosado.

-¡Pero… Profesor!

-¡QUE NADA DE PERITOS, DIJE!- obstinado, dándole con el libreto en sus cabezas -¡Ambos se apoyaran mutuamente para la obra, ¿Got it?!

-¡Upaaaa!- todos sus compañeros de clases empezaron a burlarse del caso, apenando aún más a los chicos que deseaban a toda costa ser tragados por la tierra.

Mierda.

-Así que… Como no sabes actuar, el jovencito que interpretará a Juliette se encargará de enseñarte…- dando dos aplausos, contento.

-¿Y si no quiero ensayar…?

-Entonces deberás limpiar los salones del instituto, querido.

-_Bah, trabajo fácil…_

-…por el resto del año.

-¡¡¡…!!!

-Touché…- sonriente, guiñándole el ojo para luego darle el libreto del personaje.

Simplemente…

-_Trágame tierra…-_ pensaron los dos a la vez.

**- End of Flash Back -**

Y no tienen idea de cuanto les hubiese gustado que esa frase se hiciera realidad.

Mimi realmente no estaba tranquila, aún luego de confirmar que el Ishida no diría nada, en serio, NO estaba tranquila. Pues quería evitarlo lo más posible, ahora que sabe su secreto es mejor no buscarle ganas de destruirla, ya que el joven rubio tiene un humor de perros… ¡de lobos! Tan amargado como si todos los días tuviera un problema con su existencia. ¿Qué acaso no sabía sonreír? Es una simple mueca en forma de curva, no le costaba nada mostrarle una a la castaña de vez en cuando… sobre todo en las veces que le decía "buenos días" y recibía un "ajá" como respuesta.

¡Carajo, era un pedazo de malcriado!

Iba caminando por los pasillos, buscando el salón de música en el cual se encontraba Yamato… según Tai, a esta hora ensayaban con la banda del instituto, y por más que odie interrumpirlo o aguantarse una cara de pocos amigos por parte del rubio, debía proponerle para ensayar, no quería ser cruelmente castigada por un gay con corte de honguito, podía ser una pesadilla si lo desobedecen.

Y por más que odie la idea de compartir una estúpida obra con él, debía hacerlo.

-Salón de música…- leyó en una puerta, la cual estaba cerrada. Mimi estuvo apunto de abrirla cuando en eso se detiene a escuchar una voz masculina en pleno canto -¿Eh?

Pegó su oído delicadamente para así escuchar mejor, notando que aquel chico que cantaba en compañía de una guitarra tenía una hermosa voz, bastante varonil… y seguramente con las cuerdas vocales más sagradas del mundo, pues misteriosamente al escucharlo cantar sintió un inusual aleteo en su estómago, uno que nunca antes había sentido… como si aquella voz despertase miles de mariposas en ella.

Mariposas…

-_Acaso…_- sacando una conclusión mental, imaginando que aquella preciosa voz podía pertenecerle a… -_¿Yamato…?_

-¡MARUCHAN!

-¡AHHHH!

Mimi lanzó el libreto al techo tras aquel inesperado grito, volteando inmediatamente encontrándose con un MUY fastidioso pelinegro que estallaba en carcajadas tras ver su expresión de susto.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- apretando su barriga, sin parar de reír -¡HUBIESES VISTO TU CARA!

-¡Agh!- sintiendo su sangre hervir, hasta llegar su punto de ebullición -¡¡TOKUMORI!!

Ahora sí que le daría la paliza de su vida.

Cuando estuvo a punto de saltarle encima para cortarle la yugular –no, no lo haría… pero no le faltaban ganas-, la puerta del salón fue abierta por el rubio en compañía de su compañero de trenzas, ambos extrañados al ver como la castaña trataba a toda costa de ahorcar a Shitsuya, mientras que éste aún no paraba de reír.

-Hey, ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?

-Shitsuya, Tachikawa…

-¿Uhm…?- Mimi quita su concentración en tratar de asesinar al pelinegro, mirando a los dos chicos parados en la puerta -¡Oh!- separándose -¡D-disculpen! Es que…

-Vaya, vaya…- Sato, quien se acercó demasiado a Mimi, la detalló detenidamente, agarrándose la barbilla y estudiándola como si fuera un espécimen –…interesante.

-¿Q-qué haces…?- confundida.

-Tokumori tenía razón, pareces una mujer…

-¡…!

-¡Te lo dije Sato! ¿A que no es mono?- poniendo los ojitos como estrellas, incomodando aún más a la castaña.

-Sí que lo es…- dudoso –Pero la única forma de comprobar que no eres una chica es…- puso sus manos en frente del pecho de Mimi, haciendo un movimiento con los dedos con intención de tocarla.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES, ENFERMO??!!- la castaña, como si fuera automático, se defendió con un puño de acero en toda la mejilla de Sato, mandándolo a volar.

Y créanme, era de acero.

-Auch, solo un verdadero hombre pega tan fuerte…- agregó el pelinegro, ambos chicos mirando a un inconciente joven tirado en el suelo -¡Creo que eso te respondió tu duda, Sato! ¡Jajajaja!

-¿A qué viniste, Tachikawa?

-¿Eh…?- esta vez mirando al rubio.

-¿Viniste a buscarme, o a intentar de matar a mi banda?

-Jum…- enojada –Buscarte suena con demasiado interés, y en cuanto a tu banda… Si siguen molestándome lo haré.

-No te pongas bravito, caldo de pollo…

-To…ku…mo…ri- entre dientes, apretando los puños.

-Ya déjalo, Shitsuya… Si sigues te matará en serio, y no te defenderé.

-¡Hey!

-…- la castaña suspira, tratando de ignorar la actitud inmadura del pelinegro –Vine a ensayar… Para la obra.

-Ah…- con fastidio –Dame un segundo.

Mimi se quedó por unos instantes estudiando el salón de música desde afuera mientras que el Ishida entraba a buscar unas cosas. Notó algunos que otros instrumentos incluyendo una hermosa guitarra eléctrica azul rey, y por lo que pudo notar le pertenecía a Yamato, quien había guardado la guitarra en su forro para luego recoger sus pertenencias.

Fue ahí que volvió a caer en la incógnita de quien era la persona que cantaba maravillosamente bien, ¿Mister Amargado? ¿O el joven que recién se recuperaba del golpe que había recibido? Sin duda Sato, jamás un chico como Yamato tendría una voz como esa.

La castaña suspiró aliviada… temía enamorarse de cualquier cosa que le podría pertenecer al Ishida.

-¿A dónde vas, Yama?- preguntó Tokumori extrañado.

-A ensayar para la obra…

-Pero en cualquier momento llegaba Louis…- levantándose del suelo con ayuda del pelinegro, recuperando la conciencia.

-Bueno, ensayarán sin mí… pero no voy a limpiar salones- agregó para luego salir, dejando atrás a la castaña -¿Qué no vienes, Tachikawa?

-¿Ah? ¡Sí!- y antes de seguir el paso del chico -¡Lamento el golpe!

-¡No te preocupes…!- sonriendo despreocupado, con aquella personalidad pacífica tan significativa en él.

-Vaya que te dio… ¿No?

-Pega duro para ser un debilucho…- sobándose –Pero…

-¿…?

-…nada, olvídalo.

* * *

¡No, no tuvo que haber dicho que sí!

-¿Qué esperas?

Ambos chicos estaban sentados en el suelo de su habitación, frente a frente con libretos en manos… ¡Solos! Pensarán que no es nada nuevo, pero al momento de ensayar una romántica obra, ¡sí ponía la cosa seria! Y más aún cuando el jovencito de cabellera dorada que tenía como compañero de cuarto sabía con lujo de detalles que ella es chica, y todos sabemos muy bien que sucede cuando un chico y una chica se quedan completamente solos, con dos camas de paso a poca distancia.

Gracias al Cielo –y a su padre- en su vida americana ella logró hacer 10 cursos de defensa personal, ya saben… por si algún chico quiere pasarse de listo. Se verá algo frágil, pero en cuanto en defenderse de sádicos y depravados, en los cuales el Ishida entraba, sabía como hacerlo…

Pero eso solo es en defensa personal…

¿Qué hay de la emocional?

-¿Qué espero de qué?- extrañada.

-Enséñame.

-¿Se supone que eso es una orden?

-Vamos, no tengo todo el día…- con arrogancia.

-¡Oye, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de hacer esto…!

–Por eso, mientras más rápido hagamos esto, mejor.

_-…tonto_- agarra el libreto con firmeza –¿Leíste el libreto anoche?- el chico acierte con la cabeza -¿Cuál escena?

-La de la fiesta, del primer encuentro.

-Ok…- levantándose -Empezaremos entonces con la escena IV, Jardín de los Capuleto.

-¿Qué haces…?

-Ehm… ¿Ensayar?- el rubio la mira confundido –No pensarás actuar nada más sentado.

-¿No se puede?

-¡Claro que no!- perdiendo la paciencia –Ishida, estoy aquí para enseñarte, no para verte la cara mientras lees.

-Agh…- también levantándose, ambos frente a frente –Ajá…

-Deberías por lo menos mostrar interés…

-No estoy interesado- frío.

-¡ERES UN…!

Mimi estaba a punto de plasmarle soberano golpe con el libreto en la cabeza, ¡odiaba que sea tan frívolo, tan antipático…! debía acostumbrarse, claro, pero definitivamente Tachikawa no era de las chicas que se dejaba tratar así.

El rubio posó su mirada sobre el suelo, mostrando con continuos movimientos de su pie que de verdad estaba apurado, o al menos impaciente por abandonar esa habitación y olvidarse de una estúpida obra de amor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se llevaban tan mal? Maquinando su cabeza para conseguir la respuesta indicada, optó por recordar un programa visto en Discovery Chanel… uno que aclaraba que ciertas personas no congenian, y que pueden odiarse a muerte aún sin haber tenido relación alguna.

Cayendo en la conclusión de cómo así existe "Tu media naranja", también existe tu "Medio limón"

Y Yamato era su medio Limón…

-_Y vaya que es agrio…_- pensó tras recordar el documental, desconcertando al rubio por el suspiro –yo tampoco estoy interesado, pero debemos hacerlo…

-"Interesada…"- corrigió, confundiendo a la chica –no te tienes porque referirte a mí como si fueras un chico, creo que no es necesario.

-…- sorprendida –supongo… que tienes razón.

-Oye, yo solo hago esto porque no quiero limpiar…

-_Eso lo tengo claro_…- mirando disimuladamente el desastre de su cama.

-…y porque me dijeron que todo aquel que participe en la obra tendrá puntos extras en matemáticas, y los dos necesitamos bastantes considerando lo malos que somos con los números.

Cierto, si supieran lo blancos que quedan al salir de esas clases…

-¿Y mi dices todo esto por qué…?

-No me caes bien, no te caigo bien… la única forma de ganar esos puntos es, simplemente, olvidar nuestras diferencias a la hora de ensayar.

-Vaya…- riendo –No sabía que eras diplomático.

-Y yo no sabía que eras mujer…- Mimi lo escucha atenta –todos tenemos nuestras razones de ser.

Podría decirse que duraron varios minutos en silencio… una especie de pacto de paz acaba de surgir entre ellos, a lo mejor no será uno con abrazos y sonrisas para toda la vida, pero seguramente será uno que les facilitará bastante la convivencia entre ellos durante un lapso de tiempo indefinido, en que deberán actuar como amantes prohibidos deseos de prolongar su amor hasta una trágica muerte.

Amantes prohibidos… ¡Una obra de guerra hubiese sido más adecuada para ellos!

-¿Entonces?- Mimi lo mira dudosa –¿Trato hecho?

-…- Yamato el tendió la mano, con su mirada decidida… la verdad un trato como ese no vendría para nada mal, a la hora del ensayo serían excelentes actores profesionales pero a la hora de que se acabe el ensayo retomarán su odio mutuo, volviendo a ser los mismos compañeros de habitación que nunca se llevarán bien.

Vamos Mimi… ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

-Trato hecho.

El rubio sonrió, la primera sonrisa que la castaña tuvo el honor de contemplar… quedando por unos segundos embobada observando como todo su rostro se adaptaba perfectamente para mostrarla, desde unos sexys hoyos en sus mejillas hasta dientes blancos tipo propaganda…

Dios, que sonrisa…

-¿Aló?

-¡…!- volviendo a la realidad -¡y-yo… lo siento!

-¿Quieres una foto mía o qué?

-¿Para qué la querría?

-Para verla como me viste ahora, casi tu baba me cae en el zapato…

-¡No me hagas favores…!- sonrojada y molesta… otra cualidad que odiaba de los hombres resulta ser parte de la personalidad del Ishida.

-Tranquila, entiendo que te pongas así… es la primera vez que actuaras con el Romeo más guapo del mundo…- orgulloso.

-Ja… seguro- con sarcasmo -…si es que puedes ser Romeo.

-¿Qué te hace creer que no?

-Romeo es romántico, dulce, amable… es imposible que puedas ser él.

-¿Quieres probarme?

-No gracias, no pierdas tu tiempo…- sonriendo victoriosa, comprobando que el chico odiaba los retos al ver su rostro en desacuerdo.

Tan inocente… otra cosa que no sabía la castaña era que Yamato amaba los retos.

Y apasionadamente.

-...jum- el rubio suspiró, para luego acercarse a la castaña de una manera bastante… cerca.

MUY cerca.

-¿Q-q-q-q-qué ha…ces?- sorprendida, con un sonrojo pintado en su rostro.

-Ensayando…- para luego leer el libreto –"Romeo se acerca a Julieta, a pocos centímetros de distancia"

-…- Mimi tragó saliva, confirmando la lectura del rubio y leyendo su parte –"¿Por qué… tanta cercanía…?"

-"Para no olvidar cada rasgo de su perfecto rostro…"

-"Mi rostro no es perfecto…"- alejándose un poco –"Ni sus actos como caballero…"

-"He olvidado como serlo"- retomando la cercanía, esta vez tomando de la cintura a la castaña –"…su gloriosa sonrisa es la causa"

-¡…!- nuevamente, con el sonrojo a mil, ¡esto la ponía muy nerviosa!- "Suélteme…"

-"No lo deseo…"

-"Suélteme, le ordeno"- repite, tratando de zafarse pero el rubio la apretaba aún más.

-"Solo si me concede un santo beso…"

-"Solo besos santos le ofrezco a mi prometido"- soltándose tras la imitación de sorpresa del rubio, ambos fundiéndose en los personajes, como si realmente sintieran el momento.

-"¿He de conocer al afortunado?"- siguiéndola, mientras que ella trataba de alejarse.

-"Está en el baile, esperando por mi mano…"

-"Si su mano espera, sacaré mi espada…"- arrinconándola contra la pared –"No deseo ver a otro noble besar su mano"

-"¿Le gusta encarcelar con sus brazos a todas las damas, joven noble?"- sintiendo un extraño calor que invadía su piel, y sintiendo la respiración del rubio cercana a su rostro.

-"Si usted piensa que acostumbro a cortejar a cada princesa, se equivoca…"- tomando delicadamente su barbilla, mientras que ambas miradas se encontraban fijas –"Solo la rosa viva entre belleza marchita he de aventurarme a encarcelar con mis brazos…"

-"Las rosas tienen espinas…"

-"Entonces me veré obligado a sangrar…"

El rubio poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de ella, ambos cerrando sus ojos por cada centímetro aumentado. Era como si realmente se encontraban sobre la tarima, en un jardín lleno de hermosas flores con un baile esperando por dos amantes a punto de besarse.

A punto…

-¡Tachikawa!

Definitivamente, esto de interrumpir la mejor parte se torna fastidioso, ¿no?

El moreno había abierto la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con la escena más conmovedora y a la vez más extraña… Taichi había quedado boquiabierta, mientras que ambos jóvenes sorprendidos en _infraganti_ aún estaban inmóviles, sin comprender aún lo prometedora que era la cercanía entre el rubio y la castaña.

-¿Qué… hacen?

-¡¡…!!- Mimi por impulso empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Yamato, tirándolo al suelo y con una inquietud apoderándose de su cuerpo, los nervios estaban corrompiendo cada una de sus venas -¡¡Estábamos ensayando!!

-¿Ensayando…?- extrañado –Pero si aún falta para la obra…

-¡¡Sí pero…!!- mirando al rubio exigiéndole ayuda, quien el sonrojo y el golpe de su trasero lo tenían ido –Recuerda que el profesor Susu me pidió enseñarle y…

-¡Ah! Eso…- ríe –Casi pienso que ambos salieron del closet…

_-…peor aún_- pensó con desdicha, recordando lo que hace segundos estaba a punto de suceder.

-Iba a preguntarte si querías venir a ver el partido, pero tranquilo, si están…

-¡No!- soltó, caminando rápidamente hacia el moreno.

-¿Estas seguro?

-¡Sí!- en eso, voltea a ver al rubio –Practicaremos… en otro momento ¿Verdad?

-…- Yamato dudó en responder, aún noqueado por la sorpresa –S-sí…

-¡Listo! Vamos…

Ambos chicos saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Yamato completamente solo en la habitación.

Pensando… ¿Qué clase de diplomacia era esa?

* * *

-¡Pásala!

-¡Ahí te va, Yagami!

Mimi observaba el partido de Football bastante sumida en sus pensamientos… ¿Qué diablos…? ¡Tenía que haberlo pensado dos veces antes de retarlo! Se tomó con bastante sorpresa lo fácil que fue para el rubio adueñarse del personaje, tan natural, tan… ¿Romeo? Actuó demasiado bien para que haya sido su primera vez, actuó tan bien que podría asegurar que ambos estaban en ese jardín, reviviendo la llama de un amor literario…

Y despertando en ellos un nuevo deseo…

Un beso.

-¡¡NO, NO!!- sacudiendo la cabeza.

No, eso no puede ser posible…

Mimi trató de concentrarse en como el joven moreno hacía perfectas maniobras para esquivar a los jugadores opuestos, demostrando que tenía años en eso… y que era a uno de los mejores jugadores de Soccer del instituto.

Ahora que se daba cuenta… el moreno era un chico atlético, apuesto, y con una personalidad extrovertida; todas las cualidades que le encanta de un hombre, el típico chico popular y deportivo que siempre sale con alguna porrista –que ella fue-. Recordó con nostalgia sus tiempos en el antiguo colegio, donde podía ser una chica con toda su confianza y donde podía tener amigas, con quienes de vez en cuando salía a divertirse hasta que sus padres le llegaban con una nueva mudanza.

Su sonrisa poco a poco se esfumó… recordar su solitaria vida solo le daba fuerzas para seguir con su misión, lejos de un mundo de falsas promesas, de padres que aman más a su trabajo que a ella, y de las tantas lágrimas que depositó en su almohada tratando de soñar un lugar alejado de la soledad.

Aquellas eran suficientes razones como para seguir ocultando su verdadera identidad.

-¡CUIDADO!

Se había quedado por unos segundos pensativa, sin darse cuenta que le habían quitado la pelota al moreno y que había sido lanzada velozmente hacia ella.

Hacia su cabeza.

-¡AH!

El balón dio justo en su frente, obligándola a caer al suelo con un leve caso de amnesia, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que hasta juraba ver cerdos voladores mirarla desde el cielo…

Aunque imaginar aquello era más como un leve retraso mental.

-¡MISO!- Taichi corrió inmediatamente hacia ella -¡Miso!

-A…uch…

-Gracias a Dios estás vivo…

-¿Qué… paso?

-Mikawo hizo un mal pase… Te pegó justo en la cabeza.

-Demonios- sentándose -¡¿Qué no puedes tener cuidado?!

-¡Lo lamento…!- se escuchó desde lejos, mientras todos los jugadores abandonaban la cancha.

-¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?- ayudándolo a levantarse.

-No, no es necesario…

-¿Seguro?

-…tranquilo- sonriendo -¿Ya terminó el partido?

-Sí- preocupado -¿Seguro que estás bien?

-¡Taichi, ya te dije que estoy bien!

-¡Ya, ya…!- convencido –Ya entendí…- sonríe tras para luego recoger su bolso del suelo y secarse con una toalla –¿Irás a la reu?

-¿A la qué…?

-A la reunión…- la castaña aún no lograba entenderlo -¡…la de Tokumori!

-¡No tengo idea de lo que hablas!

-Ah… es la reunión secreta que hace Tokumori a pocos días de empezar clases, es como una… Celebración.

-¿En serio?- curiosa -¿Cuándo?

-Mañana en la noche… Tienes que ir.

-No me ha dicho nada…

-No hace falta- ambos caminando hacia el edificio.

-¿Y qué hacen?

-Pues… Hablar, jugar, beber…- la última palabra trajo un mal presentimiento en la castaña -…cosas de hombres, ya sabes.

-Sí, lo sé… _no, realmente no…_

-El punto es que tienes que ir… Claro, si es que quieres ganarte el respeto de los chicos y demostrarles que eres uno de nosotros.

Por Dios… Lo que faltaba era que dijera "Únete a nuestro clan", ¡Parecía la propia mafia!

Esperen, ¿En los institutos de chicos habrán mafias?

-…se..guro.

Y así fue.

A la mañana siguiente, Mimi y Tai caminaban juntos hacia lo que se conocía como "La reunión secreta de Tokumori", la que solo se llevaba a cabo a las 2 de la madrugada y en un sitio lejos de los vigilantes y de todo aquel que podría acusarlos. Vestidos con un simple Jean y con una franela negra como símbolo de la celebración, trataban de hacer el menor ruido posible, cruzando pasillos y pasillos hasta llegar a un salón abandonado donde ubicaban todos los muebles deteriorados o viejos, parecido a un depósito.

La castaña pudo ver una tenue luz que traspasaba el pequeño cristal de la puerta, que al ser tocada por una especie de código por el moreno, inmediatamente se abrió.

-Al fin llegan…- un chico rubio cabellos cortos, tez bronceada y ojos miel recibía a los chicos -¿Se les pegaron las sábanas?

-Miso fue el culpable, Louis…

-¡Oye!- molesta, había sido todo lo contrario… a la final fue ella la que le tocó buscar al Yagami.

-Ah… con que tú eres Maruchan…

-¡¿Qué dijis…?!

-¡…Y Mr. Puño de Acero! Tranquilo, tranquilo…- dejándolos pasar –Estábamos esperando por ustedes, ya somos todos.

Mimi detalló el sitio detenidamente, notando a un grupo de jóvenes sentados en forma de círculo alrededor de una fogata… ¡una fogata! Hay que ser imbéciles para hacer una fogata en un salón de clases. Se encontró con miradas conocidas, como la del chico rapero que conocía como Sato, el pelinegro, el joven Koushirou, e incluso…

-Yamato…- sorprendida, juraba haberlo visto dormir antes de salir -¿No estabas acostado?

-Son almohadas amontonadas… No pensé que estabas invitado- soltó con indiferencia.

-Hey, chicos… Suavicemos el ambiente- agrega contento Tokumori, invitando a sentarse a los recién llegados –Ahora sí es hora de empezar. Louis… ¿Nos haces el honor?

-Por supuesto…- sacando de un bolso una botella de tequila y limón, sirviendo un poco en un vasito.

-¿De donde sacó eso…?- susurrándole al moreno.

-Su padre es exportador de alcohol en Japón, y su hermano mayor se encarga de traérnoslo…

-Ah…

-Muy bien… Demos la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo integrante con el primer trago- sonriente -¿Miso?

-¿Eh?

-Tú eres el nuevo…- entregándole la bebida -¡Un shot!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero… Pero yo no tomo!

-No seas maricón, ¡Debes hacerlo! Es la forma de entrar a nuestra hermandad.

_-¡Demonios, si es una mafia!_- pensó histérica, mientras recibía le vaso obligadamente -¡Pero…!

-Vamos, demuestra tu hombría… Ramen.

-¡¡¡…!!!- la castaña estuvo a punto de defenderse con madre de insulto, pero en eso recuerda lo que le había dicho el moreno con respecto a la reunión… era la única forma de ganarse el respeto por parte de los chicos, y así no despertar sospechas, otra persona se entera y ese será su fin -¡Aquí voy…!

Bebió el vasito de un golpe… mordiendo el limón y arrugando su rostro, aquel sabor dejó un camino de llamas en su garganta.

-¡Eso es!- todos aplaudiendo.

-¡Bienvenido, Tachikawa!- animó el pelirrojo.

-¡Gracias!- orgullosa, dejando el vaso en el suelo como si hubiese hecho un gran logro.

Y no pasó nada… ¿Qué tenía de malo beber entonces?

-¡Ahora sí, empecemos!- todos empezaron a servirse en algunos vasos, celebrando quien sabe que pero la verdad se veían bastante alegres.

Mimi, por su parte, se había sentido tan bien al recibir tantos elogios por los chicos que pidió que le sirvieran de nuevo… una y otra vez, haciendo tantos Shots como podía. Por suerte, el joven Louis poseía dentro del bolso al parecer más de una botella, disfrutando de la bebida sin tener la pesadilla de que se acabe y todos compartiendo alegres como si fuera un campamento de verano.

El sabor del alcohol era demasiado fuerte, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de tomarlo… nuevamente recibiendo elogios y palmadas por los demás quienes se mostraban bastante entusiasmados.

¡Esto era genial!

-¡Sírveme otro, Lui…!- con mala pronunciación, su lengua estaba como dormida, ignorando por completo que su razón de alegría y de poca sensibilidad de piel y partes del cuerpo se debía al alcohol, y que si seguía podía embriagarse.

-¡Miso Rocks!- soltó alegre sirviéndole más, mientras todos se reían de las payasadas que hacía Tokumori imitando alguna travesura del moreno.

-¡Hey, Maruchan…!- grita el pelinegro subiendo su vaso, bastante borracho -¡Otro shot!

-¡¡Enseguida!!- y justo cuando estaba a punto de cumplir con su palabra…

-Basta…

-¿Eh…?

La mano fría del rubio había detenido su intención, obligándola a alejar su vaso de su boca y mirarlo con desconcierto.

-¿Qué crees que haces…?- no olvidemos su manera de hablar, solo imagínenselo.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?- gesto negativo –Si haces otro de esos perderás la conciencia…

-¡Que conciencia ni que ocho cuartos!- separándose -¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Demonios, no seas testarudo!

-¡Que me dejes en paz!- levantándose con torpeza, al igual que el rubio solo que sabía perfectamente de sus movimientos.

-…no hagas un escándalo.

-¡¡Yo hago lo que se me plazca!!

-¡Oigan, chicos… Busquen un cuarto!- soltó en burla uno de sus compañeros.

-¿No es que no te interesa mi vida?- con cierto enfado, sin poder mantenerse quieta.

-No, no me interesa...

-entonces ocúpate de tus asuntos…

Auch.

-…- Yamato la miró con frialdad, para luego sentarse en su antiguo puesto ignorando por completo a la castaña.

Mimi observó como el chico se había alejado de ella, sintiendo aquella horrible molestia en su sangre por ser considerada nula y obligándola a tomarse el líquido dentro del vaso de un golpe, demostrándole que de verdad no le importaba

Pero fue una pésima idea… pues dos segundos después de haberlo hecho, su garganta empezó a gritar de dolor y una ola de anestesia se apoderó de su cuerpo, perdiendo hasta lo que le quedaba de conciencia.

-_Mejor… Voy al baño_- se dijo algo nerviosa por aquella nueva sensación, caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Hey, Miso! ¿A dónde vas?

-Iré al baño, Tokumori…- abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

_-…que tonta_- pensó con molestia el rubio, mirando por donde se había ido la chica.

Aquellas palabras habían resultado como un insulto, más para su ego que para él, ya que era la segunda vez que se dejaba hablar de esa manera, y aunque aún no había una tercera esta podría ser la vencida. Trató de concentrarse en su vaso, haciendo lo posible por olvidar a la castaña y una vigente preocupación por ella.

¿Sabrá llegar al baño? ¿No se desmayará en el camino?

Poco a poco la inquietud empezó a carcomérselo, queriendo ir a cerciorarse que la chica había llegado a su destino y a la vez quedarse sentado demostrado que aquel comentario había rebotado contra su escudo, cuando realmente era todo lo contrario.

No llega...

No llega…

Y no llega…

_-¡Maldita sea!_

* * *

Caminó con dificultad por varios pasillos, maldiciendo una y otra vez porque el suelo se movía tanto complicando sus pasos. Realmente esta era la primera vez que bebía, y obviamente era la primera vez que se emborrachaba, toda la vida sus padres la habían inculcado que el alcohol era de rebeldes, de personas sin valores y que no sabían celebrar sin algo que los envenene, pero para la castaña la sensación que llevaba encima era lo opuesto a veneno, ¡era un delirio! Lo único malo es que aquella bebida al parecer le daba vida a los objetos, moviéndolos de lugar y provocando que de vez en cuando el suelo temblara.

No, no estaba borracha…

Se apoyaba de la pared, poco a poco cayendo en cuenta que la oscuridad de los pasillos complicaba su vista, y que de esa manera será imposible hallar el baño o al menos algún interruptor que prenda una hermosa luz blanca.

Pero no había baño, ni interruptor, ni luz… y aquello podría ser un problema.

-Oh, Dios…- soltó al confirmar que ya era imposible ver tras llegar un pasillo sin ventanas… -¿Por qué se me ocurrió venir al baño?

El miedo empezó a escalar por sus pies hasta danzar por sus piernas, obligándola a sentir como temblaban tras que la piel de gallina poblaba la mayor parte de su cuerpo… ¡estaba aterrada! Y era el momento más inoportuno para imaginarse un fantasma que atravesara una pared y la espante con sus cadenas que arrastra… pues siempre en situaciones así piensas en la cosa más inoportuna.

Y lo pensó…

-¡¡No, no, no…!!- deteniéndose, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y resbalando hasta el suelo -…no pienses en eso, Mimi. Aquí no hay fantasmas, los fantasmas no existen… Solo existen unicornios y hadas, como en los cuentos- abrazando sus piernas, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y sintiendo como su cabeza daba vueltas -¡No existen los fantasmas!

Estuvo a punto de levantarse convencida, pero en eso escucha un extraño sonido… algo que caminaba hacia ella.

Algo que se arrastraba.

-¡¡¡…!!!- con los ojos en blanco, podía confirmar que su cuerpo había dejado de funcionar al escuchar aquel sonido. No podía moverse -¿Q-q-quién… a-a-anda… ahí-í-í?

Nada. Solo el sonido de arrastre.

-¡¿Q-quién anda ahí?!- con las lágrimas en los ojos, estaba horriblemente paralizada.

Y se acerca… cada vez más y más.

-¡Responde!

Y…

-¡NO ME COMAS!

-¿Qué no te coma?

-¿Eh…?

Mimi reconoció la voz enseguida, mirando débilmente la silueta de aquel moreno que siempre está ahí para ella.

-Tai…

-Vaya, estás temblando, Tachikawa…- dijo al agacharse frente a ella, tocando su hombro.

-…- sintió las lágrimas por fin correr por su rostro, se había aterrado tanto que al verlo ahí a su lado fue como si toda la paz y la calma viniera en docenas a ella en un segundo -¡Taichi!

Mimi se abalanzó hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente provocando que se fuera para atrás cayendo ella sobre él, llorando desconsoladamente en su pecho aferrándose a la camisa del moreno. Era la primera vez que estaba tan alegre de ver a una persona, y podría estar segura que nunca estará más alegre como lo estaba en esos momentos… no existen los fantasmas, y no existirán con Taichi cerca de ella.

-¡Tenía tanto miedo!

-T-Tachikawa…- sorprendido, respondiendo el abrazo y tratando de consolarla –Tranquilo… Todo está bien.

-¡No!- abrazándolo aún más fuerte -¡Está demasiado oscuro…! Y pensé… y pensé… ¡Que eras un fantasma!- volviendo a llorar -¡Era una pesadilla!

-Miso…- soltó extrañamente estremecido, queriendo hacerla sentir segura, aún cuando no sabía que significaba eso –Tranquilo, estoy aquí… No te pasará nada malo.

-¿Se…guro?

-Te lo prometo…- su mano por impulso se posó sobre la mejilla húmeda de la castaña, proporcionándole calma tras aquella muestra de cariño.

Mimi quedó por unos segundos mirándolo, queriendo demostrar que de verdad se había asustado mucho, y que necesitaba su apoyo en ese instante.

Tai solo respondía la mirada con dulzura, olvidando todo aquel que impedía verla como un chico y añorando besar los pocos visibles labios que poseía la joven.

* * *

-¿A dónde vas, Yama…?

El pelinegro había detenido con la pregunta al rubio, quien había abierto la puerta y tenía idea de irse.

-Iré… a ver porque los chicos se tardan tanto, capaz se desmayaron a mitad de camino y por culpa de ellos nos cacharán…

-No me extraña, están tan bebidos…- se burló Tokumori, aún tomando con sus amigos.

Yamato abandonó el salón para caminar por los pasillos, a pesar de haber bebido también sentía perfectamente cada músculo, su suelo estaba inmóvil y su conciencia estaba clara, fácilmente podría recordar todo al día siguiente, aunque aquella famosa jaqueca conocida como "Resaca" será inevitable, pero ya tenía con que batallarla.

Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos, detallando cada espacio al cruzar por si se conseguía con alguno de los dos jóvenes. Le extrañaba no verlos aún, no tuvieron que haber caminado tanto con aquella cantidad de alcohol esparciéndose en sus cuerpos…

¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿De verdad estaba preocupado por ellos?

¿O solo por ella?

Se bufó de sus pensamientos, haciéndolo ver como lo más absurdo del mundo… ¿Qué podría importarle una malcriada castaña que se hace pasar por un chico para evitar a sus padres? Si el era rebelde entonces ella era una psicópata, solo una loca podría someterse a una vida así para alejarse de su hogar, dando respuesta a su tan pesada duda por aquella cajita de pastillas.

Pero rayos… no podía sacarse a esa loca de la cabeza.

La realidad era que desde ayer, desde aquel momento _actuado, _interpretando personajes inexistentes en un escenario creado por su imaginación, su mente solo podía guardar el recuerdo de unos apetitosos labios y unas intensas ganas de volver a ver esas tangas rosas que casi detienen su respiración hace poco. Y no, no son las hormonas… ¡era ella! Desde el primer día su mundo perdió el equilibrio, la estabilidad, ahora solo podía pensar en ella…

O en sus tangas rosas.

_-¡Basta!_- se regañó con un inmenso sonrojo invadir su rostro, y una extremidad que lentamente se despertaba como drácula de su tumba.

Pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar un… ¿Gemido?

-¿Qué diablos…?- sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña navaja Victorinox que incluía de todo, inclusive una mini linterna, la cual prendió para así facilitar en conseguir de donde provenía aquel ruido…

Encontrándose con una castaña acostada sobre aquel atlético moreno, al parecer separándose de lo que había sido un apasionado beso.

-¡Oh, cielos…!- Mimi se percató de la situación, alejándose del Yagami inmediatamente.

-¡Ya..Yamato!- soltó totalmente avergonzado Taichi, levantándose –No es lo que parece… ¡Podemos explicarlo!

El rubio no respondió, solo se mantuvo con la linterna fija a ellos y apretando poco a poco el material, con un extraño sentimiento de enojo excavar en sus entrañas.

-…yo...nosotros…

-No me interesa.

-¡…!- ambos chicos se sorprendieron con el comentario, el cual fue acompañado con apagar la luz y ver como el rubio seguía su camino pasándoles a un lado -¡¿A dónde vas?!

-No te importa…

-¡Hey, espera!- pidió el moreno, deteniendo al chico agarrándolo por el brazo.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Yamato?!

-¡Que me sueltes, maldita sea!- dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

-¡Agh…! ¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?!

-¡¡No te incumbe!!- dándole otro golpe, el cual esta vez fue respondido con uno por parte de Yagami.

-¡DETENGANSE!

-¡¡Ya verás, Ishida…!!

El moreno estuvo a punto de plasmarle un golpe mortal al rubio cuando en eso éste, por tener menos alcohol en su cuerpo, lo esquivó fácilmente dándole un fuerte rodillazo a Taichi en el estómago, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡NO!- Mimi corrió hacia el indefenso Yagami, quien trataba de recuperar todo el aire que había perdido tras aquel brutal golpe -¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Yamato?! ¡No te hizo nada para merecer esto!

-¡Tú…!- estuvo a punto de decirle lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero solo calló… respirando profundamente y dándole la espalda a los chicos, siguiendo su camino.

-¡Eres un idiota, Ishida!

Y sí que lo era… pero como les dije.

Por ella.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente… todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Todos acudían a sus clases, cumpliendo con el horario aunque es de saberse que los últimos en irse a dormir anoche aún no se separaban de sus camas. Por suerte la primera hora para los chicos era Historia, una materia odiada por muchos, no por el profesor, no por las notas, sino por lo espantosamente aburrida que era, muchos se dormían en clase aún cuando cumplía con sus 8 horas de sueño, y por ello no valía la pena levantarse de una cómoda cama con simples 3 horas de sueño encima…

-Ugh… que dolor de cabeza.

Mimi abrió los ojos con pesadez, por haber dormido más temprano que los chicos fue fácil para ella despertarse.

Se apoyó con sus codos sobre la cama, detallando cada rincón de su habitación y buscando con la mirada a aquel rubio, que al parecer se había levantado –lo cual era extraño, siempre ella se levantaba primero que él- y que ahora tomaba una ducha. Suspiró, tenía que haberle hecho caso al chico cuando le dijo que debía detenerse, ahora su cabeza parecía ser un bolo que había recibido diez mil chuzas en una noche, ¡le dolía endemoniadamente demasiado! Ya había tenido su primer shot, su primera borrachera, y ahora su primera resaca.

¿Algo más?

¡Ah, sí! También su primer beso como "hombre".

¡BESO!

-¡No puede ser…!- volviendo a la realidad, recordando con lujo de detalles aquel beso, que al parecer había sido lo único que su mente pudo guardar en el disco duro -¡Me besé con Taichi…!- Mimi se sentó en su cama totalmente pasmada, agarrándose la cabeza histérica pues reconocer lo que había pasado hace pocas horas era para morirse, lo que hacían un par de Shots.

La puerta del baño abriéndose sorprendió a la castaña, notando a un rubio ya vestido con su uniforme y con los cabellos mojados.

Yamato se detuvo por un instante, visualizando a la recién despierta joven que también lo miraba con detalle, pensando exactamente lo mismo.

-Yamato…

-…- trató de ignorarla, recogiendo su bolso del estante y metiendo un solo cuaderno, en el que seguramente anotaba todas las materias por vago que era.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- el chico no respondió, pero Mimi no se iba a quedar tranquila –Yamato, responde…

-No sé de que hablas…

-¡Sí lo sabes!- molesta -¡¿Por qué golpeaste a Taichi si no te hizo nada?!

-…- nuevamente, silencio. No tenía intención de colaborar.

-¡Te hice una pregunta! ¡¿Por qué golpeaste a Taichi de esa…?!

-¡Porque me dio la gana, ¿Ok?!- mirándola con frialdad.

-…- confundida –Pues eso estuvo mal, deberías disculparte.

-No quiero.

-…no seas inmaduro.

-¡Que no quiero!- tirando su bolso a un lado.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser así?! ¡De vez en cuando deberías reconocer que eres un idiota!

-¡Más idiota eres tú al hacer eso sabiendo que eres una…!

-¿Una qué…?

La voz seca del moreno interrumpió la discusión, atrayendo la atención de los chicos quienes se sorprendieron al no haber escuchado la puerta abrirse…

-Tai…

-Te pediré que no insultes a Miso, él no es ninguna marica…- Yamato y Mimi al parecer suspiraron internamente, es en serio… Tai era demasiado iluso.

-Lo que me faltaba…- soltó con indiferencia, recogiendo su bolso –me sabe a mierda lo que hagan con sus vidas…- para luego mirar de reojo a la castaña –especialmente la tuya.

El rubio salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo, dejando solos a los chicos. ¿Por qué Yamato se había puesto así? Si tanto le sabe a mierda su vida entonces debería considerar que dar golpes sin razón alguna y regañarla no es la manera de demostrarlo… Anoche cuando se fue a dormir –y gracias a la ayuda de Taichi pudo llegar a su habitación- notó que el rubio no tenía intenciones de dirigirle la palabra, como si hubiese hecho algo muy malo e incluso peor que haberle dicho lo de su familia.

El rollo era… ¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo para que el se pusiera tan molesto con ella?

-B-buenos días…

-…- despertando de sus pensamientos, reconociendo que ante ella estaba el moreno uniformado y algo nervioso -Buenos… días, Taichi…- sonrojada.

-¿No irás a clases?

-No lo creo, me duele mucho la cabeza…

-Ah, resaca…- soltó con una sonrisa –Tengo algo para eso, si quieres voy y…

-No, no es necesario, yo traje por si las dudas…

Se quedaron en silencio, demostrando que entre ellos ahora había un pasado que debían discutir, que debían aclarar… porque o sino será difícil acostumbrarse que había algo en el medio que no tenía nombre, aunque fácilmente podríamos confundirlo con un impulso bajo la influencia del alcohol.

O inocente beso sabor a tequila.

-Yo…- Taichi iba a seguir hablando, pero decide cerrar la puerta para luego acercarse un poco hacia la castaña –no sé si tu lo recuerdas, pero…

-Sí lo recuerdo…

-…-suspira aliviado, aquello pareció contentarlo -¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

-…

-Miso, no me importa que pienses tú pero…- respira, necesitaba continuar –No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en ese beso- la chica lo miró comprensiva, era obvio que el chico estaba muriéndose del arrepentimiento, pues ella era "hombre", y Taichi se mostraba bastante heterosexual… –Al principio pensé que había sido el alcohol, y ya de por sí soy impulsivo, y que ambas cosas relacionadas traen cosas así… Sin pensarlas…

-Tai…

-Déjame continuar- la joven lo dejó –Créeme, nunca antes he besado a un chico… y realmente nunca me consideré gay, ya que siempre me han gustado las mujeres- bastante claro y directo, y por lo que se podía notar nervioso –Quiero decir que…

-Taichi, yo entiendo… Comprendo que estés así por…

-¡Pero a mí me gustó ese beso…!

-¡…!

-Y de verdad me gustaría intentarlo, que estemos… juntos.

_Oh, boy…_

Mimi no contaba con eso.

* * *

_**..To be continue…**_

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

¿Saben que hora es? ¡son las 3 de la mañana con 13 minutos! ¡3 DE LA MAÑANA! Es la primera vez que duro tanto tiempo despierta y SOLO para terminar un capítulo… ¿Orgullosa? Lo dudo, las ojeras que tendré hoy por eso no me harán sentir muy bien que digamos u.u

¡Pero hey! ¡capítulo 3 al fin! Me atrasé muchísimo pero es porque estoy en plenos exámenes finales, los cuales decidirán mi futuro promedio…

Y si Dios quiere, que sea bueno… -.-

Muchas, MUCHAS gracias por sus Reviews!! Como ya saben en mi perfil publiqué comentario en respuesta, de verdad me contenta mucho que les esta gustando esta historia! Adoro escribirla, solo espero encantarlos con cada capitulo y como escritora, pues tengo una meta… llenar de Mimatos el Fanfiction hasta tener más páginas que el Sorato!!! Y no es que tengo algo contra el Sorato pero… simplemente mimato Rocks!:) jeje!

Ahora, en cuanto a la historia… ¡¡OMG!! Aquel beso fue algo desprevenido para vosotros, no? Aclaro!!! Esta historia es un MIMATOOO, si es que piensan que ahora la transformé en un Michi xD pero no es así, simplemente necesito competencia para el pobre de Yamato, para que se ponga las pilas y le eche ganas!

Aunque bueno… Tai no será la única competencia, solo será un simple obstáculo!;) más adelante pasarán cosas interesantes!

Y en cuanto a la obra… ¿Les gustó la escena de Romeo y Julieta? El guión realmente está escrito por mí, no por SusuxD aunque Susu es una parte de mí, o sea que prácticamente él y yo escribimos el guión y… ¡AH! Ustedes entienden, ¿no? Solo les aviso que la obra será muy "Honey", en la que Yamato y Mimi tendrán que aprender a controlar sus hormonas sino quieren terminar en una de sus camas…

Mmm… mejor no les daño la sorpresa! JUJU!;)

En fin… ¡encantada de ser una de sus historias favoritas! Espero que no la abandonen y que sus reviews sean tanto halagos como criticas constructivas!:) **vuelvo a recordar, en mi perfil les respondo**, adoro hacerlo! Y otra cosita! He publicado la dirección de mi nuevo Blog, se llama My Sweet Juliette, solo entren a mi perfil y háganle click… claro, eso si quieren ver algunas escenas de mis historias!;) como una de Just like Romeo and Juliet! **…solo entren, prometo darles muchos dibujos para estremecerlos**!*.*

xD

¡¡basta de comentarios!! Demasiado largo… ¡¡ojala les haya gustado este capítulo, lamento la tardanza! Y no se preocupen, la otra historia esta en proceso, pero como les dije, mi tiempo libre es poco… y mi inspiración salta de un lado a otro con dos historias encima, PERO NO ABANDONARE A NINGUNA! Tranquilos…:)

Sin más que decir…

* * *

_Atte._

**A n D s I**


	4. Estudiante de Intercambio

**Instituto Hokkaido**

**By: A n D s I**

* * *

_Aclaratoria: Esta historia está basada en un Fic escrito por Nayru A, llamada "Sueños de Adolescencia". En ningún momento he __copiado/pegado__ ya que eso sería "plagio", todo a sido escrito por mí, intento llevar la historia lo más diferente posible aún cuando mi inspiración surgió de ese Fic. Obviamente -como todos sabemos- los personajes no me pertenecen -excepto algunos, ya pronto sabrán cuales- denle todo el crédito a Toei Animation y a Nayru A, gracias a ellos la creación de esta historia se hizo posible._

* * *

Capítulo 4

"**Estudiante de intercambio"**

_-Una peligrosa apuesta-_

* * *

Mientras esperaba ser recibida por el profesor de teatro, la castaña rebotó sutilmente su cabeza contra la pared en señal de frustración, creyendo que así era la única forma para despejar su tormento.

Y es que desde aquel día ahora era un tormento… incluso disimuladamente ha tratado de evitarlo, cada vez que le proponía hacer algo ella le salía con una tonta excusa de algo que a la final no hacía. No sabía a ciencia cierta si los demás se enteraron, que por lo que se aparenta los únicos que sabían del beso era ella, Taichi y el idiota de Yamato. Gracias a Dios. Aparte no creía que sea prudente que sus amigos Machos-Machos sepan que el moreno le había propuesto a un "chico" para que estén juntos… ¡Pobre Tai!

Suspiró, a pesar de saber que todo estaba bien… aún sentía un poco de pena con el Yagami.

**Flash Back**

-Y de verdad me gustaría intentarlo, que estemos… juntos.

Juntos.

Juntos.

Juntos…

Aquella palabra resonó en su mente como eco en vacío, haciendo que con cada repetición de la misma Mimi sintiera como los nudos aumentaban en su garganta. Juró que el joven la había visitado era para disculparse por el beso, para decirle lo muy arrepentido que estaba y para rogarle que nadie más se entere del suceso… cuando realmente es todo lo contrario, confesándole sin vergüenza alguna lo que parecían ser sentimientos encontrados.

Y sí que los encontró… ya que fue bastante firme al declarársele.

-Tai…

La castaña sintió sus mejillas explotar del sonrojo… ¡Taichi Yagami se le estaba declarando! Por el amor al cielo, ¡SE LE ESTABA DECLARANDO! Quiso esconderse bajo las sábanas o peor aún, enterrarse bajo la tierra, pero a estas alturas es un poco tarde… el moreno estaba ante ella esperando una respuesta obviamente, y no había chance para hacer realidad su deseo de ser tragada por la capa terrestre. Quiso buscar en su mente la razón por la cual estaba en esa situación… cayendo en el reciente y doloroso –ya que la resaca aún no se ha esfumado- recuerdo de un beso con sabor a tequila… un simple e inocente beso…

¡¿Qué mierda tenía ese tequila?!

-No sé que me pasa pero…- suspira, apretando sus puños apartando su mirada, estaba muy sonrojado -...nunca antes me había pasado esto, y me he dado cuenta que desde que te conocí… me he sentido extraño- para luego mirar directamente a los ojos miel de Mimi, incomodando a la castaña –y era porque me gustabas.

Podría decirse que Mimi quedó en estado vegetal, frutal… ¡En una ensalada! Simplemente quedó sin habla y dudo mucho que logre articular palabra alguna después de aquella sincera confesión. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Luchando semana tras semana para no llamar la atención y para no ser descubierta, ¡Este _bombonazo_ le cae casi que con una propuesta de matrimonio! Tai le atraía en muchos aspectos, pues cubría con todas sus expectativas… era atlético, varonil, gracioso, guapo…

Esperen un momento.

¿Y gay…?

_-¡No! No puede ser…- _espantada con la idea _–ya que a él no le gusta Miso, le gusto yo…_

Y aquello era cierto… ya que ambas personalidades son muy similares, y en lo único que es diferente Miso de Mimi es un pelo castaño corto y una voz débilmente masculina. Llegando a la conclusión de que el moreno es un completo heterosexual que se enamoró de la esencia indiscutiblemente femenina que poseía la castaña. Solo hubo un error de cálculos por parte del chico, es todo… ya será cuestión de que el joven sepa de que Mimi realmente no es un chico y…

_-…pero nadie puede enterarse de mi secreto, ¡ya bastante tengo con el idiota de Yamato!_- analizando, lo cual lamentándolo mucho, también era cierto.

-Entonces…

-¿…?

-¿Qué… dices?- mirando insistente al suelo, como si el rostro de Mimi estuviera en él.

Y por más que le dolía rechazar una potencial relación con el joven moreno, y por más que le dolía seguir engañando a su primer amigo del instituto Hokkaido, y, principalmente, por más que odiaba el hecho de alimentar la frustración del joven por hacerle creer que en serio es gay…

-lo lamento…

No podía decirle que era mujer.

El moreno levantó la mirada apenas escuchó el rechazo… encontrándose con una muy apenada castaña que esta vez era ella la que miraba el suelo. Aquello era lo mejor…

-…eres un chico genial, Taichi-kun… pero…- con pesar –no creo poder corresponder tus sentimientos.

-Entiendo…

Mimi esperó un insulto orgulloso, alguna mueca en desacuerdo e incluso un impulsivo golpe conociendo como son los hombres… pero nada de eso pareció asomarse en el momento. Tai caminó hacia la puerta tranquilamente, desconcertando a la castaña quien no lograba leer los pensamientos del joven.

-De todas formas…- soltó volteando un poco su cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa, reflejando un inusual brillo en sus ojos color chocolate –lo seguiré intentando, ya que en serio me gustas.

Taichi Yagami; optimista y perseverante.

Aquello podría ser un problema…

**End of Flash Back**

-¡¿Por qué a mí…?!- esta vez rebotando con fuerza su cabeza, haber recordado esas palabras la estresó aún más.

Ser declarada sorpresivamente por un chico que cree que ella es "Hombre" es bastante desconcertante… quizás no haberle dicho la verdad podría ser algo cruel, pero no podía arriesgarse. Conocía a Tai, pero no en grandes magnitudes, y su secreto tenía que ser secreto si pretendía estudiar en un instituto para chicos, por más mala espina que le daba al mentirle a su único amigo y de no darle la buena noticia de que su sexualidad estaba intacta.

Ahora no solo tendría que luchar para no ser descubierta, ahora tenía que lidiar con un moreno enamorado de ella.

Damn it!

-¿Joven Tachikawa?

La puerta había sido abierta por tímido estudiante que era considerado como el asistente de Susu, despertando a Mimi de su drama mental.

-Eh, sí...

-El profesor Susu le espera, pase adelante.

La castaña accedió para luego entrar a la oficina cultural del Instituto Hokkaido, la cual estaba repleta por diplomas, trofeos al "Mejor Actor", y algunos que otros reconocimientos al hombre fanático del arte. Lo curioso del sitio era lo mucho que se destacaba la palabra "Bohemio", pues cada objeto era eso… desde pequeñas a grandes esculturas de famosos escritores como William Shakespeare o como Jhon Milton autor del poema "El Paraíso Perdido". Algo que también llamaba la atención eran ciertos cuadros pintados por algún talentoso artista y algunos disfraces que eran vestidos por maniquíes, que sin duda le pertenecían a algunas obras que ha dirigido su nuevo y excéntrico profesor.

Al final del salón se podía ver un escritorio decorado delicadamente con algunos que otros detalles femeninos, al igual que una silla que daba hacia la pared sin revelar la persona que estaba sentada en ella.

-Profesor Susu, el joven Tachikawa ya está aquí.

-Gracias, Chiharu… ya puedes retirarte a tus clases- y tras esto, el joven salió de la oficina dejando a la castaña y a Susu que aún no se mostraba.

Mimi tragó… ¿Por qué tenía un feo presentimiento?

-Joven Tachikawa…

-¿S-Sí?

-Ha llegado a mis oídos que no has ensayado últimamente… ¿Eso es cierto?

-¡…!- nerviosa –B-Bueno… es que aún me cuesta adaptarme al instituto y…

-También me han dicho que ni tú ni Romeo han ensayado juntos…

-...Este… bueno…- Carajo, ¡No han ensayado juntos porque al señorito "Te odio" no se lo propone! ¡¿Acaso tiene que ser siempre ella?!

-Y también…- pausa, incomodando aún más a la castaña -¿Es cierto que eres una chica?

-¡…!

Oh, mierda.

* * *

Una nota, otra nota…

Una simple canción acústica era lo que lo relajaba en ese momento.

Yamato estaba sentado en su cama, practicando con su guitarra las canciones que usaría para el próximo concierto. Ya estaba cerca el evento, no faltaba mucho realmente… un evento donde habrá conciertos, juegos deportivos, concursos, actividades culturales donde cabían personas disfrazadas animando el día, una mini exposición de arte y una obra de teatro que al parecer era lo más comentado en las últimas semanas.

Una estúpida y patética obra de teatro.

El rubio dejó de tocar por un momento tras venirle a la mente el rostro de una castaña. ¿Por qué tenía que compartir el cuarto con una chica como ella? Es más, ¿Por qué tenía que compartir su cuarto con UNA chica? ¿Acaso su adolescencia en un internado de varones no puede ser normal? Muchos de los pupilos les encantarían estar en su lugar, pero créanme, compartir su habitación con una loca que se hace pasar por un chico no es para nada atractivo.

Suspiró… no sabía con certeza porque se enojaba tanto al pensar en ella.

-¿Tachikawa…?

En eso, la puerta del cuarto fue abierta por aquel extrovertido moreno, quien había buscado la mirada la presencia de su amiga pero no la encontró.

-Salió… no me preguntes a donde porque no lo sé- dijo Yamato con indiferencia.

-Ah… gracias- para luego dejar nuevamente en soledad al rubio.

Solo por unos cuantos segundos…

La puerta fue otra vez abierta, solo que ahora Tai no se asomaba, entró por completo a la habitación cerrándola tras de sí y recostándose contra esta.

-¿Ahora qué…?

-Sí, eso mismo me pregunto…- serio -¿Ahora qué te pasa?

-¿Eh…?

-Vamos, aquel golpe que me regalaste en la reu no fue de gratis… ¿Por qué fue?

-Supéralo Tai, ya te dije que fue por el alcohol…

-Eso dijiste pero algo que me dice que el tequila lleva otro nombre.

La firmeza sorprendió a Yamato… era extraño que un hombre discuta sobre una tonta pelea, normalmente pasan esas cosas y a los días están como si nada. O al menos Tai era así, el nunca se tomaba en serio un puño en la cara o en el estómago, que a diferencia de las mujeres si llega a pasar algo así lo más seguro es que se arme la propia guerra mundial. Los hombres eran así, rústicos, rivales e impulsivos… y no es que sea feminista, pero vamos… son como animales, y en el reino animal los machos solo se pelean de verdad cuando hay una hembra de por medio.

Y en este caso… la hay.

-No sé de que hablas…

-Sí lo sabes, así que no te hagas…- el rubio quiso ignorar la insistencia de Taichi, más no lo pudo lograr al decir lo siguiente –sé que también te gusta Miso.

Absurdo…

-Debes estar bromeando- con una leve risa irónica.

-No, no lo estoy- serio –por eso me golpeaste ese día… porque besé a Miso.

-Te recuerdo que Miso es hombre…

-Eso es lo que menos me importa, allá tú que eres cobarde y no quieres que los demás piensen mal de ti- encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Y desde cuando me importa lo que digan los demás?

-Oh, vamos… eres así con Tachikawa es para que nadie sospeche.

-No me gusta Tachikawa. Soy así con él porque no lo soporto…

-¿En serio?- curioso –Del odio al amor solo hay un paso…

-No me vengas con esas estupideces, tú sabes perfectamente qué pienso al respecto- concentrándose nuevamente en la guitarra, solo que esta vez era con la incomodidad encima al hablar de ese molesto tema.

Taichi no se movió de su lugar, aún con la ligera sospecha de que su amigo no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Yamato era así, tan misterioso, tan cerrado, es raro que él se abra y más aún en temas tan delicados como el amor. Pero quizás tenía razón, quizás realmente no estaba interesado en Miso y que era así con "él" porque no lo soportaba.

-Entonces estamos bien…- sonriendo despreocupado, a punto de salir –aparte es imposible que Miso se fije en ti…

Cielos…

Se iba a arrepentir por haber dicho eso.

-¿En serio?- deteniendo con sus palabras a Tai -¿Por qué no?

-Porque no… Aparte, tú lo dijiste, no te interesaban esas cosas.

Cierto, no le interesaban los chicos, pero lo que no sabía Taichi es que realmente Miso es una chica. Y que sentirse retado por conquistar a Tachikawa no era algo del otro mundo… más bien él llevaría la delantera por compartir el cuarto con ella y por conocer su verdadera identidad.

Yamato era un Don Juan cuando algo le gusta, pero lo era más aún cuando había un reto de por medio.

-¿Me estás retando?

-Tómalo como quieras, lo único que te digo es que no intentes nada, vas a desperdiciar tu tiempo.

-No me subestimes…- la táctica de rivalidad del moreno había funcionado, provocando un repentino interés en Yamato por el juego que estaba a punto de empezar –Te puedes llevar una sorpresa.

-En ese caso…- decidido –hagamos una apuesta… si gano me quedaré con Miso.

-¿Y si yo gano?

-Bueno, como a ti "supuestamente" no te gusta Miso, entonces… limpiaré tu cuarto por lo que queda del año…- el rubio pareció analizarlo -¿Trato hecho?

-Hecho.

Y a diferencia del que hizo con la castaña a la hora de ensayar, este trato **sí** iba a tener sus consecuencias.

* * *

Sus piernas empezaron a temblar… En serio no se esperaba eso.

El profesor había girado con la silla para revelar su persona, mostrando a aquel hombre con corte de honguito que ahora tenía una mirada estudiosa, penetrante. ¡¿Cómo rayos se había enterado?! En ningún momento escuchó algún rumor sobre ella, y no solo eso, había hecho de todo para pasar desapercibida, ¡Era imposible que alguien pudiera haberse enterado!

No importa cuando tenga que insistir, pero debía hacer lo que sea para mantener su secreto oculto.

-¡¿Chica?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Que buen chiste, profesor Susu!- con los nervios volviéndolo loca, al punto de exagerar sus expresiones -¡¿Acaso no ve mis bíceps?! ¡MIRE!

La castaña remangó su camisa para mostrar un pequeño bultito a lo que hacía llamar bíceps, siendo la máximo que podía mostrar al poner todo su esfuerzo.

-¡¿VE, VE?!- orgullosa -¡Soy un chico!

-Mmm…- intrigado, Susu se levantó de su silla dirigiéndose a la castaña, mirándolo estudioso y caminando a su alrededor como si estuviera en frente de un raro espécimen –Estás un poquito fuera de forma para ser un chico…

-¡¡…!!- histérica, añorando a gritos para no ser descubierta.

-¡Y tu rostro es mil veces más cute que el mío…!- aquello dicho con un poco de envidia, deteniéndose frente de Mimi y mirándola aún más firmemente -…Y tu vocecita es medio aguda, ¿No lo crees?

-¡Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YO…!

-Mmm…

_-¡No puede ser!_

Y un segundo después…

-Puedes retirarte…

-¡Puedo explicarlo, verá…!- esperen un momento -¿Qué…?

-Sí, solo te llamé para saber como iban los ensayos, que a partir de ahora… serán más continuos, ¿No?

-…- aún sorprendida.

-Vamos, go go! Tienes mucho que practicar, más te vale que no me entere que no has ensayado… o sino me verás obligada a escanearte.

-¿Esca…nearme?

-Oui…- ahora con cierta aura tétrica –de pies… a cabeza.

-¡¡…!!- tragando, para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad de la oficina -¡¡IRÉ A ENSAYAR!!

Susu observó como la puerta fue cerrada bruscamente sin quedar rastro de alguna cabellera castaña, quedando solamente con sus esculturas y maniquíes viejos.

-Sería mucho Stress para ti saber que ya sé que eres una chica, ma chérie…- suspira, con aquel aire maternal.

* * *

Mimi escapó con todas sus fuerzas de esa oficina, estando en cortos minutos casi al otro lado del planeta. ¡Dios santo, eso estuvo cerca! Si la hubiese descubierto todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano, al ser descubierta por un profesor es obvio que no seguiría estudiando más nunca en el internado. Ya podría imaginarse como sus abuelos la regañaban, para luego ser mandada a USA para recibir más regaños pero que no serían en nada pequeños, sus padres la matarían… se decepcionarían de ella y seguramente la meterían en más psicólogos creyendo que tiene un problema en la cabeza.

Esa era su manera de solucionar los problemas en familia, cuando sienten que no tienen el control sobre ella, la mandan con "profesionales" como si realmente los necesitara.

Soltó un largo suspiro, recuperando el aliento apoyando su contra una pared mientras ya confirmaba que no había algún corte feo a la vista.

-Bien, Mimi… por poco te pillan…

-¿Mimi?

Casi siente arritmia al escuchar una voz masculina tras de ella, insultándose por pensar en voz alta. Poco a poco fue dándose la vuelta… mecanizando mentalmente como podría salir de otro estúpido apuro por ser una mujer, y por tener esa maña de hablar sola como la propia loca. Puede que el misterioso chico tenga un porcentaje alto en deducción, o puede que piense cualquier cosa menos que ese sea su nombre… lo peor que podría pasar es, 1, alguien que sospeche de ella esté detrás, ó 2, que…

-¿Tai…?

…sea él.

-¿Quién es Mimi?- extrañado.

Dios, te doy gracias por darle un amigo tan iluso.

-Oh, bueno…- ¡piensa, piensa! -¡Mi hermana! Sí, mi hermana… ¡JE!

-¿Tienes una hermana?- curioso –¿Está aquí?

-¡Bueno… se acaba de ir!- rascando su cabeza con una gran cantidad de nervios notoria en su sangre.

-Ya veo…

Y ahora que entraban en ambiente, Mimi reconoció que si no quería pasar por un rato vergonzoso, debía salir de ahí cuanto antes posible.

-Bueno…

-¿Qué te pasa…?

-¿A mí? ¿Qué me pasaría?

-Es que… no hemos hablado últimamente, y pareciera como si estuvieras… evitándome.

-Yo…

Tras un segundo en mirar con culpa la expresión de su compañero, suspiró. Era cierto, estaba evitándolo, y nada bueno saldría de esto si seguía así.

-Te dije que no me rendiría, no que cambiaría contigo- serio –Si quieres que me aleje de ti solo dímelo.

-¡No, nada que ver! Es que…- jugando con sus dedos, mirando el suelo –me da cierta vergüenza, y me apena… porque no quiero lastimarte.

Un silencio se intercaló entre ellos, que luego fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en el frágil hombro de Mimi.

-¡Oye!- sobándose -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-Somos amigos antes que nada… que yo sienta algo más por ti no quiere decir que dejaremos de ser amigos- reflejando aquella sonrisa peculiar en él al momento de dar apoyo -¿Ok?

-Tai…

-Tengo práctica ahora, pero si quieres luego podemos visitar a los chicos para bromear un poco, ¿Te parece?- pasando por un lado de Mimi siguiendo su camino –See ya!

Miró por algunos instantes la espalda del moreno alejarse de ella, sintiendo lo feo que era mentirle. El chico era bueno, demasiado bueno para ser cierto… mayormente todos los hombres eran egoístas, orgullosos, que en lo único que piensan es en "eso", conseguir a un chico que se preocupa por ella como él lo hace, y no solo eso, que a pesar de las circunstancias él le haga sentir como si nada hubiera pasado… conseguir un chico así, es como conseguir una aguja en un pajar. Era la primera vez que conocía a un chico tan amable, caballeroso y…

En eso, un rostro se viene a su cabeza, un rostro de un chico americano que alguna vez formó parte de su vida.

-Me pregunto… ¿Cómo estarás?- con un ligero sonrojo bajando la mirada, recordando aquellos ojos azules pálidos y una amena sonrisa.

Dos segundos después, esa sonrisa se transformó misteriosamente en una mueca amargada y esos ojos azules pálidos en unos atigrados de azul oscuro.

-¡Demonios, tengo que buscar al Mr. Bad!

* * *

Lo primero que mojó el agua de la regadera fue su rubia pollina, esparciéndose por su rostro para luego pasear desde su cuello hasta mojar por completo su formado y varonil cuerpo.

Y que varonil…

La verdad Yamato no necesitaba ser un amante del deporte para tener un buen cuerpo, estaba en su sangre, no era su culpa que dos Dioses hayan querido crear al ser más perfecto de la tierra. Bueno, eso era lo que decía él. Al ser alto y de músculos esculpidos por su favorable genética podría decirse que era suficiente razón como para tener el ego de aquí hasta Plutón… más bien daba gracias al idiota de su padrastro por estudiar en un instituto para chicos, o sino imagínense como sería estudiar en uno repleto de chicas calentonas que le persigan día y noche solo para pedirle un autógrafo.

Sonrío egocéntrico. Aquello no sonaba nada mal.

Aunque la verdad, Yamato a pesar de ser un exitoso Don Juan con méritos y de poder tener a cualquier chica a sus pies, podía acertar que no tuvo un buen resultado con _esa_ chica. Aquella dulce pelirroja que muchas veces ha presenciado sus conciertos, que fue su primer amiga y que a la final fue su primer amor NO correspondido. Exacto, NO correspondido.

Lo recuerda bien… en el último concierto se aventuró y reunió todo su valor para confesársele, y de una manera única e inigualable. Subió al escenario, preparó la guitarra en su regazo, y al tomar el micrófono para decir unas palabras, aclaró con muchos detalles porque fue escrita y a quien estaba dedicada. Cantó con todo su corazón, inspirado, ya imaginándose el rostro de su primer amor abrazándolo y correspondiendo las palabras que eran cantadas, las cuales decían lo muy feliz que estaba al estar cerca de ella, y lo muy feliz que estaría si fuera por siempre.

Pero no todos los cuentos de hadas tienen un final feliz…

La esperó en el camerino, la esperó y la esperó… pero misteriosamente nunca llegó, ¿Acaso no presenció su concierto? No, ella estaba ahí, él la vio en medio de público, ¿Acaso no entendió donde se encontrarían? No, lo dijo bastante claro. Y por más horas que pasaron él no se rindió, la siguió esperando hasta llegar altas horas de la noche… y a pesar de ello, tampoco llegó.

El rubio recostó con fuerza sus puños contra la pared, queriendo por un momento olvidar aquello. ¿Por qué era tan indiferente? ¿Por qué era tan cerrado con sus sentimientos? Porque todas las personas que alguna vez en su vida amó, lo rechazaron. Su padre murió dejándolo solo, su madre lo mandó lejos para tener una feliz familia, y su primer amor lo rechazó sin palabra alguna. Díganme… ¿Cómo piensan que Yamato sea un pan de Dios cuando hasta él también le ha dado la espalda?

Suspiró decidido tratando de darle caso omiso a sus pensamientos, estirando su mano para alcanzar su jabón.

-¿Uhm…?- notando, ya al tener el objeto en manos y ante él, que ese realmente no era su jabón.

Había tomado sin querer un jabón rosa creyendo que era el suyo, cuando en realidad era el único que había al haberse olvidado comprar el de él en estos días.

Olía a rosas… una fusión de aromas bastante placentera a decir verdad, ignorando que aquel simple jabón fue elaborado por grandes empresas con rosas de Alejandría, mejor conocidas como rosas turcas. Ignorando también que si llegaba a usarlo podrían traerle grandes y dolorosas consecuencias…

Muy dolorosas.

-Vaya, vaya…- notando que tenía casi un kit completo para la ducha, el cual llamó la atención del chico.

Seguro se dará un buen baño.

* * *

La castaña dio unos cuantos pasos más y consiguió la puerta de su habitación, imaginando como ya la regadera refrescaba su cuerpo y como una cómoda cama la persuadía para una corta siesta; necesitaba dormir, necesitaba descansar. Por lo menos esta vez no entraría como propio liberal quitándose todo lo que llevaba puesto, no, no. Sería trágico repetir aquella vergonzosa experiencia con el psicópata que tenía como compañero de cuarto… ¡Ni en sueños!

-Fuiu…- suspiró al encontrarse la habitación vacía, cerrando la puerta con llave.

Capaz andaba caminando como un autista por el instituto, capaz andaba en su ensayo con la banda o quizás estaba con el fastidioso de Tokumori buscando oficio. Por ahora era buena idea, luego de haber recuperado suficientes fuerzas de un fatigado día de clases, se encontraría con el rubio para proponer el ensayo, sí o sí, o sino terminarían limpiando más que baños si desobedecen las órdenes de un imponente Hitler que hablaba como una mujer.

Pero para su sorpresa… escuchó un ruido, uno que provenía del baño.

-¿Uhm…?- extrañada, acercándose -¿Yama, estás ahí?

-Ujum…

La respuesta incomodó a Mimi… imaginando una poco atractiva escena del chico sentado en el retrete y otra…

-¿Qué quieres?- abriendo la puerta, reflejando a un recién bañado Yamato Ishida con una toalla cubriendo _solo_ esas partes.

-¡¡¿¿Q-QUÉ RAYOS… HACES??!!- tapándose los ojos inmediatamente, muy sonrojada.

-Acabo de terminarme de bañar… ¿Algún problema?

-¡Bueno pero deberías tener consideración conmigo y VESTIRTE!

-No molestes… ¿Qué no eres un chico?- indiferente, acercándose al espejo del baño para cepillarse sus dientes.

Mimi se quedó parada por unos cuantos segundos en la puerta mientras que el chico se cepillaba su sonrisa Colgate, sintiéndose algo nerviosa por tener a un chico semidesnudo a dos metros de ella, y también porque ese chico semidesnudo estaba realmente como quería.

-Oye… tenemos que ensayar- mirando con cierto enfado el suelo, ¿Por qué los hombres tienen la manía de dejar el suelo mojado luego de bañarse?

-Hame un sehunho…- con dificultad al hablar al tener el cepillo en la boca, escupiendo -¿Ya?

-Bueno… ordenes de Susu, y de verdad quiero cumplirlas.

-Deberás esperarte sino quieres hacer una versión pornográfica de Romeo y Julieta conmigo.

-¡¡¡…!!!

And the game begins.

-¿Sabes…?- mirándola con cierta picardía –Me parece increíble que estemos tan cerca y yo casi desnudo y no hagas nada.

-¡¿Qué MIERDA voy a estar haciendo, DEPRAVADO?!- si supieran lo tan sonrojada que estaba…

-¿Travesuras?- recostándose contra el lavamanos –No me digas que no has querido…

-¡¡OBVIO QUE NO!!- pataleando, ¡DIOS! ¡¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle un comentario como ese?!

-Oh, vamos…- esta vez aproximándose a la castaña apoyándose contra la puerta, internamente sorprendido ya que la chica no se había movido, parecía bastante firme a pesar de que sus piernas le estaban temblando –imagínate todo lo que podríamos hacer… estar juntos, dormir juntos… bañarnos juntos.

Ahora sí.

Ahora sí que estaba roja.

Estaba tan impactada por aquellas palabras que su cerebro no recibía oxigeno suficiente como para pensarlas. Todos sus órganos se detuvieron, ¡TODOS! Incluso podía sentir como sus piernas se revelaban contra ella quedando inmóviles, paralizadas… ¡Hasta sus cuerdas vocales parecieron congelarse! Debía decirle algo, ¡Debía golpearlo! Pero de la sorpresa sería imposible hacerse respetar verbalmente…

Estaba perdida, perdida en aquellos orbes azules que la miraban fijamente.

-¿Uhm…?- extrañada.

En eso… siente un olor familiar penetrar por su nariz.

-¿Acaso… Usaste mi jabón de rosas de Alejandría?

Yamato vaciló, ¿Estaban a tan poca distancia y se pone a deducir a que olía? Tiene que ser un chiste, normalmente cuando se acercaba así una chica en vez de hablarle lo que hacía era besarle. Quiso disimularlo, y lo logró… pero haberlo interrumpido así fue como un pequeño golpe a su ego, causando un efecto en él, donde volvía aquella actitud indiferente y de pocas palabras.

-Puede ser…- dándole la espalda, adentrándose al baño para buscar otra toalla.

-¿Puede ser…?- da un paso hacia delante -¿Sí o no?

-¿Qué pasa si digo que no…?

-Nada.

-¿Y qué pasa si digo que sí?

-Buscaras tu muerte NO natural.

-¡JA!- secando su cabello, riendo con ironía –Me gustaría ver eso…

-…

-Sí, sí lo usé.

Juraba que podía matarlo en ese momento, ¡LO JURABA!

-¡Ah, por cierto…!- dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella –Espero que no te moleste que también haya usado tu esponja…

Ahora no lo juraba, lo _iba_ a matar.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ TU QUÉ…??!!

Sus mejillas se inflaron como propio pez globo, apretando sus puños imaginando de mil formas como la cabeza del rubio rodaba por los suelos. Usar SU jabón, SU esponja. Nunca jamás alguien había tenido la osadía para usar sus productos de belleza, ¡Nadie! E imaginar que aquel amargado chico que tenía a dos pasos de ella usó su apreciado jabón importado de Turquía y su esponja exfoliante traída de Francia era como para morirse, y no solo eso… que lo haya usado en… todas partes.

3... 2… 1…

-¡¡¡Ya vas a ver…!!!- Mimi prácticamente que brincó para alcanzar al rubio, lo cual había sido una mala idea tras recordar que el suelo estaba completamente mojado.

-¡OYE!

Su pie resbaló, perdiendo nuevamente el equilibrio. En lo único que pudo reaccionar antes de terminar en el suelo fue aferrarse de algo para evitar su caída, lo cual poco funcionó… ahora Mimi estaba acostada en el suelo boca arriba con toda la espalda mojada y con un agradable –incluyéndole un tono sarcástico- dolor de trasero. Lo que le faltaba.

-Auch…- soltó adolorida, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con algo que verdaderamente no esperaba.

_Su _rostro…

Mimi reconoció a los pocos segundos de recuperar la conciencia unos hermosos ojos azules que se habían quedado fijos hacia ella, a una distancia bastante prometedora al ser el joven rubio la persona que estaba sobre su cuerpo, aprisionándola. Su peluca había volado de su cabeza al haber tenido un movimiento tan brusco al caer, dejando sus castaños cabellos dispersados por todo el suelo mientras que sus mejillas poco a poco se prendían en color rojizo.

-¿Estás… bien?

Por otro lado, el rubio era que el había perdido hasta la noción del tiempo. Tener a aquella joven tan cerca de él había despertado un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago, pudiendo tener el lujo de detallar cada rasgo de su rostro que ahora, misteriosamente, se le hacían angelicales. Sus labios eran finos, y naturalmente rosas, piel blanca y suave, nariz perfilada y pequeña… y ni se diga de aquel brillo inocente que destellaba su mirada. Por primera vez pudo darse cuenta que la chica que tenía bajo de él era linda… era guapa.

Era perfecta.

Mimi era la que había perdido el aliento… Solo necesitó de algunos segundos para decir con total certeza que Yamato era un chico bastante atractivo. Su pollina húmeda mojaba con algunas pobres gotas su cara, siendo lo menos que le importaba al darse cuenta que el rubio tenía los ojos más azules que en su vida haya visto, haciendo un circular ciclo de tonos azules que poco a poco hipnotizaban a la castaña. Fue bajando poco a poco su mirada; sus labios, su cuello, sus tornados hombros y brazos, su pecho bien trabajado y sus abdominales que digamos que era la parte más gloriosa de su cuerpo. Y que cuerpo. Tenía sobre ella a uno de los hombres más atractivos del mundo, era inevitable mirarlo.

Prosiguió su recorrido visual, llegando a una parte que, afortunadamente para nosotras, no tenía una toalla para ocultarse.

-¡¡¡¡¡OH DIOS MIO…!!!!!

Inmediatamente Mimi alzó su pierna como sistema de defensa, provocando un alarido desgarrador por parte del chico al sentir como SU parte fue pateada sin aviso alguno. Al haber caído la toalla se zafó de su cintura, haciendo que ambos cayeran en unos cuantos segundos después de que el joven Yamato estaba desnudo, DESNUDO, tal y como Diosito lo trajo al mundo.

Y no solo eso, se podía confirmar que Diosito tuvo una buena consideración con _esa_ parte.

-¡AGH…!- retorciéndose del dolor, tirado en el suelo mientras que ya la castaña se encontraba muy alejada de él -¡MALDITA SEA!

-¡ERES UN DEPRAVADO!- si antes tenía las mejillas rojas, no se imaginan como estaban ahora -¡¡ENFERMO, PERVERTIDO!!

-¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE ME HAYAS JALADO AL CAER!

-¡SI ES TU CULPA PORQUE TU DEJASTE EL SUELO MOJADO!- histérica -¡SAL, SAL, SAAAAAL!

Empezó a arrojarle lo primero que se encontraba, provocando que Matt saliera disparado aún con un poco de dificultad y la castaña cerraba de un portazo la puerta.

-Demonios…- ya recuperándose –¡No tuviste que haber hecho eso…!

-¡SI, SI TUVE!- desde el otro lado de la puerta –¡Por tu culpa ahora tendré pesadillas…!

Yamato rió, imaginando como podría estar Mimi en ese momento.

-Si quieres que te las pase a sueños solo avísame…

Maldito…

* * *

Corría, corría y corría.

Pero por más que intente superar a Flash era obvio que llegaría tarde.

Ya había pasado la hora de entrada a la clase de Matemática, donde darían un importante tema perjudicial para el próximo examen. Y de paso aquellos puntos que había prometido el profesor Susu brillaban por su ausencia; tracalero, tacaño ¡UY! Ahora tenía que estar corriendo como la propia loca irresponsable para alcanzar el último minuto que le quedaba antes de que cierren la puerta con llave.

Sí, el profesor era tan cruel como para cerrar la puerta.

Pero era imposible despertarse temprano al permanecer las 8 horas de sueño despierta. ¿Cómo podría dormir? Con el pervertido de al lado nadie sería capaz de conciliar el sueño, sintiéndose vigilada a pesar de escuchar ronquidos. Aquel comentario la había dejado privada, ¡TRAUMADA! ¡¿Qué cojones quiso decir con eso?! Si estar con él era un sueño entonces no quería saber como serían sus pesadillas, en serio lo odiaba, y con todas sus ganas. Jamás se fijaría en él, lo podía jurar con sello de sangre, y si eso iba a ser lo contrario entonces que le caiga encima lo _menos esperado_…

-¡Cuidado!

El sorpresivo grito no pudo detenerla, iba demasiado rápido y despistada como para darse cuenta que un chico justamente se le había atravesado, obligando que ambos cayeran al suelo con brusquedad y se regara por todos lados algunos que otros papeles que llevaban en mano.

-¡Oh, diablos!- recuperándose, queriendo disculparse con el chico con que había chocado pero en ese recuerda que si se pone a levantar cosas no llegaría a tiempo -¡Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento… pero voy tarde!- desapareciendo por los pasillos a toda velocidad.

El joven, que a diferencia de Mimi, pudo ver el rostro de la castaña mientras ésta se levantaba toda acelerada. Se quedó sentado unos segundos más totalmente desconcertado, mirando por donde la chica se había ido corriendo.

-¿Mimi?

* * *

**¡PUM!**

El hombre canoso soltó un suspiro, dirigiéndose a la puerta abriéndola.

-Llega tarde, joven Tachikawa…

-¡Disculpe!- sobándose la cabeza, repitiendo la misma escena en su primer día de clases.

-Pase adelante sino quiere quedarse afuera…

-¡Sí!

Acto seguido, Mimi se levantó del suelo caminando con rapidez hacia su mesa, donde ya estaba aquel causante de su desvelo mirando a través de la ventana.

-¿Se te pegaron las sábanas, bella durmiente?- con burla, mientras la castaña ubicaba sus cosas sentándose a su lado.

-No me llames así- seria –y es por tu culpa…

-¿Por mi culpa? Yo no hice nada malo…

-Aún no, ese es el problema- molesta.

-¡Caldito de pollo!

-¿Qué quieres ahora Tokumori?

-¡…!- sorprendido, esperaba realmente un insulto –Hombre, ¿Te secuestraron los alienígenas acaso?

-Peor.

Yamato volvió a reír, definitivamente perturbarla seductoramente había sido una brillante idea, y más aún cuando Taichi miraba competitivo la escena.

-¡Jóvenes, jóvenes!- el profesor manda a hacer silencio con algunos que otros golpes de la regleta contra su escritorio, poco a poco provocando que el salón fuera menos ruidoso de lo que suele ser. Se había quedado un poco más en la puerta luego de que la castaña se ubicara ya en su puesto, al parecer recibiendo a alguien –Hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante…

-¡¿Otro?!

-¡Te quitaron el protagonismo, Maruchan!

-¡Si sigues te haré protagonista de una película de terror, Tokumori!

-¡HAGAN SILENCIO!

Paz total.

-Su nombre es…- carraspeando su garganta, caminando hacia la pizarra escribiendo cada letra en orden vertical.

_M…_

-¡Pss…! ¡Miso!

_I…_

-¿Qué…?- susurrando, respondiendo al llamado del moreno que estaba en la mesa detrás de ellos.

_C…_

-¿Qué harás luego…?

-No sé… ¿Por qué?

_H…_

-Vamos al invernadero…

-¿Al invernadero?- iluminándosele los ojos, otra cosa que le encantaba eran las flores.

_A…_

-No puedes ir…

-¿…?- una voz al lado de ella la desconcertó, mirando entre confundida y rencorosa al rubio -¿Por qué no?

_E…_

-Porque tenemos ensayo, al menos que quieras ser acosado por el gay calentón ese…

-_Shit! Verdad que Susu me exigió ensayar más con Yamato…_- recordando el incomodo momento que tuvo con el hombre bohemio.

Yamato y Tai intercambiaron miradas reflejando su rivalidad, algo que no pudo percatarse Mimi al dirigir su vista a la pizarra.

¿Michael…?

-Su nombre es Michael Jhonnson, y viene de Estados Unidos como estudiante de intercambio…- señalando la puerta en forma de bienvenida, dejando entrar a un chico rubio de rasgos americanos y de uniforme intacto.

Mimi había quedado impactada al detallar con más detenimiento al chico que se detuvo en frente de su clase. Aquellos ondulados cabellos rubios, aquellos ojos azul tan claro como el cielo, su sonrisa, su postura… se pecho se contrajo al confirmar que lo que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella no era un espejismo, ni que su imaginación le estaba haciendo una pésima jugada. No, no. Aquel joven que miraba a toda su clase con una cálida sonrisa era él.

Aquel chico que había sido su primer amor secreto.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Michael Jhonnson y es un placer poder conocerlos…- haciendo una reverencia mientras mostraba su inevitable simpatía, tan de él…

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó el Ishida extrañado al reconocer lo pálida que estaba su compañera de mesa.

Definitivamente…

Este no era su día.

* * *

_**..To be continue…**_

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Carajo… xD

Sé que quieren matarme, ¡Tardé demasiado! Pero tuve problemas técnicos con esta historia que gracias a Dios pudieron ser solucionados –Y menos mal, o sino me mandarían a la hoguera ustedes -.

Cap 4 UP! YEI!! La verdad este capítulo tuvo bastantes cortes creativos… y no sé si quedo como uno mediocre, ¡Espero que no! Lo que sí es cierto que terminó siendo más corto de lo que acostumbro, pero bueno, hasta aquí duró mi inspiración aunque estoy segura que el siguiente capítulo será más interesante :D Ahora, vayamos con las acotaciones…

**1-** Tai NO es Gay, repito… NO LO ES. Así que no se asusten, quisiera darles adelantos pero eso significaría que les cortaré la nota, ¡Y NO! Aguantemos que más adelante saldrá el porque de el revoltijo de hormonas que se hizo este muchacho.

**2-** ¡Susu! Se preguntaran como carrizos se enteró… Si saben deducir ya sabrán la respuesta, y sino más adelante saldrá como la descubrió… Solo les comento que el arte de disfraz es su fuerte. Punto.

**3-** La apuesta… Jum… ¿A qué no les huele pollo frito? –Algo que siempre dice mi madre cuando se acerca un problema xD-. Puse esta escena porque los hombres son así, ¡Tan competitivos! Que quien es el mejor en esto y en aquello… ¡Provoca darles un soberano golpe para que reaccionen! …el punto es… xD que muchas cosas interesantes pasaran gracias a esa apuesta, Wait for it!

**4-** La escena del baño… ¡MUAJAJAJA! Soy cruel, soy cruel (8) –AnDsI bailando-, algo que disfruto de mil maneras y poner a Yamato como un seductor empedernido, ¡Le queda! Y más aún cuando disfruta ver a la castaña roja. Pero aquel chance que hubo cuando estaban acostados en el suelo… So sweet!

**5-** Repetición; "Jamás se fijaría en él, lo podía jurar con sello de sangre, y si eso iba a ser lo contrario entonces que le caiga encima lo _menos esperado_…" tropezando con aquel _menos esperado_ rubio. Interesante… ;)

**6-** La forma de llegada de Mimi xD Me encanta que choque contra la puerta.

**7****-** Y… ¡TATATATAAAAN…! Sí, señores… ¡Michael es nuestro misterioso estudiante de intercambio! Creo que era bastante obvio, pero hagamos como si no teníamos idea… xD ¿Qué pasará ahora con Mimi? Que su primer amor vaya al mismo salón de clases que ella es como para preocuparnos, ¿No lo creen? Y eso se debe al pequeño y gran detalle de que ELLA es un ÉL… Volvemos a acudir a nuestro querido refrán, ¡Me huele a pollo frito!

Bueno, eso es todo amigos… :) De verdad disculpen por la tardanza, y les comento que el lunes empezaré clases, así que lo más probable es que no me de mucho tiempo libre. Pero no se preocupen, trataré de hacer mis tareas con más eficiencia y a tiempo para no andar estresada, y así cuando tenga un chancesito poder escribir los siguientes capítulos de mis historias… I promise! n.n

Muchas, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! En serio es increíble que esta historia les haya gustado tanto… espero no haberlos defraudado con este capítulo, ¡Sería genial que opinaran! Especialmente… ¿Qué les pareció la escena del baño? ;) ¡JUJU!

**Chizuma****, ****Nailea****, ****Taaaaaaichi****, ****Escarlatina****, Blue flower, ****L0ck****, ****Sakura Tachikawa****, ****Glisa****, ****MitsuChaan****, ****Majo G**** (x2), Eri, ana (x2), ****MimiDeIshida****, ****Meems-ishikawa****, liz, Melisa (x2), ****Dark Princess Akari****, ****sweetcarmeen****, ****Hana Echizen****, ****Pottsylvania****, ****Taishou****, ****Ann070490****, irina, ****-yume-takaishi-yagami-****, ****Eri-sshi****, ****Meimi****.**

Gracias a todos ustedes esta historia tiene continuidad… :) les agradezco de corazón regalarle varios minutitos para poder leerla, ¡SON LO MAXIMO! Tratare de responder sus comentarios en mi perfil, lamento no haberlo hecho en el capitulo anterior… tuve problemas u.u y en serio me hubiese encantado responderles, for real! Si se me vuelve a complicar –que espero que no- les responderé a su inbox –gracias a Glisa!!! n.n- y los que no tienen cuenta en mi perfil… Trataré de hacer lo posible, aparte de que me encanta responderles sus comentarios n.n

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo… aún falta mucho, ¡Así que tranquilos! No abandonaré esta historia, todo lo contrario, revolucionaré el mundo MIMATO, yes sir! :D sigan en sintonía y no se olviden de darle click al botoncito de abajo… n.n como siempre digo… ¿A que no se ve tentador? *.*

**PS**: Les tengo un presente en mi **Blog** :) entren a mi perfil que ahí esta la dirección. Es un regalo por haber tardado tanto, lamentándolo mucho no pude hacer a tiempo el dibujo de este capítulo, pero espero que el que está publicado igual les guste… _KISS KISS!_

* * *

_Atte._

**A n D s I**


	5. Crisis

**Instituto Hokkaido**

**By: A n D s I**

* * *

Capítulo 5

"**Crisis"**

_-Los sentimientos afloran…-_

* * *

"_¿Michael…?"_

-Su nombre es Michael Jhonnson, y viene de Estados Unidos como estudiante de intercambio…- señalando la puerta en forma de bienvenida, dejando entrar a un chico rubio de rasgos americanos y de uniforme intacto.

No podía ser…

No podía ser que él… esté aquí.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó el Ishida extrañado al reconocer lo pálida que estaba su compañera de mesa.

-Joven Jhonnson, ubíquese en aquel puesto, junto al joven Tokumori.

Mientras el americano caminaba sereno hacia su mesa, una impactada castaña no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Había perdido el aliento con solo reconocerlo, y eso que han pasado demasiados años como para recordarlo. Pero, ¿Cómo olvidar aquel chico que había sido su primer amor secreto? Michael ha sido desde el primer momento para la castaña el perfecto prototipo de "Futuro Esposo y padre de sus hijos". El típico príncipe sobre su blanco corcel. La fantasía romántica y secreta de toda niñez. Él era la única persona por la cual Mimi perdía el equilibrio y la habilidad de hablar coherentemente, y nada más al recordar las oportunidades en que lo tuvo en frente todavía se paraliza, ¡Era tan emocionante que lo único que su cuerpo podía hacer era mandarle toda la sangre a sus mejillas!

¿Qué rayos hacía él aquí?

Mejor dicho,

¡¿Por qué** aquí**?

Con todos los colegios que hay en el planeta… ¡Con todos los institutos para chicos que hay en el planeta! …Justamente se viene a antojar con el de Hokkaido… ¡¿Qué no podía estudiar en China o en Rusia? ¡NO! Estudiemos en el mismo plantel estudiantil que Mimi Tachikawa para complicarle aún más la vida.

Ahora no solo tendría que lidiar con una manada de testosteronas que no la dejaban tranquila, sino que también tenía que buscar como carrizos pasar desapercibida ante una persona que aparentemente aún detenía su respiración.

Y es que… seguía siendo tan adorable.

_-¡Basta!_

Sacudió su rostro inmediatamente al volver a sentir los mismos síntomas de enamoramiento, reconociendo que aquello pasó hace mucho tiempo y que en estos momentos NO estaba para esas cosas. Debía controlarse, ¡Debía hacerlo! Ahora que era alumna de un instituto para chicos, no podía bajar la guardia.

Ahora… no era femenina, no era mujer, no era Mimi. Era un chico común y corriente de secundaria llamado Miso. Y por más complicaciones que se presenten en su misión "No USA", no iba a rendirse.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su apoyo interno, repitiéndose mentalmente de que todo estaría bien.

-Disculpa…

Todo estará bien. Todo estará bien.

-Oye…

¡Sí, todo estará bien!

-¿Qué eres esquizofrénico o qué? Te están hablando…

La voz del Ishida la despertó por fin de sus pensamientos, haciéndola reaccionar y mirar al frente encontrándose con un uniforme pulcro y con la camisa por dentro. Subiendo su vista lentamente pasando por una corbata intacta, un cuello bien arreglado y…

-_Michael…_

-¿Eres Tachikawa, cierto?

Su cuerpo no solo había temblado, ahora podía decir que **literalmente** el corazón se le subió a la garganta.

-S-S-Sí… ¿Por-por qué?- Será posible que…

¿…Haya sido descubierta?

-Se te ha caído esto…- entregándole cortésmente algunos papeles con su apellido. Fue en ese instante que Mimi reconoció a la persona con la que había chocado; él. Y lo peor que no tuvo la cortesía de ayudarle a levantarse cuando había sido su culpa que cayeran al suelo. Si tan solo se hubiese detenido, el impacto que está causando su aparición no sería tan mortífero.

-Oh… G-Gracias.

Sintió un inmenso alivio salir de ella como un suspiro. Que tonta, era imposible recordarla después de tantos años. Solo estudiaron unos cuantos grados juntos, y aunque sus padres son buenos amigos, nunca intercambió más que un "Hola" y "Gracias" cuando estaban en la misma habitación. Ella solo fue una pequeña niña que estuvo perdidamente enamorada de su serenidad y sonrisa, y al estar escondida tras las piernas de su madre cada vez que él estaba cerca no era porque le tenía miedo, sino porque le amaba tan profundamente que no sabía como actuar.

Pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse… lo mejor será que no la recuerde.

Sí, todo estará bien…

-Por cierto…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué haces vestido como chico, Mimi?

**Wake UP!**

-¡DIOS!

La luz del día atravesaba las persianas de la habitación iluminando tenuemente cada esquina. Era de día, quizás no pasaba de las 10, y a pesar de ser un fin de semana, era hora de que todos despertasen. Claro está, de una manera sutil, y no como lo había hecho una agitada castaña que se había sentado de golpe en su cama sin percatarse de las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente.

Había tenido un sueño que aún no sabía si diferenciarlo de pesadilla, agradeciendo al Todopoderoso por solo haber sido una rata jugada de su subconsciente y no la vida real. Aunque las palabras intercambiadas entre ella y el rubio, y su secreto descubierto había sido todo producto de su mente, lo que _sí_ era real es que Michael cursaba su mismo instituto, y no solo eso, su mismo salón.

Abrazó sus piernas aún con su peluca puesta y miró pensativa sus pies bajo las sábanas. Decir que hace unos días había pensado en esa persona… y que ahora estudiara con ella parecía alguna especie de brujería. ¿Era posible que su estadía en Hokkaido fuera más difícil aún? Tener que esconder su género día y noche –hasta para dormir-, tener que mentirle a su familia… y ahora… cueste lo que cueste, no podía permitir que Michael sepa de ella, o mejor dicho de "él". Hasta ahora todo iba bien, ni miradas han intercambiado, pero aún así…

…Si algo como el sueño llegara a pasar…

-Oye… ¿Estás bien?

Una voz la había despertado de sus pensamientos, mirando al frente y detallando al fin una nube de vapor que salía rápidamente del baño y un conocido rubio ojos azules que cepillaba sus dientes mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla.

-Bu-Buenos días…- sonrojada, desviando la mirada al reconocer que solo vestía unos pantalones.

-Buenos días… ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Algo… parecido- saliendo de su cama y caminando hacia el baño -¿Terminaste?

-Seh…

Mimi corrió hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un confundido Yamato Ishida que miraba por donde se había ido, extrañado. ¿Qué le sucedía? Al salir del baño no pudo evitar notar alguna especie de preocupación acosándola al tener esa mirada tan perdida, como si algo llevase perturbándola y no sabía como lidiar con ello. Desde hace unos pocos días mantenía una actitud así, pensativa, tímida, y como si cada paso que diera peligrara su vida. Además, con solo el hecho de no insultarlo en más de 4 días es… preocupante, ¡Si cada mañana lo único que escuchaba eran amenazas e insultos! Así no era divertido molestarla…

Y no es que sea asunto de él pero… algo preocupaba a la castaña.

-Oye…- mirando la puerta –Estabas dormida pero Koushirou pasó para avisar que en media hora tenemos que ir al auditorio, aparentemente tenemos una especie de ensayo general con nada más los actores de la obra.

-Ok…

Sí, algo le sucedía.

Y tenía una ligera sospecha de qué era lo que la tenía así.

* * *

Un grupo de estudiantes con ropas cotidianas ocupaban el auditorio del instituto Hokkaido, eran pocos, pero eran los primordiales para que la obra de teatro del profesor Susanne Dhammson se lleve a cabo en el próximo evento.

Había puesto tanto esmero a su profesión como profesor, que nada más ver como sus alumnos cumplían con sus palabras aún cuando odiaban lo que hacían lo reconfortaba. El arte era su oxigeno, pero propagar el arte era como respirar… Odiaba el hecho de algo tan hermoso como la creatividad sea censurado, ¿Qué tiene de malo que un instituto de género individualista interprete una obra de romanticismo? ¿Qué los hombres solo pueden regirse por el deporte? Hokkaido está infestado por balones, lo cual no es muy colaborador con su meta… Y no es que es difícil enseñarles Arte, sino que con la monotonía de los institutos masculinos, que el principal protagonista es el deporte y ciencias, ¿Cómo podría cosechar cuando ya la siembra fue cosechada?

Miró estudioso la interpretación de Julieta por parte de la castaña, quien con su peluca y ropa holgada, aún así resplandecía la belleza de una doncella del renacimiento.

Quizás estaba haciendo trampa, pero aquella misteriosa chica que se hace llamar como "Miso Tachikawa" era su carta maestra para demostrar que toda institución, sea masculina o femenina, debe tener tanto peso en el Deporte como en el Arte. Mediante las actividades físicas como el Football o Basketball, estás manifestando poder, fuerza, pero mediante, como por ejemplo, una clásica obra de William Shakespeare, estás manifestando sentimientos, emociones, ideales, deseos… todo bajo algún disfraz o máscara que a la final interpreta la obra de tu vida en un estilo antiguo, pero innovador.

El arte es "Eres, o no eres", y aquella chica era una artista bajo su propio concepto, manifestando sus ideales bajo una peluca artificial y siendo alguien que no es para _ser ella misma_. Cierto, puede que su trabajo como profesor en el instituto Hokkaido peligre por guardar el secreto de una fémina que se hace pasar por chico, pero no podía permitir que acabe una obra que recién empezaba.

La obra de "Miso" Tachikawa.

-"¡Dices que quieres que me case con Lord Paris pero…!"- apretando con sus manos su pecho dirigiéndole una profunda mirada al estudiante que interpretaba el papel de su madre –"¡Este corazón no te pertenece, ni a ti, ni a mi padre…!"

-"¡Julieta!"

-"…Pues no es su sangre que lo hace palpitar, ni su voluntad capaz de detenerlo…"

-"Pero el apellido que llevas es suficiente"- con sequedad

Sonrío apenas la exitosa escena de la discusión entre Julieta y su madre terminó.

No, no iba a permitir que "ese" telón cierre aún.

-¡Magnifique!- dando unos cuantos aplausos para luego levantarse y aproximarse al escenario -¡Ha quedado de lo más…!

-Gracias, profesor Susu…- agradeció la castaña haciendo una pequeña reverencia por educación.

-Non, non… No me lo agradezcas a mí, mon chéri- dijo con aquel familiar tono maternal, sin perderlo al decir lo siguiente –Soy yo quien debe agradecértelo…

-¿Uhm?

-¡Hey! ¡Tachikawa!

La voz de un moreno había despertado a Mimi de su extrañeza, que luego de ver quien le llamaba no pudo encontrar a su profesor de teatro con la mirada. ¿Qué había sido eso? Podría haberlo pasado por alto, pero aquel tono de voz… era la primera vez que aquel hombre se refería así a ella.

-¡Estuviste genial!

Nuevamente su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, regresándolo a ver.

-¡Gracias Taichi-kun! Aunque debo admitir que me dio un poco de pena…- avergonzada.

-Para nada, me convenciste totalmente…- sonriente, para luego mirar con cierto brillo a la castaña –Serás una estupenda Julieta.

-Gra-gracias…- sonrojada.

-Yo pienso todo lo contrario…

Mimi al escuchar aquella voz sintió como la vena le crecía automáticamente, poco a poco volteando a ver aun indiferente rubio que escondía sus manos en aquellos bolsillos de Jean, cabe destacar pantalones que combinaban perfectamente con las sandalias masculinas, franelilla blanca sin mangas y camisa gris con mangas remangadas, contagiando frescura para aquel caluroso día de verano.

Claro está, frescura que no siente ni en los poros la castaña.

-¡¿Qué te hace creer que no puedo hacerlo?

-Eres hombre, ya de por sí interpretas a la Julieta más fea que he visto…- sonriendo de medio lado.

-Oye, no seas cruel Ishida…

-Tú no hables, cachifa…- respondió al recordar el papel que interpretaba Taichi.

-Hey, para que sepas, no es cachifa, es MUCAMA, ¡Y no lo digas como si fuera un papel inútil!- cruzando de brazos mirándolo despectivo.

-Cierto, tienes razón… Alguien tiene que encargarse de arreglar a Julieta para encontrarse con su Romeo- provocando celos en el moreno, para luego acercarse peligrosamente a la castaña causando un sonrojo en ella –Espero que no te avergüence recibir mi amor, Ugly Juliette.

Y ahora afectando a la castaña.

**-**¡…Óyeme bien, idiota…!- siendo sostenida rápidamente por Taichi al ver que por poco Mimi se le iba encima al rubio.

-My dears!

El profesor Susu atrajo la atención de todos, causando que aquella pequeña y sana discusión terminara al empezar explicar algunas cosas para el día del evento.

Mimi, que escuchaba atenta lo que su profesor decía, empezó a sentir una cercana mirada sobre ella. Volteó a su lado encontrándose con unos atigrados ojos azules que tras revelar una sonrisa desvió su vista al frente, provocando cierta confusión en la castaña.

-¿Qué?- a la defensiva.

-Nada…- encogiéndose de hombres –Es solo que ya volviste…

-¿Eh?

-¡…Escena IV: Jardín de los Capuleto!

Mimi y Yamato inmediatamente palidecieron al escuchar aquella escena tan familiar, recordando inevitablemente los labios del uno y del otro aún cuando eso no estaba en el guión. Ambos, a pesar de haber sido su primera interpretación, se habían dejado llevar al punto que por poco eran realmente aquellos personajes Shakespeareanos con deseos de sellar su amor en un anhelado y prohibido beso.

"_El rubio poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de ella, ambos cerrando sus ojos por cada centímetro aumentado. _

_Era como si… realmente se encontraban sobre la tarima, en un jardín lleno de hermosas flores con un baile esperando por dos amantes a punto de besarse._

_A punto…"_

-¡NO!- gritaron a la vez.

La negación tomó por sorpresa a todos, quienes miraron extrañados a dos jóvenes descaradamente sonrojados y con caras incómodas.

-¿No…?- preguntó Susu confundido -¿Por qué no?

-Es decir… Bueno…- trataba de arreglar la castaña, que al igual que el rubio no sabía qué decir.

Cierto, ¿Por qué no?

Ya que, si lo niegan, eso quiere decir que realmente iba a pasar algo.

Y no fue así, ¿Verdad?

-¡…Sí, profesor!- dijeron nuevamente a la vez.

-Muy bien, empiecen.

Mimi y Yamato con coordinación se ubicaron en sus puestos para iniciar la escena, escena que tendría a Julieta paseando por el jardín y a Romeo con intenciones de sorprenderla. La verdad, no estaban nerviosos, para nada, ya que había sido la primera escena que ensayaron juntos y la primera que se habían aprendido. Pero aún así, era _demasiado_ incómodo ya que aquel ensayo dejó… mucho en qué pensar. Y aunque no lo querían admitir, en el fondo entraba la incógnita de que si Tai no hubiese abierto la puerta, ¿Qué habría pasado?

La escena dio inicio, Yamato entrando al medio del escenario sorprendiendo falsamente a Mimi.

-"Lamento sorprenderla…"- se disculpó con una reverencia al acercarse –"…Mi lady"

-"No… No se preocupe"- desviando la mirada, dando la imagen que le apenaba ver a Romeo –"¿Se le ha perdido algo, caballero?"

-"Ciertamente…"- sonriendo –"Pero ya lo conseguí…"

_Romeo se acerca a Julieta, a pocos centímetros de distancia_

–"¿Por qué… tanta cercanía…?"- sonrojada. Aparentemente este tipo de escenas aún la comprometían.

-"Para no olvidar cada rasgo de su perfecto rostro…"

-"Mi rostro no es perfecto…"- alejándose un poco –"Ni sus…"

Pero justo cuando desvió la mirada hacia el público, se percató de algo que hubiese sido mejor no haber visto.

-_Michael…_

Ahí estaba él, entre el pobre público que contemplaba los ensayos de la obra.

Su azulada mirada observaba detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos, fijamente hacia la castaña que fue cuestión de segundos y ya empezó a sentir un ataque de nervios. ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes? Estaba segura que si antes hubiera sabido de esto no habría actuado, inventando cualquier excusa aún cuando podría costarle el pellejo considerando el humor de Susu.

Pero, aquel rubio la estaba viendo fijamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo empezó a temblar más los nudos en su garganta, y aunque solo esté viendo a Julieta, o a un estudiante llamado Miso…

…la estaba viendo, y aquello le aterrorizó.

-…Ni sus actos como caballero- dijo en susurro el Ishida al notar el colapso de Mimi.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! "Ni… ¡Ni sus actos como caballero!"- evitando la mirada del americano.

-"…He olvidado como serlo"- tras dedicarle una mirada de extrañeza a la castaña, retomó la cercanía entre ambos agarrándola por la cintura –"…su gloriosa sonrisa es la causa"

Miró de reojo una vez más al público… ¡Demonios, aún la estaba viendo!

-Dije… "Su gloriosa sonrisa es la causa"- remarcó Yamato. ¿Qué rayos le pasa?

-¡…!- volviendo en sí -"¡S-Suél…teme!"

-"No lo deseo…"

-"Suélteme, le… le ordeno"- repite, tratando de zafarse pero el rubio la apretaba aún más.

-"Solo si me concede un santo beso…"

-"Solo besos santos… solo… yo le…"

Nuevamente, volteó a verlo.

Y aquello fue algo que Yamato **no** pasó por alto.

-Puedo preguntar…- escuchándose desde la audiencia -¿Qué sucede contigo, Tachikawa?

La voz de Susu hizo reaccionar a los jóvenes, obligando a que se separaran. Mimi tenía un rostro de vergüenza tan descarado que quizás por ello habían detenido la escena. Pero más que vergüenza, estaba aterrada, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Que alguien como Michael la esté viendo de una manera tan fija era suficiente razón como para perder el habla. Hace unos momentos había actuado tan fluidamente, olvidando todas sus preocupaciones… pero al descubrir que una de sus **mayores** preocupaciones le estaba dedicando toda su atención, le hacía recordar la razón por la cual estudiar en el Instituto Hokkaido no era tarea fácil.

…Para nada fácil.

-Lo… lo lamento- dijo agachando la cabeza en forma de disculpa, muy sonrojada –He olvidado mis líneas…

-Mmm…

-De verdad lo lamento.

Susu miró estudioso a la joven, para luego suspirar resignado y acomodarse aún más en su puesto.

–En ese caso, te doy permiso para que busques tu libreto, ¿De acuerdo?

Mimi subió la mirada, agradeciendo mentalmente que le pidan retirarse aunque sea en buscar su guión. Y es que, tenía que salir de ahí, al menos por unos minutos.

-¡Sí! Gracias, y disculpe…- abandonando inmediatamente el escenario.

Siendo seguida con la mirada por más de una persona.

* * *

Entró con tanta rapidez que por poco se cae.

Apenas obtuvo el permiso para retirarse, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su camerino añorando que el tiempo se detenga, o mejor dicho, regresar el tiempo e insultarse así misma antes de haber cometido la idiotez de entrar a un instituto para chicos. Pareciera como si un ciclo de desgracias atormentara su vida tratando de darle una lección, diciéndole de una manera aterradora que debía madurar y no tomar decisiones tan abruptas como las que toma.

Pero, ya es tarde para eso, y aunque quisiera que una novela de H. G. Wells pueda hacerse realidad –aunque realmente le desagrada los Morlocks-, debía enfrentar la dura realidad y ser un "hombre".

Pero mierda, una peluca artificial no es suficiente para que eso ocurra.

Lo mejor era buscar el guión y regresar –ya que para eso se había ido-. Es preferible no llamar tanto la atención, seguir la obra como si nada y regresar a su habitación sigilosamente. Si cuidaba cada uno de sus movimientos no pasaría nada, así que sin más, y un poquito –pero solo un poquito, ¡Válgame!- más tranquila, empezó a buscar entre sus pertenencias dicho libreto.

El guión, el guión…

¿Dónde estaba ese guión?

-¿Dónde está?- cada vez estresándose más, juraba que estaba dentro del bolso, siempre había estado dentro.

…

Demonios, Mimi…

¡¿Dónde está el bendito guión?

-¿Buscabas esto?

Una voz varonil y terriblemente familiar hizo que un escalofrío danzara en su columna dorsal, haciendo que hasta sus poros tuviera piel de gallina con solo escucharla.

Con lentitud, fue volteándose hacia la puerta del camerino… al fin encontrándose con lo último que necesitaba en ese momento; un joven de cabellos rubios ondulados y ojos azul pálido que mostraba aquella serena sonrisa tan típica de él. Estaba parado junto la puerta con suma tranquilidad, llevando en manos algo que se le hacía muy conocido por cierto, algo que particularmente en esos momentos debería estar en su bolso y NO en manos de su Stress llevado a estado físico.

Maldijo profundamente al guión. Hubiese preferido que se lo haya comido algún perro…

-Espero que el orden de las hojas sea el correcto- soltó dando unos pasos hacia ella, sonriente –Al caernos hizo que todas las hojas se regaran… espero que no te moleste que las haya ordenado.

_"Al caernos…" _ahí reconoció que Michael era el mismo chico con el cual había chocado, que había dejado tendido en el suelo y que por su inoportuno retrazo para entrar a clases en aquel día ni siquiera volteó a verlo… ¡Si tan solo hubiera volteado a verlo!

Mimi recibió los papeles tímidamente, hojeando por encima y cerciorándose de que el joven Jhonnson era un chico muy eficiente en cuanto a los favores, había ordenado hoja por hoja lo cual le tuvo que tomar más de una hora, gastando su tiempo en un "chico" que no conoce, gastando su tiempo en una joven castaña perdidamente enamorada de él. No ha cambiado… sigue siendo el hijo predilecto de toda madre y el príncipe azul de toda doncella.

En eso, un recuerdo fugaz llegó a su mente, uno que le despertaba un sentimiento muy similar al que sentía en ese instante…

_Una pequeña castaña miraba con tristeza al frente, escuchando distante la tempestad que había afuera. Estaba cayendo un fuerte diluvio en el colegio en que estudia, aunque eso no era realmente la razón por la cual sus padres aún no la buscaban._

_Hace unos minutos la profesora le había avisado que su madre se retrazaría por unas horas, y que el viaje de negocios de su padre no se acabaría sino dentro de unos meses más, aún cuando en un día como este ya debería estar en su casa celebrando su 6to cumpleaños. Por lo menos, por ser una institución privilegiada y privada, no permitían cerrar las puertas hasta que todos los alumnos hayan sido buscados, obligando que algunas profesoras permanezcan pendientes diciendo algún que otro comentario causante de más lágrimas._

_-Pobrecita…- se escuchaba desde afuera del vacío salón –Justo en su cumpleaños…_

_-Tan pequeña… y decir que su madre no puede dedicarle al menos unos minutos._

_-Hay padres que son tan desconsiderados…_

_Poco a poco haciendo que las lágrimas se amontonen en sus ojos._

_-¡Jullianne, Madison! ¿Han visto a Jhonnson?_

_-¿Eh? ¿No estaba contigo?_

_-¡Oh!_

_Lo único que escuchó fueron los pasos apresurados de sus profesoras, y nuevamente el silencio volvió a reinar en un vacío salón donde una castaña lloraba silenciosamente._

_Si tan solo… alguien le dijera un cálido "Feliz cumpleaños"._

_-No llores… _

_Una infantil voz masculina la hizo reaccionar, mirando hacia la puerta y encontrándose con un empapado rubiecito._

_No era la primera vez que lo había visto, en realidad sus padres eran buenos amigos además de que estudiaban juntos, pero nunca había intercambiado palabra con él, para ella todos los niños eran unos tontos, sin excepción, y en su mundo solo habitaba el color rosa, sus padres y ella._

_Eso había sido así, hasta ese momento._

_-¡JUM!- dándole la espalda, secándose las lágrimas –No estoy llorando…_

_La castaña, que aún mantenía los brazos cruzados y algunas lagrimitas con ganas de salir, no se percató que el niño se había acercado a ella, extendiéndole un ramito de rosas rosadas lleno de tierra y agua._

_Inmediatamente Mimi se sorprendió al verlas, pues, esta mañana las había mirado tanto pero no quiso arrancarlas para no ensuciar su vestido y no lastimarse con las espinas._

_-¿Por… qué…?- volteando a ver extrañada al niño, quien no solo estaba emparamado y lleno de tierra, sino que tenía algunos raspones y pequeñas cortadas._

_-Espero que éstas puedan hacerte sonreír…- sonriendo con serenidad, y un brillo en su mirada que atrapó por completo a la castaña –Feliz cumpleaños, Mimi…_

-Disculpa…

Nuevamente su voz volvió a sorprenderla, esta vez despertándola de aquel recuerdo y haciéndola reaccionar. Michael seguía ahí, frente a ella, esperando lo que parece ser un "Gracias" o algo que por lo menos le demuestre algún tipo de agradecimiento. Sacudió su cabeza tras volver en sí y con un gran sonrojo hizo una educada reverencia, respetando las costumbres japonesas y tratando de relajar los latidos de su corazón que se habían intensificado al volver a su mente ese recuerdo.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-No hay de que…- respondió sonriente el joven –Espero que te ayude con el ensayo…

-¡Sin duda! ¡Muchísimas gracias!- aún sin levantarse, rogando al cielo para que el joven se retire y así no ser descubierto su tan descarado sonrojo.

-Será que… ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?

Una pregunta…

Aquello no le daba buen sabor.

Ya que aquello repentinamente le recordó **demasiado** al sueño. El guión, el chico con quien había chocado... lo siguiente era...

Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y sin darse cuenta empezó a sudar frío, calculando en su cabeza lo que podría ser esa pregunta y el tipo de respuesta que podría dar. ¿Cual? ¿Cuál podría ser la respuesta de lo que presentía? ¿Cómo explicarle a un joven que te conoce como mujer el porqué estás vestida como hombre? Y no solo eso, te comportas y vives como uno.

Esta situación aparte de ser bochornosa, era absurda… no había razón lógica por su infantil engaño, y ser descubierta solo la conllevará a una mala imagen de ella, y por supuesto, un pasaje de regreso a USA.

-S-Sí…- volviendo a su postura normal, ocultando a medias su rostro.

-Acaso… ¿Tú…?

Rezó, necesitaba un milagro para no escuchar esa pregunta.

-Ejem…

Ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia la puerta del camerino al escuchar a alguien interrumpirlos, reconociendo a un nuevo rubio que escondía sus manos en sus bolsillos y expresaba la misma indiferencia de cada día.

-Yamato…

-El profesor me mandó a buscarte, nos pidió ensayar a solas ya que no estamos preparados para este ensayo…

-¿Qué no qué…?- ofendida -¡Yo estoy preparado!

-Estarías preparado el día que interpretes a Julieta, y no a un robot con falta de aceite…

-¡Yo…!- estuvo a punto de salir con un contraataque, pero se vio interrumpida al reconocer que no estaba sola, volviendo a caer en aquella actitud tímida cada vez que él estaba cerca.

-Bueno, en ese caso los dejaré solos para que ensayen…- dijo con tranquilidad el extranjero, con intención de irse.

-¡Gracias…! Uhm… Por… devolverme el libreto. Lamento cualquier inconveniente…- sonrojada.

-No te preocupes… Solo espero que podamos compartir en otro momento…- con una sonrisa –…Tachikawa.

-S-Sí…

Y tras esto, se fué.

* * *

-¡AQUÍ, PÁSALA TOKUMORI!

Una fuerte patada provocó que el balón volará a toda velocidad hacia un joven moreno, recibiéndola ágilmente para luego evadir al equipo contrario quienes intentaban a toda costa quitarle la pelota. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, intuitivos y potentes, vacilando más de una vez a sus contrincantes y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas sin parar de patear el balón, llevándola cada vez más rápido hacia un nervioso guardameta.

Un poco más… ¡Un poco más!

-¡AGH!

Y el balón salió disparado como si hubiese venido de un cañón, volando en forma ovalada por los aires…

-_Vamos…_

…Para luego dar justamentecontra el tubo metálico de la portería.

**¡PIII!**

-¡DEMONIOS!

Ya era ley de que el partido de Soccer había finalizado, y no de una manera en que todos habían disfrutado el juego.

El equipo contrario celebró abiertamente mientras se alejaban de la cancha, dejando a un grupo de derrotados chicos recogiendo sus cosas sin ganas de soltar una sonrisa. Había sido un buen partido, pero a pesar de eso habían perdido y no necesariamente por cosas del destino. Tai, que era el capitán y delantero de su equipo junto con Tokumori, había fallado lo que iba a ser un asegurado gol, y decir que el tubo de la portería estaba atravesado sería evadir la realidad.

Su cuerpo había estado en el juego, pero su cabeza no. Era por ello que habían perdido 2 a 0… porque Tai había fallado más que un gol.

-¿Qué rayos te pasó?- aprovechó Tokumori apenas quedaron solos en la cancha, tomando sus pertenencias.

-Nada…- seco.

-¡Si eso fuera así no hubieses jugado como un pánfilo!- histérico, siguiendo a su compañero –Te recuerdo que nuestro partido está cerca, ¡Si sigues así perderemos!

-¡En vez de estar diciéndome eso deberían agradecerme de que tendremos ese partido!- enfrentándolo –¡Si no fuera por mí seguiríamos con estúpidas prácticas!

-Hey, hey… relájate…

-Solo déjame en paz…

El pelinegro observó detenidamente a Tai mientras levantaba con mal humor sus cosas, sin comprender realmente de donde había salido su extraña actitud. Él siempre había sido muy exigente con el Soccer, y haber jugado como si tuviera cosas más importantes en la cabeza es porque había algo que realmente perturbaba a Taichi.

-Tai…- posando su mano sobre su hombro –Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué te sucede?

Tras un minuto de silencio para relajarse, soltó un suspiro…

-Es… complicado- despertando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas –Mejor déjalo así.

-Si se trata de Miso no es complicado.

Inmediatamente volteó a ver a su compañero con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿Cómo había adivinado? A pesar de ser un gran amigo, es incapaz de contarle algo tan vergonzoso y personal como lo de su situación con Miso, ¡Y es que era demasiado! Nada más imaginarse la expresión del pelinegro al enterarse que está enamorado de… un… **chico**, ¡Es preferible seguir guardando el secreto!

Al menos que… Yamato se haya adelantado.

-¡¿Qué te dijo Yamato?- avergonzado.

-¿Eh?- extrañado -¿Qué debería decirme?

-¡…!- sonrojado y desviando la mirada -¡N-na…NADA!

-Oh, vamos Tai… no es necesario que me cuenten para enterarme que te gusta Miso.

-¡¿QUÉ?- soltó sus cosas dejándolas caer al suelo, el sonrojo se había intensificado al igual que el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón y los nervios poco a poco se fueron apoderando de él.

Imaginar que alguien más sabe de aquello le ponía la piel de gallina…

¡No podría soportar los chistes de Tokumori por el resto de su vida!

-¡¿D-D-De q-qué… di-diablos… hablas…?

-De ti, y de Miso…- estirándose –Y no sigas negándolo que bastante obvio eres…

-Y-Yo…- sin saber qué hacer, sin saber qué decir, apretó sus manos en puños buscando en silencio que clase de excusa podría darle a su amigo cuando era obvio que ya era demasiado tarde. Había sido descubierto, y si aún le costaba lidiar con la idea de que le gustaba Miso, no se podía imaginar como serían los comentarios de Tokumori si admite abiertamente eso.

Pero… Miso le gusta…

Y si quiere ganarse a Tachikawa, tiene que demostrar que no le importa lo que digan los demás.

-¡SÍ ME GUSTA, ¿Y QUÉ?

El sorpresivo grito tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro, dejándolo sin palabras.

-Y si tienes algún problema con ello, haz lo que quieras… no me importa lo que digas.

Estaba a punto de salir con su orgullo intacto cuando en eso recibe un fuerte balonazo en la cabeza, obligándolo a voltear y mirar sorprendido a Tokumori.

-¿Qué caraj…?

-¿Se te olvida quien soy?- ofendido –En ningún momento he dicho algo… además no tengo por que criticar asuntos que no son míos.

-Tokumori…

-Si te gusta Tachikawa ese es tu problema, lo último que esperarás de mí es una crítica al respecto- cruzando los brazos –¿Estamos claros?

-S-Sí…

-Bueno- serio –Ahora… ¿Estás así porque estás celoso de Yamato?

-¿Cómo… sabes lo de Yamato?

-Es su compañero de cuarto y su Romeo… si yo estuviera en tú lugar también estaría celoso- encogiéndose de los hombros –Aparte… la manera en como se fueron después del ensayo es algo sospechosa.

-Él no es Gay.

-Ni tú tampoco- suelta, dejando confuso al moreno –No puede ser que tú…

-¿Uhm?

-¡Agh!- dándose una palmada en la frente, moviendo negativamente su cabeza –Hay que ver que eres idiota…

-¡¿Eh? ¡Explícate…!

-Es mejor que te des cuenta por ti mismo, si te lo digo nunca aprenderás…

-¡¿Aprender qué?

-A no ser tan despistado como lo eres…- recogiendo el balón y marchándose.

-¡No, espera! ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-Ya olvídalo…

* * *

-¿Se puede saber por qué me raptaste?

Yamato se sentía ciertamente incómodo, y la verdad es que ser secuestrado por la castaña encerrándolo en la habitación con seguro lo ponía, peligrosamente, nervioso.

Justo cuando estaban saliendo de los camerinos fue jalado abruptamente del brazo obligándolo a correr, alejándose de todos tomando un atajo para llegar más rápido perdiendo la vista de sus compañeros de clases. Lo agarró desprevenido, quiso imponerse a ser jalado por ella por los pasillos pero lo único que hizo para que cumpliera la orden de seguir sus pasos fue unos serios e intimidantes ojos miel que se posaron sobre él. Había parecido tan desesperada que sea lo que sea sería preferible no oponerse… al menos que quiera recibir otro de los tantos ataques _Saiyajin_ que se sabía la "inofensiva" castaña.

Tachikawa empujó al rubio hacia dentro de la habitación sin esperar contradicción y cerró la puerta recostándose contra ésta. Seria, muy seria. No pensó en pedirle que la acompañase porque sabía que diría que "No" con lo cabezón que es a la hora de pedirle algo, ni tampoco pensó en lo poco recomendable que era quedar a solas con un depravado –Cabe destacar; hipérbole-. Pero… ¿Qué más le quedaba si pensaba todo aquello? Así sea cierto que es un idiota en estos momentos necesitaba a **ese** idiota. ¡Estaba en un gran aprieto! No podía estar sola en esto… Luego de lo que sucedió en el camerino no podía tomar a la ligera todo, más bien es ahora más que nunca que necesitaba ayuda. Así tenga que acudir a la última persona sobre la faz de la tierra para pedirle un favor.

Última persona sobre la Faz de la tierra = Yamato Ishida.

-¿Y bien?

Mimi suspiró profundamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas para empezar con lo que se trancaba en su garganta… Pedirle un favor. Otro. Cada vez debiéndole más al arrogante de su compañero de cuarto.

-Necesito tu ayuda…

-¿Eh?- parpadeó consecutivamente, desconcertado, no creyendo haber escuchado bien -¿Mi ayuda?

-Sí…- desviando la mirada tratando de guardar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

-Vaya, hace minutos querías matarme y ahora me necesitas…- sonríe –Aparentemente no puedes vivir sin mí.

-¡No te hagas el importante! Si necesito de ti es porque estoy envuelta en un GRAN problema… ¿O piensas que disfruto depender de ti?

-¿Y por qué dependes de mí?- sin obviar una sonrisa picarona.

-¡Porque eres el único idiota que sabe mi secreto, POR ESO!

-Oye, ahórrate los insultos…

-¡ES QUE ERES UN IDIOTA!- pataleando, ¡UY! Hubiese sido genial que no le saliera con otro estúpido comentario egocéntrico… pero no, él necesita disfrutar de su dependencia, de su crisis, ¡Necesita perturbarla con alguna insinuación machista! Ya bastante tenía con pedirle favores. Sino fuera porque realmente lo necesitara en esos momentos lo hubiese golpeado, en serio.

-¿Terminaste tu desahogo menstrual o debo quedarme para oír más?

Una de las normas para tratar a una chica… nunca, pero NUNCA, culpes su menstruación a la hora de una discusión.

-Eres… ¡Eres…!- apretando los puños y tornándose extremadamente sonrojada -¡ERES UN PEDAZO DE…!

Mordió su lengua al venírsele a la mente aquel adorable rostro que minutos antes había hecho latir a millón su corazón, estaba a punto de decir un poco sutil –mucho menos que sutil- insulto que le hubiese encantado habérselo gritado a los cuatro vientos. Incluso sino fuera por los metros que los separaban Yamato ya podría haber estado en el suelo nuevamente lamentándose por poseer un lenguaje tan deplorable al tratar con una dama. ¿Es posible que sea tan insensible? Desahogo menstrual… ¡Ojala esté presente cuando tenga una crisis en esos días para que sepa en serio lo que es lidiar con una chica!

-¿Soy un…?- dibujando una mueca divertida en sus labios, contemplando como la castaña se contenía.

-Créeme que me encantaría decírtelo, pero en estos momentos… te necesito.

Silencio.

Vaya, en serio lo necesitaba.

Yamato vaciló, repentinamente la chica se había tornado seria, comprendiendo de que ya era hora de dejar las bromas a un lado. Suspiró sentándose en su cama dispuesto en escucharle.

Aunque sabía muy bien de donde venía todo.

-Tiene que ver con el extranjero… ¿No es así?

-¿Eh…?- sorprendiéndose enormemente -¿Cómo…?

-Tachikawa, eres un libro abierto… además por como te pusiste en el ensayo. Fue por él, ¿Verdad?

Se aterró.

¿Era posible que haya sido tan descarada?

-Tranquila, yo fui el único que se dio cuenta…- apoyando sus codos en la cama, indiferente.

-¿Seguro…?

-Seh…

-Dos mío…- soltó en un suspiro, aliviada.

-Entonces…- pausa -¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mí?

Lo miró dubitativa, para luego reaccionar y empezar con nerviosas palabras su más trabajada petición.

–Bueno, necesito que… necesito que me ayudes a… ocultarme de Michael.

-Je… Me lo imaginé…

-Entonces… ¿Sí me ayudarás…?- sonriendo emocionada.

¡Con que su medio limón no era tan ácido después de todo!

-No.

**W T F ? !**

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Olvídalo, ya bastante tengo con ocultarte con los chicos…- dándole poca importancia a las palabras de la chica –Y si ya se me hace difícil con ellos, no me imagino como será con ese…

-Pero… ¡PERO…!

-Ya te dije que no, recuerda mi condición... no le diré a nadie mientras no me incluyas en tu drama. Harás que me expulsen…

-¡Si Michael mi descubre me expulsarán a mí!- histérica.

-Ese es tu problema… tenías que haber pensado en las consecuencias al entrar a este instituto- encogiendo los hombros.

En eso, una pesada aura se adueñó de la habitación, obligando a Yamato que notara que la castaña no había movido ningún músculo desde que se negó a la petición. Incluso estaba inmóvil, cabizbaja ocultando su mirada con la falsa pollina de su peluca.

-Ehm… Oye…

No pudo detallar su rostro… y aquello de cierta forma incomodaba a Matt, ver como Mimi no se movía de su lugar, ni se inmutaba... Simplemente se quedó ahí, tiesa, con un aire taciturno que poco a poco escalofriaba al rubio. Sintió una pésima sensación al no escuchar ni reconocer reacción alguna de ella, creciendo dentro de él una preocupación que la única forma para que aumentara es…

Sollozo.

-¿Estás… llorando?- impactado.

No recibió respuesta. Mentira. Sí la recibió… otro sollozo y el acto de unión de manos con rostro fue lo que respondió la pregunta del Ishida. La castaña ahora estaba llorando haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no elevar el tono de sus sollozos que acompañaban algunas lágrimas que escaparon por los rabillos de sus ojos. Demonios, sí estaba llorando. Un revoltijo jugó con sus entrañas provocándole un mal sabor… sin duda ver a una chica llorar entraba en su lista de las cosas que **no** quería volver a presenciar en su vida.

Se quedó paralizado en medio de una batalla mental por saber qué carrizo podría hacer en una situación así, ¿Biberón? ¿Palmaditas en la espalda? No, Yamato, no seas idiota… no es una bebé.

Es una simple chica que fue ofendida por lo insensible que eres.

Congrats.

-¿Qué te… sucede?

-No quiero…

-¿Uhm?

-No quiero irme…

Y al decir aquello, separó sus manos de su rostro y subió la mirada, reflejando unos ojos hinchados y con algunas que otras lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Que escena tan conmovedora… y no en el buen sentido. Ver como la delicadeza de sus rasgos se transformaban en una expresión desesperada lo impactó, era la primera vez que la veía llorar… parecía incluso aterrada, como si su vida en USA fuera una desdicha y que estudiar en un instituto para chicos disfrazándose de uno era muchísimo mejor.

¿Qué hay en USA… que espanta a Tachikawa?

-¿Quieres decirme por qué no quieres irte?

-…- otro sollozo, pero esta vez con una necesidad de relajarse –Porque… no soy feliz…

Yamato la observa sorprendido, aún sin comprender lo cual fue notado por la castaña.

-Por favor, haré lo que sea… pero tienes que ayudarme… Michael no puede descubrirme, sus padres son amigos de los míos, y si se enteran tendré que regresar…- acercándose al Ishida, ofreciéndole una penetrante mirada de ruego –No quiero regresar. Por favor…

Se hubiese retirado dándole poca importancia a sus palabras, hasta era capaz de ignorar las emociones de una persona solo por tener un poco de paz… pero él no quería salir de ahí, ni tampoco quería hacerle caso omiso. Por más extraño que parezca, esta castaña provocaba en él una necesidad de protección que nunca antes había despertado en su indiferente y neutro corazón. Y sino… ¿Entonces por qué aquel día había aceptado sus disculpas? ¿Por qué aquel día la había apoyado en guardar su secreto?

Y más importante.

¿Por qué no podía dejarla sola en ese momento?

Suspiró sintiéndose derrotado por otras dos simples lágrimas que apenas se asomaban y que aún no habían recorrido sus mejillas. Ya qué. No le costaba nada intentar ayudarla aunque sea, era increíblemente insoportable ver a una chica llorar, lo pone nervioso.

Aparte… una incógnita se había dibujado en su mente al escuchar el eco de aquellas palabras; _"No soy feliz"_. ¿No lo era? ¿Cómo una chica como ella no es feliz? Aparentemente lo tiene todo, faltándole solamente algo tan metafórico como la felicidad. A él también le faltaba eso, pero no era capaz de disfrazarse de otro sexo para poder hallarla.

Suspiró resignado, decidido en que había llegado a un callejón sin salida en ese momento, ya se sabrá más adelante donde conseguir las piezas del rompecabezas que tenía ante él.

Solo necesitaba un poco de paciencia. Es todo.

-No te prometo nada…- inició sentándose y desviando la mirada –Será difícil que pases desapercibida pero trataré de ayudarte.

-Lo dices… ¿En serio?

-Ya te dije que sí…- un segundo, dos segundos… al no recibir respuesta, dirigió su vista hacia la castaña disimuladamente y… -¡HEY…!

Para luego mirar al techo al sentir el delgado cuerpo de ella encima de él.

Mimi se había abalanzado hacia Yamato de forma inadvertida, obligando a que ambos cuerpos se acostaran por todo el peso que había depositado ella encima de él sin previo aviso. Misteriosamente, la mueca depresiva que poseía la chica segundos antes ahora había mutado a una hermosa y enorme sonrisa mientras apretujaba al chico hacia ella. Si antes estaba incomodo ahora prácticamente esa palabra evolucionó a un nivel inalcanzable, y es que… rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretándolo cariñosamente… provocaba unos pequeños cortos circuitos en el rubio al ser la primera vez en tener una chica de manera tan cerca.

Tan… tan cerca.

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué… ha…ces…?- nervioso, sonrojado y sin poder separarla de él.

-¡Mil gracias! ¡De verdad!- apretándole, para luego susurrarle inocentemente en su oído –Gracias, Yamato…

Aquel susurro causó escalofríos en su piel, paralizándolo de tal manera que ni siquiera podía corresponder el cálido abrazo que se aferraba a él. Era como si ella tenía el poder sobre él en una estúpida muestra de cariño, lleno de inocencia y pureza… despertando un extraño e intenso revoloteo en su estómago que pintaba sus mejillas en un tímido sonrojo.

Desconcertado, confundido… ¿Qué eran esas cosas que se movían dentro de él?

Esas cosas tienen un nombre, tienen un significado.

Tienen un _cómo_ y un _por qué_.

_No, no puede ser posible…_

-¡OH!- separándose casi de inmediato, un poco sonrojada al reconocer como tenía al rubio en momentos atrás –Lo lamento, me dejé llevar…

-…

-Bueno, quedé con Koushirou por unos apuntes, será mejor que me vaya- abriendo la puerta, sin darse cuenta el efecto que había causado en el rubio –Por cierto, creo que es algo que deberías saber…

Y aún con esa peluca, con esas ropas masculinas…

Yamato contempló como la castaña le mostraba la sonrisa más pura y hermosa que jamás haya podido ver.

-Me llamo Mimi Tachikawa- haciendo una respetuosa reverencia tan acostumbrada en Asia –¡Pero solo cuando estemos a solas te doy el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre, eh!- guiñándole tiernamente para luego tener intenciones de irse.

-Matt…

Aquello detuvo que pusiera el otro pie afuera, haciéndola voltear y mirarlo confundida.

-¿Qué…?

-Puedes… llamarme Matt…- desviando la mirada, sonrojado.

Y los sentimientos afloran…

* * *

_**..To be continue…**_

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

_¡Cha chaaaan! _

Surprise surprise! *.*

Aquí Andsi, de vuelta, ¡PARA QUEDARSE!

Oh, bueno, hasta que inicien las clases

Siempre aprovecho los C/A al máximo, y una manera en que lo haré es… **¡DISCULPENME!** Madre santa, esto no fue un retrazo, ¡Fue un castigo! Tanto para mí, tanto para ustedes –Ya que sé como se siente cuando no actualizan u.u-, y la verdad fue algo desprevenido, más bien entiendo completamente que hayan olvidado esta historia Espero que no sea así, ya que lo que viene ahora es lo que tanto han esperado…

Esto se pone emocionante xD

Bueno, si quieren saber –solo si quieren saber xD- me fue bien en los estudios. Claro, hubo oportunidades que duraba más de 48 horas despierta haciendo mis tareas –F A T A L .-, y eso me desgastó MUCHISIMO, tanto que cada vez que quería escribir lo que hacía era dormir… Fue un semestre super pesado, pero bajo un constante esfuerzo y dedicación pude pasarlo con éxito :) Estoy feliz por ello n.n

Otra disculpa para los escritores que entran en mis favoritos y que no he podido leer sus historias u.u SO SORRY! Ahora que ya todo volvió a la normalidad, me dedicaré a ustedes, i promise! *.* Eso va contigo Nai, mira que actualizar en mi fecha estudiantil fue cruel ¬¬

Ajá, también tú Ale… ¬¬ No te me escapas.

xD

Ahora, lo más importante…

**¡G R A C I A S!**

Por su apoyo incondicional como lector :) a todos ustedes, que han esperado mi historia por tanto tiempo, y que aún así hayan entrado a leerla –Y dejarme un RR, ¿Verdad? *.* xD- significa mucho para mí… eso me anima como escritora, y me hace sentir muy feliz, ya que siento que estoy cumpliendo aquellos deseos por leer cosas que queremos leer, que estoy cumpliendo como Fan de Mimato, que estoy cumpliendo conmigo misma, y con ustedes. :)

Todos sus RR… todos fueron tan especiales para mí, y se los agradezco de corazón, al igual que pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto. Ya estoy en vacaciones, y prometo en todos estos fin de semana actualizar mis historias.

Y sino puedo, prometo avisarles

xD

Anyway, no quisiera alargarme tanto, pero como tengo tanto tiempo sin mis C/A me da emoción xD De verdad espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, a pesar que le faltó sazón –o sea, MIMATOxD- es suficiente para volver agarrar el hilo y así continuar Instituto Hokkaido :) ¡Es tan emocionante!

¿Qué más? ¿Qué más…?

Mmm…

Nai debe amarme por como puse de adorable a su Mich xD

¡Majo G! Querida, te me has adelantado… :) ¡Que éxito! Mil gracias por dedicarme tu asombrosa historia, espero que te haya alegrado ver esta actualización… ¡Mira que abandonarte imposible, Honey! :D Gracias por todo n.n

Pasemos a los agradecimientos :D

**Anisol,**

**Glisa****,**

**L0ck****,**

**Eri-sshi****,**

**Sakura Tachikawa****,**

**Meems-ishikawa****,**

**Meems Tachikawa****,**

**digimon4ever99****,**

**Hana Echizen****,**

**Melisa,**

**Nailea****,**

**Ana****,**

**Sweetcarmeen****,**

**Majo G****,**

**Meimi,**

**Estefhany,**

**Lyls,**

**Hally.**

Lyls, Hally... honeys xD No piensen que fui pichirre al escribir sus nicks xD sino q esta pinche maquina no los quería escribir cumpletos ¬¬ Esta tecnología de hoy en día... -.- pero me gusta llamarlas así! :) it's ok?

De corazón, MIL GRACIAS :)

Especialmente a Sakura Tachikawa, ¡Supieran todo lo que me jaló de orejas para que actualizara! xD No, en serio, me dio mucho animo… :) ¡Gracias ami! *.*

Bueno, sin más que decir…

¡OH, SÍ!

**El 11 es mi cumple** *.* Así que de adelanto… Déjenme RR, ¿Ti? *.* xD Jo, toy vieja… -.-

¡Ahora así! n.n

* * *

_Atte._

**A n D s I**


	6. Sentimientos encontrados

**Instituto Hokkaido**

**By: A n D s I**

* * *

Capítulo 6

"**Sentimientos encontrados…"**

_-¿Y si no hay Chapulin Colorado?-_

No sabía que carajos le pasaba…

Y realmente, _no_ quería saberlo.

Desde hace algunos días, misteriosamente, se le ha resultado bastante incómodo compartir la misma habitación con _cierta persona_ –y con bastante nos referimos a BASTANTE-, incluso sentía como una clase de paranoia que provocaba un estúpido déficit al hablar al primer momento de escucharla o de tenerla en frente. Creyó que con el tiempo su convivencia con ella mejoraría, pero por los cielos, ahora no solo era insoportable, era relativamente imposible. Desde dormir a dos metros de distancia a su cama, a sentarse a 30 cm de su puesto… Todo lo que antes había sido cotidiano ahora era cuestión de sobrevivencia, teniendo que inventar en cada dos por tres alguna incoherente excusa para así alejarse "sutilmente" de ella y no tener que soportar los inusuales arranques que optaba por manifestar su cuerpo de solo verla. Arranques inusuales y desconocidos, cabe destacar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora todo era más difícil? Si bien había decidido que esto de compartir la habitación con una loca disfrazada no debía de ser tan malo –Y no, no fue sarcasmo-. Además, no es de él que una chica le quite la capacidad de hablar, y mucho menos una chica como ella. Que se hacía pasar por un varón resultando la persona más extraña que había conocido, que dura horas en la ducha sin respetar su turno, que se quejaba por todo, que lo insultaba, que le lanzaba objetos pesados y filosos, ¡Y que le hacía pasar las mil y un vergüenzas cuando revelaba su lado femenino en público! Siendo él el elegido en darle un codazo o disimular frente de los demás que su femenina voz había sido un "gallo" ó no tenía nada de malo que ella sea un poco "amanerado"… claro, que gracias a su astucia todos pasan por desapercibido aquello.

No, ella no podía ponerlo nervioso, era simplemente absurdo. Una chica como ella… malcriada, caprichosa, mimada y…

-¡Mira, un panda!- volvió a escuchar una vez más su insoportable voz chillona; tono femenino que solo empleaba cuando estaban los dos solos, tono femenino que le recordaba con impacto en sus tímpanos que ella era una chica, tono femenino, que por alguna extraña razón, causaba esa maldita indescifrable sensación que enredaba la lengua de Yamato y le hacía doler el estómago.

Y finalmente, voz que siempre conllevaba a una hermosa y reluciente sonrisa de labios rosas y mirada alegre…

-¿Qué te parece si elegimos este, Matt?- sin desvanecer su calidez mientras contemplaba a los pandas comer caña de azúcar, aferrándose a los barrotes horizontales que separaban el área del público con el espacio de estos mamíferos.

Esa sonrisa…

¡Esa maldita sonrisa era la culpable de todo!

Gruñó despectivo y desvió la mirada con cierto sonrojo, ignorando por completo la ilusión de su compañera de trabajo.

Su clase de Biología había planeado un paseo al Zoo para aprender un poco sobre los animales, y como para evitar que los alumnos se pongan a vaguear en vez de aprender, dividieron el salón en grupos de dos y a cada uno se le asignó tres animales para estudiar a fondo, desde el tipo de alimentación, habitad natural, entre otros puntos que habría que tomar muy en cuenta. Era un proyecto sencillo a decir verdad, y quizás divertido, ya que se podría elegir cualquier animal siempre y cuando el análisis de cada estudiante sea acertada y reforzada por algún guía o especialista.

Lo del Zoo estaba bien, lo de elegir cualquier animal también estaba bien…

Pero haber quedado con **ella**… eso no estaba bien.

Volvió a mirarla sin que se percatase, detallando en silencio y con disimulo como la expresión de la castaña cambiaba drásticamente con los movimientos de aquel mamífero blanco y negro. Sus ojos miel brillaban con emoción y sus labios revelaban lo mucho que le gustaba lo que veía, soltando suspiros enternecedores de vez en cuando y grititos de emoción que era ciertamente vergonzoso para Yamato, ya que, si bien recordamos, ella era un chico, era un estudiante masculino… y que la gente se les quede mirando por aquellos arranques poco disimulados era algo así como "Trágame Tierra".

Y cuando quería darle un codazo para que se controle, o simplemente hacerse el desconocido, no podía… y es que cuando ella le lanzaba su famosa sonrisa tratando de compartir su entusiasmo, todo en él se averiaba como si las tuercas de un mecanismo se detuvieran.

La luz de sol hacía que sus iris, vistas de forma lateral, tomaran un color más claro que la miel, llegando a un punto de ser dorado… su nariz perfilada y pequeña complementaba de manera tan acertada su rostro que era como si antes de que ella naciera alguien hubiese alterado sus genes, haciéndola lo más perfecta posible, además que sus labios no eran prominentes pero tampoco inadvertidos, eran, en realidad, perfectos. Con un color rosa que combinaba sin duda alguna con su tono de piel. Y aunque ese peluca escondía muy bien su cabello, podía recordar con detalle aquellas hebras castañas que llegaban hasta su cintura, una suave y proporcionada cabellera que caía en hondas por su espalda, tal y como una princesa…

"_Una hermosa princesa…"_

. . .

**¡¿…Una qué?**

Sus mejillas de un momento a otro ganaron un tono rojizo de forma agresiva, como si nada más al analizar aquella palabra fuera como si haya tocado fuego sumándole litros de lava hirviendo. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado algo como eso? Sus pensamientos se habían dejado llevar pero mira que llegar a ESO era preocupante.

¡Absurdo!

¡¿Cómo carrizos podía pensar que ella era…?

-¡Son tan tiernos…!- soltó la ojimiel sonriendo con dulzura, para luego voltear a ver al rubio y compartir la misma sonrisa -¿Verdad que sí, Matt?

…_Hermosa…_

_-¡B-B-BASTA!-_ sacudiendo su cabeza de forma rústica, y sin controlarse a sí mismo, empezó a caminar con intenciones de alejarse.

-¡Espera, Matt!- alcanzándolo, extrañada -¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué no te gustan los pandas…?

-¡N-No!- bastante nervioso, a decir verdad -¡Todo esto apesta…!

-Oye… no digas eso… ya nos falta poco para terminar el proyecto- defendió la castaña, sin detenerse en seguirle.

-¡Pues ya estoy harto! ¡Lo único que hacemos es ver estúpidos ositos o cachorros aprendiendo a caminar! ¡Se supone que este proyecto es de dos!- molesto, muy molesto –¡Y créeme que no elegiré un oso Panda o la cría de un elefante con lo aburridos que son…!

Mimi se detuvo en seguirle, ahora dedicándole una mirada enojada y cansada.

-¡¿Y pretendes que una asquerosa serpiente o una horrible araña es más divertido?

-¡Más que un estúpido orangután bebé, SÍ!- ahora volteando hacia ella, sin poder contener indescifrables las emociones que estaban a punto de surgir.

-Pues déjame decirte que por lo menos pude tocar mi animal, en cambio tú… ¡Si llegas a tocar el tuyo terminarías estrangulado!

-¡Y supieras que el mío se tragaría de un bocado a tu mono despelucado e idiota!

-¡DESPELUCADO E IDIOTA SERÁS TÚ, IDIOTA Y DESPELUCADO!- con la paciencia por los suelos, tirando la libreta y sin importarle un comino lo que piensan las personas.

-¡¿A QUIÉN MIERDA LE DICES…?

-¡Hey, chicos, relájense!

Una voz conocida evitó que ambos jóvenes se coman vivos con la mirada. A pesar del tiempo que llevan conociéndose, y de su convivencia diaria y dependencia para los trabajos, siguen llevándosela tan mal como el primer día en que se conocieron.

Y más ahora cuando Yamato no parecía soportar nada de lo que la castaña hacía o decía…

-Que raro verlos a ustedes dos peleándose…- agregó Tokumori tras integrarse con Taichi en el medio de aquella batalla sin fin, con los brazos detrás de su nuca y cansado –Desde el área de los osos polares les escuchamos…

-¿Por qué peleaban?- cuestionó el moreno.

-¡PORQUE ESTOY HARTO DE VER SU ESTÚPIDA CARA!

Fue luego de unos segundos que Yamato se dio cuenta que no tuvo que haber dicho eso, o al menos no en el tono que había usado, siendo recriminado con la mirada por sus dos compañeros de clases al momento en que la castaña bajaba la suya.

Tokumori le obligó a leer sus labios con un "Disculpate", y Taichi simplemente lo miró fulminante.

¿Qué le había pasado?

-Ehm… yo…- apenado, para luego suspirar y dar la cara –Disculpa, es solo que… ya estoy cansado. No he dormido bien últimamente y…

"_¿Y cómo dormirías bien con ella a pocos metros de tu cama?"_

-…Y…- se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos, para luego sacudir su cabeza y respirar sus próximas palabras –Disculpa.

Mimi siguió mirando el suelo, aunque había escuchado cada palabra. Yamato por su parte sintió un nudo en la garganta al solo imaginar que ese silencio podría significar un próximo llanto. Realmente odiaba escucharla o verla llorar, se le partía literalmente el alma, y más cuando podría ser a causa suya. Idiota. ¿En qué pensabas al haber dicho eso? Se apartó su rubio flequillo con su mano para dejar descubierto su frente y su incomodidad. Estaba claro que la había cagado, y que ella no haya dicho anda aún dificulta aún más las cosas.

-Oye…- insistió, mordiéndose el labio nervioso.

-Idiota…

-¿Eh?

Repentinamente, la castaña subió la mirada para luego acercarse unos cuantos pasos hacia él, inflando sus cachetes y revelando sin duda alguna su enojo mediante su mirada y postura.

-¡Que eres un idiota!

Al sentir la remota cercanía de la castaña para enfrentarle fijamente con su mirada reapareció la misma sensación que lo venía acosando los últimos días, solamente que esta vez vino con un inesperado hormigueo que escalaba de forma divertida sus paredes estomacales, y que se intensificaba al detallar la corta distancia que había entre ambos.

Tenía tiempo sin volver a compartir aquella cercanía con la castaña, y a pesar de que la situación no convenga, no pudo evitar sentir una extraña emoción por volver a ver sus ojos miel con detalle.

¿Qué pasó con el juego? ¿Qué pasó con la táctica de conquista a Tachikawa? Según sabía la apuesta seguía en juego… pero era realmente imposible buscar avergonzarla o provocarle cuando ni el mismo podía controlar su cuerpo y acercarse a ella. Antes tranquilamente podía apaciguar el tenso ambiente con sus comentarios, siempre lo hacía cuando ella se le enfrentaba de aquella manera, y que tras causar el efecto buscado con sus indirectas conseguía la victoria. Sus piernas, que antes caminaban como un gato acercándose astutamente y sensualmente a su conquista, ahora casi temblaban moviéndose inquietas en señal de apuro. Sus manos que hacían lo posible por provocar el mínimo roce eléctrico que con experiencia sabía que funcionaba, por poco y reaccionan, ni se atrevían en realidad.

Y ni se diga de sus atigrados y tentadores ojos azules, ¿Qué no era su arma mortal para conquistar a una chica? ¿Qué no tenían la facilidad para hipnotizar y despertar sonrojos en mejillas ajenas?

Ahora ni podía mirarla directamente a los ojos por más de 3 segundos… eso, más que ahora era él quien se sonrojaba como un pendejo.

-A…a… ¡¿A q-quién le dices idi-idiota?- alejándose un paso, tartamudo, aunque no mucho había logrado cuado la castaña había retomado la cercanía.

-¡A ti! ¡Porque eso eres! ¡IDIOTA! ¡Lo único que haces es quejarte y retrasarnos! ¡Si tan cansado estás te hubieses quedado holgazaneando, y así tranquilamente yo podría terminar de hacer MI trabajo sin tener que calarme a alguien criticando a cada animal que vemos ni soportar ofensas SIN sentido! ¡Por lo que… SÍ, ERES UN IDIOTA!

Mierda…

-Taichi, ¿Terminaste el proyecto?- preguntó repentinamente la ojimiel con indiferencia absoluta a lo que había pasado, desconcertando a los tres chicos que la miraban boquiabiertos.

-Eh…Ehm… sí.

-Ok, entonces acompáñame, voy a terminar el mío SOLO- fingió con voz andrógena jalando al moreno, quien luego de encogerse los hombros en señal de confunsión, siguió a la castaña por sí solo en dirección contraria.

Ishida miró absorto como ambos se alejaban de ellos… sin poder aún abrir la boca y decir algo. Era la primera vez que le quitaban la palabra, dejándolo mudo sin poder incluso contratacar.

¿Contraatacar qué? Si bien lo que había dicho ella todo era cierto, lo único que hacía era quejarse y ofenderla.

¡Pero eso era culpa de ella! ¡Ella y su estresante manera de hablarle! De acercarse, de sonreirle, de animarle, de su forma en decir su nombre… de… ¡De…!

-¡Maldita sea!

Dio un zapatazo al suelo con todas sus fuerzas y caminó apresuradamente hacia el lado contrario, siendo seguido por el pelinegro aunque era ignorado por completo.

Ella era… ¡…Era tan _endemoniadamente_ insoportable!

Aún no entendía porque mierda consideraba seguir siendo su compañero de cuarto cuando siempre todo acababa de esa manera, con él sufriendo una asquerosa migraña y ella detrás del escudo del idiota de Taichi. ¡No sabía que coño le había visto él a ella cuando era tal y como una piedra dentro del zapato! Una astilla dentro de la uña, un corte de papel, y hasta podría decirse que era peor que los propios cólicos luego de comer la cosa más podrida del universo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre ella terminaba por desquiciarlo y amargar oficialmente su día? ¿Qué no era el chico indiferente y solitario? Nadie osaba siquiera a enfrentársele, y ella, con su falsa peluca y mirada inocente, lo trataba con todo el derecho del mundo, insultándole e incluso lanzándole objetos como si fueran los propios Looney Tunes.

¡¿Quién diablos se creía que era?

-Venga, hombre… que por poco botas fuego…

La voz de Tokumori lo hizo rabiar aún más.

Y la verdad, ahora no había nada que _No_ lo hacía rabiar.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, Shitsuya?

-Ah, carajo… que la tienes con Maruchan, no conmigo…- corrigió con mala cara el pelinegro alcanzando el paso del rubio, mirándolo extrañado -¿Por qué te has alterado tanto?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- sin detenerse.

-¡Pues mira que estás peor que los rinocerontes, Yama! ¡Por poco te confunden con uno y te meten en la jaula!

-¡Que me dejes en paz!- ahora sí, deteniéndose, apretando los puños y muy poco amistoso -¡¿Qué no puedes dejarme simplemente solo?

-Hoy no estás de suerte, lobo solitario…- mirándole insistente –Tienes que relajarte, aunque te toque hacerlo sin Tachikawa aún tienes un trabajo que hacer.

-¡Al diablo con eso!

-¡Te estas alterando por una estupidez sin sentido, Yama!- regañó Tokumori igualando su paso -¿Desde cuando te afecta tanto lo que te dicen? ¿Qué no eres "indiferente a todo"? Vamos, hermano, relájate. No te pongas así por una tontería.

Disminuyó el ritmo de sus pasos, volviendo a respirar con calma.

-Jum…- suspiró, relajando sus hombros y por fin alejando la tensión de su cuerpo _–Que tontería…_

Lo era, una **total** tontería…

"_Pero quizás esa no sea la verdadera causa de tu enojo, ¿Verdad?"_

-_Basta…_- pensó con un extraño sonrojo, eliminándolo tras sacudir levemente la cabeza.

-Ahora que ya no estás pintado de verde y con las venas brotadas, ¿Me dirás por qué te pusiste así?

Yamato miró un poco confundido a Tokumori, para luego esconder sus manos en sus bolsillos y chasquear la lengua. Todo aquel berrinche, aquella extraña e infantil discusión, ¿Por qué había pasado aquello? Sinceramente no estaba en su personalidad pelearse por cosas con tan poca importancia, sobretodo en sitios públicos o como si de él se tratara un niño peleando por su caramelo.

Se había comportado tan inmaduro como ella, y eso era algo humillante. ¡Si lo mejor que pudo haber hecho es soltarle que hiciera lo que le diera la gana y así terminar de una vez por todas aquel proyecto! Sencillo. Práctico. Hasta ya podían haber terminado, ahorrándose el hecho de quien había elegido el mejor animal, cuando una pitón y un orangután son animales de equitativo interés.

El punto es… que lo que pasó fue una gran estupidez, probando científicamente que no podían convivir en pacífico hasta en un inocente Zoológico.

Tokumori suspiró…

-Mira, quizás no soy psicólogo, o en tu caso; psiquiatra…- provocando cierta mirada de pocos amigos en el rubio –Pero, ¿No crees que te alteras demasiado cuando de Miso se trate?

¿Qué si se altera demasiado?

¡Ni con calmantes se puede lidiar con ella!

-Sé que son bastantes opuestos…- siguió, acercándose a su amigo y tomando de su hombro –En realidad, no me extrañaría que su habitación fuera como territorio vietnamita… Se la llevan bastante mal como para que justo compartieran la misma habitación, protagonicen una obra de Shakespeare, y de paso, terminen juntos en todos los proyectos del salón. Hay que ser tan salado como un bacalao…

-Ya estás jodiendo…- regañó en tono bajo, incómodo -¿Para qué mierda me recuerdas todo eso?

-Paciencia, Padawan…- sonrió –Como decía… ¿Nunca has escuchado el dicho "Polos opuestos se atraen"?

Se tensó.

-Ó… ¿"Del odio al amor, un solo paso"?

Se tensó más.

-También está…

-¡No sigas!- sonrojado, volviendo a sentir la misma insoportable sensación cuando está con ella -¿Q-Qué carajos estás diciendo, Shitsuya? ¡Estamos hablando de…! ¡Tachikawa es…!

Tokumori lo miró cansado, queriendo abrir la boca para decir algo pero luego volvió a cerrarla.

Algo le decía que él no era el único en saber "aquello", pero prefirió dejarlo para después y seguir fingiendo.

-Un "chico", ya sé, ya sé…- dándole énfasis a aquella palabra para luego encogerse de hombros –Solo cumplo con mi profesión de amigo en aconsejarte, Yama…

-Pues, búscate otra… morirás de hambre- le soltó seco dejándolo atrás.

-¡Mira que nadie engaña a las hormonas!

Sin quererlo, sus pasos no dieron para más. Su mente le había obligado a detenerse para escuchar el resto, aunque internamente se moría de las ganas por plantarle un buen puñetazo en la boca de Tokumori para que lo deje en paz de una vez por todas.

El pelinegro sonrió… para luego aproximarse a su compañero y darle dos inocentes palmadas en la espalda.

-Ó en mejores, ó peores casos; el corazón…

* * *

Al principio los gritos fueron realmente una molestia, pero al reconocer junto con Tokumori que los que se estaban atacando con lanzas espartanas disfrazadas en palabras eran, en realidad, sus compañeros de clases, no lo dudaron ni un segundo y se fueron a detener aquella cotidiana batalla.

Realmente no comprendía como esos dos se la llevaban de perros, es más, Tom y Jerry se quedaban pendejos al lado de ellos. Escucharlos pelear era el pan de cada día, y aunque la mayoría de esas discusiones sean relativamente tontas y absurdas, la de hoy rebozó el vaso con agua, ¡Mira que pelearse por quien tenía el mejor animal no era cosa de Yamato!

Observó un poco apartado como la castaña contemplaba las peceras del acuario, sitio al que habían ingresado un poco después de la discusión y que había cambiado notoriamente el humor de Tachikawa. Habían decidido tomarse un _break_ hasta que las cosas bajen de nivel, y aunque su idea de entrar al acuario era para ayudarla a terminar el trabajo, parecía no tener iniciativa al respecto.

Igual… Es un tonto trabajo, no hay porque alarmarse tanto, sino, de cualquier forma, le prestaría sus apuntes a la castaña, después de todo ella siempre lo hace cuando Tai se veía envuelto en algún aprieto.

Pero en eso, su mirada que se había centrado en ella segundos antes, ahora le estaba dando alguna clase señal que el moreno no pasó por alto… y es que, ver como la luz de la pecera iluminaba tenuemente su rostro, más aquella expresión de emoción, hizo que unas cosquillas en su estómago hicieran fiesta.

Era… era tan… ¿Linda?

Sus cabellos castaños y cortos no le daban la imagen masculina suficiente, hasta diría que con un vestido podría pasar como una chica tranquilamente, claro, pensar aquello quizás no era muy sano que digamos, ¡Pero debía admitirlo! Si no tuviera aquella insignia del instituto en aquel Sweater azul marino, ni usara esos pantalones holgados, Miso Tachikawa sería una hermosa chica, que más que su compañero de clases, sería como su cita, y que sin pena alguna tomaría su mano disfrutando al máximo su compañía.

-_Deja de pensar en idioteces…_- pensó para sí mismo, moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-Gracias por acompañarme, Tai…- la voz andrógena de la castaña interrumpió el silencio, provocando que el moreno le preste atención aún cuando ella seguía contemplando encantada al pez –¡Oh, mira como se mueve esa mantarraya!

Sus rasgos, su delgada figura…

Y por alguna extraña razón, recordó la conversación que había tenido con Tokumori.

Acaso… ¿Acaso lo que quiso decir fue…?

-Tachikawa…

Mimi volteó a ver al moreno con una sonrisa, reconociendo al instante la extraña expresión que tenía su compañero. Parecía serio, decidido y calculador, incluso era la primera vez que veía a Taichi con aquella cara, como si hubiese descubierto algo muy delicado y estuviera a punto de decírselo sin pelos en la lengua.

-¿Sucede algo, Tai?

-Acaso… tú…

-¡Mami! ¡Mira esa mantarraya que bonita es!

Un pequeño niño con su madre habían interrumpido inoportunamente la conversación, que tras unos segundos en observar como el infante de unos 5 años hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaba el pez, Mimi volvió a concentrar su atención en Tai, sonriente.

-¿Me decías…?

-Yo…- cerró la boca -_¿En qué estás pensando?- _suspiró para luego rascarse la nuca y reírse levemente sobre la tontería que había acosado su cerebro segundos antes -Absurdo…

-¿Qué es absurdo?

-Que por un momento creí que eras una chica disfrazada de chico…

¡MIERDA!

-¡¿Q-Qu…QUÉ?

Y después de algo de tiempo, volvió a sentir aquel familiar terror, desde la primera vez que puso el pie dentro del Instituto Hokkaido, y el mismo que ahora le había congelado las patas y que había pintado un gracioso color azul en su rostro.

-Jajajaja, ya sé, ya sé… fue lo más estúpido que he dicho y pensado en el día, pero es que Tachikawa, debes entender que eres bastante femenino aunque lo niegues- soltó de lo más normal, ahora siendo él quien contemplaba el mantarraya –Pero ahora que me doy cuenta…

¡OH, MIERDA! ¡OH, MIERDA!

-Me recuerdas mucho a Hikari…- confesó con una sonrisa nostálgica, revelando un brillo indefinido en su mirada.

¿Hikari?

-¡Chicos!

En eso, una voz familiar interrumpió aquel bipolar instante, haciendo que ambos jóvenes reconozcan de lejos como dos de sus compañeros de clases se acercaban a ellos. Un pelirrojo con cara de estudioso traga libros, y un rubio que nadie podía quitarle la cara de chico bueno, para no llegar a decir príncipe, eso si leemos en el diccionario de Mimi.

Y hablando de Mimi…

-_Michael…_

-¡Hey, ¿Ya terminaron el proyecto?- curioseó el moreno sonriente, ya al tener a ambos jóvenes en frente de ellos.

-Acabamos de terminar…- respondió un sonriente extranjero. Mimi, que había tenido la mirada fija sobre él, fue respondida por un momento con un leve saludo de cabeza, cosa que provocó que hasta la más milésima mariposa aleteara dentro de su estómago.

-Nosotros también…

-¿Pero que no estabas con Tokumori, y tú con Ishida?

-Pues, eso era hasta que volvieron a pelearse… por poco los encierran en una jaula de los salvajes que se pusieron.

¡Pero si había sido él que se puso como un mandril!

-Jeje, en ese caso, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver el espectáculo de delfines? Está apunto de empezar.

-¡¿Delfines?- soltaron a la vez el Yagami y la castaña, con estrellas en los ojos notándose descaradamente su emoción.

-Juraría que son hermanos si no los conociera…- agregó el pelirrojo riendo, para luego empezar a caminar hacia la dirección del evento junto con los chicos –Por cierto, Tai…- atrayendo la atención de su compañero –Ryu me mandó a decirte que…

Taichi, que por un instante estuvo a su lado, ahora había alcanzado el paso del pelirrojo dejándola atrás para así poder hablar mejor un asunto sobre el equipo de Football. ¿Malo? No, no había nada de malo… claro, eso sino contamos con cierta persona que caminaba a su lado en silencio, sin adelantarse, sin atrasarse, ¡Lo cual sí era malo! Estaban tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez que eso le despertaba unas desesperadas ganas por empezar a correr y perderse de vista, pero no podía hacerlo.

¿Por qué?

¡Sabrá que carajos tendrá en los pies que no obedecían sus órdenes!

_-¿Y ahora qué hago…?_- nerviosa, observó discretamente al rubio de reojo, detallando su semblante simpático más como los rulos dorados se movían con cada paso –_Al parecer, no parece sospechar nada…_- pensó, cuando en eso su mirada chocó con la de él provocando una conocida sonrisa más un ataque de nerviosismo en la castaña.

Seguía su paso, a su lado, y guardando el mismo silencio que ella.

¡Por Cristo!

-¿Qué te ha parecido el acuario?

Su voz simpática y amena quebró, de una vez por todas, aquel silencio que se había formado entre ellos, parándole cada uno de los pelos en los brazos de Mimi y eso sin contar los de la nuca.

-Es… A sido… ¡A sido emocionante!- ¿Emocionante? ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, Mimi Tachikawa? –Digo, sigue siendo un tonto paseo, pero ver las serpientes ha sido lo único bueno…

_Sí, claro… porque no te derretiste ni gritaste de emoción cuando viste los ositos pandas, ¿No?_

-Me alegro…- respondió, ignorando por completo de donde carrizos había sacado Mimi lo de las serpientes –Para mí la mejor parte fue la del orangután bebé…

-¡¿Verdad que sí?- ¡NO! ¡Espera! -¡Quiero decir…! Bah… Eso es como un aperitivo para mi pitón.

-Jeje, ¿No crees que es algo grotesco decir eso?

_Maldito Matt…_

-¡Bienvenidos!

No se había dado cuenta sino hasta escuchar la voz del hombre disfrazado de delfín que ya habían llegado al sitio, venía tan absorta con la compañía del chico extranjero que ni supo como ni por donde se metieron. Y con lo limitada que estaba por evitar ser descubierta, era imposible hacerle caso a su entorno, aún cuando el joven ni ponía atención a como le temblaban las manos o como luchaba discretamente alejarse de él.

Pero no pensó más en el tema… ahora sus ojos miel estaban contemplando sorprendida cada rincón de aquel inmenso escenario al aire libre que tenía como centro una exótica piscina, ambientada por gigantes rocas artificiales y alguna que otra palmera decorativa que le daba aquel toque playero al teatro acuático. ¡Y ni se diga del repentino salto que hicieron 3 delfines a la vez! Los gritos de emoción del público, la sonrisa triunfadora de la entrenadora de aquellos mamíferos, la música animada que venía como anillo al dedo…

¡Esto era lo máximo!

-¡Tachikawa!- la voz del moreno le hizo despertar, buscándolo con la mirada y reconociendo que se habían adentrado en una fila buscando asiento.

-¡Voy!

* * *

-¡Les presento a mis fieles compañeros…!- presentó animada la mujer con traje de buceo, mientras hablaba a través del pequeño micrófono que guindaba de su uniforme -¡Alphonse, Edward y Winry!

Tras esto, tres hermosos delfines saltaron del agua en orden a medida que eran dichos sus nombres, causando gran emoción en los espectadores del show, desde niños, adolescentes, adultos y ancianos…. todos con una sonrisa en su rostro al reconocer la obediencia y entusiasmo de aquellos mamíferos, que al terminar de hacer una graciosa pirueta en el aire, volvían a adentrarse al agua en el mismo orden y nadando animadamente dentro de la piscina.

Por otra parte, la indiferente expresión de un rubio revelaba lo poco que le importaba aquel evento. Había sido obligado por su compañero a entrar al sitio para así "animarse" un poco y disfrutar de lo que quedaba del día. Misión fallida, obviamente. Ya no había una turbia nube que opacaba su cordura, pero los ánimos eran escasos para al menos sonreír o admitir que un espectáculo de delfines podría ser interesante. Pero claro, su opinión no contaba… por ende ahí estaba, sin ánimos, viendo un tonto espectáculo de Flippers, y con el trasero húmedo al sentarse sobre un charco en su asiento de concreto que pasó por alto.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos.

_Miel. Sonrisa. "Matt…"_

Cosquillas.

_-¡No…!_- abrió los ojos de un golpe, sintiendo una vez más sus mejillas enrojecerse y su cuerpo tensarse. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pensar esas tres cosas a la vez? ¡Era tan frustrante! Siempre cuando su mente estaba en blanco, primero venía el color miel pintado en dos femeninos y animados ojos, para luego aparecer una curvatura brillante y cálida… y finalmente, y quizás lo que terminaba por despertar ese hormigueo del demonio, su voz… su voz llamándolo, su voz diciendo su nombre, su voz…

¡Su maldita voz!

Sacudió la cabeza una vez más y se maldijo internamente, ya harto ante estas situaciones en donde al sentir que todo volvió a equilibrarse en su vida la estúpida de Mimi volvía a su mente, como el propio fantasma destinado a espantarlo cruelmente.

Aunque mataría para que ella fuese un fantasma, espantándolo con cadenas arrastradas por el suelo y con paranormales sonidos despertándole en la madrugada, en vez de ser su compañera de cuarto "secreta" que suele sacarle de quicio en simples estupideces y que, a diferencia de sonidos extraños, no puede evitar despertarse en la madrugada y contemplar inconcientemente a una castaña dormida en la siguiente cama, acurrucada cómodamente, escondiendo el color miel y revelando unos apetitosos labios rosas entreabiertos.

Apetitosos… ¡Tan apetitosos!

_-¡Estás delirando, Ishida!_- se dijo traumado, masajeándose la sien e ignorando por completo como el trío marino saltaba una vez más –_Debo tener fiebre, seguramente…_

Eso esperaba…

-Hey, mira… ¿No son los chicos?

Levantó la vista al escuchar el comentario de su compañero, siguiendo su mirada y encontrándose con, efectivamente, cuatro de sus compañeros de clases.

Iban en fila hacia los puestos más cercanos a la piscina, ocupando 4 puestos disponibles y que eran lo suficiente alejados como para interrumpir el show al querer llamarlos. Así que solo se limitó a ver como un pelirrojo se sentaba en la primera silla, luego un moreno, luego un rubio, y finalmente, ella.

Justo** al lado **del extranjerito.

Por alguna extraña razón frunció el ceño al solo reconocer los pocos centímetros que los separaban, ¿Qué hacía Mimi sentándose al lado de él? ¿Qué no movía cielo y tierra por evitar aunque sea contacto visual con él? Y más todavía, ¿Qué hacía con esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara? ¡Debería estar histérica, nerviosa, ó al menos incómoda! Pero nada de eso, todo lo contrario, parecía no percatarse que la persona que estaba a su lado era Michael, el "Voldemort" que tanto exageró, el único capaz de hacerle regresar a USA, para siempre.

Apretó los dientes y sintió la piel de sus nudillos estirarse al volver en puños sus manos.

_Demonios…_

-¿Celoso?

Ni se inmutó al escuchar a Tokumori. Nada bueno saldría de ello.

-No sé de qué me hablas…

-Oh, vamos… que tu rostro lo dice todo- rió –Definitivamente vas a hacer que te metan en una jaula.

-Y tú terminarás nadando con esos malditos peces…

-Sip. No hay duda, celos.

Iba a responderle, pero mordió su lengua al ver como la castaña reía animada. Reía gracias a algún chistecito que había dicho _él_.

¡¿Por qué mierda se estaba riendo?

-Algo que escucho a menudo es lo simpático que es Miso- soltó con sonrisa burlona el pelinegro, conciente de que aunque el rubio pretendía no escucharlo, lo hacía –No me extrañaría que esos dos se hicieran amigos.

-Bien por él…

-Sí, sí, bien por él, claro…- rió –Pero, ¿Mal para ti?

Volvió a verla reír… era la primera vez que la veía reírse de esa forma, como si estuviera disfrutando al máximo aquel momento.

Un momento que implicaba a Michael.

"_Y no a ti…"_

-¿Eh? ¡Yama! ¡¿A dónde vas?- pero por más que intentó hacerse escuchar, solo pudo observar como el rubio se alejaba de él con pasos firmes y con los puños prensados –Hay que ver que eres terco…

* * *

-¡Yama!

Mimi giró hacia aquella voz encontrándose con un pelinegro 4 filas más arriba mirando hacia la salida, siguiendo el trayecto hasta ver como un rubio desaparecía tras el portal sin siquiera voltear.

¿Qué le había pasado?

Sin poder evitarlo, sintió cierta preocupación en ella, como prediciendo que algo malo le ocurría a Yamato y por aquella razón no había respondido a los llamados de Tokumori.

¿Y qué le preocupaba? ¡Si había sido un total idiota momentos antes!

Refunfuñó volviendo mirar al frente y cruzándose de brazos. De ahora en adelante no le iba a importar más nada, al fin de cuentas no lo necesita… ¡Tenía al lado a Michael Jhonnson y en ningún momento ha mostrado señales en reconocerla! Podía con esto sola, así se ahorraría el hecho de estar debiéndole favores a alguien y más aún a una persona como él.

-¿Crees que esté bien?

La voz de Michael una vez más la sacó de sus cavilaciones, mirándolo sorprendida sin entender de donde había salido la pregunta.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?- respondió al contemplar disimuladamente su celeste mirada.

-Ishida… pareció molesto, ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Su rostro dibujó una mueca de enojo, acomodándose más en su asiento y dando por hecho mediante sus expresiones que realmente le importaba un bledo el dueño de aquel apellido.

-Sería bueno para que madure un poco… ¡A veces es necesario un buen golpe para comprender que uno no es de piedra!

Su enfado duró poco al escuchar lo que parecía ser una risa discreta, ladeando su rostro hacia el extranjero, desconcertada.

-¿Qué…qué es gracioso?

-Lo siento… Jeje…- recuperando su semblante sereno y sonriente –Es que me pareció cómico lo que has dicho.

-Pues bien cierto que es…- defendió la castaña –Yamato cree no necesita de nadie, se cree mucha cosa y hace falta que alguien se lo diga de mala manera ya que de buena no aprenderá nada.

-¿Es por ello que están peleados?

-¡Eso y porque es un idiota!- una familia la observaron sorprendidos, obligando a Tachikawa morderse los labios y caer en cuenta que debía controlar sus palabras y tono de voz.

-A veces… las personas necesitan caer para aprender a levantarse.

-Sí, exacto- afirmó.

-Pero…- siguió sonriente –…hay personas que saben mantener el equilibrio, y tardan más que otras en caer.

Mimi lo miró totalmente confusa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-En que si tarda mucho en darse cuenta de su defecto, será tarde… A veces necesitan un empujoncito, ¿Me entiendes?

-Quieres decir… ¿Que debo empujarlo para que se de cuenta que es un idiota?

El extranjero volvió a reír, pero esta vez sin disimular, causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña tanto por escuchar la sinfonía de su voz en risas y por haber dicho algo tonto o fuera de lugar. En realidad, ahora que se daba cuenta, esta era la primera vez que compartía con el de esa forma desde que el rubio inició clases, nunca se había permitido hablar con él, ni siquiera responder miradas. De imaginar que podría ser descubierta por una sola palabra intercambiada hacía que le temblaran sus piernas.

Pero ahora no tenía miedo, ni nervios, incluso volvió a sentir la nostalgia en compartir con él, tenía tantos años sin escucharle hablar, sin recibir aquella cálida sonrisa, única capaz de mover su piso y acelerar el ritmo de su corazón. ¡Había extrañado tanto esto!

El joven dejó de reír, ahora respondiéndole la mirada al castaña quien no evitó sonrojarse aún más.

-Habla con él… Son compañeros de cuarto y deben aclarar sus problemas. Es lo mejor.

-¿Hablar con él? ¡Pero si luego de lo de hoy seguro me quemas las cosas!

-No lo creo…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

El trío de mamíferos volvió a saltar del agua, haciendo otra pirueta mortal en el aire y cayendo una vez más a la piscina tras que todo el público aplaudiera emocionados por el éxito marino.

-Porque le importas… y mucho.

* * *

Yamato miró en silencio desde la ventana de su bus como el cielo intimidaba a los visitantes con sus inmensas e inoportunas nubes negras. Pudo disipar algunos rayos insonoros más como los árboles del Zoo se movían violentamente por la tormenta que se avecinaba. Estaba claro que iba a caer no solo una fuerte lluvia, sino más bien un caos para quien no tuviera paraguas o cualquier refugio para esconderse de las frías gotas que amenazaban con caer. Lo que parecía antes un día soleado ahora era todo lo contrario… incluso se sintió identificado con aquel panorama, sintiendo como se le calentaban las orejas y como algo se revolvía dentro de él llenándolo de ansiedad.

Se acomodó en los dos puestos con inquietud ya sintiendo desespero por regresar al instituto y acorralarse en su cama, que en vez de un cielo atormentado ahora tenía como escenario un insípido techo de metal. Quería irse, estaba de malhumor y quería dormir, y así olvidar por un rato el ajetreo mental que le había absorbido todas sus energías. Estaba exhausto, y no necesariamente por caminar y caminar en un Zoo repleto de animales exóticos y comunes. Estaba exhausto de pensar y evadir, de sentir y evadir, de querer y, otra vez, evadir. Todo era una mala jugada que le estaba plantando su mente al estar en una huelga por descansar. Si venía durmiendo mal –espantosamente mal- las últimas noches, era normal que piense en tonterías, no le extrañaría si en cualquier momento terminara viendo un Dumbo por los cielos o un gato volador en forma de Frisbee atravesando su ventana.

De malhumor, cansado, incoherente y…

Miró el techo con una incógnita formulándose dentro de él.

**¿Celoso?**

-He… Ishida, dame puesto.

Reaccionó sorprendido ante su compañero, pues segundos antes estaba completamente solo en el medio de transporte y ahora estaba Tokumori en frente de él.

Quitó sus piernas del siguiente puesto, olvidando por completo lo que había pensado y las consecuencias que traía ello.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el rubio al detallar a todos sus compañeros subiendo el bus uno a uno.

-Ya se nos acabó el paseo, hermano… Is time to go!- estirándose –Además el tiempo prácticamente nos botó… ¿Viste como está el cielo?

Dos minutos después, todos los puestos estaban ocupados, y no fue hasta que escuchó la voz de su profesor que notó que alguien faltaba.

-¿Dónde está Tachikawa y Jhonnson?

Buscó con la mirada una cabeza castaña más no la consiguió, extrañándose enormemente ante ese hecho. No era de Mimi ser impuntual, al menos que se trata de Matemáticas que parece tener una maldición encima por siempre llegar tarde a la clase del peor profesor del instituto. Sí, solo en matemáticas llegaba tarde, no a la hora de regreso de un paseo en otro estado de Japón, en un país que no conoce, y… ¿Con Michael?

-Ellos están juntos profesor- agregó Taichi –A Tachikawa aún le faltaba un animal y Michael le acompañó.

La palabra juntos, más el nombre del extranjerito y el de la castaña no provocó otra cosa más que preocupación mezclado con enojo.

Preocupación, porque sabía que era peligroso que ellos dos quedasen solos, había un gran factor que se llamaba "Engaño" que podría hacer que el plan de Mimi se venga debajo de tan solo no tener cuidado.

Y enojo, por el simple hecho de recordar las risas animadas de Mimi para con Jhonnson, más la mirada enamorada que tenía, más lo tonta que se veía compartiendo sonrisas con él, le enervaba la sangre y hacía que el corazón se le acelerase, además que no le gustaba la sensación de cómo le sudaban las manos ni como se le calentaban las orejas.

-¡Disculpen la demora!

Repentinamente, la voz de un rubio ojos celestes atrajo la atención de todos, tratando de recuperar el aliento tras la precipitosa carrera que había hecho hasta el bus.

-Jhonnson… ¿Qué hay de Tachikawa?- preguntó extrañado el profesor al notar que no venía nadie tras él.

-Dijo que ya venía… Está terminando sus apuntes sobre el último animal y…

Un estruendoso trueno interrumpió las palabras del rubio, volviendo aún más certero que la tormenta estaba a punto de caer en cualquier momento, y que sin duda sería una bastante pesada por lo tenebroso que se había puesto el cielo y como aquellos rayos cada vez se hacían más constantes e intimidantes.

¡¿A quién se le ocurre ponerse con eso justo ahora?

-Cielos… si no se apura le caerá encima la lluvia…- dijo preocupado el profesor, para luego decirle unas cuantas cosas más a Michael y luego al chofer.

-Hey Mich….

Taichi, que parecía un poco preocupado, detuvo a Michael justo cuando iba cruzando a su lado.

-¿Le falta mucho a Miso?

-Estaba por terminar… Pero me insistió que viniera a avisar de su situación, andábamos con la duda de que nos podrían dejar. Pero ahora con este clima...

* * *

Otro trueno sonó… más una llovizna empezó a caer.

Tonta.

Tonta.

¡Y TONTA!

¿Qué sí sabía cual era su animal favorito? Pues, NO. No lo sabía. Y quizás eso era lo que le hacía sentir más estúpida. No sabía el animal favorito de su compañero de cuarto, de su "Romeo", y equipo de trabajo, pero sí sabía que el animal favorito de Michael Jhonnson era el sapo. Sí, escucharon bien, puede que no sea un animal genial, pero era el que le gustaba al amor de su vida, con el cual no tuvo contacto por no se cuantos años y que nunca mantuvo una relación estrecha por cuestiones de timidez infantil.

Sí, sabía más de quien menos le conocía, cuando debería de ser de quien más le conoce. Irónico, ¿No?

No sabía porque estaba haciendo esto, sabiendo que el idiota del cuento había sido Yamato y no ella. Pero lo que había dicho Michael era cierto, debía hablar con él, y se le ocurrió la ya no tan brillante idea de terminar el proyecto a estas alturas y elegir el misterioso animal favorito del rubio. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque era un tonta, por eso! Y porque le pareció una buena forma de demostrarle al "idiota" que lo que había dicho no era tan en serio, como una disculpa indirecta, por así decirlo.

Indirecta, porque de sus labios no saldría ni **pio** si él no se da cuenta de su actitud.

Siguió caminando, algo acelerada al escuchar los truenos y como el cielo parecía venírsele encima. Hacía un catastrófico tiempo, y aunque ya había elegido el animal que se supone que es su favorito –quizás, posiblemente, podría ser…-, le había tomado algo de tiempo, y el trayecto desde donde estaba hasta el Bus iba a tomarle unos cuantos minutos, minutos que amenazaban con mojarla en cualquier momento.

-¿Pinguinos?- observó los pingüinos como tratando de convencerse que ese pudo haber sido un buen animal sino hubiese ya elegido, pero al reconocer la graciosa forma de caminar, y lo excesivamente tiernos que son, comprendió que Yamato jamás elegiría un pájaro que no vuela y que camina como si tuviera un palo metido en el…

Ejem…

Unas diminutas gotas rozaron su nariz, comprendiendo que el cielo le estaba avisando que sino se apuraba le terminaría castigando.

-Estúpido Matt…- gruñó, sin parar de caminar y tapando la ya completada carpeta del proyecto dentro de la chaqueta del instituto -¡Más te vale que te guste porque sino juro que te golpearé! Estúpido, estúpido Matt…

Empezó a correr cuando las gotas de lluvia dejaron de ser un roce para convertirse en pequeños latigazos en su rostro, ya sintiendo como su ropa se iba humedeciendo con rapidez y como su peluca pesaba más de lo habitual. Era definitivo, la tormenta dio inicio.

Siguió corriendo, maldiciéndose internamente por estar justamente en un sitio que nada más los animales poseían en donde refugiarse, ¡Además de que ya estaban ingresando a sus guaridas gracias a la consideración de los encargados! Sin tener una punzante lluvia encima de ellos clavándoles las gotas como propios aguijones.

-¡En serio eres un estúpido, Matt!

Pero, sin quererlo, y obviamente, sin predecirlo, dio un mal paso.

Resbaló.

-¡OH!

Y cayó sobre el ya empapado suelo.

-¡MALDICIÓN!

* * *

Con su chaqueta trató de resguardarse de la lluvia, caminando tan rápido como podía pero con el suficiente cuidado de no resbalar y caer. El clima estaba desquiciante, y la verdad había empeorado de la nada, sin poder dejar actuar a los profesores guías con anticipación para así evitar que les agarrara la lluvia antes de salir hacia Hokkaido. Ahora, por ende, estaban sometidos a una tempestad, una tempestad que era soportada por un rubio ojiazul que gruñía molesto al tener que ser él el elegido en buscar a Mimi.

Porque él sabía que ella era mujer, porque era el único en conocer la verdad, y por lo tanto, tenía más poder que los demás en ella.

Incluso más que el extranjerito.

-Idiota…- dijo caminando cada vez más rápido, recién entrando a la Zona Hielo y poniendo más atención a su alrededor -¿Por qué se te ocurrió venir aquí?

Obviamente, se refería a ella. Y es que la protagonista de todos sus insultos internos de estos momentos era aquella castaña insoportable que no solo le sacaba de quicio, sino que le sacaba de un sitio cálido y seco para poder buscarle.

¡Tenía que ser tan idiota!

-Donde se habrá metido…- siguió buscando, ya notando que todos los animales no estaban a la vista debido al diluvio, y que toda la zona estaba desierta, por mismas razones.

No entendía porque se le ocurrió a ella venir a esta parte, cuando tranquilamente pudo haber escrito sobre los delfines cuando los tenía en frente. Y con lo excelente que le va en Biología menos entendía, ¡¿Era antojada o qué? Si en tal caso debería ser él el desesperado por conseguir buena nota, no ella. Sabía que era aplicada, pero en estas circunstancias es ser descuidada. Con las ropas mojadas, además de esa falsa peluca que nada más el sabía que era artificial, era muy probable que pueda ser descubierta, ¿Cómo no? Si cuando se moja la ropa se te pega más a cuerpo y…

_¡Carajo, Ishida! ¡No ahora! _

Sacudió su cabeza despejando aquel sonrojo que varias veces le ha molestado –y es que convivir con una chica las 24 horas del día sin… acción alguna, era de esperarse-, volviendo a concentrar su vista en su entorno buscando alguna cabellera castaña o cuerpo frágil resguardándose en la lluvia.

Hasta que… de lejos, pudo apreciar a una persona con su mismo uniforme sentada en el suelo.

-¡Tachikawa!

Aceleró su paso a mil y en un dos por tres ya estaba a su lado, recobrando el aliento.

-¿Estás…Estás bien?- respirando con dificultad.

-S-Sí…

Y el sí vino con un suspiro de parte de él, más un alivio al saber que no le había ocurrido nada malo y que al fin su preocupación por no hallarla estaba apaciguada.

-Mierda, ¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?- regañó, debía hacerle entender que todo lo que había corrido no debía de ser en vano -¡Te vengo buscando desde hace rato! ¡¿Qué no vez que está lloviendo?

-Lo sé pero… es que vine a…

-¡Si lo sabes pudiste haberte regresado con ese extranjerito, así no me tendrías sin aliento ni mojado!- gruñó molesto, poniendo su chaqueta ahora encima de la castaña quien lo había observado sorprendida, un poco incrédula de haber recibido aquel gesto por él –Vamos…

Yamato empezó a caminar en dirección por donde se había venido, estando a punto de detenerse en insistir pero al escuchar como unos pasos lo seguían siguió caminando, absorto en el silencio intercalado entre ambos. No hacía falta correr por lo que mantuvieron un paso rápido pero pausado… concientes de que no había mucho que ocultar cuando estaban igual de emparamados, aunque por lo menos ya Mimi no era mojada directamente en la cara gracias a la chaqueta del rubio.

En el transcurso no intercambiaron palabra alguna. Estaba más que expuesto que había un barrera de tensión entre ellos y que ninguno de los dos parecían dar un paso por irrumpirla. Además de que no era el momento ni el lugar indicado para dar iniciativa por mejorar las cosas entre los dos.

Lo mejor será esperar, y finalmente, hablar.

* * *

-Buenas noches…

-¡Buenas noches, Tachikawa, Ishida!

Cerraron la puerta tras de sí, con el estómago lleno y con los párpados tan pesados por el ajetreado día que habían tenido.

No hacía mucho que llegaron al instituto, pero sí les tomó un buen tiempo debido al clima, y aunque no llovía con tanta fuerza como horas antes aún se podía escuchar una suave lluvia cayendo en el exterior, teniendo como mala suerte llegar en la noche y cenar tarde, aunque de ellos solo se trató la mitad de un Ramen –que por cierto Tokumori aún se las ingenió para molestar a la castaña- por la gran pérdida de apetito gracias al agotamiento, además de ánimo, pues no había sido un muy buen día que digamos para ambos.

La verdad, ninguno de los dos se había aventurado a intercambiar palabras. Hubo dos oportunidades en que la castaña trató hablar con él, pero lo único que recibía era la espalda, además de que Tokumori hacía lo imposible por relajar el ambiente con sus chistes o golpes infantiles al moreno. Desde que salieron del Zoo, Yamato no había dicho más que un "Regresemos". Su expresión en todo el viaje fue seria y calculadora, además que en ningún momento lo vio dormirse como el resto del grupo, simplemente observó a través de la ventana como el viaje transcurría y como la noche caía. Eso fue MUY estresante. Demasiado. Juró por sus venas que el Ishida estaba destrozándola mentalmente por haberle preocupado.

Aunque bien, ¡Ella no le pidió buscarle! Si se mojó fue por su culpa.

Observó como el Ishida sacaba de su armario un pantalón de pijama y un sweater, seguro por el frío. No mostraba interés en hablar ó relajar su expresión, simplemente hacía lo cotidiano como si no hubiesen discutido, ignorándola por completo. Mimi apretó sus labios, un poco ofendida al sentirse excluída de esa forma, ¿A qué jugaba? Él que se debía disculpa aquí era él, ¡No ella! Bastante grosero se había comportado los últimos días para que ando como víctima haciendo como si no estuviera ahí. Estaba loco si creía poderle hacer sentir culpable y arrancar de sus labios algo que demuestre su arrepentimiento…

_Habla con él… Son compañeros de cuarto y deben aclarar sus problemas. Es lo mejor._

Dio un paso hacia él, decidida.

-Creo… que debemos hablar…

La escuchó con claridad a pesar de que haya hablado con un poco de duda. Desde hace rato se había percatado de las intenciones de ella, pero ningún momento le pareció adecuado para escucharla sino hasta ahora. Y la verdad, es que si hablaban seguro no controlaría sus palabras, y seguro en frente de los chicos causaría más problemas. Y querer evadirla una vez más no era posible, ya se le acabaron las excusas y además estaba conciente de aunque quiera salir ella no lo dejaría, se veía claramente que esta vez no tenía escapatoria, y que debían enfrentarse al problema que los viene incomodando desde hace unos días.

-Habla…

Tiró su ropa a la cama mientras se quitaba la camisa del instituto, cosa que causó un notable sonrojo en la castaña al detallar lo buen esculpido que estaba su cuerpo, siempre causaba ese efecto en ella. Pero aún así respiró hondo, tratando de pasar por alto el desnudo torso del rubio y así seguir con su meta.

-¿Por qué tú…? Ehm… ¿Por qué… últimamente has sido así conmigo?

Yamato se detuvo en ponerse su sweater, bajando las manos con el mismo y mirando a la castaña algo confuso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que… desde hace algunos días me has estado evadiendo…- se mordió el labio, ¿Estaba nerviosa? –Es como si te cansaras de mí… como si no me soportarás.

Él se inquietó.

-No sé de que hablas…

-Sí lo sabes…- respondió más decidida –Y no digas que no porque es la verdad. Hoy te has comportado así conmigo, como los últimos días lo has hecho, ¿Ó piensas que me creí la excusa de que tenías que estudiar la otra vez? Sino querías ensayar conmigo pudiste habérmelo dicho…

-Tenía que estudiar…

-¡Nunca te preocupabas por eso antes!- elevando la voz, aunque luchó por controlarse –Siempre accedías a nuestros ensayos sin ningún problema…

-He estado ocupado…

-¡Yamato, vivo contigo prácticamente! No me vengas con eso porque bien sabemos tú y yo que es mentira, ¡Me evades!

-¡Agh! ¡Basta! ¡Déjame en paz!- agarrando su ropa con intención de entrar al baño, pero la castaña logró atravesarse y evitar que entre -¡Hazte a un lado!

-¡No me moveré hasta que me digas qué te sucede conmigo!

-¡Qué no me sucede nada!

-¡No me mientas!

-¡DEMONIOS!- apretando los dientes y ya con el rostro enrojecido de la impotencia de golpear algo y desquitar la histeria que se acumulaba en él –¡Quítate de una buena vez!

-¡NO!

-¡HE DICHO QUE…!

Pero en eso, antes de volver a decir cualquier cosa… contempló por segundos como repentinamente el cuerpo de la castaña empezó a tambalearse. El miel de sus ojos fue opacado por la membrana blanca al irse para atrás, revelando con anticipo que su cuerpo había dejado de responder y que ahora le venía una abrupta caída al suelo debido a la inconciencia.

-¡Tachikawa!

Yamato, quien no reaccionó de otra forma sino alcanzarla y sostenerla, gritó su apellido continuas veces mientras poco a poco la depositaba en el frío suelo del baño. Estaba totalmente impactado ante la situación, ¡¿Qué rayos le había pasado? La acomodó en su regazo mientras apartaba el falso flequillo de su frente y finalmente sentir una agravada calentura con su mano, ¡Estaba ardiendo en fiebre! Además de que su cuerpo empezó a temblar de escalofríos, obligando al rubio a turbarse aún más por no poder haber advertido su estado antes.

-¡Tachikawa!- la sacudió levemente, preocupado -¡Tachikawa, responde!

* * *

_**..To be continue…**_

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

_Andsi se asoma lentamente._

¿Hola? ¿Sí? ¿Hay alguien ahí…? Ejem… Bueno, mucho gusto, soy Andsi, ¿Me recuerdan?

Aunque entendería si no… u.u

De verdad, LO SIENTO multiplicado por infinito llevado al cubo! Soy la peor, i know, i know… ¿Cuál es la causa además de ser tan irresponsable escritoria? A ver si adivinan, ¡Vamos, ustedes pueden!

¡Tin tin! Tenemos un ganador –eso si alguien dijo Universidad xD-. Pues si mis lectores beios y preshioshos! La universidad esta vez me a matado del Stress… ¿Excusa? No, no. Para nada. ¡Es la realidad! En serio no tenía chance para escribir, ¡Se los juro! Y cuando por obra y gracia del señor tenía, válgame, que lo único que me salía era el título, ¡Bien gracias! xD Y no saaaaaaben todo lo que lloré, patalée, y me quejé en este semestre, ¡Fue realmente agobiante! Y eso que estamos en el 1er corte del 4to semestre… ni se imaginan lo que me viene u.u

Por eso, antes de entrar con detalles del capítulo, voy a ser sincera con ustedes… Para mí es realmente difícil actualizar con continuidad, y si se dieron cuenta –que seguro que sí- lo hago una vez cada 3 meses o 6, como mucho… si no es un poquito más… xD Pero el punto, que de verdad se me hace realmente imposible actualizar como ustedes realmente quieren, por más que me encantaría, por más que me rueguen…

Han sido unos excelentes lectores, diría yo, el hecho de que aún lean mis historias aún con mi tardanza en actualizar me emociona un montón. Han sido lo máximo. Su apoyo, su ánimo, ¡Hasta sus felicitaciones x mi cumple! ¡GRACIAS! Pero de verdad me apena no poder cumplir con sus "expectativas de lector" xD En serio, sé como se sienten, y por eso me apena muchísimo.

Pero algo que es seguro es que SÍ actualizo, como dicen, lento, pero seguro xD

Anyway! Para no dar más rodeos…

¡SEEEEE QUE ME QUIEREN MATAAAAR! Y no lo digo x el final, sino por el "¡¿Dónde carajos está el mimato?" Paciencia, padawans… -Tokumori es lo máximo, no sé ustedes xD- que el prox cap será el causante de diabetes xD ¡No, no, en serio!

**¿Adelanto?**

¿Quién creen que cuidará de Mimi?

¡TIN TIN! ¿Habrá un ganador?

Di too much information… ¬¬

Ajá… xD Seguro algunos se burlarán de mi forma de escribir, me conocen personalmente y podrían caerse de la risa, ¡Soy tan Susu mezclado con Looney Tunes! xD Y sí me quieren conocer, absténganse de las consecuencias, all right? :)

Bueno, de verdad verdaderitas gracias por leer… a mis fieles lectores, que a pesar de todo siguen ahí, ¡Y POR SUPUESTO A SAKURA TACHIKAWA! AMIII! QUERIDISIMAAAA! Gracias por tu ánimo y apoyo incondicional! ¡Te quiero de aquí a ecuador y de regreso como mil veces! xDDDDDD

A todos, mil gracias, for real! Hasta los que leen y no escriben ¬¬ vamos chicos, que los rrs nos hacen famosas! xDD

Gracias por su apoyo :) ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo!

Love ya!

* * *

_Atte._

**A n D s I**


	7. Abriendo los ojos

**Instituto Hokkaido**

**By: A n D s I**

**C.A:**

**Les aconsejo preparar vía Youtube la siguiente canción: "Your love is a song", de Switchfoot. Escúchenla apenas lleguen a la parte donde diga "A Yamato. Traté de evitar la comilla, pero es para que no lo pasen por alto. ¡Los conmoverá mejor de esa forma! ;)**

**Bon voyage...**

* * *

Capítulo 7

"**Abriendo los ojos"**

_-Gesto medicinal-_

* * *

Poco a poco la oscuridad empezó a disiparse al abrir lentamente sus ojos, sintiendo como si a medida que lo hacía se intensificaba un punzante dolor de cabeza. Trató de acostumbrarse a la luz del día, pero su cuerpo se negaba provocándole ganas de esconderse bajo sus sábanas y así no tener porque soportar aquella incomodidad incandescente. Se quejó por lo bajo por un inusual dolor de garganta, que con el simple acto de tragar saliva era toda una tortura, eso sin contar lo mucho que le dolían los músculos, como si le hubiese pasado un tractor encima. Casi podría decirse literalmente.

Al acostumbrarse a la claridad de su habitación, desvió la mirada hacia su lado, observando una ya acomodada cama individual que le pertenecía a su compañero de cuarto. ¿En donde estaba Ishida? Ya era de mañana, lo más seguro que se había levantado para ir a clases, y ella aún postrada en su cama con un bendito dolor de cabeza. No le costaba nada al menos tratar de despertarla, ¿No?

En eso, al tratar de hacer memoria, a su mente vinieron unas escasas imágenes del día de ayer, luego de haber llegado del paseo. Ella tratando de solucionar con Ishida, luego ambos discutiendo… y luego…

Volvió a quejarse pero esta vez un poco más audible, revolviéndose en su cama sin poder tolerar la punzada en su sien. Se sentía tan mal. Y peor se sentía al saber que aquel asunto había quedado inconcluso. ¿Por qué simplemente no se podían llevar bien? Ella que creyó que ahora todo sería mejor, pero sentía que con cada paso que daba en su amistad luego retrocedía tres. ¡No puede ser tan difícil ser amiga de Yamato Ishida!

¿Qué tanto tiene que escalar para cruzar ese muro de indiferencia?

Trató de incorporarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Se sentía pésimamente mal, pero por Dios, no podía dejar así como así aquella discusión. No recordaba qué fue exactamente lo que pasó, y por ello tenía una remota ansiedad por averiguarlo.

Apoyó su codo para sostenerse y al fin sentarse, pero algo suave y húmedo la detuvo en el intento.

-Shh… Tranquila…

Sin poder luchar contra aquella orden, el peso que había sido suavemente depositado en su frente ahora le obligaba a acostarse una vez más, volviendo a sentir la almohada bajo su cabeza y los párpados pesarle. Empezó a ver borroso a causa del sueño, se sentía débil y no era capaz de oponerse a la persona que presionaba suavemente aquel objeto húmedo contra ella, retomando una frescura inmediata y que le hacía tanta falta con la migraña que tenía.

Cerró los ojos por fin, ya sintiendo el sueño clamar por ella y entregándose lentamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Corrió como pudo hasta perder el aliento y hasta que nadie parecía seguirlo, sosteniendo firmemente su bulto y recostándose contra la pared del pasillo respirando al fin con ritmo pausado. Había sido realmente difícil el día de hoy, tanto por mentir a los chicos con que tenía que ensayar con Miso, y en "robar" –Sí, literalmente- algunos utensilios de medicina en la enfermería. Ya se conocía de memoria este instituto, llevaba estudiando lo suficiente como para saber que al mediodía no había nadie en aquel sitio, y con sus tácticas de ladrón –Cabe destacar enseñanzas de Tokumori, pues Yamato era rebelde pero el pelinegro era rebelde y ocioso- logró abrir la puerta sin que nadie se percatase, entrando así a enfermería y robar lo necesario.

Bien, bien, robar suena muy feo. _"Tomar prestado por tiempo indefinido"_. ¿Ahora sí?

Y lo había logrado. Nadie lo había visto, y lo que tenía no haría milagros pero sí ayudará a que la fiebre de la castaña baje un poco.

Desde anoche, en realidad, desde que se había desmayado, había sido todo un reto por mejorar el estado de la castaña. Apenas la joven se desmayó en sus brazos pudo percibir el calor corporal que este emanaba, tenía la fiebre tan alta que por un momento pensó en buscar ayuda. Pero no podía. Obvio que no podía. Si bien sabemos que Mimi es "Miso", y si el médico del instituto la examinaba seguro se meterían en grandes problemas, o al menos ella.

Empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, haciéndose el desentendido y pasando desapercibido entre todos sus compañeros. Estaba preocupado, nunca antes se había encargado de un enfermo, y que ahora tenga que arreglárselas solo por bajarle la fiebre a la castaña no era cosa fácil, y menos aún tomando en cuenta su escaso conocimiento medicinal. Y aunque de vez en cuando ella se despertaba solo lo hacía para decir incoherencias o delirar, y eso realmente no era una buena señal.

¡Demonios! Esto era tan frustrante. Si tan solo pudiera llamar a un médico…

Pero ella… ¡Ella le había pedido que no lo hiciera! En medio de sus delirios en la madrugada, se lo había pedido, rogado en realidad.

_"…Por favor… Si lo haces me descubrirán…"_

_-"Demonios, demonios…"_- pensó perturbado, para luego sentir un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas al volver recordar lo que había ocurrido luego de aquella petición… -¡No ahora!- se regañó molesto sacudiendo la cabeza.

Cruzó otro pasillo, encontrándose por primera vez en soledad por lo desierto que estaba. Seguro todos estarían almorzando, menos mal se había adelantado en comprar algo de comer, y poco le importaba si Tachikawa se quejaba por lo que había elegido para ella, no estaba en ánimos para ser selectivo con la comida ni mucho menos cuando de a poco ella pronunciaba una sílaba.

Aumentó su paso cruzando otro pasillo más, alcanzando al fin su zona de dormitorio y la puerta que tenía el número de su habitación, la cual antes de tomar el pomo empezó a observarla dubitativo.

Mimi tenía fiebre, él no tenía conocimiento previo en medicina, y no sabía por cuanto tiempo más ella podría aguantar, ¿Qué sucedería si de repente empeorara? No podía seguir fingiendo, es totalmente imprudente. Además, si ella llegara a faltar también mañana el encargado no dudará en venir, y sabemos muy bien lo que implica si alguien la consigue en ese estado.

-¡Ishida!

Pegó un brinco al escuchar que le llamaban, sosteniendo aún más la mochila inconcientemente para luego reconocer aquella voz. Lo que faltaba, más de…

-Jhonsson…- saludó con su usual indiferencia, mientras observaba como el rubio recuperaba el aliento tras correr para alcanzarlo.

-Vaya, se me hicieron siglos poder conseguirte- rió, retomando su postura -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. ¿Necesitas algo?

Michael sonrió al fracasar una vez más en su intento de llevársela mejor con el rubio. Pocas veces había tenido oportunidad para platicar con él, y la verdad de esas pocas veces solo unas 3 intercambiaron algunas palabras, pero no más de allí. Las advertencias de los demás con que "Yamato es alguien difícil" ahora parecían tener más sentido, era siempre un fracaso tratar de socializar con él, aunque no dudaba el hecho de que quizás bajo aquella fría y antipática coraza hay una simpática y buena persona.

No por nada Tachikawa se la pasa día y noche con él, compartiendo proyectos y comiendo juntos casi volviéndose inseparables, aunque ellos no se percaten de eso.

Yamato puso mala cara al volver a ver aquella estúpida sonrisa. ¿Qué no captaba la indirecta?

-Pues…- ahora rebuscando dentro de su mochila, para sacar un cuaderno el cual se lo ofreció al rubio –Toma, seguro necesitará apuntes de la clase de hoy, sé lo mucho que le cuesta la matemática, así que anoté todo lo que pude.

-¿De qué hablas?- confundido.

-Tachikawa, me percaté que faltó a clases… ¿Se encuentra bien? Seguro la lluvia de ayer pudo haber…

-Está bien- soltó seco ahora agarrando la manilla de la habitación ignorando por completo el cuaderno –Y no te preocupes, yo le explicaré la clase de hoy…

-Pero…

-Adiós.

Entró rápido cerrando la puerta tras de sí y recostándose contra esta, imaginando al extranjerito con la mano aún extendida ofreciéndole aquel cuaderno.

Sí, había sido un total grosero y maleducado, pero realmente no le interesaba nada de aquel chico, ni mucho menos cuando implicaba a  
Tachikawa. Aquel joven podría ser una amenaza para la estadía de la castaña, y no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que tipo de intenciones tenía para con ella. Quién sabe. Quizás sí era un chico bueno que solo le interesaba su amistad, pero no iba a arriesgarse, no iba a arriesgarla. Ella le había rogado con lágrimas que la ayudara a esconderse de Jhonnson, y él como buen samaritano se lo había prometido, que pasara lo que pasara Yamato no iba a permitir que ella sea descubierta por él, así tenga que ser un completo frívolo o grosero.

Además, al solo recordar lo que había visto el día anterior, cuando Mimi y Michael compartían amistosamente en el espectáculo de delfines, sentía hervir su sangre y apretaba casi automáticamente los dientes. No soportaba el hecho de verlos cerca, retomando la cercanía que alguna vez ellos dos habrán tenido en el pasado, y que seguro eran momentos que la castaña guardaba en su corazón. ¡Se veía tan ridícula sonrojándose por él! Que aunque le implore que la ayudase a pasar desapercibida ante el rubiecito, en el fondo rogaba estar cerca de él, era tan obvia que le provocaba nauseas a Yamato.

Recogió su rubia pollina hacia atrás con una expresión pensativa, ahora teniendo solamente a la castaña en sus pensamientos, sintiendo aquel memorable cosquilleo en el estómago que lo había acosado abruptamente en horas de la madrugada…

¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Uhm…

Reaccionó inmediatamente al escuchar lo que parecía ser una queja, comprobando que Mimi seguía en el mismo sitio en donde la había dejado y como la había dejado. Seguía dormida, aunque con el ceño fruncido, parece que el pañito mojado que había puesto en su frente no había ayudado mucho.

Se aproximó a ella sin dudarlo, sentándose a su lado en la cama y ahora quitándole la peluca que seguro era un castigo para el calor que debía tener la chica. Se la había dejado puesta por si las moscas, quien sabe si alguien entraba y la descubría con su cabello suelto. Pero ahora él estaba ahí, dedicándole su tiempo para mejorar su estado de salud y protegiéndola de cualquiera del instituto, contemplando en silencio como su castaña cabellera cobraba vida dispersándose en la almohada, cambiando por completo el rostro de la chica por uno aún más femenino y tierno.

-Jumm…

Se sonrojó al descubrirse ensimismado por aquello, ahora a la expectativa de los movimientos de la castaña. Se quejó una vez más, ladeando su rostro hacia el rubio, con la misma expresión que antes y con los labios apretados.

Yamato por un instante se sintió impotente.

-Mierda… aún tienes fiebre- soltó algo preocupado tras quitarle el pañito y sentir la calentura de la chica a través de su frente. Al menos había bajado un poco, la temperatura de ahora no se comparaba en nada con la de la madrugada. Repitió el mismo proceso de las últimas horas mojando y exprimiendo, para luego acomodarlo en la frente de la castaña y transmitirle un poco de frescura…

Escuchó un sutil murmullo, pero solo duró dos segundos cuando la expresión de la castaña se fue suavizando, para luego ir abriendo los ojos poco a poco y atrayendo toda la atención del rubio, primer panorama que tenía la joven al despertar y que a los segundos dejaba de ser borrosa.

-Matt…

Apenas su nombre fue dicho con voz ronca y débil el rubio sintió un impacto de alivio en su pecho. Por Cristo. Quizás no haya mejorado lo suficiente como para pegar sus inusuales brincos y insultarlo a los 4 vientos, pero estaba despierta, mirándolo sorprendida, al fin con una expresión de sorpresa y no una neutral e inexpresivo rostro.

Quiso suspirar, pero se contuvo irguiéndose y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-B-Bien…- soltó aún aturdida, queriendo estirarse pero aún le dolían un poco sus extremidades –¿Qué me ocurrió…?

-No… ¿No recuerdas nada?- la castaña negó sutilmente con su cabeza –Pues… enfermaste. Incluso te me desmayaste encima, ayer en la noche… ¿En serio no recuerdas nada?

-No…

-Ya… veo…- soltó sin más, bajando la mirada y sintiéndose repentinamente un tonto. ¿Qué iba a recordar? Seguro la persona que hablaba en la madrugada no era ella, sino la fiebre. Era normal, o en al menos en algunas personas, que luego de una pesada fiebre no lograran recordar nada. Además, era mejor así, ¿Verdad? O sea, si llegara a recordar… ¡No! ¡Era mucho mejor así!

Hubo un silencio por algunos segundos hasta que Yamato buscó en su mochila una caja de pastillas tratando de buscar oficio. Dio al fin con un pequeño paquete y un envase con lo que parecía tener sopa, además de algunas que otras bebidas. Antes de venir se había dedicado a comprar lo suficiente para volver a hidratar a la castaña, sabía que después de este esporádico virus iba a necesitar mucha agua, además de una buena alimentación. Si empeorara, que por los cielos sabía que no sería así, tendría que buscar a una persona más apta para esto. Seguir jugando al doctorcito no venía con él.

-Toma…- entregándole lo que sería su almuerzo –Sé… que no te gusta la sopa, pero será mejor que te la tomes por tu bien. Y apenas termines de comer tómate dos de estas- ahora dándole la caja de pastillas -¿Aún te duele la cabeza?

-Solo un poco…

-Entonces eso te servirá. A mi me da sueño cuando lo tomo, así que no te preocupes y descansa luego.

Sorprendida, aunque con un notable rubor en sus mejillas más por fiebre que por vergüenza, observó detenidamente como el joven ahora cerraba su mochila tras ordenar lo que había traído en la mesita de al lado. Pudo detallar en silencio las inmensas ojeras que se alojaban bajo sus atigrados ojos azules, aparentemente no había dormido nada, su voz había sonado cansada, y a diferencia de todas las veces en que lo había escuchado hablar en ningún momento le habló con desinterés. La verdad, parecía… ¿Preocupado?

Yamato estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando sintió que tomaban de su camisa, extrañándose con el débil agarre de la castaña para luego mirarla a los ojos, cuales estaban fijos en él.

-¿No has dormido…por mi culpa?

Su estómago se prensó con la culpabilidad que desprendían sus iris color miel.

"_Tengo frío… Matt, tengo mucho frío…"_

-De-debes comer…- soltó sin más el rubio mientras se levantaba, ahora con un pronunciado cosquilleo en el estómago que luego se dispersaba por todo su cuerpo, teniendo como primer síntoma un pronunciado sonrojo y los nervios.

No, no había dormido nada. Y sí, sí era culpa de ella.

Pero... Cielos…

-Vengo después. Trata de descansar.

Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Recordando una vez más…

**La miró por largos minutos, lamentándose en silencio por lo que se avecinaba. Ella estaba acostada con su temperatura corporal ardiendo y temblando de frío, ¡Demonios! Esto no podía estar pasando, ¡O al menos no ahora! ¿Qué podía hacer? Aparentemente nada de lo que hacía parece ayudar a la castaña, o al menos tardaba mucho en ello… todo lo que sabía sobre estas cosas eran caseras, tampoco era médico para saber que darle exactamente, ¡Ni mucho menos llamaría uno! Es más que obvio que la descubrirían, no podía permitir eso… **

**Se agarró la cabeza, nervioso, sin saber qué hacer… ¡Maldita lluvia! ¡¿En qué carajos estaba pensando? ¡Solo a ella se le ocurre seguir con un proyecto bajo una tempestad! Eso de ser el "Alumno Perfecto" era realmente una estupidez. Pero por otro lado… se sentía culpable, si el no se hubiese puesto con sus tonterías no tendrían porque estar en esta situación. Tonto Matt, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes llevártela bien con ella? ¡Tonto, tonto Matt!**

**La castaña se revolvió una vez más en la cama, con escalofríos y con una expresión de sufrimiento que le rompía el alma al Ishida. Estaba enferma, y necesitaba un médico. Al diablo con todo. No podía permitir que algo malo le suceda…**

**-Ya es suficiente, voy a buscar al médico…- se dijo decidido, caminando hacia la puerta de su oscura habitación.**

**-Matt…**

-Basta…- se interrumpió.

* * *

El sonido del pito del profesor obligó a que todos dejaran de movilizarse por el campo y así dar por terminado el partido de Football. Había sido un duro entrenamiento, y con duro nos referimos a 5 horas de flexiones y finalmente un partido sano entre secciones, pues solo se había tratado de una exigente práctica. No estaba muy lejos el gran evento deportivo del Instituto Hokkaido, donde jugaran contra otros colegios y además pelearan por el reconocimiento merecido, por eso los entrenamientos eran más continuos y prolongados, cosa que realmente no le molestaba a los jugadores pues se notaba a leguas que el deporte era genético.

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde, hora en que el sol empezaba a esconderse dando entrada al atardecer con colores rojizos y anaranjados, una gama de colores cálidos que se disipaban en el cielo contrastando con la frescura y el frío del otoño.

-¡Buen partido, chicos!

El profesor animó a los jóvenes, quienes lo rodeaban recuperando el aliento en medio del campo. Era una costumbre que después de cada partido el docente les hacía saber que el talento de ellos era innato, y que muy pronto alguien los descubriría con rumbo al éxito. Siempre sus palabras reconfortaban a los chicos haciéndoles sentir aún más ansiosos. No se podía ser uno de los mejores equipos de Japón sin un buen profesor, y claro, sin un buen capitán.

-Y excelentes movimientos, Yagami… Espero que sean igual de buenos en el evento.

-Serán mejores, profesor…- respondió contento.

-Jhonnson…- llamó el hombre, atrayendo la atención de un rubio que había colaborado sustituyendo a un jugador que había faltado a la práctica –Espero verlo pronto en nuestro equipo… Nunca está de más un talentoso jugador.

-Gracias, profesor… Lo tomaré en cuenta- sonriente, mientras el moreno depositaba su mano en su hombro en señal de ánimo.

El hombre dio algunas que otras indicaciones, para luego despedirse de los chicos y recordarles la práctica de mañana y que además tendrán una hora extra de entrenamiento. Sí, suena realmente agotador, pero para ellos era todo lo contrario, mientras más es más. Una buena práctica siempre tendrá buenos resultados.

-Nada mal, Jhonnson…- felicitó un conocido pelinegro, quien caminaba al lado del rubio en compañía del moreno –Y yo que pensaba que eras puro cerebro.

-Es que Michael es el niño prodigio, Tokumori… Cuidado y me roba el puesto de capitán- agregó burlón, recogiendo sus cosas.

-Jeje, no creo poder llegar a ese nivel…

-¡Pero podrías! No nos viene mal un nuevo capitán- animó Tokumori, ignorando burlón la mueca enojada del moreno.

-De robarme el puesto de capitán no estoy tan seguro- trató de arreglar Yagami –Pero sí que podrías entrar al equipo. Si vienes mañana ya es cosa segura…

-Me encantaría pero…- agarrando mejor su bolso –Estos días estaré realmente ocupado…

-¿En serio? ¿En qué?- preguntó curioso Taichi –Que yo sepa no estás en ningún deporte del instituto…

Michael sonrió ante la curiosidad de los chicos, meditando si decirlo o no.

-Pues… soy el asistente de profesor Dhammson…

-¡¿QUÉ?

Sus poses de impacto revelaron cuan escalofriante era aquella noticia. ¿Qué rayos…? ¿El niño prodigio era asistente del in-nom-bra-ble? ¡Era una blasfemia! Solo un tipo de chico es capaz de seguir los pasos de ese hombre, y creer que Michael sea…

-¡No, no! No es como ustedes creen… aunque es realmente discriminante que piensen eso- trató de aclarar el rubio al descifrar las expresiones de sus compañeros, se notaba a leguas lo que pensaban pero les costaba decir –El profesor Dhammson es un hombre respetable… quizás algo estrambótico y… ¡Oh!- mirando su reloj, sorprendiéndose –Debo irme, ¿Nos vemos mañana en clases?

-Ehm, s-sí…- respondieron con desconcierto.

-¡Hasta mañana!

Tai y Tokumori guardaron silencio por un buen rato hasta divisar como el rubio accedía al edificio, sin iniciar en voz alta la pregunta del siglo.

¿Qué rayos hacía Jhonnson como asistente del "Profesor Susu"?

* * *

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama, secando sus largos y mojados cabellos con una toalla. Se sentía nueva tras aquel baño, fue como si se hubiese quitado de encima el virus que se había ganado, que aunque sentía un poco de dolor de cabeza ya no poseía aquellos espantosos escalofríos que le obligaban a acurrucarse bajo las sábanas.

Miró de reojo el envase de sopa ahora vacío mientras exprimía las puntas de su cabello con el paño. Ahora que no se sentía tan mal, y que tenía el estómago lleno, pudo analizar mejor un detalle. Yamato Ishida la había cuidado. ÉL, el Dios del Hielo, de los sarcasmos, de la indiferencia, se había preocupado por ella, lo sabía por su mirada, por su esmerado intento de bajarle la fiebre y que aunque él le diera poca importancia sabía que no había dormido, conociendo lo orgulloso que es. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no simplemente llamó un médico y se lavó las manos? No mucho le costaba, mucho más complicado tuvo que haber sido cuidar de ella.

Definitivamente Yamato no concordaba con la común definición humana conocida como "Libro abierto". Para nada. Piénsenlo, un día eres ignorada y humillada por un cruel compañero de cuarto, después de luchar constantemente por ser aprobada por él logras aumentar unos pasitos, que por muy escasos que sean sientes que haz cometido un logro. Luego de haber tenido una ardua batalla por compartir una "Amistad" –si eso le podríamos llamar a quienes se lanzan cosas y se insultan cada día- de la nada, repentinamente, volvemos a los primeros días, donde eres ignorada una vez más. Y como para ponerle la cereza al postre, ayer en la noche de sarcástico y malhumorado pasó a ser atento y agradable.

¡Agh! Sinceramente, Ishida era todo un enigma para ella.

**¡Toc Toc!**

El sonido sutil pero continuo de la puerta la despertó de su trance, reconociendo que alguien la golpeaba esperando respuesta. Inmediatamente buscó con la mirada la peluca y la alcanzó colocándosela con rapidez, para luego quitar el seguro de la puerta y volver a sentarse en su cama tapando sus piernas con la sábana, agradeciendo silenciosamente haber cerrado la puerta con seguro mientras se bañaba. ¡No podía arriesgarse de nuevo! Mucho menos desde aquella vez en como Yamato descubrió su "verdadera identidad".

-¡Adelante!

La manilla dio vuelta y un segundo luego un joven de bucles cortos y rubios se asomó por la puerta, vistiendo ropas deportivas y algo descuidadas lo cual desconcertó a la castaña, aunque no lo analizó mucho que digamos, menos al ver una cálida sonrisa apenas sus miradas se encontraron. Sintiendo una vez más aquel cosquilleo de solo ser vista por él, por sus ojos celestes que con el sol cambiaban a verdes. Ayer pudo comprobarlo, en el momento en que el se ofreció a acompañarla, que aunque en un principio fue aterrador, luego se tornó realmente agradable, ¡Se sentía tan bien al estar a su lado!

Mantuvo la calma, trató de no pensar mucho en que Michael estaba ahí, en su habitación y… solos.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Interrumpo?

¡Cielos, cielos! ¡Estaban SOLOS!

-N-No… ¡Pasa!- casi se muerde la lengua, ¡Se supone que esté a solas con él NO era una buena idea!

-Permiso…

El extranjero entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y caminando un poco hacia la castaña.

-¿Cómo sigues?

-Bien… Mucho mejor ahora- respondió devolviéndole tímidamente la sonrisa -¿Estabas…entrenando?

-Estuve de sustituto no más, recién ahorita es que finalizó el entrenamiento- dijo mientras destapaba un vaso plástico de donde salió un poco de vapor –Te he comprado té de manzanilla, te aliviará un poco más el malestar.

La castaña aceptó la bebida sonrojada, con ganas de sonreír abiertamente al ver que el chico de sus sueños se había preocupado por ella. ¡Michael es tan perfecto! La recibió gustosa mientras aspiró el dulce aroma de manzanilla. Aparentemente era su día de suerte.

-Muchas gracias…- agradeció mientras sostenía emocionada el vaso –Y lamento si en algún momento les preocupé, ya para mañana volveré a clases.

-Que bien- sonriendo cálidamente –Los chicos preguntaron varias veces por ti, pretendían visitarte pero Yamato les pidió que lo mejor será que descanses.

-¡Que alivio! Tenerlos aquí todos a la vez es realmente estresante- confesó riendo –Ni sabes lo que es soportar las bromas de Yagami y Tokumori día y noche.

-Jeje, lo imagino… Es bueno saber que se la llevan muy bien.

-¡Oh, sí! Quizás hacemos un grupo bastante raro, pero…- ahora sonriendo para sí misma –No los cambiaría por nada.

Mimi guardó silencio por unos segundos mientras observaba su reflejo en el té. Acababa de darse cuenta que por muy enferma que esté, al recordarlos, se sentía mucho mejor.

-Al parecer te gusta vivir aquí.

Subió su mirada despertando de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con que Michael le miraba atento.

-Bueno… la verdad es que sí- sonriendo un poco más tranquila, gracias a Dios los nervios ya se disiparon –No te niego que… al principio me costó, pero se me hizo fácil adaptarme… ¿Qué hay de ti? Se te tuvo que haber hecho difícil por el idioma y eso…

-¡Je! Estás en lo cierto- sentándose a los pies de la cama de la castaña, quien en realidad no se inmutó al respecto –Mis padres llegaron con la noticia 6 meses antes de venirme, por mi promedio me anotaron en la lista de alumnos de intercambio al extranjero, y la verdad oportunidades así son las que no dejan pasar mis papás. Así que al día siguiente ya estaba estudiando japonés y las costumbres, y sinceramente pienso que 6 meses no alcanzan para ser experto en el tema.

-¡Pero la verdad hablas muy bien el japonés! Y has acertado en todas las costumbres… no tienes de que preocuparte- animó mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-¡Claro!

-¡Jeje! ¡Eso me reconforta mucho!- haciendo sonrojar un poco a la castaña -¿Y ya arreglaron el problema?

-¿Eh?

-Tú e Ishida…

-¡Oh!

Bajó la mirada inmediatamente, sin saber qué decir.

-La verdad, no hemos hablado al respecto porque… me sentía muy mal.

-Disculpa…- La joven lo miró desconcertada, tratando de buscar razón para aquella disculpa –Sino hubiera sido por mi idea, ahora no estarías enfermo…

-¡No, no! ¡Para nada! Todo lo contrario, me ayudaste mucho ayer… Además, ¡Ya me siento mucho mejor! ¡En serio! Antes de que me visitaras me comí una…

Michael la miró por unos instantes fijamente, escuchando más no oyendo el relato donde la castaña ponía en clara evidencia su mejoramiento. Estaba tan ensimismada en hacerle creer que estaba bien que no se percató de la extraña mirada que había posado el extranjero sobre ella, revelando una pequeña sonrisa que, a diferencia de las otras, ésta parecía tener un mensaje oculto, como si significara algo en especial.

-Me alegra que te encuentres mejor…

-¡Mucho mejor!

* * *

Miró su reloj y se sorprendió con la tarde que se le había hecho. Ya eran casi las 7 y recién fue ahorita que había terminado de practicar con la banda. Hubiese salido más temprano si a Tokumori no le hubiese tocado entrenamiento, lo maldijo varias veces hasta que por fin se asomó por el umbral del salón de música con su ropa deportiva sucia y con su típica sonrisa de inocente. No duró mucho tiempo sermonearlo, en realidad no estaba de humor, y todos se percataron de ello. Así que, con su humor de perros, ensayaron lo que tenían que ensayar y dieron por listo que ya estaban preparados para el evento, cual era en dos semanas y era el tema de todo el instituto Hokkaido. Como pasa de rápido el tiempo…

Agradeció el vuelto a la cajera y salió del comedor con dos cenas ligeras para llevar, caminando a paso rápido de regreso al haber tardado más de la cuenta gracias a las colas de la cafetería. Justo el ensayo finalizó en la hora pico, tiempo en que a cada ser masculino de este instituto se le antojaba comer, teniendo como castigo esperar para que los 12 estudiantes delante de él eligieran que carajos comer y, para mejorar la cosa –nótese el sarcasmo-, al llegar su turno de elegir nada más habían como opciobes 3 comidas bajas en grasa y con algún apestoso vegetal incluido. ¡Genial!

Se aferró más a su instrumento queriendo en su fuero interno que Mimi haya mejorado. Le encantaba la grasa, odiaba los vegetales, pero si debía comer una sopa de vegetales por ella, lo haría. Más aún sabiendo su estado de salud. Bien podría ella venir a comer y así él no tendría porque pasar por esto, pero estaba enferma, y la verdad se había esmerado en gran magnitud por bajarle la fiebre a la castaña.

**Volteó sorprendido hacia la cama, no creyendo haber escuchado bien hasta que divisó una mueca en la cara de Tachikawa. Caminó rápidamente hasta agacharse al lado del mueble, a la altura del rostro de la chica, tratando de definir que sentía la castaña y que podía hacer por ella.**

**-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó preocupado, al momento en que ella abrió con lentitud sus ojos color miel cuales le miraban de forma inexpresiva -¿Te duele algo? **

**-No…**

**-¿Qué necesitas?- cuestionó impaciente, acercando una vez más su mano hacia su frente y sintiendo la fiebre -¡Estás ardiendo!**

**-Estoy…bien…- respondió tratando de sonreír, pero volvió a dibujar aquella mueca de dolor en su rostro alertando al rubio.**

**-¡No, no estás bien! Estás prendida de fiebre, un médico necesita verte…**

**-¡No!- respondió abruptamente –No, un médico no…**

**-¡Estás loca! ¿Quién más puede curarte? Tienes que… ¡Agh! No te daré excusas, llamaré a un médico- trató de levantarse pero sintió que le sostenían desde la camisa, obligándolo a encontrarse con que la castaña no lo quería dejar ir.**

**-Por favor… Si lo haces… me descubrirán…**

**El rubio guardó silencio por unos segundos. Cierto. Ella tenía toda la razón. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Sino llamaba a alguien apto para estos casos quien sabe que podría ser de ella… **

**-Mi mamá… siempre me daba té de manzanilla cuando enfermaba- agregó repentinamente la chica, sin soltarlo, mirándolo con unos tristes ojos que le rogaban en silencio.**

**Yamato suspiró, tratando de contenerse y de no insultarla. La ojimiel fue suavizando su agarre hasta que el chico salió por fin de la habitación, para luego regresar en unos minutos con un recién hecho té de manzanilla y que desprendía un aroma embriagador para la castaña.**

**-Toma…- le entregó serio, observando estudioso como la joven trataba de levantarse. Al ver que la castaña le costaba acomodarse dejó la bebida a un lado para sentarse junto a ella y acomodarla. Que testaruda era, para todo, era una mimada y consentida, siempre es lo que ella quiere, así sea mal o bien para su persona. ¿Por qué se esmeraba tanto en esta estúpida vida? ¿Por qué rayos tenía que fingir que no se sentía asquerosamente mal? -Si me hicieras caso…- dijo entregándole una vez más la bebida –Podría ser tu madre quien te haría el té como te gusta…**

**-No…- negó tras darle un delicado sorbo y sonreír –No hace falta, lo hiciste tal como me gusta…**

Apretó la bolsa de papel con sus cenas, volviendo a sonrojarse y sintiéndose estúpido al no poder definir lo que le ocurría. Ya esto era el colmo, ponerse así por ese simple recuerdo que intensificaba notoriamente las emociones que, un día antes, eran más fácil de ignorar. Pero si quería terminar de una vez por todas con esta incertidumbre debía analizar, tratar de escarbar en lo profundo de sus pensamientos para así hallar una razón coherente respecto a esta sensación. Sin embargo, presentía que en este preciso caso era mejor no saber a que responder, no sabía por qué pero algo le decía que la ignorancia a veces es más conveniente que el conocimiento.

Pero, claro, son suficientes 3 segundos después para volver a recordar y sentir ese insoportable cosquilleo, casi como un jodido karma.

-Me cago en la…- maldijo por lo bajo al momento de estar en frente de la puerta de su alcoba compartida. Suspiró y se obligó a relajarse en silencio. Si seguía con esto se volvería loco, en serio.

Bastó que se relajara para al fin percatarse de algo. Una risa que ya era bastante familiar para sus oídos lo detuvo en su meta de agarrar la manilla de la puerta, sonriendo aliviado al poder al fin escuchar con ánimo la voz de la castaña, y mejor aún, una risa. No obstante, después de un segundo notó una voz masculina de una persona dándole a entender que Mimi no estaba sola. Por un instante creyó que se trataba de Taichi, queriendo animarla con alguno de sus chistes, pero ese no era Yagami, lo sabía por el tono de voz que empleaba el misterioso chico. Tokumori fue inmediatamente descartado de la lista pues hace minutos estuvo con él, y en cuanto a otra persona sería relativamente imposible pues se diría que una de las habitaciones menos visitada por estudiantes del Instituto Hokkaido sería la 201, o sea, la de ellos. Con lo poco amistoso que es el Ishida y considerando el "pequeño" secreto de Mimi es absurdo que alguien que no sea de su círculo social esté ahí.

Se acercó más a la puerta con finalidad de oír y adivinar, y no fue sino hasta que escuchó de los mismos labios de la castaña quién era la supuesta persona.

_-Jhonsson…_

Inevitablemente sintió la sangre hervir, y como si fuera poco, juró que si tuviera una razón lógica para golpear la pared, lo haría.

* * *

-¡Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches.

Mimi observó desde el umbral de su habitación como el joven de bucles dorados se alejaba por el pasillo, revelando con poco disimulo una enamorada sonrisa en su rostro mientras en su mente ocupaba el ameno rato que había compartido con él. Que tonta era al creer evadir a aquel personaje, ahora que lo meditaba realmente había exagerado aquel día, sino había sido descubierta ahora, habiendo tenido contacto visual por más de 3 horas, entonces era porque no la recordaba, por muy triste que suene la idea. La relación amistosa que habían tenido de pequeños seguro no abarcaba ni el 0,1 por ciento de su memoria, es un recuerdo infantil y fugaz que solo ella recordaba con mucho estimo porque era una masoquista, aunque dolor es algo que no ha sentido desde que llegó a Japón. Simplemente era un amor rosa, perfecto pero en su propio mundo, que aunque sienta ese conocido revoloteo en su estómago estaba conciente que solo será eso, _maripositas_, y ya.

Cerró la puerta y regresó la cama, sintiendo el estómago lleno al cenar junto con Michael en la habitación, se había molestado en ir a comprar sus cenas y volver tiempo antes de que todos salgan a cenar, para así evitar la tardanza en colas. Apenas regresó con la comida se sorprendió al encontrar crema de auyama con trozos de queso Mozzarella de búfala, siendo esta comida inusualmente servida para los estudiantes. Al tratar de entender de donde salió aquel menú se enterneció al escuchar el humilde esmero que había gastado Jhonsson con la cocinera, obviando los detalles de cómo la convenció. Sino hubiese sido por el inoportuno protocolo masculino que debía cumplir, hubiese saltado a abrazarlo demostrando lo mínimo de su agradecimiento. ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan perfecto? Su sonrojo confesó lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ahora más que nunca se sentía mejor. ¡Se sentía tan bien!

Estaba a punto de meterse en su cama cuando en eso escuchó la puerta abrirse, volteando de inmediato creyendo que era Michael por si había olvidado algo pero su rostro denotó sorpresa al ver por fin, después de todo un día, a su compañero de cuarto, quien tenía un semblante serio y de pocos amigos.

-¡Matt, haz regresado! Estaba preocupada por ti, ¿Dónde estabas?

Sin dar respuesta alguna cerró su habitación con llave y dejó su apreciado instrumento en el mismo sitio de siempre, todo ante la expectante mirada de Mimi que no lograba comprender la causa de su silencio. Parecía molesto, quizás frustrado, lo creía por la forma en que llevaba a cabo sus movimientos cuales eran un poco secos, ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

-Oye, Matt… te estoy hablando- insistió Mimi, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que se detuvo en frente de su armario donde siempre cuelga las chaquetas al llegar a la habitación, cosa que le había enseñado a golpes por cuestiones de orden. Podría decirse que en ese aspecto Yamato había mejorado mucho.

Al ver que no iba a responder, por mucho que le preguntase, suspiró vencida y luego cambió su expresión por uno más animado. Necesitaba hablarle sobre lo de hoy, era una buena noticia, quizás así podría relajar el ambiente.

–Hey, ¿Sabes quién estuvo aquí?

Silencio.

-Bueno, igual te diré, ¡Michael! Pero no te asustes, nada malo pasó, todo lo contrario, ¡Fue tan atento!- rememorando el poco tiempo que había compartido con el extranjero, queriendo compartir su entusiasmo aún cuando eso era lo que menos estaba haciendo -Al principio me sentí asfixiada, ya sabes, por lo que podría suceder… pero a la final resultó ser totalmente diferente a lo que alguna vez pude pensar de él, ¡Sigue siendo igual de agradable y detallista!

No le prestó caso que el rubio entrara al baño y se encerrara, más bien se sentó en su cama y empezó a jugar con algunos hilos de su cubrecama. Como cosa común, a veces hablaban así, aunque lo poco que hablen sea irrelevante. Ya se sentía familiarizada al respecto, por lo que prosiguió con su anécdota.

-Hace rato se fue, un poco antes de que tu llegaras, ¿Puedes creer que me compró la cena? ¡Y no solo eso! Logró persuadir a la cocinera para que me diera una cena 'Especial'- agregó dándole más importancia a la última palabra –Logró conseguirme Crema de Auyama con queso de Búfala, ¡De búfala, Matt! ¿Sabes lo mucho que extrañé comer ese queso? ¡Fue fascinante!

Sonrió gustosa mirando la nada, dispuesta a seguir.

-Creo que… que Michael sea mi amigo no es tan malo después de todo…

El sonido de algo quebrándose hizo que Mimi se sobresaltara y dirigiera inmediatamente su atención a la puerta del baño. Tras escuchar algunas maldiciones poco censuradas por parte del rubio, se levantó de su cama y se aproximó a la puerta, un poco consternada al imaginar los pedazos de vidrios rotos dispersados por el suelo.

–Oye, Matt, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí- respondió al cabo de algunos segundos casi en susurro, cosa que complicó la audición de Mimi.

-¿En serio?- pegando su oído a la puerta, curiosa –¿Qué se te cayo?

La puerta inesperadamente fue abierta causando que ambos se reencuentren de forma muy cercana, pues ninguno de los dos se esperaba el otro. Sus miradas por un instante se mantuvieron fijas teniendo la libertad de detallarse mutuamente, como si en una fracción de un segundo pudieran rememorar los colores de sus ojos, los rasgos de sus rostros y el ritmo de respiración de cada uno.

Yamato casi sintió un paro respiratorio al encontrarla del otro lado de la puerta, realmente no se la esperaba, y más tenerla a 30 cm de distancia recalcaba un poco más su –exagerada- taquicardia. Pudo darse cuenta que no vestía las mismas pijamas de antes, incluso pudo percibir aquel aroma a rosas que su cabello desprendía luego de un baño, seguro se había aseado apenas mejoró, conociéndola no podía durar un día sin bañarse, sin usar aquel Shampoo de perfume embriagante y sin ponerse aquella crema de almendras que suavizaba su piel de tal forma que a simple vista parecía de porcelana. Trató de no prestarle atención al irremediable nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo, pero era inevitable cuando sus miradas se encontraban, contemplar silenciosamente aquella calidez e inocencia en su mirada realzaba los latidos de su corazón.

La castaña, ignorante del intenso efecto que había causado su cercanía en el rubio, desvió su mirada y visualizó los vidrios rotos en el suelo, algunos acumulados en una pequeña montañita que empleó Yamato apresurado, seguro ahora se proponía buscar una escoba.

-Hay… lo había conseguido en rebaja- soltó sonriendo desanimada al ver el nuevo estado del portavelas de vidrio -¿No te cortaste?

Yamato, quien se había alejado casi de inmediato apenas ella había hablado, desvió la mirada tratando de evadir la de ella, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Uhm?- extrañada –Matt, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Que sí…- Carajo, le ardía la cara.

-Es que estás… todo rojo.

Por poco pega un brinco al verse descubierto tan descaradamente, sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de disipar –si es que es posible- el notable tono rojizo que habían ganado sus mejillas. Incómodo movió sus pies sin definir destino hasta que evitando la mirada de la castaña pasó por un lado, ignorándola por completo.

-No lo estoy.

-Pero, Matt…- siguiéndolo.

-No molestes.

-¡Pero estás todo rojo!

Se sintió inmensamente nervioso al ser acorralado sin previo aviso por Tachikawa, quien aún le miraba preocupada.

-¡Que no me pasa nada!

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de ello? ¡Puede que te haya contagiado el virus!- evitando que el rubio escape obligándolo a sentarse en su cama, aproximándose a su rostro con intención de tocar su frente con la de ella y así comprobar su estado.

-¡O-O-OYE! ¡¿Q-QUÉ…?

Sin mucho por hacer, fue silenciado abruptamente al tener el rostro de la castaña lo suficiente cerca como para detallarla a la perfección, desde su blanca y suave piel y sus rasgos japoneses americanizados, pues ahora con aquella cercanía pudo darse cuenta que tenía una mezcla bastante atractiva en su sangre. Quiso morir apenas sus frentes obtuvieron el mínimo roce, todo con intención sana mientras que él juraba no poder controlarse, _a pesar de no saber qué controlar_.

Observó en completo silencio y, cabe destacar, plenamente sonrojado como Mimi analizaba su temperatura corporal, con los ojos cerrados y con su usual mueca de concentración en sus labios.

-No, no tienes nada…- concluyó separándose, cosa que provocó que Yamato volviera a respirar.

-¡T-Te dije que NO me pasaba nada!

-Pero es que me preocupe, habías llegado con esa cara y con mi virus pensé que te lo había contagiado- se justificó cruzando los brazos –En serio, ¿Qué te pasa, Matt?.

Ishida permaneció en silencio, con la mirada fija al suelo y sintiendo que su cuerpo aún no podía calmar lo que sentía. Mimi por su lado lo observó unos segundos más, conciente de que para sacarle información a su compañero de cuarto era una tarea muy difícil, o al menos por ahora. Sabía que por más que insista no será gracias a ella poder escuchar sus pensamientos, Yamato era un chico demasiado introvertido, si él debía hablar con alguien, entonces él lo debía elegir, no ella.

Suspiró conciente de que nada hacía esperando, así que, mediante un impulso lleno de cariño y aprecio, acercó sus labios a la mejilla del rubio y se alejó casi tan rápido como le había nacido el gesto.

-De verdad gracias por haberme cuidado, prometo remendártelo- sonrió animada, aproximándose a su cama y dándole poca importancia a lo que había hecho –Me voy a acostar… No te preocupes más por mí, estoy perfectamente. Procura mañana esperarme para irnos juntos a clases, ¿De acuerdo?

Se acurrucó en su cama y dijo sonriente:

–Muy buenas noches, Matt.

* * *

**Yamato sintió que la impotencia en su sangre poco a poco iba colmando sus sentidos. Había ubicado la silla del escritorio justo al lado de la cama de la castaña, llevando sentado en ella desde hace bastante rato. Varias veces el sueño había tratado de persuadirlo, pero con el panorama que tenía ante él fácilmente lo ignoró para así centrar toda su atención en la persona que yacía en la cama. Desde hace algunas horas había estado mojando y poniendo un pañito frío en la frente de la castaña, saltando de vez en cuando hacia el cuello y estómago, técnicas que había aprendido de pequeño al momento de ser él el enfermo. Varias oportunidades ella rogó ser arropada, pero el rubio decidido impuso que si quería mejorar arropándose hasta el cuello no era la manera.**

**Y de cierta forma eso le hacía sentir culpable, pues, verla temblar de frío y arrugar varias veces su frente hacía sentir a Yamato el ser más miserable del planeta. Era como si queriendo curarla fuera una tortura para ella, y lo entendía, los escalofríos que deben sentir su cuerpo deben de ser insoportables.**

**Quitó del cuello de Tachikawa el ya tibio pañito, conciente de que la fiebre no ha bajado aún cuando ya son las 3 de la madrugada. Volvió a introducir la tela en un perol de agua con hielo dispuesto a hacer el mismo proceso, pero cuando tuvo la intención de exprimirlo sintió algo cálido que acariciaba su mejilla.**

**Dedicó su mirada a la castaña, sorprendido ante el tacto que estaba sintiendo. Ella en cambio lo mirada con pena, sin poder emplear una acaricia más trabajada debido a su debilidad.**

**-Discúlpame…**

**Matt guardó silencio, contemplando como la luz de la luna que atravesaba el ventanal de la habitación iluminaba los rasgos y silueta de la castaña. Pudo apreciar como sus ojos color miel se cristalizaban con intención de llorar, así que de inmediato soltó la tela dentro del envase y acercó sus manos frías a las calientes de la joven. Ella creyó que iban a ser apartadas, pero para su sorpresa el rubio solo las mantuvo en su mejilla, presionando delicadamente como si con eso podía transmitirle mil palabras. Se mantuvieron así por unos segundos, hasta que con suavidad el rubio las separó de él para luego ubicarlas junto a la castaña, quien aún lo miraba con pena.**

**-¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Bien…- mintió con los labios rotos y con algunos escalofríos. Yamato suspiró riendo ante el disimulo de la castaña -¿Qué es… gracioso?**

**-Que no estás bien- acercando su mano a la frente de la chica, sintiendo su calor corporal –Aún tienes fiebre.**

**-Pero eso se me quita rápido…**

**-Eso dijiste hace algunas horas- tomó un vaso de agua y ayudó a Mimi para que bebiera de éste, empleando una sutileza en sus actos por su estado –Creo que… es mejor que veas a un médico.**

**-No… No…- negando constantemente, asustada.**

**-Pero es por tu bien, ¿No lo entiendes? Si sigues así es peligroso.**

**-No quiero… Por favor, me descubrirán, Matt- en eso, su rostro refleja un semblante triste -¿Acaso quieres que me descubran?**

**-¿Qué? Yo no quiero eso.**

**-Pero es que… desde hace algunas semanas me has tratado tan mal, y hoy, digo, ayer…**

**-Lo de ayer fue una estupidez de mi parte- soltó inesperadamente el rubio, sorprendiendo a la castaña –Y tienes razón, no he sido muy simpático que digamos en estos días, pero en serio esa no es mi intención.**

**-Pero…- confundida, ahora jugando con sus manos en una señal de nervios, como sino supiera qué decir realmente –Es solo que… me duele que seas así conmigo…**

**Apenas dijo aquellas palabras sintió como si una bala hubiese atravesado su pecho sin previo aviso. Jamás creyó que podría sentir tal impacto por aquel simple comentario, varias veces Tokumori y Taichi le habían dicho cosas similares criticando su forma de ser, pero jamás le dio importancia, más bien era como "Lo tomas o lo dejas". En cambio, solo faltó para que Mimi Tachikawa dijera eso para que entendiera lo mucho que puede afectar su actitud a las personas. A ella. Realmente no lo hacía apropósito, simplemente le nacía ser así, como si fuera un sistema de defensa que empleaba para quienes trataran de atravesar su escudo. **

**Yagami y el pelinegro eran por decirlo las únicas personas más cercanas para él, y aún con eso nunca han podido siquiera rasgar la barrera que los separaba de Yamato.**

**Hasta que llegó Mimi.**

**En eso, la castaña repentinamente empezó a temblar más de la cuenta, soltando débiles gemidos de dolor debido a los espasmos que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Trató de alcanzar el cubrecama para así arroparse y luchar con la misma ventaja contra el frío, pero Yamato la detuvo, repitiendo el mismo acto cada vez que ella trataba de cubrirse con algo.**

**-No, si te arropas te hará mal…**

**-Pero…**

**-Tu cuerpo está peleando contra la fiebre, y si te arropas será peor- regañó seco, ya cansado de la insistencia de ella. Realmente no tenía paciencia para estas cosas, Dios bien sabía que ser médico no estaba en sus planes.**

**Estuvo a punto de quitarle las sábanas por completo hasta que la oyó sollozar.**

**-Tengo frío… Matt, tengo mucho frío…**

**Y de esa manera, lo que había tenido como barrera, se terminó por quebrar cayendo trozo por trozo al suelo. Ya era ley, Mimi Tachikawa había atravesado ese escudo.**

**La castaña se abrazó así misma, sin poder controlar más el sollozo que ansiaba salir desde hace un buen rato. Se sentía tan débil y frágil, como una copita de cristal agrietada. ¿Por qué justo le tenía que pasar esto aquí en Japón? Acá no tenía nadie, sus padres no podrían saber su estado ni mucho menos sus abuelos porque seguro ya saltarían para acá, y algo como eso es casi el Apocalipsis. Yamato tenía razón, la única forma de mejorar es con un médico, con una persona especializada, y no es que no aprecie los cuidados del Ishida, pero es absurdo creer que pueda curarla, ni siquiera las pastillas han surtido efecto.**

**Sollozó una vez más sintiéndose cada vez más frustrada, con el frío escarbando en sus entrañas y con cada espasmo torturando sus poco desarrollados músculos.**

**-Shh…**

**Sintió algo cálido acercarse a su cuerpo.**

**-Tranquila, todo está bien…**

**Algo que se amoldaba perfectamente a su lado y que la abrazaba fuertemente.**

**-Aquí estoy, Mimi.**

**_"A Yamato_.**

**La castaña buscó con su mirada poblada en lágrimas sus zafiros que la miraban con intensidad. Podía sentir con detalle los latidos del corazón de él, eran rápidos pero con el pasar de los segundos poco a poco volvían a su ritmo normal. Su respiración era pausada y le era inevitable sentir su aliento chocar contra su cuello debido a la posición en la que él la había acomodado, abrazándola por detrás y enredando los dedos de su mano con la de ella. **

**¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Yamato Ishida no era de los que abrazaba y apretaba con delicadeza su mano, que acariciaba sus cabellos como si fuera un tesoro, que movía sutilmente su cabeza con la de ella mientras dejaba escapar suspiros contra su nuca…**

**Yamato era… era tan… cálido.**

_**I hear you breathing in  
Another day begins  
The stars are falling out  
My dre**__**ams are fading now, fading out**_

**Repentinamente, el frío que en algún momento sintió desapareció. Siguió gimoteando hasta que su respiración se volvió calmada al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas cesaban, una extraña tormenta de sentimientos estaban sustituyendo todo aquel malestar que había sentido, puede que sea desconcertante el hecho de estar tan pero tan cerca de él, pero por Dios, no podía negarlo… **

_**I've been keeping my eyes wide open**_

_**I've been keeping my eyes wide open**_

**Se sentía tan bien.**

_**Ooh, your love is a symphony  
All around me, running through me  
Ooh, your love is a melody  
Underneath me, running to me**_

_**Oh, your love is a song**_**  
**

**Yamato por su parte aprovechó en secreto darse el lujo de oler su cabello y acariciarlo con su nariz con ternura, sintiendo su suavidad en el acto. Era increíble aún cuando pasaba un día y el aroma de rosas seguía intacto en cada hebra de su melena castaña. Mimi era tan suave, tan dulce, tan frágil… sus expresiones siempre van relacionadas a sus palabras, sus sonrisas pueden volver tu día en uno soleado aún cuando cae la peor de las tempestades, su alma es tan pura que es hasta contagiosa, te sientes tan diferente cuando estas cerca de ella que por poco juras que es la magia de su persona, de su mirada color miel, de su melodiosa voz...**

_**The dawn is fire bright  
Against the city lights  
The clouds are glowing now  
The moon is blacking out, is blacking out**_

**Sintió el cuerpo de la castaña relajarse al fin, como si aceptaba plenamente el gesto que estaba dedicándole en aquel instante. La estrechó aun más hacia él de manera que cada extremidad de sus cuerpos estaban en contacto, desde sus cabezas hasta sus pies, ambas posiciones encajando una con la otra perfectamente, cariñosamente. Yamato apreció esta oportunidad para percibirla de una forma que no lo había hecho antes… **

_**So I've been keeping my mind wide open**_

_**I've been keeping my mind wide open, yeah**_

…**De una manera que, secretamente, había querido siempre.**

_**Ooh, your love is a symphony  
All around me, running to me  
Ooh, your love is a melody  
Underneath me, and into me**_

**-Matt…**

**El rubio acarició inconcientemente su mano, distante a la hora, día y año en el que estaban. **

**-¿Hmm?**

**-¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?**

**-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- embriagándose con el aroma a rosas, cerrando los ojos.**

**-Solo responde…**

**-El lobo…**

_**Oh, your love is a song  
Your love is a song  
Oh, your love is a song  
Your love is strong**_

**Mimi sonrió, pegando la mano del rubio hacia su corazón inconcientemente, sonriendo y se acurrucándose más a él.**

**-Que alivio…**

_**With my eyes wide open  
I've got my eyes wide open  
I've been keeping my hopes unbroken  
**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Ooh, your love is a symphony  
All around me, running through me  
Ooh, your love is a melody  
Underneath me, running to me  
**_

Yamato miraba el techo destellando un inusual brillo de sus zafiros, sintiendo que en cualquier momento su corazón salía de su pecho a pesar de no llevar a cabo ninguna actividad física. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos se encontraban en otro lado, no muy lejos, en realidad bastante cerca, y no fue sino hasta ahora que reconoció _quién_ era el causante de ello y _por qué_. ¿Cómo antes no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo antes había sido tan ciego? Y ahora que lo reconocía, ya no hay vuelta atrás. La verdad es la verdad, por mucho que quieras tergiversar las cosas.

_**Your love is a song**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**Your love is my remedy**_

Cerró los ojos soltando un largo suspiro, para luego acomodarse de lado en la cama y observar atentamente su nuevo panorama. El cosquilleo en su estómago volvió apenas detalló como su silueta se denotaba bajo aquellas sábanas, que a diferencia de la noche anterior ya no temblaba ni sufría por el frío. Ahora ella dormía plácidamente, y a pesar de los 2 metros que los separaban podía detectar el perfume a rosas que había saboreado al tenerla tan cerca. Su pecho se comprimió al extrañar aquel recuerdo. Y ahora, que analizaba cada uno de los detalles, pudo abrir los ojos.

Rió irónico, sin poder creer aún lo que le dictaba su corazón…

-Estoy… jodidamente enamorado de ti, Mimi Tachikawa…

_**Oh, your love is a song…**_

* * *

_**..To be continue…**_

* * *

**Comentarios de la autor****a:**

¡HOLA HOLA!

Jaja, seguro se preguntarán, "¿Y esta loca de donde salió?". Pues, sí, Andsi ha actualizado, ¡Enhorabuena!

Creo que no hace falta llegarles con el mismo cuento de siempre, ¿Razón de mi tardanza? Universidad, universidad, blah blah… ¡Lo mismo de siempre mis amores! Dentro de dos semanas finalizo mi 4to semestre, y no sé si es que justamente me tocó los profesores con más problemas existenciales o es que yo estoy deficiente en cuanto a tema laboral. Y OBVIO que es la primera opción, ¡No más vieran lo dedicada que soy con mis asuntos! Soy de las personas que cuando hace algo lo hace BIEN, no ha medias, no mas o menos, sino bien, y por ende soy un poco más lenta de lo habitual en mis cosas. Pero bueno, entre gustos y sabores encuentras de todo en la villa del señor. Aunque de esto no era precisamente lo que quería hablarles en mis c-a.

Extrañaba realmente actualizar, en serio. Y más que nada extraño recibir sus preciosos y agradables comentarios, en realidad podría decirse que además de mis historias ustedes, mis queridos lectores, son también mi tesoro. Los recuerdo con muchísimo cariño cada vez que voy a escribir, pensando qué podría gustarles y qué no. Yo soy la chef y ustedes son mis comensales, y algo que me fascina es saber que disfrutan leer mis historias como si fueran platillos exquisitos. ¡No saben las caras de ustedes que me estoy imaginando ahora! Pues, vamos a admitirlo, este es el capítulo más Mimato que he escrito hasta ahora.

La canción, nombrada ya arriba, pertenece a Switchfoot, se llama "Your love is a song". La verdad me encanta este grupo, me parece tan romántico, y creo que la canción se adapta perfectamente a la escena, o al menos eso siento yo. No quería que él la cantara, pues me parece muy pronto para que Yamato Ishida se abra de esa manera con ella, por lo tanto quise que fuera Música de Fondo, para darle sazón al momento. Espero haberlo logrado.

Considerando el tiempo que tenía sin actualizar, tampoco me dio tiempo de tocar una tecla para con JLRJ. Sinceramente siento que he perdido el "toque" con esa historia, no digo que no la seguiré, no, no. Simplemente digo que hasta que no me llegue mi hada madrina de la inspiración con esa no la tocaré, pues bien saben que odio escribir capítulos mediocres, sobretodo cuando se acerca el glorioso final de esa historia. Así que no esperen actualización de JLRJ hasta nuevo aviso. Disculpe de verdad la situación.

Sus RR's fueron realmente un gusto, cuanto me animaba al leerlos. Desde mis antiguos a nuevos lectores, siempre sus comentarios serán bien recibidos. No piensen que porque no les respondo no los aprecio, todo lo contrario, es que si conocieran mis comentarios se espantarían, ¡Son terriblemente largos! Que se los diga mi ami queridísima, o Nai –Where r u, Nai?-, que siempre las obligo a apartar un día para que lean mis rr's, ¡Jaja!

Como noticia de última hora, les tengo que informar que posiblemente me vean con una nueva historia. Por ahora no, hasta que no termine IH no empezaré con otra, pero por mi cabeza ha rondado una idea que me emociona. No daré adelantos, ¿Para qué? ¡La idea es que sea sorpresa! Solo les comentaré que será bastante urbana, sin el drama de una tragedia amorosa ni mucho menos el exceso de comedia barata como la hay en esta, jaja. Será por decirlo más seria, más adaptable con sus vidas, algo así como "Todos podríamos pasar por eso". Presiento que les gustará.

En cuanto a mis autoras favoritas, ¡LES JURO dejarles un rr muy pronto! Apenas terminen estas dos semanas de clases ya me pondré al día con sus historias. Que vergüenza, lo que son Lyls, Mikapunzel, Nora, Santalia, Princess Moon –¡Jaja! Apodo que se me viene a la mente cuando leo las historias de PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia-, entre otras… deben tenerme en un rincón de rechazados. ¡Cuánto lamento mi tardanza! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Mmm… ¿Se me olvidó alguien?

¡JAJA! Debes estar maldiciéndome, ami! Sakura Tachikawa no solo es mi autora y lectora predilecta –no tengo lectores favoritos, pero ésta se esfuerza siempre por ser la primera-, sino una de mis leales amigas. Su apoyo por animarme a escribir es incondicional, diría que gracias a ella he podido actualizar más pronto de lo que pensaba. ¡Mil gracias por todo, Honey!

En fin, me he extendido, pero es que la verdad tenía tiempo sin escribir c-a. Fue un gusto volver a actualizar y llegarles con este capítulo. Para quienes quedaron consternados con algunas escenas háganmelo saber por rr, si tengo la oportunidad les responderé.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

PS: ¡Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo ATRASADISIMO! Jajaja, soy la peor.

* * *

_Atte._

**A n D s I**


	8. Cuando la verdad duele

**Instituto Hokkaido**

**By: A n D s I**

* * *

Capítulo 8

"**Cuando la verdad duele"**

_-Declaración indirecta de guerra-_

* * *

La castaña tiró su bolso al suelo y se dejó resbalar contra la pared hasta el mismo, sintiendo que ya su cuerpo no daba para otro ensayo y examen. Recién en estos momentos había terminado el último examen de este corte, ahora le quedaba por saber las notas y, finalmente, presentarse en la obra teatral del instituto Hokkaido, cual era en menos de una semana, ¡Cosa que no la relajaba en lo más mínimo! Y no es que no se sienta preparada, todo lo contrario, es el hecho de tener que actuar en un clásico de Shakespeare, sabiéndose que ella era un "El" y que debía interpretar a Julieta, en pocas palabras, no solo debía actuar como un chico, sino que debía actuar como un chico actuando como una chica.

¡Que embrollo!

Suspiró por enésima vez y cerró los ojos por un momento, estaba un poco cansada. No hace mucho había salido de una terrible gripe, y por más que sea aún su cuerpo estaba en proceso de recuperación. Claro, si hubiese sido por Matt aún estaría en cama. No porque no la haya cuidado, sino porque estaba demasiado sobreprotector últimamente. A cada rato que lo veía en vez de recibir un comentario sarcástico o una mirada despectiva ahora él se limitaba por estudiar su salud como si fuera un doctor en proceso, ya sea tocándole la frente o preguntando a cada rato como se encontraba. Eso sin contar la cantidad de liquido que había bebido gracias a su insistencia, ¡Por eso a cada momento le daban ganas de ir al baño!

Sí, estaba muy agradecida, pero tanta atención por él la desconcertaba un poco. ¿Qué había pasado con el antipático y poco amistoso Yamato Ishida?

Sonrió. Definitivamente este lado de él le agradaba mucho más.

Recordó el comentario de Tokumori, una vez que presenció como Yamato le había comprado un agua sin razón alguna y se había ido apenas Mimi se lo había agradecido. Duró algunos segundos para darse cuenta de la mirada inquisitiva que le ofrecía el pelinegro, como si hubiese hecho algo que nadie puede y que muy pocos han logrado presenciar. Algo confundida, le cuestionó por qué la miraba de esa forma, a lo que él respondió que quizás sea la primera persona sobre la faz de este planeta que ha logrado sacarle un gesto al Ishida, por muy insignificante que sea. Mimi rió, creyendo su comentario absurdo, se le hace imposible creer que ella, la rosa, la malcriada, la infantil Mimi Tachikawa sea la primera persona en lograr eso en Yamato, limitándose en decirle a Tokumori que seguro estaba equivocado, alguien más tuvo que haber ganado ese tipo de gestos en él. Y antes de escuchar lo que el pelinegro pretendía decirle, se vieron interrumpidos por el oportuno de Taichi. Luego de aquello nadie más habló al respecto.

Y ahora, pensándolo mejor, si en tal caso ella es la primera…

-Entonces no fue tan difícil atravesar la coraza de Yamato Ishida- se dijo riendo un poco aún con los ojos cerrados, comparando en su mente la cara endurecida del rubio tiempo atrás, y como ahora se transformaba en un rostro sereno, que a veces adornaba con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Y aún tienes la receta?

Se incorporó apenas escuchó esa voz, abriendo los ojos de inmediato y sorprendiéndose ante lo que tenía en frente. Parado ante ella se encontraba aquel conocido extranjero que en varias oportunidades le había hecho una grata compañía, solo que ahora a diferencia de antes le había escuchado hablando sola y cosa que no era para nada favorable para ella.

Tocó su peluca disimuladamente cerciorándose que todo estaba en su lugar, para luego sonreír nerviosa y evitando un poco la mirada de Jhonnson.

-Me sorprendiste, Michael.

-Jeje, lo lamento. Es que al principio me preocupe al verte dormido en este pasillo, pero me alivió que estuvieras meditando respecto a Ishida.

-¡Oh! No es que pensaba realmente en él, o sea, pensaba en él pero no en la forma que crees, ¡En realidad estaba…!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo –rió, sentándose a su lado –Que sueñes despierto con Yamato Ishida no me hará sacar conclusiones.

-¡He dicho que no pensaba de esa forma!- le soltó propinándole un suave golpe en el brazo del chico, cual volvió a reír pero esta vez con más soltura. Mimi se unió a su risa apenas despidió el sonrojo de su rostro, volviendo a apreciar el tener que compartir de esa forma con Michael aún tomando en cuenta sus pasados.

La verdad, jamás creyó poder desarrollar una amistad con el extranjero. Había exagerado tanto las consecuencias de un simple intercambio de palabras con él, ¿Cómo era posible que Michael, tan amable, atento y sereno, sea capaz de volver un caos su vida? ¡Vamos, chicas! ¡Si es perfecto! Es imposible que una persona como él, si llegara a descubrirla, vaya a "chismear" sobre su verdadera identidad con la única intención de afectar su vida. Todos estos días se han mostrado tan agradable con ella, tratándola como un amigo sin siquiera conocerse del todo –ó, en realidad, conocerla-. Es por él que Mimi Tachikawa cree en los cuentos de hadas, porque en medio de este desastre social, Michael había llegado sobre su corcel blanco dispuesto en auxiliarla cada vez que los dragones de esencia masculina deseen atormentarla. ¡Incluyendo su círculo de amigos! Por muy grato que sea a veces compartir con ellos…

-¿Qué tal te fue en el examen?

-¡Bien!- admitió contenta –Por suerte se me da bien la literatura. ¿Y qué tal a ti?

-Ciertamente se me hizo muy fácil… En especial la parte de Poe.

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Te gusta Poe?- el rubio afirmó, pensativo -¡Igual a mí!

-¿En serio?- preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¡Sí, sí! Es raro conocer personas que se interesen por sus escritos… muchos dicen que es muy tétrico.

-Jeje, igual me sucede con los que conozco…

-¿Y cuál, de los que pusieron, te gustó más?

-A Elena.

-¿De verdad? ¡A mí también! Es mi favorito…- confesó emocionada, mientras cerraba los ojos y visualizaba en su mente cada letra y párrafo de aquel poema -"…De la luna la luz límpida, la luz de perla se apaga. El perfume de las rosas… muere en las dormidas auras. Los send…"

Se detuvo abriendo los ojos de inmediato y mordiéndose la lengua. ¡¿Qué carajos…? ¿Desde cuanto a un hombre le gustan este tipo de cosas? Y si lo hay, no le venía para nada con ella tomando en cuenta que mientras más varonil se mostraba más pasará desapercibida, ¡Y recitando un poema romántico de Poe no tiene NADA de varonil! Casi se daba un manotazo en la frente, sin atreverse a mirar al joven que se sentaba a su lado, ¿Qué pensará de ella ahora? Mínimo, lo catalogará de "Raro" y no le volverá a dirigir la palabra, ya saben, todo hombre querrá prevenir cuestionar su hombría al estar cerca de alguien amanerado, ¡Cosa que le parece realmente discriminante! ¿Qué tiene de malo que un chico se interese por estas cosas? ¿A qué clase de sistema está acostumbrado el humano? No es justo que hayan jóvenes que se priven de cultura para así evitar opiniones no pedidas. ¡¿Cuántos? ¡¿Cuántos chicos querrían leer un libro de Poe o de Neruda y NO pueden por lo que puedan pensar los demás? No, ella no era chico, y realmente no tenía suficiente propiedad para pensar todo esto, ¡Pero qué coraje! No es justo que no pueda relatar libremente A Elena por lo que pueda pensar alguien más, ¡Mimi Tachikawa no está acostumbrada al rechazo! Por muy Michael que sea, por muy amor platónico que él sea, más le vale que no vaya a…

-"…Los senderos se oscurecen."- continuó mirando el techo, con una sonrisa nostálgica, evitando que cualquier palabra salga de los labios de Tachikawa –"Expiran las violas castas. Menos tú… y yo… todo huye, todo muere, todo pasa."

Era imposible describir la expresión que tenía pintada la ojimiel en su rostro…

-Jeje, es mi favorito…- confesó un poco sonrojado, mientras se rascaba incómodo la cabeza.

Todo el análisis que había tenido en su mente anteriormente cayó rendido ante la sonrisa de él. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso cayó del cielo? Lo único que le faltaba a Michael Jhonnson eran alas, y estaba segura que podía verlas salir de su espalda, recalcando que la imaginación y el corazón pueden hacerte alucinar un poco. Pero, por Dios, es que era increíble… No solo era todo lo que pensaba de su persona, sino que hoy había descubierto que ya no era necesario una prueba científica para comprobar que era perfecto. Los latidos de su corazón incrementaron apenas escuchó su risa de vergüenza, sintiendo una fuerte necesidad de acercársele al rostro y besarlo, y confesarle al fin todo aquel sentimiento del que él sea dueño.

Sintió cosquillas en su estómago, imaginando un momento que ella no era un estudiante del Instituto Hokkaido, y que podía confesarle libremente lo que sentía por él.

-Oh, ¡Hola Ishida!

La voz de su compañero la despertó de su trance obligándola a mirar hacia atrás, encontrándose con unos brillantes ojos azules y que la miraban intensamente. A unos metros de ella, con su típico uniforme desarreglado y con la chaqueta sobre el hombro, estaba aquel joven de rubios cabellos rebeldes ligeramente peinados hacia un lado. Su mirada, a diferencia de los últimos días, brillaba más de lo usual, pero un brillo intimidante, si se puede recalcar. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, y se podía ver que sus puños estaban en el mismo estado, como si fuera capaz de deformar una lata si la tuviera en mano. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¿Matt?- tragó -¿S-sucede algo?

El rubio alcanzó la distancia suficiente como para que las miradas de ambos jóvenes se elevaran para apreciarlo más cómodamente. No parecía tener intenciones de decir algo, aunque por un momento la castaña creyó que gritaría, sus labios parecían contener algo que desconocía por completo. Se levantó en compañía de Michael, enfrentando con un poco más de confianza la actitud que había tomado sorpresivamente el Ishida.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con un tono suave, pero en vez de recibir respuesta, Yamato apartó su mirada de la de ella para luego mirar fríamente al extranjero.

-Tenemos ensayo…- habló de forma tan seca que casi Mimi pudo sentir escalofríos –Lamento interrumpir, pero Tachikawa debe ensayar.

-Ah, comprendo… ¡Está bien!- la respuesta relajada de Michael de cierta forma tuvo un efecto en su compañero de cuarto, pues la bocanada de aire que había tomado dio mucho en qué pensar –Supongo que nos vemos mañana.

-S-Sí…

La castaña confirmó a duras penas, interponiéndose disimuladamente entre Yamato y Michael presintiendo que así podría evitar un desastre. Contempló un poco triste como esté ese alejaba de ellos, animándola un poco al verlo voltear y recibir una sonrisa de su parte. No podía evitarlo, pero sentirse alejada de él después de aquel momento compartido le hizo soltar un suspiro, ¿Cómo es que algo bueno haya durado tan poco?

Un segundo después, reaccionó.

-¡Oye!- llamó la castaña volteándose a ver a Yamato, quien se había alejado unos pasos como dando por hecho que ella le seguiría -¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Ensayar. No pensarás practicar nuestras escenas en medio del pasillo.

-¡Obvio que no!- tomando su bolso del suelo y siguiendo su paso, un poco descontenta -¿Puedo preguntar que fue eso?

-No.

-Ok, te lo exijo entonces.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué le hablaste así a Michael?- tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Tú sabes!- regañó, ahora igualando su paso.

-No, no lo sé…

-¡OYEME!

La castaña corrió unos pasos para así obstaculizar el camino del Ishida, estirando los brazos para darle a ver que no pretendía dejarle pasar.

-¿Ahora qué…?- cansado.

-No pretendo tolerar como evades mis preguntas, Matt… Así que, por las buenas, responde.

-¿Y qué se supone qué harás? ¿Alguna tortura?- se burló, cruzándose de brazos, paciente.

-¡Pues, soy capaz!- bufó -¿Por qué rayos te comportaste tan frío con Michael?

La sonrisa burlona del rubio desapareció apenas la castaña nombró al chico, confirmando las sospechas de ella. ¡Lo sabía! Algo tenía en contra de él, por eso siempre se comportaba de esa forma cuando Michael estaba presente, con razón no le conseguía sentido que Yamato se ponga pesado cada vez que compartía con su amigo. ¿Pero por qué? ¡Si Jhonnson era todo un amor! En definitivo, Matt era una persona verdaderamente difícil, mira que odiar a alguien como su querido amor secreto es de Grinch's. ¡Hay de él si se le ocurre hacerle algo!

-¿Y bien?

Yamato suspiró, vencido.

-No me cae.

-Eso está más que claro- respondió sarcástica –'Por qué' es mi pregunta.

-¡Porque no me cae, y ya!

-¡No tiene lógica esa actitud!

-¡¿Desde cuándo se necesita de lógica cuando alguien es insoportable?

-¡Desde que ESA persona NO es insoportable!

Mimi cerró los puños y Matt dejó a ver su vena en la sien. Parecían a punto de explotar.

-No comprendo porque lo defiendes tanto… ¡Se suponía que…!- cayó y miró a su alrededor, gracias al cielo todos estaban en exámenes, siendo ellos los únicos afuera al terminar de primero- …Se suponía que querías que no te descubriera.

-Lo defiendo porque es mi amigo. Y eso fue antes enfrentarlo, Michael no es como crees.- recordó la castaña, con certeza.

-¿Entonces para qué demonios me pediste mi ayuda?

-¡Porque estaba asustada!- gritando en susurro.

-¡UY, SÍ! ¡Bien asustada estabas que andabas muy melosa dedicándose poemas hace rato!- imitando a la castaña, tratando de no subir la voz.

-¡¿Estabas espiando?

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Lo estabas!

-¡Que no!

-¡ARGH! ¡No lo puedo creer!- dándole una patada al suelo, repitiendo el misma escena de siempre -¡ERES UN METICHE!

-¡¿UN QUÉ?- incrédulo -¡YO NO SOY UN…!

-¡Oigan! Están en un pasillo, no en un campo de boxeo- regañó un profesor, sorprendiéndolos -¿Se puede saber que es tanto alboroto?

-N-Nada, profesor…- respondieron ambos a la vez, bajando la mirada apenados.

-Más les vale terminar con esto sino quieren que les levante un acta. Agradezcan que no los consiguiera a golpes porque les salía expulsión.

-Sí, profesor…- nuevamente.

-Estos chicos de hoy en día…

Apenas el docente desapareció retomaron la mirada fría entre ambos, dando a ver que un simple sermón de un profesor calvo y regordete no era suficiente para detener su descontento.

-¿Así es como me agradeces que evite que te descubran?

-Gracias, pero realmente no necesito tu ayuda… Me las puedo arreglar sola.

-Después no vengas llorando pidiendo mi auxilio.

-Créeme, lo último que quiero sobre todas las cosas es PEDIRTE algo. Ya tengo suficiente tener que deberte por cuidarme cuando estuve enferma, y siéndote sincera no hay cosa que me haya frustrado más que eso desde que pise este instituto.

Yamato apretó las manos, agudizando la mirada.

-Eres una malcriada.

-Y tú un antipático, grosero y maleducado. Deberías aprender a ser como Michael, quizás así consigas más amigos, y una novia que te enseñe a tratar a las mujeres. Eso, si ya no te dejaron por ser tan jodidamente estúpido.

Las pupilas del rubio se dilataron notoriamente, para luego dar a entrar una mirada frívola y llena de indiferencia que atravesó cada hueso de la castaña. No pudo evitar sentir escalofríos apenas esa mirada se plantó sobre ella, y más jurar que si las miradas mataran ya estaría sin pulso en el suelo. Esperó cualquier cosa, de verdad que sí. Hasta creyó que en cualquier momento Yamato le propinaría un puño en la nariz, rompiendo con toda regla moral de que a las mujeres no se les golpea. Esperó por esos tres largos segundos cualquier tipo de reacción móvil o audible, pero nada vino. Todo lo contrario, tras haberle dedicado la mirada más significativa y vacía, se dio la media vuelta, caminando lentamente por el pasillo hasta desaparecer en el primer cruce.

Mimi, inconscientemente movió sus labios con intención de llamarlo, y hasta un paso le animó en seguirlo. Pero no se movió. Quizás tenga peluca, quizás tenga un falso nombre masculino, pero su dignidad femenina era como la de nadie, y algo que siempre le había dicho su madre era que nunca se rebaje por un hombre. Y ella no debía seguirlo, no, no. Él fue el que falló, primero tratando mal sin razón coherente a Michael, segundo por expiarlos, y tercero por decirle todas esas cosas. ¡Lo tenía bien merecido, más bien! Y ciertamente, NO se va a arrepentir.

No, claro que no.

Ni un poquito.

Nop.

…

Que no.

…

"_**Demonios…"**_

* * *

-¡Trampa! ¡Haz hecho trampa!

-No hables disparates, Yagami…- se excusó el pelinegro, agarrando las ganancias del centro.

Normalmente, cada vez que tenían horas libres, los chicos se reúnen en los pasillos menos transitados para jugar un poco de Poker. Esta costumbre fue planteada por Tokumori, amante de los juegos, que en compañía de la banda y de Yagami hacían apuestas con sus ahorros. Era una rastrera forma de distraerse, y mucho más ahora que estaban en pruebas finales. Hay materias que no compartían con Tachikawa, por lo tanto aún le quedaban algunos exámenes, y si bien sabemos como son sus personalidades, en vez de gastar su tiempo en repasar nunca les viene mal un juego de Poker.

-¡Pero haz hecho trampa!

A pesar de que Yagami termine histérico.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- retó Shitsuya, revolviendo las cartas con rostro serio.

-¡Simplemente lo sé!

-Ya déjalo, Taichi…- opinó aburrido Sato, aquel joven de cabello trenzado cual siempre adornaba con un gorro de invierno.

-Cierto, ya es cosa vieja que Tokumori es un tramposo…

El pelinegro miró ofendido a Louis, quien volvió a jugar con las baquetas de su instrumento.

-No soy tramposo, ¿Con qué derecho?

-Bah, si ya sabemos que siempre escondes una carta bajo la manga- agregó Sato, indiferente –Y literalmente.

-¡¿Qué?- Yagami se levantó inmediato saltándole encima a su compañero, evitando a toda costa sus patadas y así alcanzando las mangas de su chaqueta -¡ERES UN CAPULLO!- le gritó tras descubrir dos cartas, ambas Ases.

-¡No sé de donde ha salido eso!

-¡No jodas! ¡Ya se me hacía extraño que vistieras chaqueta nada más en estos juegos…!

-¡He dicho que no sé de donde salió eso!

-¡Eres un rastrero, Shitsuya!

Sato y el rubio de ojos marrones observaban acostumbrados la escena, lo único que les extrañaba como era que Taichi se había tardado tanto en descubrirlo. Se encogieron de hombros apenas Tokumori le dio una patada al estómago del moreno, escuchando cada insulto que se dedicaban y que a la final no harán cuenta de ello.

-Ohm… Hola.

Los sobrantes de la pelea voltearon al escuchar aquella familiar voz, encontrándose con aquel extraño estudiante que muchas veces ha compartido con Ishida. El moreno y su rival de juego aún estaban absortos en la trifulca, ignorando totalmente la visita de la castaña y quien los miraba un poco extrañada.

-Vaya, Tachikawa… no sabíamos que estabas ahí. Ven, siéntate- invitó Sato, haciéndose a un lado en el piso y así permitir que la ojimiel se sentara entre él y Louis -¿Qué tal te fue en los exámenes?

-Bien… Qué… ¿Qué les sucede a esos dos?

-Bah, problemas matrimoniales… Tú sabes cómo son- explico el rubio, prosiguiendo con su batería imaginaria.

-¿Taichi descubrió la trampa de Tokumori?

-Es correcto. Cielos, hasta tú… Como se ve que el negro es un despistado.

-Sí… Oigan- bajó su mirada algo apenada, tratando de evadir su preocupación por cierta persona, pero era imposible al tener el gusanito carcomiéndole la conciencia, como si hubiese cometido algo muy muy malo, sin importar quién sea el culpable de aquella discusión -¿Han visto a…Yamato?

-¿Eh? ¿No estaba contigo?

-Cierto- rectificó Louis –Él dijo que iba a ensayar contigo.

-Oh, bueno… respecto a eso…

-¡Maru-chan!

La escena ante Mimi era ciertamente cómica, pues, sino hubiese sido por Tokumori, Tai ni sabría su presencia. El moreno se encontraba encima de su compañero tratando de quitarle la chaqueta a toda costa, mientras que el pelinegro mantenía el cuerpo del chico suspendido gracias a sus piernas, manchando un poco la camisa blanca de Yagami gracias a sus sucias suelas de zapato. Tras reconocer su presencia, casi de inmediato Taichi se separó sacudiendo sus ropas, no sin antes darle una ligera patada a su amigo en la cabeza.

-¡Agh! ¡Bastó que llegara Tachikawa para que madures, ¿No?

-¡Que te den, Tokumori!- se acomodó en frente de la castaña, un poco preocupado -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, bien… Esto… ¿Tienen idea de donde podría estar Yamato?

-¿Yama? ¿Qué no estaba contigo?

-Eso pregunté… Nosotros le habíamos propuesto para jugar Poker, Tachikawa, pero dijo que tenía que ensayar contigo- explicó Sato, extrañado.

-Oh, ya veo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?- la mirada seria que plantaron todos los chicos sobre ella solo logró ponerle nerviosa, ¿Qué podría decir? ¿Qué sí? ¿Qué sí había pasado algo que era culpa del Ishida pero que le hacía sentir culpable a ella? ¡Ni sabía porque había venido para acá! Si bien podría haberse regresado a su habitación y ducharse, ya luego en la noche hablaría con él y le exigiría una disculpa, obvio –Eh, Tachikawa…

Claro, eso haría si no tuviera el presentimiento de que Yamato Ishida estaba realmente molesto y que exigirle una disculpa vendría como una cereza sobre el postre.

-Bueno…- inició nerviosa.

-¿Qué carajos le habrás dicho esta vez?

-¡¿Eh?- roja, cruzándose de brazos molesta -¡¿Cómo que dije esta vez? ¡Si él fue el idiota!

-¡Oh, pelearon!

-¡YO NO HE DICHO ESO!

-Anda ya, que ya pusiste en evidencia que discutieron de nuevo… Y por esa mirada seguro fue que la embarraste otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?- cuestionó Sato en compañía de Louis, ignorantes de la conversación.

-Seeh… verás, el primer día de clases de Tachikawa también tuvieron una discusión, solo que esa vez Maru-chan le dijo a Yamato que seguro estudiaba aquí porque nadie lo quería en su familia…

-¡UUUUUUUH!

-¡Carajo, Tokumori! ¡No tenías que haber contado eso!

-A ver, cuéntanos… ¿En qué humillaste al catire esta vez?

-¡EN NADA!- molesta -¡Sois unos metiches! ¡No es mi culpa que él sea tan susceptible!

-En realidad… si lo ofendiste es porque realmente el insensible eres tú. Tienes la misma mirada de culpable que aquel día, y si has venido hasta nosotros es porque quizás esta vez no te perdone- analizó el pelinegro, ante las expresiones de sorpresa de sus otros compañeros.

-¡En ese caso haber venido aquí a sido un error! ¡ME VOY!

-Vamos, Miso… No te enojes, solo queremos saber- le detuvo Yagami, un poco preocupado.

-¡Pues parece que lo único que quieren es joderme!

-Anda, anda… relájate… Te estás poniendo de la misma manera que aquel día, en el teatro del instituto. De a poco nos botan por tu culpa.

-¡Ah! Con que eras tú aquel gritón…- recordó riendo Louis.

-Ahora, ¿Qué pasó?

Mimi dudó, lo pensó dos veces, la verdad no se podía fiar del todo de estos muchachos. La primera vez que sucedió algo así se sintió verdaderamente culpable, y sus concejos no la ayudaron mucho que digamos. En realidad, nunca se disculpó con Yamato después de ese día. La razón por la cual volvieron a hablarse fue porque él descubrió su secreto, y ciertamente no intercambiaron muchas palabras en aquel momento, más bien… ¿Por qué había accedido en no descubrirla ante los demás? Pudo haberlo hecho, aquellas crueles pero inocentes palabras que le había dicho eran razón suficiente para haberlo hecho. Y aún así, aún sin haberse disculpado nunca por aquel incidente, Yamato le había ayudado, le había acompañado cuando lo necesitaba, y la había cuidado día y noche.

Se mordió el labio, sintiendo la culpa crecer a pesar de no tener idea del por qué.

-Primero que nada…- empezó, hasta que una voz interrumpió la conversación.

-Chicos…

Todas las miradas se centraron a unos cuantos metros detrás de la castaña, ella aún sin voltear al sentir la piel de gallina por reconocer aquella voz. Los rostros de sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos, conscientes de que el protagonista del cuchicheo se veía diferente, no por vestuario, no por peinado, eran sus ojos los que revelaban que cualquier pregunta respecto a su ánimo causará una muerte no natural.

Tokumori se levantó primero, sonriente, acercándose a su compañero ante las miradas expectantes de los chicos, sin incluir la de la castaña.

-Vaya, estábamos hablando de ti, Yama… ¿En donde estab…?

-Tenemos que practicar, les espero en el salón de música.

-¿Eh?- Sato se levantó también, extrañado -¿Qué ya no era necesario?

-No tengo otra cosa que hacer… Además, tenemos que hacer quedar bien al instituto después de esa estúpida obra.

-Oye, se supone que no será estúpida, recuerda que actuamos en ella, catire…- recordó un poco ofendido Shitsuya, con intención de poner su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, pero este, sin más ni más, la apartó bruscamente.

-Yo no estaré en esa estúpida obra.

¿Qué?

-¡¿De qué hablas? ¡¿Quién hará de Romeo ahora?- preguntó preocupado esta vez Yagami, levantándose pero sin apartarse de Tachikawa.

-No sé, ni me interesa…- encogiéndose de hombros –No pienso pasar vergüenza.

¿Por…qué…?

-¡Pero…! ¡¿Qué hay de Tachikawa? ¡No puedes dejarle solo en esto!

-¿Ah no…?- preguntó frívolo, invocando telepáticamente la mirada de la castaña, quien apenada y nerviosa, le respondió con sus ojos color miel más abiertos de lo común –Mírenme.

Tras esto, se fue.

Simplemente se fue.

-¿Qué rayos…?- Tokumori se rascó confundido la cabeza, sin entender ni una milésima de lo que había ocurrido -¿Qué ha sido todo aquello?

Tras esto, todos voltearon a ver a Tachikawa.

-Yo…- nerviosa –Bueno… yo…

-Será mejor que Louis y yo vayamos… no parecía estar acorde- opinó Sato, tomando sus pertenencias del suelo y siguiendo el paso del Ishida en compañía de Louis –Nos vemos luego.

-Miso- Taichi se agachó en frente de ella, preocupado, obligándole a verle a los ojos -¿Qué pasó entre Ishida y tú?

-Nada… O sea, él fue quien me sacó de mis casillas y…

-¿Pero qué le dijiste?- insistió Tokumori, con la misma expresión.

-Bueno… yo…- respiró profundo, buscando fuerzas para decirlo, temiendo que realmente había metido la pata –Le dije que era un grosero, un estúpido. ¡Que debía madurar si quería tener amigos!- apretó las manos, recordando lo mucho que se había molestado en aquel momento, para luego volver a ver en su mente la mirada vacía que le había dado el rubio tras decirle lo siguiente –Y que seguro su novia lo abandonó por ser un idiota.

Y como si eso hubiese sido el detonante de todo esto, Tai y Tokumori soltaron un suave "Oh", eso sin agregarle las expresiones de atónitos que tenían. Mimi sintió su pecho comprimirse a pesar de no saber qué tenía de malo lo que había dicho. ¿Qué tan grave pudo haber sido? Y si su novia le dejó, ¿Qué? ¡A todos nos ha pasado algo así! ¡Nadie va a morir por eso!

Bufó y se cruzó de brazos, apretando los labios. No, no pretendía arrepentirse ni mucho menos sentirse culpable. ¡Allá él y su estúpido ego! No lo necesitaba.

-Miso…

La castaña se extrañó subiendo su mirada hacia Tokumori, notando el semblante serio de este. Nunca antes le había llamado por su "nombre", o al menos no con aquella expresión.

-Verás…- prosiguió, recostándose contra la pared y mirando el piso –Lamento decirte que… has vuelto a acertar.

Cielos.

-Pe-pe-pero… ¡¿Qué iba a saber yo? ¡Será mi culpa que le hayan dejado!- gruñó –Además, eso prueba que es un idiota, ¡Una chica no dejaría a alguien si no fuera un idiota!

-Sí, sí… Yamato es un idiota, pero… no le dejaron por eso- ante la incógnita en la castaña, Taichi siguió.

-A Ishida lo plantaron en su propio concierto. Luego de confesar públicamente sus sentimientos, acordó en esperar a la chica en el camerino.

-La chica nunca llegó, a pesar de haber ido al concierto.

-¿Y cómo sabes que fue…? Capaz no estaba ahí y…

-Es mi mejor amiga, Miso- agregó Taichi –Y estaba conmigo cuando Yamato dijo por el micrófono que la amaba.

Oh…

Doble cielos.

* * *

Esperó a que sus compañeros de banda abandonaran el salón, y así al fin, suspiró.

Luego de aquel incidente no había intercambiado palabra alguna con Tachikawa. En realidad, ni le había visto, pues ayer no había llegado a dormir a su habitación, compartiendo alcoba con Sato y Louis. La verdad, tenía intenciones de dormir en su cama, pero el coraje aún no había sido apaciguado, y eso que ya había pasado un día y que se supone debería ser suficiente. Pero estaba seguro que así pase una semana no podrá calmarse, estar en cualquier sitio en donde también este Mimi solo hará arder troya, y ciertamente no tenía ganas ni de verle el rastro.

Cierto, ella no lo sabía… Ella no tiene idea de nada ya que nunca se ha molestado en contarle, y conociendo a sus compañeros ninguno se atrevería a decirle. Entonces, si ella es realmente inocente en este asunto, ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto?

"_**¿Será porque la persona de la que estás enamorado te dijo, sin rodeos, que ninguna chica se fijaría en ti?**_

_**Ó… **_

_**¿Porque definieron a Michael como el chico perfecto en tu cara?"**_

Sea cual sea estaba cabreado, y mucho.

Tomó el forro de su guitarra y se la guindó al hombro, sosteniéndola fuertemente. Había terminado un innecesario ensayo, pero sabía que sus compañeros accedían en practicar para ayudarle a distraerse. No tenía idea de que tanto sabían ellos del problema, pero alguna idea deberían tener, eso si ya Taichi o Tokumori ya sabían. Conociendo lo insistentes que son ya le habrían sacado todo a Tachikawa, y por consecuente, confesado porque Yamato Ishida estaba tan encabronado. Y si así fuera el caso la vena le palpitaba aún más, ya que la malcriadita esa no ha tenido la decencia de reportarse y ofrecerle una merecida disculpa.

Claro, ya había declarado la guerra. Así que por muy rodillas que ella se ponga, no le perdonaría. Se ha pasado, niegue quien lo niegue. Nadie ha salido ileso tras haber herido su orgullo, y por los santos, ella no solo había herido gravemente su ego, orgullo, dignidad.

Había destrozado su corazón.

Gruñó por lo bajo, haciéndose el desentendido, creyéndose invencible. Ella no era nadie, realmente no lo era. Su personalidad, su actitud, su forma de hablar, ¡Todo chocaba con él! No entendía como pudo haberse fijado en ella, si siempre había odiado a las chicas de su tipo. Siempre tercas y malcriadas, superficiales, hijas de papá y mamá, ¡Era un jodido dolor de cabeza y él enamorado de ella! Es absurdo… ¡Absurdo!

Caminó con más brusquedad, como si con eso pudiera abrir hoyos en la tierra con cada paso.

Demonios. Estaba encabronado.

¡Necesitaba golpear algo!

-¡AGH!- lanzó un fuerte golpe a la pared, sintiendo su mano arder -¡MALDITA SEA!

Su puño aún se encontraba presionado contra la pared. Y aún así, nada de lo que sentía parecía calmarse.

-¿Estás bien?

Aquella voz lo tomó por sorprendido, sintiendo sus dientes apretarse casi por instinto. Genial. Solo cuando menos lo llamaban ÉL aparecía, y por lo que podría calcular debía tener un semblante preocupado en su carita de niño bueno, a él no lo engañaba, sabía que algo escondía ese tal Michael Jhonnson, por muy inocente que aparente. Sin importar lo que digan los demás no le cae y no le caerá, punto. Y ciertamente menos lo hará en este preciso instante.

Bajó la mano a su costado, sin verle la cara. Era el peor momento para entablar dos o tres palabras con él, estaba seguro que a la primera la pared sería el extranjerito, y la verdad, con el mal humor que le carcomía mínimo lo dejará en terapia intensiva, en serio. Debía alejarse, por el mismísimo bien de él, a pesar de haber soñado siempre con estamparle un soberano golpe en la nariz sin razón alguna. Así que, tras suspirar profundamente y conteniendo las ganas, dio un paso al frente y lejos de él.

-Yamato… detente.

Realmente, hoy no era su día de suerte.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué te caigo tan mal? ¿Acaso te he hecho algo?

-No- respondió seco –Simplemente me caes mal.

-Vaya, ¿Debo sentirme especial por eso?

El Ishida volteó a verlo, sorprendido.

-No te soy indiferente, por lo tanto debe haber una razón en especial por la que te caigo mal.

-No, no la hay.

-¿Seguro?- continuo, ignorando por completo la poca confianza que tenían ambos -¿O acaso Tachikawa no cuenta como una?

Bastó y sobró para que la mirada del Yamato se agudizara, para luego aproximarse lentamente a su rival y plantarse con seguridad en frente de él.

-No sé qué mierda querrás de Tachikawa, sé que no eres sincero con él, pero la verdad ya no me importa, hagáis lo que queráis- con intención de marcharse, y dar por terminada aquella conversación.

-Ciertamente… sí te importa, y más aún cuando estás enamorado de ella.

"_**¡OH, MIERDA!"**_

-¡¿Q-Qué…?- impactado, estudiando la expresión seria del extranjero quien le miraba con suma tranquilidad.

-¿Qué te confunde? ¿Qué sepa que estás enamorado de ella? ¿Ó que sepa que Miso realmente es Mimi?

Sinceramente, esto no tendría por qué estar pasando.

Hubo un tenso silencio entre ambos por lo siguientes segundos, sin apartar la mirada ni mucho menos el ambiente retador que les rodeaba. Yamato había quedado sin habla, ni tenía el ingenio para evadir aquellas acertadas suposiciones. Estaba más que claro que Michael sabía con pruebas que Miso Tachikawa era realmente una chica disfrazada de estudiante masculino, y para embarrarla más, tenía toda la certeza de que se trataba de ella, de Mimi, con la cual estudió. Tenía todas las de perder si planeaba proteger la identidad de Tachikawa…

Pero no pretendía permitir que él saboteara su estadía en Japón, por muy molesto que pueda estar con ella.

-Es obvio que no puedo negar su verdadera identidad- respondió al fin Yamato, muy serio, retomando la seguridad que había perdido tras escuchar aquella confesión –Pero no te dejaré joder su vida… Juró que te romperé la boca si pretendes decirle a alguien más sobre su secreto.

-Je…- rió, sin perder su actitud tranquila, acomodando en su regazo algunas libretas que le habían pedido buscar –Dudo que me creas, pero todo lo contrario… lo que más quiero es que no la descubran.

-¿Eh?

-Mimi y yo estudiamos juntos unos cuantos años, por lo tanto terminamos siendo cercanos…- Matt pudo descubrir la nostalgia con la cual relataba el extranjero, la serenidad había desaparecido para dar lugar a un brillo en sus ojos celestes, un brillo que podía jurar que era similar al de él cada vez que pensaban en la misma persona –Ella es una persona increíble, ¿Sabes? Yo era un poco débil, normalmente se metían conmigo por mi cabello, pero ella siempre salía a defenderme- recordó riendo un poco –Adoraba ese lado de ella, me contagiaba su ánimo, y cada vez que sonreía me sentía feliz. Hasta que empezaron a dejarla sola…

-¿Quiénes…?

-Sus padres.

Siguió escuchando atentamente cada palabra, armando poco a poco el rompecabezas que se le plantó ante él.

-Ella era muy feliz hasta que sus papás empezaron a dedicarle más tiempo a los negocios. A veces se olvidaban de ella en el colegio, de sus cumpleaños… Recuerdo el día en que le tocó cantar en un recital, le dedicó la canción a sus padres, y cuando los buscó con la mirada y no los consiguió se puso a llorar y a cantar a la vez- contó apagado, mirando el suelo –La vez que le tocó mudarse fue imprevista, y desde ese entonces más nunca la volví a ver.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Porque esa es la razón por la cual no quiero que la descubran…- respondió con certeza –Primera vez, desde la última vez que la vi, la veo sonreír tanto. No te imagines lo feliz que me hizo sentir escuchar su risa. No sabes lo mucho que sufrió…

Y por un pequeño instante, la imagen de una caja de anti depresivos vino a su mente.

-¿Y te parece eso razón suficiente para hacerse pasar por un chico?- retó enfadado, no creyéndoselo del todo –Tus papás son conocidos de los de ella, tranquilamente puedes hacerle terminar esta farsa y así ella tener una vida normal.

-¿Tú lo harías?

-¿Eh?

-¿Tú permitirías que la descubrieran y la regresaran a USA? Ella estará sola allá, se ha mudado muchísimas veces que no tiene amigos, y sus padres prefieren mil veces darle lujos que amor. ¿Quieres que ella vuelva a esa vida?

-N-no…

-Su sonrisa es una luz en un túnel para mí, Yamato… Daría lo que sea por ella. Y sé que tú también, ¿Ó me equivoco?

Sin respuesta de inmediata, Ishida desvió la mirada, sonrojado.

-Si sabes su identidad… ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-Porque conociendo lo histérica que se pondría armaría un embrollo- soltó sonriente –Además, extrañaba nuestra naturalidad, la de nuestra amistad… y estoy seguro que si lo hago no podré evitar confesarle también lo que siento por ella.

-Ya… veo…- sorprendido, sintiendo un poco de temor por ello. ¿Pero que más daba? Si a la final Mimi lo prefería a él, a Michael, al príncipe azul y no al típico sapo embrujado. No lo elegiría a él. No valía la pena luchar, ni mucho menos por mantener este sentimiento, odiaba perder, y más aún odiaba perder una batalla aún sin haberla iniciado -¿Qué te impide?

Michael levantó sus cejas, en señal de incredulidad.

-¿Qué me impide?

-Sí. Hacen la pareja perfecta.

-Sí, puede ser…- sonrió –Pero lamentándolo mucho no puedo hacerlo cuando ella puede dudar.

Y antes de que Yamato pueda decir algo, Michael prosiguió.

-No me preocupa este ambiente, ni el hecho de que ella tenga que ocultarse siempre… Me preocupas tú.

-¿Y-Yo?

-Siempre estas cerca de ella, y si no eres tú, es ella quien está cerca de ti. Son inseparables, no puedo luchar contra eso.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- confundido –Solo somos compañeros de cuarto, ¡Ni nos soportamos!

-Pero la amas… y no es por nada, pero me siento celoso. La necesidad de ella por estar cerca de ti, más por impresionarte y hacerte parte de su vida… ojalá ella haya hecho esas cosas por mí.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, recordando por un instante todos aquellos momentos en los cuales estuvo al lado de la castaña. Era cierto, así sea peleando o en silencio, siempre estaban juntos. Fuera del salón, fuera de la habitación, y aún fuera de la obra, siempre se hacían compañía, y sinceramente aquello le reconfortó. Sus sonrisas, sus patadas, todo en ella poco a poco fue acaparando con cada momento de sus días, y había sido un ciego para darse cuenta a estas alturas. ¿Por qué razón ella siempre terminaba cerca de él? Su indiferencia, su frialdad, sus comentarios sarcásticos, nada de eso fue suficiente como para alejarla… ¿Por qué seguía a su lado, aún con lo antipático que había sido con ella?

-No sé qué ocurrió entre ustedes dos… Traté de averiguarlo para así animar a Tachikawa, pero no me quiso decir nada. De lo único que me enteré es que rechazaste a última hora ser Romeo. Por lo que…

Michael, esta vez serio, se acercó más a él para ser claramente oído.

-Tomé tu lugar en la obra. Si vuelves a flaquear, también tomaré el lugar que estás desperdiciando… Y créeme que ahí la perderás por completo.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su habitación para luego entrar cansada a esta, cerrándola tras de sí. Prendió la luz encontrándose una vez más dos camas vacías, sin el sonido de la ducha que pueda evidenciar alguna presencia, ni mucho menos algún rastro de él. Quizás había venido a eso de la tarde, mientras ella ensayaba para la obra. Su almohada no estaba y su armario pareció haber sido tocado, seguro vino por ropa nueva, ya que aún parecía estar enojado con ella como para dormir en el mismo sitio. Suspiró, un poco desanimada con la idea de dormir otra noche sola, siendo algo tan irónico cuando al principio, cuando puso el primer pie en este instituto, quiso con todas sus fuerzas una habitación para ella sola.

Definitivamente, la había cagado.

Y no se le ocurría nada para remendar su error.

Se sacó los zapatos y directamente se acostó en su cama, sin pensar en ponerse su pijama. Se sentía tan estúpida… ¿Cómo ha sido capaz de meter la pata dos veces? ¡Y con la misma persona! Primera vez que le pasaba algo así, pero es que ¡UY! Yamato podría sacarte de sí, es realmente frustrante discutir con él. Nunca antes había tenido tantas diferencias con alguien, era tan frío, apático, ¡Y para rematar un verdadero pervertido cuando se lo proponía! Es todo lo contrario a ella, siempre odió a las personas así, que parecen siempre tener algo en contra del mundo, antisociales… y que se creen lo suficientemente grandes como para no necesitar a nadie. ¡Es un egocéntrico de mierda!

Pero, a pesar de ello, se sentía jodidamente culpable. Más ahora cuando debía ensayar con Michael en vez con Yamato… ¿Qué si no le pone nerviosa? Debería, su Romeo ahora en adelante será su amor secreto, pero comparado a lo que había sucedido, no parecía causar efecto alguno en ella. Al parecer, cada vez que tenía algún problema serio con Matt sus piernas de gelatina y las mariposas en el estómago desaparecen al estar cerca de Michael. No podía evitar sentirse frustrada cuando su único amigo, aliado, se encontraba molesto con ella. Y no es que Yamato sea alguien que necesite en su vida, pero sí era especial para ella. Siempre estaba ahí cuando le necesitaba… y le echaba una mano en todo aún cuando ella no se lo pedía. Quería odiarlo, pero eso sería buscar una excusa. Por muy idiota que él pueda ser, tenía sentimientos… y nadie merece que le recuerden cuan duro es su pasado. Y ella, muy inteligentemente, le había abierto heridas cicatrizadas, y de la forma más cruel. ¡Las palabras son el peor arma! Y no tuvo la mínima consideración en callarse y al menos por una vez en su vida perder una discusión.

Se mordió la lengua, como si con ello pudiera castigarse, pero ya el remordimiento de conciencia estaba haciendo de las suyas. Seguro no podría dormir tampoco hoy, a tan pocos días de la obra… de la obra que él ya no estará por culpa de su bendita lengua.

Demonios…

-¿Cuánto daño te habrán hecho, Matt?- soltó por lo bajo, con los ojos ligeramente rojos y con algunas lágrimas amontonándose –Tu padre falleció, tu madre te abandonó, y no solo eso, la chica que amabas también lo hizo.

Un pinchazo hizo sentir a su corazón. Recordándole lo cruel que había sido.

Primero su familia, luego la persona que amaba…

Sora…

"_Mimi bajó la mirada avergonzada, sin poder definir el peso que se había instalado sobre sus hombros. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan desconsiderada? Ella no tenía el derecho de decir esas cosas, no conocía realmente a Matt, y ya era la segunda vez que cometía el mismo error, ¡No se podía ser tan cruel!_

_-Debo irme… Soy el único que sabe domar a la bestia, así que nos veremos- se despidió Tokumori, alejándose un poco –Y no te sientas tan mal por hacerle miserable la vida a Yama, Maru-chan… Es normal que algunas personas sean más cagonas que otras._

_-¡No me ayudas en lo absoluto, Tokumori!_

_-¡Jaja, nos vemos!_

_Tras quedar Taichi y la castaña a solas, Mimi soltó un largo suspiro._

_-No le hagas caso, sabes cómo es su humor…_

_-Sí, muy negro._

_-Jeje, pero es su forma indirecta de animarte. Relájate, ya pensaremos en algo. _

_Le ayudó a levantarse, caminando ambos al mismo ritmo por el pasillo en dirección a los dormitorios._

_-Tai…_

_-¿Hmn…?_

_-¿Quién era ella?_

_-Se… llama Sora, estudiamos juntos hasta que mis papás decidieron meterme en este instituto. _

_-Ya veo… ¿Y cómo se conocieron ella y él?_

_-Pues, la verdad fue gracias a mí…- confesó bajando la mirada –Ella me gustaba._

_-¡¿Eh?_

_-Jeje, no te alarmes, a la final resultó ser un cariño infantil… además, ella eligió a Yamato sobre mí- contó nostálgico –La invité a verme en un partido importante, me sentí muy feliz al verla en las gradas animándome, y porque no quería dejarla sola le pedí a Yama que la acompañara mientras jugara en el partido._

_Hizo una pausa, para luego sonreír vencido._

_-Cuando terminó, descubrí la forma en que ella le miraba a él, y viceversa… creo que fue amor a primera vista._

_-Oh… Lo lamento._

_-¡No, no! La verdad al principio me encabroné mucho, pero bueno, así es la vida… no siempre se gana, no siempre se pierde. Me gustaba verla feliz, y ella lo era al lado de él. Todos los fines de semana Yamato tenía una cita con ella, nunca olvidaré la vez en que nos confesó que la amaba, y que el día del concierto lo diría públicamente. Claro, idea de Tokumori, con lo romanticón que es él…_

_-¡Quizás por eso se sintió cohibida!- justificó Tachikawa, con una ligera esperanza –Puede que ella le dio vergüenza responder en ese momento… puede que…_

_-Si realmente hubiese sido así, Miso… ¿No crees que hubiese sido correcto que le visitara al día siguiente o le llamara? Al menos para encararle y decirle que no compartía sus sentimientos._

_-Yo… _

_-Ella es una buena persona- continuó con la mirada al frente, siendo escuchado atentamente por la castaña –Siempre piensa en el bienestar de los demás. Varias veces le apodé Magdalena… era sorprendente su iniciativa por ayudar, así sea a personas que no conozca. Pero aún así…- silencio -…Nunca entenderé porque dejó plantado a Yamato de esa manera, sabiendo lo que él sentía por ella. _

_-Y… ¿No trataron de averiguarlo ustedes mismos?_

_-Yo lo hice… y lo único que me dijo es que hiciera que Yamato la olvidara._

_Mimi sintió comprimir su corazón, imaginando por un segundo el rostro dolido del rubio tras esperar y esperar por la llegada de aquella joven llamada Sora. Si no hubiese sido por la definición de Tai la hubiese imaginado como una chica pretensiosa y cruel, pero creer que era tan buena y aún así había herido tanto a Yamato la desconcertaba. ¿Por qué razón le dejaría plantado? Por más que quisiera creer otra cosa, sabía que no se lo merecía._

_-Es por eso que reaccionó así, Miso… Él amaba a Sora, y aún la herida sigue ahí. No solo su familia le dio la espalda, sino la única chica a la que le había confesado sus sentimientos._

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el sueño pesarle.

Sintiendo una pequeña lágrima por la mejilla resbalarle.

* * *

_**..To be continue…**_

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

¡JAJA! ¡Verso sin esfuerzo! xD

Hola mis queridos lectores… ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Sí, sí! Ya es demás que venga a ponerme de rodillas como suelo a hacerlo para pedir disculpas por mi tardanza xD Pero sí pido disculpas, ya que nadie se merece dejar cortado por tanto tiempo, ¡Que cruel soy! Pero bueno, este capítulo no es suficiente como para remendar mi irresponsabilidad, ya que muy poco tiene de Mimato, o al menos más indirecto. Pero prometo alegrarlos con lo que viene a continuación…

¡EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA ESTA LISTO!

¡JUJU! ¡AJÁ! ¡OH SÍ! –baile de victoria- ¡Andsi promete ser puntual! ¡AUNQUE USTED, NO LO CREA! Jaja xD

Estoy muy loca, ya deben de saberlo.

Adivinen mis queriditos… ¡HE PASADO AL 5TO SEMESTRE EXITOSAMENTE! OH YEAH! ¡Cuanta emoción! Tendré de vacaciones solamente un mes, y como tengo la inspiración a millón no solo tengo este capítulo listo en menos de una semana, ¡SINO DOS! Enhorabuena, ¿No? Me siento realizada xD Jaja.

En fin, quiero agradecerles con todo mi corazón todos sus rr's, ¡Sinceramente! Me han animado como no tienen idea, ¡Tengo los mejores lectores del mundo! ¡Que orgullo! Les agradezco su apoyo y su ánimo, ¡Espero haberles contentado un poco con este capítulo!

Ahora, hablemos del tema…

Primero, sí, sí es corto, en realidad era más largo pero decidí cortarlo ahí porque me pareció el final perfecto para este cap. Una mente atormentada es suficiente para despertarnos la duda de "¿Qué pasará luego?"

Segundo, ¡Gracias a sus suposiciones no podía alargar más la intuición de Mich! ¡Carajo! Y quienes no lo hayan predicho pues, suprise! xD Pues, sí, ya nuestro adorado Mich sabía… y más que eso, confesó de una vez sus sentimientos por Mimi. ¡Aquí arderá Troya, muchachas! No, no esperen trifulca, Jhonnson –apellido que le inventé- es muy civilizado para ello… Me preocupa es Matt xD Que por cierto, bastante apapachable se vio en este capítulo, ¿No es verdad?

Tercero, para aclarar quienes conocen la identidad de Mimi, solo Yamato, Susu, Tokumori y Michael saben la verdad. Del resto maybe, i don't know, puede sorprenderlos… El único mequetrefe que no lo sabe DEFINITIVAMENTE es Taichi. Solo es para aclarar.

Cuarto, Sora… Oh, Sora… ¡Extrañaba escribir sobre ella! Si bien se dan cuenta en todas mis historias ella está presente, de alguna u otra forma. Debó anticipar que no pretendo ponerla como una bruja o como la niña perfecta en esta historia. Mis amores, si lo notan, ninguno de mis personajes es perfecto. Recuerden, un defecto puede ser una virtud, no necesariamente se tiene que ser perfecto para tener una estupenda vida.

Ah, mierda, me puse filosófica…

En fin… diría quinto, pero pretendía hacerlo como un mensaje subliminal.

Bah… ¿A quién quiero engañar?

Quinto… ¡REVIEWS! Y es que no hay otra cosa que me haga más feliz, ¡En serio!

Y depende de cuantos puede que publique el cap más pronto… ;)

Anyway!

Gracias por leer… *.*

* * *

_Atte._

**A n D s I**


	9. I miss my Romeo : I

**Instituto Hokkaido**

**By: A n D s I**

* * *

Capítulo 9

"**I miss my Romeo: I"**

_-Silencio entre orgullos…-_

* * *

Finalmente.

Mañana será el día del juicio final. Ser o no ser Julieta, he ahí el dilema. Luego de este evento vendrán las vacaciones de navidad, y si no hubiese sido por los constantes comentarios de sus compañeros respecto al tema, ni se enteraría. Ha estado demasiado ocupada como para pensar en las vacaciones navideñas.

¿En qué estaba ocupada?

1, pasar desapercibida en un instituto para chicos.

2, ser la peor actriz femenina y así engañar exitosamente a todos –pues es raro ver a un hombre actuar talentosamente un personaje femenino-.

Y 3, lidiar con la culpa a la cual había apodado "Ishidalipsis".

¡¿Cómo carrizos podría pensar en vacaciones con algo así encima de ella?

Suspiró vencida, sentándose en el medio del escenario apenas todos abandonaron el auditorio.

Hoy fue el último ensayo, y que por cierto había sido verdaderamente todo un éxito. Ya estaba escrito que estaban preparados para mañana, por un instante sintió la adrenalina al ver la seriedad con la que los chicos estaban tomando esta obra. Al principio juró que iba a ser un desastre, pero sin duda alguna la disciplina del profesor Susu logró hacer algo en esos cabezas huecas. Era impresionante al ver lo mucho que se ha esmerado por hacer que su obra se lleve a cabo, y no tenía ni la más remota duda de que mañana será lo mejor del evento. ¡Los demás colegios quedarán encantados! Por muy poco creíble que suene. Pero, todos interpretaron sus papeles a la perfección, incluso Yagami, que se vio demasiado cómico con un delantal de mucama. Ya imaginaba como serían los vestuarios en sus compañeros, excepto en ella, pues aparentemente Susu planeaba algo demasiado extravagante que solo podía ser usado en el día de la obra. En varias oportunidades trató de averiguarlo, pero era obvio que debía aguantarse hasta mañana. Seguro será el hazme reír, ¿A que deberá enfrentarse?

Pudo suponer, por la creatividad de su profesor, que mínimo será un vestido pomposo color rosa, escarchado y con una corona de princesa sumamente brillante.

Y nada más una vez… deseó vestirse así.

_-¡Seré una gran princesa!_

_-¡Jaja!_

_La castaña y el pequeño rubio rieron tras aquello, sentados sobre la grama del Kinder y recién acabando de desayunar juntos. Ambos, desde su último cumpleaños, siempre solían compartir demasiado y reunirse en todos los recesos, intercambiando anécdotas cómicas o jugando a ser reyes de un hermoso reino. Era increíble la química que poseían, parecían saber qué pensaba el otro, y se complementaban en cada instante. _

_La pequeña niña, de vestido tierno, se recostó completamente sobre la grama, siendo acompañada en el acto por el chico._

_-¿Sabes qué, Mich?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Creo que tú y yo somos almas gemelas…_

_-¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso?- cuestionó confundido._

_-Pues, mi mamá dijo que son dos personas que están destinadas a estar juntos. Almas gemelas se refiere a que nacimos para estar cerca._

_-Oh… ¿Por siempre?_

_-¡Claro!- agregó sonriente –Eres como mi media naranja… _

_-¡Ese sí lo he oído!- rió –Pero no me gustan las naranjas. ¿Qué tal si eres mi media manzana?_

_-¡Sí! ¡Las manzanas son ricas!_

_Rieron por unos minutos hasta que el silencio se volvió a dar entre ellos, apreciando el lento movimiento de nubes que se dispersaban en el cielo._

_-Mimi…_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿También seremos medias manzanas cuando seamos grandes?_

_-Claro, Mich…- extrañada, mirándolo._

_-Que bueno… porque pienso comprarte un vestido de princesa cuando empiece a trabajar, y así podamos vivir juntos en un gran castillo._

_-¿Pomposo, con mucha escarcha y rosado?- ilusionada._

_-Pomposo, con mucha escarcha, y color rosado…- respondió sonriente._

Una dulce sonrisa se pintó en sus labios. Era inevitable volver a tener aquellos recuerdos en la mente cuando ahora compartía más a menudo con Michael. Hoy habían interpretado la escena del beso sin beso, ya que el profesor Susu había dicho que no era necesario. Pero por los santos, de solo pensarlo sentía que las cosquillas en su estómago se volvían locas. Se tocó sus labios, cerrando los ojos e imaginando como sería ser besada por él, seguro sería tierno… lleno de dulzura, igual que Michael. Él siempre se había mostrado de esa forma con ella, y quizás sea por eso que aquellos sentimientos buscaron lugar en su corazón. Quizás había sido una niña, quizás todo lo que sentía era infantil, pero no podía evitarlo… Michael era dueño de cada uno de sus suspiros, y aún quería creer que aquellas palabras dichas por él aquel día podrían hacerse realidad. A pesar de que todo sea una cruel ilusión.

Pues, ahora era Miso Tachikawa, y por mucho que le gustaría tener más de un aliado en este juego, no debía arriesgarse a que alguien más supiese su secreto.

Aunque sinceramente ahora es cuando más que nunca necesitaba a alguien con la suficiente confianza para desahogarse.

Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez con un deje de tristeza en el acto. Primera vez desde que ingresó a este instituto que se sentía tan sola. No había forma de coincidir con Yamato, con lo ajetreada que se había vuelto su semana le era imposible hablar con él, pues no solo debía gastar tiempo en buscarlo, sino también en pensar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse y así, como iniciativa, tratar de remendar su error. Varias oportunidades preguntó por él, pero siempre no estaba en el sitio en que le decían, como si supiera que ella vendría por él. ¡Era tan frustrante que le causaba dolor de cabeza! Nada de esto parecía ser justo, ya que se sentía demasiado culpable por unas simples palabras que había dicho sin pensar…

"_**Pero, bien sabes, que a Yamato Ishida no se le puede decir cualquier cosa. Ni mucho menos recordarle lo miserable que ha sido su existencia"**_

Se sentía tan, pero tan IDIOTA. ¡¿Por qué tiene que pasarle esto a ella…?

¡¿Por qué…

-…Todo tiene que ser tan difícil?

-C'est la vie, Mon chéri…

La castaña dio un respingo asustada, buscando por todos lados con la mirada de donde había salido aquella voz, ¡Y con más razón luego de reconocerla!

-Here…- ubicó el hombre regordete y de baja estatura, estirando la mano desde abajo del auditorio y revelando su presencia. Era lo suficientemente bajo como para no alcanzar ni siquiera el borde del escenario. Sus cabellos rubios y lisos cortados de forma de hongo, más su mano llena de anillos raros, fue lo único que se dejó de ver, extrañando enormemente a la ojimiel -¡Oye! ¡Una manito no vendría mal, eh!

-¡OH! ¡Sí, profesor!

Inmediatamente la castaña alcanzó al hombre, tomando de su mano y ayudándole con mucha fuerza a subir. Tras un esmerado esfuerzo, ambos ya estaban sentados en el borde respirando forzosamente, ciertamente ayudar a subir a un hombre con su peso no era algo que una simple chica podría hacer.

-¡Sinceramente! ¡¿Qué les cuesta poner unas escaleras aquí en frente?- acotó molesto, cruzando los brazos y optando por una actitud infantil.

-Pero profesor Susu… ¿Por qué no tomó las escaleras de atrás…?

-Non, non… Muy lejos, además, quería comprobar tu fuerza. Tienes músculos de niña, ¿Sabes?

¡UY!

-¡Ah! J-je… E-es… ¡Genético! ¡Mi padre es un debilucho de primera!

-Podrán quemarte la lengua con esas palabras, joven Tachikawa…- regañó sutilmente el profesor, mirándola de reojo.

La castaña guardó silencio un poco incómoda. Si ha de ser sincera, cualquier encuentro privado con este hombre lo único que hacía era ponerle los pelos de punta. Parecía tener un sexto sentido, ¡Y hasta pareciera haber desarrollado la sagrada intuición femenina! Las pocas veces en las que han estado solos podría jurar que casi pudo ser descubierta. ¿O acaso que la hayan elegido JUSTO a ella para interpretar a Julieta no es suficiente advertencia? ¡Y cuando le citó en su extravagante oficina! ¡CIELOS!

-¿No se supone que deberías estar en tus aposentos? La obra será mañana, tienes que dormir lo suficiente.

-Ehm, bueno…- nerviosa, luchando para que la presencia de este hombre no le incomode –La verdad es que…

-Ah, temes encontrarte con él, ¿No?

-¿D-De quién…habla?

-Del joven Ishida, of course.

-¡¿Qué?

¡Este tío seguro le vendió el alma al diablo!

-Oh, no me engañas, Tachikawa… Tú semblante ha cambiado bastante desde que Ishida abandonó la obra, ¿Cómo pretendes que no me dé cuenta?

-¡U-U-Usted…! ¡¿Cómo puede fiarse simplemente de eso?

-¡No me grites!- dándole un coscorrón, prosiguiendo en sus deducciones mientras la castaña se sobaba la cabeza -¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de dudar de los veredictos de un dramaturgo? ¡No hay drama que no entienda! Y sin duda me huele a drama cuando Ishida y tú están en la misma frase.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Que no me gritéis!- segundo coscorrón -¿No te enseñaron buenos modales en tu casa, pequeñajo?- suspiró, tomándose la barbilla –Ciertamente… ¿Qué habrás hecho para alterar tanto al blondie?

-¿Blondie?

-Oui. Por su cabello, y sus aires medio rebeldes…- al ver la expresión desconcertada de la castaña, recalcó -¿Nunca has escuchado Blondie?

-No…

-¡DIOS! ¡¿A qué clase de juventud se están enfrentando los chamacos de hoy en día?- agarrándose los cabellos en señal de desespero -¡Seguro si escucharan un poco de verdadera música no tendrían tanto aire en la cabeza!

-¡Oiga…!

-¡QUE NO ME GRITES!

La castaña se lamentó por tener un profesor con la mano tan dura, ya al tercer coscorrón dio por hecho que tendría un chichón en la mañana, ¡Cosa que no le favorecía en lo absoluto al ser ella la protagonista de la obra! Maldijo por lo bajo, pero muy bajo y así no ser escuchada. No sabía por qué carrizos debía soportar esto, estaba pasando por una época muy difícil como para tener que lidiar con el ataque psicótico de este Mario albino. Controló sus ganas por hacerse valer y se levantó. Necesitaba estar sola y meditar un poco…

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Iré… a dormir. Usted mismo ha dicho que debía descansar.

-¿Y crees que puedas lograrlo con tu mente hecha un caos?- Mimi volteó a verlo, sorprendida. ¿Con que derecho venía él a hablarle de esa forma tan confianzuda? –Caray, y yo que pretendía esperar para después de la obra.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué habla?

Repentinamente, un ambiente un poco tenso empezó a rodearlos. No tendría un mal presentimiento si no fuera por el silencio que había alargado aquel hombre. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no habla? La castaña lo miró inquisitiva esperando cualquier señal de palabra, pero parecía no venir nada. Empezó a darle escalofríos y algo en ella le advirtió de que si no se iba en este preciso momento una cosa más por la cual preocuparse se agregaría en su lista, y para ser sinceros otro más y como mínimo le dará un ACV, ¡No, no! ¡Será mejor salir de ahí cuanto antes!

-Bueno… Estem… ¡Que pase buenas noches!

Y justo al dar un paso con intención de escapar…

-No sigas fingiendo.

…fue abruptamente acorralada. Sin salida.

-Sé que eres una chica, Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

Salió de la habitación soltando un largo suspiro, agradeciendo al cielo que la castaña aún no había llegado y por lo tanto no tuvo que someterse a un momento incómodo.

Podría decirse que más inmaduro era él que la pobre Mimi al decirle esas horribles cosas. La idea es lidiar con los problemas, enfrentarlos, NO evadirlos. Y Yamato Ishida estaba legalmente evadiendo un problema, cosa para nada normal en él. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría hacer? Se sentía aún muy dolido, no por el hecho de haber escuchado aquellas palabras, sino más bien por haber escuchado esas cosas de Ella. No podía negar que aquello había sido un duro golpe contra su ego, más para su corazón, claro. Era estúpido seguir negando sentimientos, y ahora que finalmente los había admitido una gran paliza verbal destrozó sus ilusiones en un dos por tres. ¿Qué pretendía? Él se lo había buscado, era claro que a ninguna persona le gustaba ser espiada, y Tachikawa no era la excepción. ¡Pero si tan solo ella supiera! No lo había hecho adrede, simplemente estaba preocupado y…

…Y Celoso. Demasiado, a decir verdad.

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos en dirección a la lavandería del instituto, llevando tranquilamente la bolsa de tela con toda su ropa sucia. A decir verdad, será algo terapéutico, ya que mientras se lave toda su ropa podrá pensar con más cautela qué hacer cuando la castaña le encuentre y deban hablar sobre el problema. Y no quería hablar de ello, ó por lo menos no recordar más el tema. Incluso pensó en la posibilidad de dejar las cosas como si nada con tal de no volver a hablar al respecto. Sí, estaba dolido… ya que ella sabía como darle en la tecla con sus acertadas ocurrencias, -estaba 100 por ciento seguro que ella no tenía la menor idea de que sí hubo una chica en su vida- pero no le daba valor a ese suceso. Más le molestaba saber que la persona que le gustaba le había dicho esas cosas… y se molestaba el doble al seguir gustándole una chica como ella.

Pero… no podía negar que cada vez que aquella pelirroja entraba a su mente le frustraba, -y cuando el recuerdo es más detallista duele más de la cuenta- pero ya era cosa del pasado. Y así como olvidó que tiene una madre que le dio la espalda para estar con su padrastro, también olvidó a su estúpido primer amor.

El único problema… es que no soportaba el hecho de incluir a Mimi en ese paquete. Estaba tan en él que al tratar de quitársela de la cabeza solo lograba pensar más en ella. ¡Parecía un karma! ¿Por qué rayos se tuvo que enamorar de ella? Cielos, a pesar de la primera experiencia no aprendía, ¡Debía sacársela de la cabeza cuanto antes! Ya que, al final de cuentas… Mimi está enamorada de Michael, ¿No?

Entró a la solitaria lavandería adueñándose de varias lavadoras para separar sus ropas.

¿Qué mierda tenía ese extranjerito? ¿Qué encanto puede tener una persona con una sonrisa de capullo en la cara las 24 horas del día? Era muy extraño. Siempre estaba de humor y no parecía tener ningún defecto, ¡No parece humano, demonios! Y lo que más le encabronaba era que ella aún así se ponía a recitar poemas con él y a halagarse mutuamente como dos enamorados. ¿Cómo es que la actitud de Michael no le parece sospechosa a Mimi? No es que vaya a delatarla, pero definitivamente ser "Amiguitos" no estaba en sus planes, y bien claro le quedó luego de aquel día.

Le dio iniciar lavado, gruñendo por lo bajo.

Sabía que ese Jhonnson se traía algo en manos, y aunque tenía cierta certeza de que él no diría nada, no podía confiar en sus tácticas. Ahora que había declarado gráficamente la guerra entre ellos no sabía que esperar, ¿Qué tan lejos llegaría ese idiota por Mimi?

"_**¿Qué tan lejos llegarías tú, Yamato, por Mimi?"**_

Quizás por el momento no pueda responder aquello concretamente. Pero algo le decía que si hacía las paces con ella no faltará mucho para responder. Y ciertamente aquello NO le reconfortaba.

-Estoy pensando como una adolescente enamorada…- se dijo apoyándose un poco contra la lavadora mientras masajeaba su sien…

-Vaya, ya decía yo cuanto tardarías en salir del closet.

Subió su mirada encontrándose con una sonrisa burlona y unos ojos chocolate.

¡Su vida no podría ir mejor!

-Te equivocas, yo no soy el experto en eso…- contra atacó Yamato, dándole la espalda y dando por hecho el sonrojo que nació en las mejillas del moreno.

Taichi se ubicó en la lavadora de al lado, haciendo el mismo proceso que el rubio en separar sus ropas para lavarlas.

-¿Qué tal…el ensayo?- cuestionó Matt un poco intrigado.

-Bien, no lo creerás pero no hubo fallas hoy.

-Ah… que bueno…

-¿Y te digo algo? Primera vez que veo a Miso actuar con tanta naturalidad. Creo que Mich influyó en ello…

Yamato lo miró sorprendido, sintiendo un destacado pinchazo en su pecho al solo escuchar aquello. ¿Qué rayos…? Al parecer se estaba tomando en serio la batalla, ¿No? Apretó los dientes volviendo a darle la espalda, y así ocultar la ligera molestia que se estaba aferrando a cada uno de sus rasgos. Esa tonta, ¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta de las intenciones de Michael?

-Me alegro por él- respondió el rubio tratando de sonar maduro.

-Yo no.

Su repentino tono seco le llamó muchísimo la atención, mirándolo extrañado.

-No sé tú, Yama… pero sinceramente Jhonnson ya no me parece tan simpático como antes- dándole iniciar lavado, cruzándose de brazos –Tú no me preocupas porque es absurdo que pierda contra ti, soy mucho más atractivo que tú.

-Ah…- encogiéndose de hombros y dándole poca importancia a esos comentarios tan comunes en Tai –Envidio tu seguridad.

-Pues, ¡Deberías!- el Ishida lo miró de reojo no creyendo su repentino tono molesto, pero al ver la cara que poseía correspondió frente a frente su tan inesperado enojo -¡Menudo idiota eres!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué bicho te picó…?

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar la obra por esa estupidez?

Yamato lo miró seriamente tras entender a donde quería llegar. No tenía tiempo para hablar sobre esto, y si antes no lo había hecho menos ahora.

-No te incumbe, Yagami…- le soltó no más, sacando su ropa ya lista de la secadora y metiéndola en la bolsa.

-Si de Miso se trata, SÍ me incumbe.

-Pues entonces te recuerdo que esto es entre él y yo, Tai. Y para serte sincero no ando para escuchar nada respecto a ese problema.

-¿Y cuando andarás de humor? ¡Por Dios, Yamato! Miso no sabía lo que decía, no tienes que hacerlo sentir tan miserable, él también tiene sentimientos.

-Mal por él- con intención de marcharse hasta ser obstaculizado por el moreno –Tai…

-Estás consciente que Michael está fuera de nuestra batalla, y que él lleva la delantera gracias a ti al permitirle sustituirte- serio, ambos un poco sonrojados por el tipo de conversación que estaban teniendo -¿Cuándo piensas hacer algo? ¿Cuándo ya Jhonnson se quede con nuestro Miso?

-No es nuestro, Yagami. Ni lo será. En realidad, él tiene más derecho en él que nosotros. Es absurda esta charla…- ya dando por sentado los sentimientos de ambos por Tachikawa.

-¡¿Cómo puedes darte por vencido?

-Tai, quítate del medio.

-¡No! ¡No puedes ignorar las cosas que te causan daño, Yama! ¡Y que te des por vencido de esta manera tan infantil con Miso solo da a ver lo cobarde que eres!

-Taichi.

-Lo mismo con tu madre, luego con Sora… ¡¿Ahora pretendes evadir también a Tachikawa? ¡Admítelo! ¡Eres un…!

Las palabras de Tai quedaron flotando en el aire al verse fuertemente impactado por un puño en su pómulo izquierdo. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido como para predecir que Yamato había tirado la bolsa a un lado para luego tomarlo de la camisa y enterrarle aquel pesado golpe en su cara. Solo pudo reaccionar en soltar un gemido de dolor y buscar una desesperada manera en soltarse y defenderse. Ambas fuerzas eran similares, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños de músculos. Lo que había iniciado como una conversación directa y clara terminó por envolver a ambos jóvenes en puños y patadas compartidas, estrellándose mutuamente contras las lavadoras y secadoras causando el mayor ruido posible. Quien no escuche aquel desastre seguro estaría muerto.

Y seguro, sino llegaba alguien a detenerlos, uno de ellos terminará así.

* * *

Mimi contuvo la respiración. Enfrentando aterrada la expresión seria y despectiva de su profesor de teatro.

¿Es en serio?

Es decir, ¿Hasta aquí duró su largo viaje como Miso Tachikawa?

Después de todo este tiempo, luchando por no ser descubierta, esforzándose en sus estudios al máximo para que sus padres nunca tuvieran la necesidad de venir al instituto, soportando la molestia en su garganta por imitar tanto un tono masculino, soportando el dolor de las benditas vendas que rodeaban su pecho… soportando humillaciones y problemas por hacerse pasar por un chico… ¿Todo aquello había sido en vano?

Tal y como aquella vez, la castaña pudo predecir cómo iban a ser los días de ahora en adelante… luego de montar el avión y regresar a su hogar, una solitaria vida de estudiante e hija le esperaba. Iba a llegar a una casa donde sus padres la recibirían pero no la acompañarían. Se iba a acostumbrar a la fuerza a un nuevo ambiente. Olvidará todos aquellos rostros que había conocido en Japón… e incluyendo aquellos pensamientos de alegría que había tenido gracias a ellos.

Comerá en una mesa para 10 personas ella sola.

Verá películas en una sala familiar ella sola.

Nuevamente. Volverá a vivir todos los lujos, pero sin tener con quien compartirlos.

Sola.

Era de esperarse. No tenía que haber subestimado al hombre que tenía ante ella… era obvio que iba a llegar el momento en que sería descubierta. Pero no quería perder la esperanza de que, quizás, fuera a terminar la preparatoria en este instituto. Puede que sea una tortura diaria, pero nunca antes había sido tan feliz. De alguna u otra forma una pequeña familia se fue dando con el tiempo, cual quizás no estaba conformada por la típica madre, o padre, hermanos ó abuelos, pero sí valía tanto como una común y corriente. Los chicos ahora eran su familia, a veces les sacaba de quicio pero los quería, y ellos a ella a su manera. Todos la hacían sentir en casa a pesar de que su hogar estaba en USA. Cada uno de ellos desempeñaba un papel en especial en su corazón… y ahora más nunca volverá a verlos. Tai, Tokumori, Michael…

Matt…

Sintió como un vacío empezaba a absorberla poco a poco… sintiéndose jalada y llenándole de desespero. Unos preciosos e intensos zafiros invadieron su mente, reconociendo al instante al dueño y a la sensación de soledad que se propagaba en ella. No quería irse, no quería dejarle solo… justo ahora sabiendo todo el dolor que tuvo que enfrentar. Él, que la había ayudado sin costo alguno y siempre estaba detrás de ella cuidando su espalda, que le había hecho sonreír y recuperar la calidez que anheló por tantos años. No podía abandonarlo, o al menos no hasta demostrarle que ella de verdad lo apreciaba, por muchas cosas crueles que le haya dicho.

No, no. Esto no podía terminar así. Los Ishida abandonaron a Matt. Sora abandonó a Matt.

Ella NO lo va a abandonar.

-Y bien…- la voz neutral del hombre despertó a Mimi de sus cavilaciones. Atrayendo completamente su atención. –Finalmente, ¿Me dirás qué hace una chica en un instituto para chicos?

Sus piernas temblaron, pero este no era el momento de bajar la guardia.

Chica o no, estudiará en el Instituto Hokkaido.

-Yo… No me iré.

-¿Ah?

-He hecho todo bien, incluso me he comportado muchísimo mejor que todos los estudiantes de esta institución juntos. Nunca he faltado a una clase por vagabundería. Nunca he reprobado un examen. No he buscado problemas, ni me lo han buscado. He sido puntual y correcta con cada responsabilidad. Y el día que ingresé a este sitio me prometí nunca flaquear… y no lo he hecho.

-Espera…

-¡Yo merezco estar aquí, mucho más que cualquiera!

-Oye…

-¡ASI QUE HAGA LO QUE HAGA YO…!

**¡Pum!**

-¡AUGH!

La castaña gimió de dolor al encontrarse sentada en el piso de madera del auditorio y con un fuerte dolor en su frente. Al tratar de analizar que había ocurrido denotó un zapato junto a ella, para ser más específicos uno con tacón. Subió su mano hasta donde provenía aquel palpitante dolor y fue luego de aquello que entendió que aquel zapato de marca había colapsado contra su frente haciéndole ganar un poco atractivo chichón. ¿Qué rayos…? ¿De dónde había salido aquello?

Los pasos de su profesor la sacaron de su confusión, notando como el hombre alcanzaba el zapato y se lo ponía.

¡El muy desgraciado…!

-O-o-oiga… ¿Po-por qué…? ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Era la única forma que cerraras esa bocota tuya. ¿Quieres que alguien te escuche y descubra tu identidad?

-¡Pero…! ¿Eh?

Mimi miró al hombre sin entender nada de lo que sucedía, sin palabras.

-Jum…- suspiró, apoyando sus manos contra sus caderas y moviendo su cabeza en un gesto negativo –Seriously, ¿De verdad crees que me conviene que te descubran? Además de eso, soy un profesor de teatro, no un director. Y créeme, tampoco soy lo suficientemente desalmado como para ir a chismosear sobre tu identidad.

Siguió en silencio.

-Solo te pregunté qué haces estudiando aquí, honey… en ningún momento te acusé de nada. ¡Bien histeriquita que eres, eh!

Y siguió en silencio.

-Hey, ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡No me dejes con la palabra en el aire, desconsiderada!

-Y-Yo… bueno… Cielos- sacudiendo la cabeza y masajeándose la frente –Es que… ¡Espere!- la castaña se levantó precipitadamente del suelo y enfrentó al hombre, sin poder comprender nada de lo que sucedía -¡¿Por qué usted no querría delatarme? ¡Su trabajo está en juego! ¡Y le he engañado todo este tiempo, y…!

-Si me sigues dando más razones puede que SÍ te delate, mon chéri…- respondió cruzándose de brazos, alzando una ceja –That's what do you want?

-NO WAY! No… o sea… ¡Es que no entiendo!

-¿Y qué tienes que entender? Simplemente relájate y listo. ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo sepa?

-¡Que es un PROFESOR! ¡OUGH!

Mimi retomó los masajes en su frente al volver a ser agredida por el hombre, solo que esta vez fue más suave al ser golpeada por el libreto.

-Hazte el favor y compórtate como una dama, Juliet… ¡Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia!

-¡Pero si usted…! Ya, ya… está bien- se detuvo tras sentirse amenazada por el libreto una vez más –Es que no puedo creerlo… que usted…

-¿Decida ayudarte?

-Sí…- bajando la mirada -¿Por qué razón lo haría?

Una mano varonil pero femenina a la vez tomó su hombro en señal de consuelo, obligando a la castaña a corresponder la expresión cálida que poseía el hombre que apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. Bajo aquellos finos bigotes de espiral se denotó una sonrisa que calmó la tormenta en la ojimiel, sintiendo la sinceridad en aquel gesto aún con la falta de palabras.

-Porque lo mereces…- soltó de forma honesta, sorprendiendo a la castaña –Desconozdo las razónes por las cuales te sometes a este estilo de vida, pero algo me dice que aquí has encontrado la paz que buscabas. Y si necesitas de este instituto para ser feliz, no soy quien para arrebatarte aquello.

-Profesor…- conmovida.

-Susu, dime Susu…- agregó inmediatamente –Presiento que ahora en adelante nos volveremos muy amigas, bien-aimé…- tras esto, le guiñó el ojo y le soltó, tomando su postura usual y cual le daba aquella esencia femenina –Además, estar rodeada de tantos mequetrefes hará que te vuelvas como ellos, así que podría decirse que soy tu salvadora, ¿Ok?

-Se lo…. Agradezco tanto…- con las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, sin poder comprender como alguien que no la conociera pueda entenderla tan bien –En serio…

-¡TACHIKAWA!

Ambas personas dirigieron su mirada a la puerta principal del auditorio, reconociendo al instante al joven pelinegro que pertenecía al círculo de amigos de la castaña. Su respiración era acelerada, y había varias gotas de sudor en su frente destacando el esfuerzo físico que había hecho antes de aparecer en el teatro. ¿Qué le sucedía? Parecía ser perseguido por el mismísimo diablo, al detallar la desesperación en su mirada. Mimi dio varios pasos hacia el borde del auditorio, desconcertada por aquella extraña actitud que tenía su amigo y olvidando por un momento la conversación que había tenido con su profesor segundos antes.

-¿Tokumori…? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás…?

-¡Son Yamato y Taichi!

-¿Eh?- confundida, sintiendo como su corazón se detenía por instantes de solo escuchar los nombres de aquellas personas en aquel histérico desespero -¿Q-Qué les pasó?

-¡Luego te explico! ¡Por ahora ven conmigo!- saliendo del teatro y siguiendo a toda velocidad su camino.

-¡Yo…!- dirigiéndose al profesor, con suplica.

-Ve… No te preocupes. De todas formas, sabes dónde encontrarme, darling.

-Pero…

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve!

Y sin esperar alguna otra referencia de lo que sucedía, la castaña saltó al piso de donde se encontraban las butacas, y corrió lo más que pudo hacia la salida, dejando al hombre de cabello peculiar con una expresión de preocupación cual emparejó con un suspiro.

-Algo me dice que me vas a necesitar mucho en estos días, Mimi…- soltó mientras observaba pensativo por donde se había ido la chica.

* * *

-Yama…

-He dicho que no, Tokumori.

El pelinegro miró con pena a su compañero, quien se encontraba sentado en su cama en una pose que no le permitía corresponder su mirada. Por más que preguntó y averiguó, no hubo forma en que el rubio soltara palabra alguna, limitando su conversación en rechazo e indiferencia, cosa a la cual estaba acostumbrado. Soltó un suspiro tratando de no dar tanta importancia a la actitud de Yamato, él era así, siempre lo había sido. Que milagrosamente haya cambiado por una temporada no quería decir que iba a ser para siempre, a pesar de haber tenido esperanzas.

Tokumori era, casi decir el único, que sabía como entender al Ishida. Los años conociéndolo le han servido para conseguir razones para su personalidad. Por mucho que él solía negárselo, en el fondo Shitsuya tenía la certeza de que Yamato reconocía su amistad con él, y aunque no lo diga en voz alta, aprendió a leer un gracias mediante su silencio. La experiencia le enseñó a no esperar nada del rubio, sino demostrarle que no hay nada de malo esperar de los demás. Sin embargo, por mucho que se ha esmerado por atravesar la barrera que rodeaba a su compañero, cada vez que lograba meter el pie, era alejado 10 pasos, y hoy aparentemente era un día de esos.

Trató de maquinar en su cabeza cual fue la razón de la pelea de Tai y el rubio, observando disimuladamente el resto de la habitación y encontrándose con la repisa de Tachikawa. A diferencia de su amigo, la repisa de ella estaba meticulosamente ordenada, y de paso repleta. Tenía adornos que seguro poseían un significado en especial, algunas que otras fotos en las cuales la castaña no estaba incluida –y sabía el por qué-, y finalmente unos objetos que reconocía a toda costa, pues eran cosas que tanto Tai como Tokumori le habían regalado sin razón ni significado aparente. Luego, dirigió su vista a la repisa del rubio, sintiéndose un poco apenado por lo vacía que estaba, ni una foto que la adorne. Una mueca se dibujó en su cara hasta notar algo inusual en la repisa de su amigo…

-Yama, ¿Qué es eso?- señalando una piedra grisácea que contrastaba con el resto de la decoración.

-Una… piedra.

El tono de su voz le causó curiosidad. Y para comprobar algo, trató de alcanzarla… siendo detenido súbitamente por el rubio.

-No la toques.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial?- preguntó tratando de esconder una sonrisa, pues algo que sabía muy bien era no sonreír cuando Yamato no estaba de humor –Anda, déjame verla.

-Dije que no, Shitsuya.

-Jeje, ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás guardándotelo para ti solo?- y no se refería al objeto.

Sabía que era. Lo sabía perfectamente. Si fue gracias a él que esa piedra existía. Fue en clase de educación física, que en medio de un partido de soccer Tokumori fue mandado a la banca por golpear a su contrincante, nada personal. Aprovechando para hacerle un poco de compañía a la castaña, se sentó junto con ella, consciente de que no se iba a parar en el resto de la clase debido a su descarada torpeza en los deportes. Mantuvieron una charla amena respecto al partido, que luego se centró en el joven rubio que jugaba maravillosamente bien a pesar de no ser fanático en los deportes. Fue en ese momento en que Tokumori descubrió como la castaña miraba emocionada al rubio, animándolo de vez en cuando. Y fue en ese momento en que descubrió los sentimientos que sentía el rubio para con Mimi, pues ya tenía sus sospechas pero al verle sonrojarse por la barra de la castaña lo confirmó todo. Rió ante este descubrimiento, para luego proponerle una idea a la castaña…

Tomó dos piedras y propuso para hacerle bromas a sus compañeros, sacando luego dos marcadores y compartiendo ambas cosas con la ojimiel. Le dijo que dibujara a quien quería hacerle la broma, para después meter la piedra dentro del zapato del dueño –pues luego del partido debían cambiarse en los baños, sitio al que Mimi nunca ha entrado ni entrará-. Le comentó que es una broma común entre ellos, y cual siempre encabronaba a Yamato. Al principio ella dudó, pero tras animarla por unos minutos accedió inmediatamente dibujando al rubio en su piedra cual, debía admitir, era idéntico.

A escondidas se encargó él solo de la misión de guardar las piedras, pues sabía que la castaña no iría con él. Metió la que él dibujó en el zapato de Taichi, y la de Tachikawa en el zapato de Matt.

Tras los chicos cambiarse, Mimi y Tokumori esperaron comentarios e insultos al respecto, pero solo Taichi llegó con millonésimas de coscorrones en la cabeza del pelinegro. La castaña esperó algo parecido del rubio, pero este solo siguió de largo, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer. Y, entre ellas estaba, guardar la piedra cual Mimi había dibujado a un serio Yamato Ishida, mientras que en el lado opuesto dibujó a uno sonriente.

Se rió, comprendiendo finalmente la razón por la cual sus dos compañeros pelearon. Pero antes de decir otra cosa, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Per-permiso…- avisó la castaña, cohibida, entrando a medias.

-Es tu habitación, ¿Qué permiso ni nada?- burlándose, Tokumori se levantó y se acercó a Tachikawa -¿Qué tal Taichi?

-Está bien, aún sigue diciendo que le romperá los dientes a Yamato…- informó riendo un poco, acompañada por Tokumori.

-Pues creo que no es el único en querer romperle los dientes a alguien. Será mejor que vaya…

-Sí- sonrió, permitiéndole la salida –El botiquín lo puse cerca de su cama, por si vuelve a sangrar.

-Vale, nos vemos- y antes de salir, miró por última vez al rubio, sonriendo –Tachikawa…

-Dime.

-Creo que tú sabes mejor que yo como calmarlo. Te lo dejo en tus manos.

-¿Ah?

Y sin darle otra pista, se marchó. Dejando a solas a la castaña y a un orgulloso rubio haciéndose el dormido y dándole la espalda.

Mimi dudó varias veces, cuando se armaba de valor por dar un paso sus pies ni se movían. Ver a Matt acostado en su cama sin permitirle siquiera mirarle a la cara le inquietó un poco, pues esperaba conseguirlo despierto, resultado contrario. En el camino hacia su habitación luchó constantemente contra su consciencia, cual le hacía sentir culpable cada vez que se acercaba más y más. En realidad, pretendía regresarse un poco tarde, incluso quería esperar a que el moreno se durmiera –que lo único que hacía era maldecir a Yamato-, pero algo en ella le decía que debía ir a su habitación, y lidiar con la persona que la ha estado evitando todos estos días.

Pero ahora que estaba ahí solo podía sentirse inútil. Al fin estaban solos… era ahora o nunca, y sus pies no respondían.

¡Fuerza, Mimi!

-Esto…- inició, jugando con sus dedos con la puerta de la habitación cerrada tras de ella –Cómo… ¿Cómo te sientes?

¡Era de suponerse!

-Tokumori me dijo que…te han dado en la boca, ¿T-Te limpiaste la herida?

-No hace falta.

Su voz varonil llenó de un ligero calor a la castaña, sintiéndose mal consigo misma por haber permitido tantos días sin escucharla. Extrañaba su voz, su postura de chico malo, y lo extrañaba a él. Sin embargo, aquello le perturbaba enormemente… ¿Por qué razón el vacío crecía más al escucharlo? La certeza de que, quizás sea la última vez que lo haga, era lo que respondía a su pregunta. Se mordió el labio lamentándose, no, todo menos eso. Yamato para ella era… algo especial, algo que tenía un significado distinto a los que le daba a sus otros amigos. Él no era su amigo, pero tampoco era indiferente a ello. Su persona lograba relajar cada músculo de ella como tensarlo hasta engarrotarlos… Sus ojos azul profundo eran una luz en un oscuro túnel, que en medio de todo seguía sin dudarlo.

Se sentía protegida a su lado… e imaginarlo lejos de ella emocionalmente hablando le ahogaba. ¿Tan remotamente importante se había transformado Yamato en su vida?

Se acercó, creyendo en la ligera esperanza de que todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Matt… Será mejor que veamos ese golpe. No querrás tener un labio así en frente de tus fans, ¿Verdad?- propuso, tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente –La idea es que estés guapo para que todas caigan a tus pies. Estoy segura que muchas caerán rendidas a tus encantos…

Juró que fue su imaginación, pero no pudo pasar por alto como el rubio apretaba las manos, sin permitirle aún verle al tener el rostro hacia la pared, lejos de su mirada.

-O-Oye…- Sin respuesta, se armó de valor, acercándose más a él mucho más de lo permitido. Lo único que quería era ver sus ojos -M-Matt… ¿Es…Estás bien?

Y logró más que eso.

Repentinamente, y de forma relativamente brusca, el brazo de la castaña fue tomado con fuerza y fue jalada hacia la cama, obligándola a acostarse completamente boca arriba pero con las piernas en el borde. La velocidad de aquel extraño contacto obligó a Mimi a cerrar los ojos temerosa, sin atreverse a abrirlos y así no enfrentar la intimidante mirada del rubio. Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, tanta que podía dibujar en su mente como salía impulsado de su pecho, escapando de las extrañas sensaciones que estaban ejerciendo en su interior.

-Abre los ojos.

Contuvo el aliento, tensó sus músculos, y silenciosamente rezó.

-Mimi, mírame.

Y fue por escuchar su nombre de los labios de él que los abrió de inmediato.

Aferrando sus muñecas contra la cama, Yamato paralizó su cuerpo en todo sentido. Olvidó como respirar y como hablar, sus ojos de un azul intenso estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia a su rostro, observándola fijamente sin darle opción alguna de apartar su mirada, era imposible. Su expresión le exigía corresponderle, y su aliento chocando contra su cara terminó por desbordar la poca coherencia en sus pensamientos y actos. Las preguntas como "¿Qué está haciendo?", "¿Por qué lo hace?" y "¿Para qué lo hace?" la abandonaron cruelmente sin permitirle pensamiento raciocinio alguno. En realidad, todo en ella se congeló, esperando algo que, extrañamente, quería que sucediera.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad…- soltó interrumpiendo la parálisis de la castaña, atrayéndola al planeta tierra -¿No te arrepientes de nada de lo que me dijiste?

Sus cejas se levantaron, sorprendida.

-De lo que te dije… ¿Aquel día?

-Cada palabra.

-Yo…- desviando la mirada, avergonzada.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberte cuidado cuando enfermaste?

-¡No…! No podría, en realidad, te lo gradezco tanto…- sonrojándose momentáneamente, ante la cercanía del rubio.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberme recordado a Sora?

Sus ojos se abrieron notoriamente al escuchar aquel nombre, sintiéndose miserable y cruel en una sola palabra. Notó que tras nombrar a aquella persona la mirada de Yamato se endureció, además de un extraño brillo que empezó a darse lugar. Se sintió apenada al detallar con tanto sigilo los ojos del rubio, pero no podía evitarlo… sentía una remota curiosidad por saber que sentía el rubio por aquella misteriosa chica, y creer en la posibilidad de que aún sienta algo revolvía su estómago. ¿Qué quería lograr haciéndole estas preguntas? Estaba arrepentida, y mucho. Y odiaba el hecho de creer que Matt quería hacerle sentir más culpable en vez de escuchar sus disculpas, y aceptarlas.

-Demasiado… Disculpame, Matt, yo no…

La cercanía aumentó, rozando sus narices.

-De verdad… ¿Crees que debería parecerme a Michael para tenerte a mi lado…?

Aquello le había dejado literalmente sin habla.

¿Qué acaba de decir…?

-Yo…- sintiendo el corazón galopar salvajemente dentro de su pecho, sintiendo sus mejillas arder del sonrojo… y su boca secarse descaradamente tras contemplar por una décima de segundo sus varoniles y tentativos labios, cuales en el labio inferior adornaba una sangrienta herida que aún tenía rastros de dolor en ella. Por un momento quiso sanarle aquel daño… pero tuvo que morderse el labio para contenerse ante el extraño método que había invadido su mente.

"_**El solo está exigiéndote una disculpa, Mimi. **_

_**Dásela."**_

Desvió su rostro a un lado de inmediato, evitando el contacto directo con la cara de Matt. Sintió su cálido y entrecortado aliento en su cuello, mientras que la poca cordura que le quedaba volvía tras aquel momento de infarto.

-Discúlpame por todo, no tuve que haberte dicho esas cosas…- se apresuró –Te juro que no sabía la existencia de Sora…

Y al parecer sí causaba un efecto en él, pues al solo decir su nombre sintió el cuerpo del rubio tensarse para luego alejarse lo suficiente de ella, dejándola libre de aquellas cálidas y frías manos.

-Uhm…- nerviosa, incorporándose, sin saber realmente qué hacer –Será mejor que… busque algo para tu herida… debe dolerte.

Ignorando por completo lo que acababa de suceder, buscó el botiquín de medicinas al baño, consiguiendo una pequeña caja multifuncional cual guardaba todo lo necesario, cosa que ella había traído por si las moscas, al igual que Koushirou. Regresó al cuarto con la caja de plástico y se sentó en la silla donde estaba antes sentado Tokumori, todo con movimientos torpes y nerviosos. Su lado racional le impedía pensar en los segundos anteriores, pero cada latido desesperado le recordaba la distancia, su aliento, y sus atigrados ojos azules mirarla con un fuego pasional destellar de ellos. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? No había pasado nada… Solo había sido su manera de hacerle ver en qué se había equivocado. Solo eso… Todo rodeaba a Sora, a la culpable del dolor que debe estar sufriendo en estos momentos el rubio, por culpa de aquella chica, por culpa hasta de ella misma, por no controlar sus palabras. Lo de Michael fue… Eso fue…

Sacudió la cabeza, controlándose a toda costa.

Nada de pensamientos absurdos.

-Matt- llamó, preparando algodón y alcohol, además de otras cosas que sirven para limpiar heridas –Déjame ver, prometo que no dolerá.

Ni se inmutó.

Mimi suspiró, relajándose y así no ser tan evidente su nerviosísimo mediante la inquietud de sus manos.

-Matt…- insistió.

Nada.

-Yamato, esto… será rápido, en serio no dole…

-Déjame en paz.

El duro carácter del rubio había dejado pasmada a Tachikawa, quitándole el aliento y todas las esperanzas que por un instante había tenido, causando un pequeño estrago en ella al no poder definir porque su pecho se comprimía al ser vista de esa forma tan seca por él. Su mirada esta vez era fría y vacía, envuelta por la misma aura que alguna vez rodeó al Ishida. ¿Qué le pasó tan repentinamente? ¿De cuando él era un cubo de hielo, dispuesto a congelarle los huesos con solo mirarla? Se mordió el labio, cohibida, perdiendo cualquier valor conocido en ella. Él había regresado, el vil, indiferente, y vacío Yamato Ishida. El que tanto le costó vencer y enterrar para luego conocer al sonriente y dulce lado de él. Un lado que, a pesar de que sea tarde, reconoció que necesitaba en su vida… se sentía tan miserable verlo de esta forma.

Un sollozo se ahogó en su garganta, no permitiéndose a sí misma llorar una vez más en frente de él. No permitiéndose el hecho de perder a ese Yamato que había cuidado de ella.

-Matt… Yo solo quiero cuidarte…- inició, desviando la mirada avergonzada, sintiendo la de él atravesar su piel y clavarse en su alma desgarradoramente –Por favor, perdóname por todo lo que dije… Juro que no sabía nada. ¡Lo juro!

Aprovechó no ser interrumpida para seguir.

-Lo que haya hecho Sora no tiene por qué cambiar lo que puedes llegar a ser, Matt…- dijo sabiamente, acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado –Ella no se merece ni siquiera el hecho de haberte conocido… ¡Ella es una…!

-Detente.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que menos quiero ahora es escucharte, Tachikawa. En serio.

Un dolor indescriptible se formó en lo profundo de su ser. Incrédula ante las frías palabras de Yamato. Incrédula ante la incertidumbre de porque le dolía escuchar eso de él. Una duda empezó a carcomer sus pensamientos dándole a entender que sus deducciones eran correctas, por mucho que le costara aceptarlo. Yamato aún sentía cosas por Sora, la forma en que él le miraba al escuchar ese nombre era una perfecta respuesta sin palabras. Él la seguía amando… por eso le dolía hablar de ella.

Y Mimi pudo compartir, por un instante, ese dolor.

-Escúchame bien…- agregó, un poco más seco que antes, sin inmutarse ni moverse –En realidad, digas lo que digas no cambiará lo que dijiste. Nunca antes desde que pisaste este instituto me has sido tan indiferente como ahora. No me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo, y hagas lo que hagas no harás ninguna diferencia, así que, si eres tan amable, déjame en paz y limítate a aceptar que no vales lo suficiente para mí como para hablarte.

_Le dolía tanto._

-Matt…

-Y te pido, por favor, que no me vuelvas a llamar así.

_Demasiado…_

-Bien- soltó recuperando la diginidad, levantándose mirando dolorosamente al rubio -Prometo no molestarte más…- soltó dejando las medicinas que había preparado para el rubio a un costado de la mesita auxiliar de las camas. Sin decir alguna palabra más, apagó la luz de la habitación y entró rápidamente a su cama, aún cuando vestía jeans y una franela masculina. Sus ojos le ardían y era una lógica señal para lo que se aproximaba, y por nada en el mundo permitiría que Yamato la viera en aquel estado deplorable. Sus palabras le había dolido, tanto que luchaba por contener el sollozo y así no hacer ruido. Si esto era lo que el quería, está bien, de acuerdo. A partir de ese preciso instante ella estará muerta para el Ishida, y él para ella.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la habitación. Más, a pesar de estar escondidos bajo las sábanas de sus camas, solo fingían dormir "Plácidamente".

Ya que lo único que vagaba en sus mentes era el dolor que les causaba pensar el uno y en el otro.

* * *

_**...To be continue…**_

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Creo que deben odiarme xD

Lo sé, i know, ¡Este fue el peor capítulo Mimato de todos! Lo admito, pero vamos, chicas, ¿No se necesita un poco de dificultades para reforzar un amor? ;) Además, mi plan de "Reconciliación" no venía en este capítulo. Oh, no. En realidad, para apaciguar un poco las ganas que tienen de amarrarme a una silla eléctrica, en el siguiente capítulo será la tan esperada reconciliación.

Y, believe me, lo van a adorar.

¡Jaja! Sorry por el spoiler xD

Bueno, hablemos un poco del capítulo… Pues, corto, sí. Torturador, sí. Deprimente, totally. Pero no por eso es inútil. En realidad, necesitaba algo así para lo que viene a continuación, algo que intensifique las emociones de nuestros protagonistas y de cierta forma confunda los sentimientos de la castaña. ¿O acaso le duele solo porque su "Amigo/NoAmigo" no le habla? Creo que también habrá sentimientos encontrados para con Mimi ¡Y la torturaré demasiado!

En nombre de ustedes, me vengaré de ella por decirle aquellas cosas crueles a Yamato xD

Anyway… como les dije, a tiempo. Y antes de odiarme, les recuerdo, el próximo capítulo valdrá la pena tanta depresión. Así que hablemos un poco de lo que sucedió en este cap.

¡SUSU! Tan tan taaaaan… -música de suspenso- ¿No se esperaban este tipo de regreso? Pues, bien, ¡Justo era el tipo de regreso que le quería dar! ¿Razones? Bueno, no solo porque será un Stress menos para Mimi, sino porque también ella necesitará a una amiga de ahora en adelante, ¿Y quien mejor que Susu? ¡Ja! ¡La/o extrañaban, ¿Verdad? xD Susu es Susu, nadie lo puede odiar. En realidad, siempre me dije que si llego a tener un amigo gay tiene que ser exactamente como Dhammson, seguro le dará color a mi vida. Y eso es lo que hará con Mimi. Créanme, para lo que viene después Tachikawa necesita una opinión no masculina de los sucesos, y creo que my dear Susu es el adecuado para ello.

Juju, no les diré más pistas.

A ver, la pelea de Yama y de Tai sí debo reconocer que me pareció medio trillado, pero hey, ¿Acaso en Digimon no lo hacían a cada rato? Aquí no es muy diferente, mis niñas. Quizás no sea la última pelea que veamos entre ellos. Mimi es una afortunada, mira que dos papachongos pelearse así por ella me mata de la envidia, ¡¿Quién piensa lo mismo que yo?

-Todas levantan la mano desesperadas-.

Yeah xD

Lamento si les pareció corto, pero me pareció que surgió todo lo necesario. Ya el prox capítulo, como deben de saber, está en proceso, espero tenerlo para la próxima semana.

Por cierto, yo siempre publicaré mis historias los fines de semana, los viernes en la noche, para ser más específica.

En fin… ¡ME ALEGRA TANTO TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS! Me animaron un montón, en serio. Y con respecto a su opinión de _**Roommates**_…

-Andsi empieza a pegar brinquitos-

¡QUE ÉXITO!

Prometo, es más, no, LES JURO, no defraudarlos con esa historia. Les avisaré en cuanto a su publicación, para que puedan esperarla :) Mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, ¡No saben cuánto me iluminaron el día! Y para quienes no sepan de su existencia, ¡Trailer de mi prox historia, amores! ;) So, chéquenla en mi perfil.

Bueno, me alargué un poquito bastante xD ¡GRACIAS POR TODO! FOR REAL!

PS: Lo de las piedras lo hacía yo con un amigo, y en realidad así fue como me declaré indirectamente con un chico… xD ¿El resultado? El muy cabeza dura lo tomó como broma, ¿Por qué los hombres a veces son tan caídos de la mata?

Yo y mis comentarios feministas… xD

* * *

_Atte._

**A n D s I**


	10. I miss my Romeo : II

**Instituto Hokkaido**

_By: V a i n i e l l a_

* * *

Capítulo 10

"**I miss my Romeo: II"**

_-Gelatina y coincidencia agridulce-_

* * *

Corría cuanto podía a través de los pasillos del instituto, sin poder siquiera detenerse a recuperar el aliento. No faltaba menos de 30 minutos para la obra, y si no hubiese sido por la charla de unos estudiantes que justamente pasaban cerca de ella, en estos momentos seguiría repartiendo volantes para el ritual con la fogata que suelen hacer las instituciones japonesas. Había sido idea del director el involucrar unos estudiantes para una breve publicidad, y entre ellos Mimi fue seleccionada. Claro, se suponía que no iba a tomar toda la mañana, suponiendo el poco tiempo que puede implicar repartir unos cuantos volantes, pero ella, siendo tan fácil de distraer, terminó encantándose con el decorativo del festival y, por lo tanto, olvidar por completo que en 30 minutos sería la obra. Por ende allí estaba, corriendo despavorida por los pasillos, esquivando profesores, estudiantes y visitantes como si tuviera las mejores notas en atletismo –que cabe destacar, ni siquiera intentaba un salto largo-.

Siguió corriendo, maldiciéndose internamente y preguntándose como pudo haber caminado tanto. Se sostuvo de una esquina para dar la vuelta, y así no dar contra el piso, o en el mejor de los casos contra alguien. Se aferró aún más a los volantes, que no quedaban muchos. Todo era culpa del director, y de lo distraída que era. Si no hubiese estado en el momento en el que el director empezó a escoger estudiantes para la tarea, no hubiese estado contemplando la decoración del festival. Todo estaba tan bonito y colorido que cualquiera hubiese olvidado lo que estaba haciendo.

Caminó por los salones que representaba distintos cafés, e incluso se deleitó con unas galletas hechas por Sato, que con pinta de no lavarse el pelo y de descuidado terminó por ser un As con los dulces. Y claro, ¿Cómo olvidar a Louis disfrazado de "Maid"? Claro, como aquí no hay mujeres usan a los hombres para cualquier cosa. Lástima que no había otra loca como ella haciéndose pasar por un chico, de esa forma quizás le hubiese salvado el pellejo a Louis, quien al tener un rostro tan lindo y con peluca es un perfecto blanco para las bromas pesadas. Como levantarle la falda y descubrir los interiores de rayas blancas y azules.

Mierda, quizás era un alivio no haber sido escogida para ser "Maid". No respondería si alguien osara levantarle la falda, o tocarle ciertos atributos, como bien había hecho Sato tiempo atrás.

Vio de lejos las escaleras que llevaban al piso de abajo, y por suerte las más cercanas al teatro. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. No llegará tan tarde, por suerte.

-¡Yamato!

La castaña redujo sus pasos inmediatamente, para luego detenerse y mirar a su alrededor como acto de reflejo. No le prestó atención al chico vestido de mesero que había salido de uno de los salones, quien era sin duda el dueño de aquella voz. No. En cambio, busco al dueño de aquel nombre. Imaginó a un chico rubio, alto y de contextura delgada pero con algunos que otros músculos como los de los brazos fáciles de percibir. Buscó a alguien que vistiera su uniforme color azul marino, y que a diferencia de ella no llevaría la corbata ni la camisa dentro del pantalón. Buscó una pose desgarbada, de chico malo, un peinado descuidado pero sexy y quizás una guitarra guindada en la espalda, color azul rey. Como el color de sus ojos cuando estaba molesto, y que cambiaba a tonos turquesa llegando incluso a color tan claro como el cielo cuanto estaba de un mejor humor.

Un color precioso de ojos que solo podía apreciar en muy pocos momentos, como aquella vez en la que fue acorralada en el baño contra las baldosas del suelo.

-Matt…- dijo suavemente, esperanzada al tener la oportunidad de verlo, ya sabiendas que no lo veía desde su ultimo altercado. ¿Seguiría teniendo la cara de pocos amigos? ¿Los labios como una mueca? ¿La mirada esquiva y de interés ausente? ¿Y quizás ese ligero sonrojo de proveniencia misteriosa?

Quería verlo, y comprobar con sus propios ojos que esa era su expresión, y no la que había contemplado con dolor el día de su discusión. Un rostro que lejos de estar enfadado, estaba lleno de indignación, odio, y tristeza. Tan doloroso como un puñal en el estomago.

-Hey, ¿Dónde estabas, hermano? Te necesitamos aquí.

-¡Oh, sí, lo siento!

Mimi observó en silencio como otro chico se acercaba al estudiante, que a diferencia de Matt, su cabello era negro azabache como sus ojos, y como 10 cm más pequeño. Toda ilusión que anteriormente le había invadido se desvaneció al observar como ambos jóvenes ingresaban al salón-café.

¿Era tonta o qué? Ni que existiera un solo Yamato en el mundo.

Aunque era imposible no sentirse abrumada tras aquella tonta suposición.

-Eres una boba, Mimi- se dijo a sí misma, tratando de contener unas inesperadas ganas de llorar que escocían sus ojos –…Como si fuera a ser como antes porque te lo encontraras en un pasillo.

Pero las ganas eran terribles, y no faltó mucho para que al menos una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla, y con ello, despertarla de su trance.

¿Por qué lloraba?

¿Por qué dolía?

-¡Tonta!- se repitió, empezando a correr para luego sumirse en el sonido de los apresurados pasos contra el suelo. Las lágrimas terminaron por escabullirse fuera de sus ojos y, como si limpiarlas fuera la solución, se restregó la manga del chaleco del uniforme contra el rostro con bastante rudeza, más enfadada con sus pensamientos que con su tendencia a llorar por todo.

Claro que dolía. Ishida la odiaba. Matt la odiaba.

Y no importaba cuanto lo extrañaba, ni la sensación en su estomago cada vez que oía su nombre… él no volvería a estar cerca de ella.

Lo quería, lo quería mucho, lo…

-¡Cuidado!

Concentro su mirada al frente, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para esquivar a una chica que justamente venía subiendo los dos últimos escalones de la escalera. Inevitablemente la castaña chocó contra su cuerpo, llevándose a la chica con ella y cayendo ambas al suelo como un par de resortes. El golpe había sido doloroso, por supuesto, pero Mimi se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para abrir los ojos y descubrir que el mayor golpe había sido en su trasero, y que el resto de su cuerpo estaba en su lugar y en perfecto estado. O al menos por ahora.

Miró a su izquierda, tras percibir de reojo a alguien a su lado, y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a una chica acostada boca abajo y con mal cara. No parecía estar en las mejores condiciones que ella.

-¡Oh, cielos! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?- la castaña prácticamente saltó hacia la chica, tomando delicadamente su brazo y ayudándola a sentarse, tras ver que la joven tenía intenciones. En el proceso observó que era una joven de su misma edad, de tez trigueña y cabello de tonos rojizos y castaños, pero que pasaba fácilmente como pelirroja. Por suerte no parecía realmente lastimada -¿Puedes moverte?

-Sí, estoy bien. Tranquila…- Mimi soltó un suspiro de alivio, sentándose en frente de la chica aprovechando para recuperar el aliento –¡Ay, pero si eres un chico! ¡Disculpa!

-¿Ah?- dos segundos después, y tras parpadear como dos veces, cayó en cuenta -¡AH! ¡No, no, no te preocupes!

_Mensa que eres, Tachikawa. ¡Espabílate!_

-No había visto tus uniformes, lo lamento. Ando un poco distraída hoy así que…

-N-No hay problema, tranquila…- trató de cortar la castaña, sintiéndose mal internamente por hacerle sentir culpable -¿Te lastimaste? ¿Te duele algo?

-Estoy bien, ¿Qué hay de ti?- Mimi sonrió negando la cabeza, aclarando sin palabras que estaba perfectamente –Uff, que bueno. No caímos de tan alto, pero pudo haber sido feo.

Aquello era cierto.

-Oye, chico…

-¿Sí?

-Antes de caer, ¿Te sucedió algo?- la castaña la miró desconcertada, descubriendo preocupación en los ojos cafés de la chica –Estabas llorando.

-Y-Yo…- miró a los lados incomoda, sin poder excusarse por aquello. Era bastante obvio que había llorado, además, la cara que debe de tener ahora sería de espanto –No lloraba, yo… bueno…

Bufó por la bajo para luego levantarse. Recordó entonces las normas de educación en un chico decente y le extendió la mano a la joven, la cual tras su sorpresa la tomó para levantarse.

Seguro esperaba una respuesta, pero lo obvió por completo al recordar las razones de su crisis anterior. Además, bien tarde que iba, para variar.

-Disculpa por haber tropezado contigo, ¡Ha-Hasta luego!- dio una reverencia y sin más emprendió camino por el pasillo con dirección hacia el teatro. ¿Su actitud? No trataba de dársela de interesante o de "Chico Malo", ya que sería el colmo porque bien mal que se le da con aquella clase, pero estaba demasiado molesta, no con la chica, quien la pobre solo estaba subiendo las escaleras tranquilamente antes de toparse con una loca. Sino con ella misma. Porque no sabía como describir bien a ese "algo" que le había ocurrido, que terminó siendo únicamente producto de los sucios trucos de su conciencia.

-¡Espera! Sea lo que sea que te haya ocurrido…- dijo la pelirroja, sin despegar la mirada de Mimi y quien se había detenido, curiosa –¡Todo estará bien!

Tachikawa volteó a verla, un poco confundida ante el inesperado comentario de la joven pelirroja.

-No hay mal que por bien no venga- agregó encandilando a la castaña con una sonrisa -¡Así que anímate, todo estará bien!

Sin poder evitarlo, la miró por unos segundos más, concluyendo que justamente la chica que había hecho caer al suelo era una buena persona, y lamentaba haberle lastimado, ¿Dónde se encontraban las chicas malas de los cuentos, cuando uno viene bajando las escaleras sin ver? La pobre, quien quiera se llame, había caído al suelo y seguro se había dado un buen golpe, pero en lugar de recriminarle, o ignorar al extraño chico que llora como niña, la aconseja, sí, la aconseja con una gran sonrisa contagiosa y llena de apoyo.

Quizás, alguien allá arriba, había puesto a aquella chica en su camino por una razón.

Hubiese sido genial conocer a alguien así en su vida en USA, cuando más necesito un reconfortante concejo como ese.

-¡Gracias!

Y con las lágrimas secas y humor renovado, Tachikawa empezó a correr hacia su destino.

_Todo estará bien._

* * *

-Romeo, debéis olvidarlo… Aquella Capuleto es la mismísima fruta prohibida- soltó uno de los estudiantes fingiendo preocupación, actuando en compañía de Johnson como dos Montesco que se infiltraron en una fiesta de los Capuleto.

Bufó por lo bajo, preguntándose por octava vas qué rayos hacía ahí.

Apenas escuchó por los parlantes del instituto que la obra de teatro estaba por empezar, mediante un impulso del cual no se hizo responsable, sus piernas lo guiaron hacia el auditorio obligándole tener que presenciar entonces el enigmático evento, y para ser honestos aquello no había estado en sus planes hasta ese momento. Prácticamente había llegado ahí por inercia, y quizás por eso se sentía tan indignado consigo mismo. Ya que el hecho de verla a Ella, así sea por un segundo, lograba despertar en él el lado masoquista que jamás se creyó tener. Y agregándole el pequeño y gran detalle de que su "Rival" actuaría junto con ella como su amante prohibido no mejoraba para nada las cosas. Sinceramente, las empeoraba, y mucho.

-Julieta, ¿A dónde te diriges, hija mía?

-Iré al jardín, padre. Tanta ceremonia me ha conmocionado- Yamato la contempló desde la distancia, ocultándose automáticamente un poco más tras escuchar su voz.

-En ese caso permíteme ir con…

-No, Lord Paris- se escuchó interrumpir sutilmente a uno de los actores -No os preocupéis. Seguid con la celebración. Con permiso…

Nuevamente el impulso jugó con su autocontrol, obligándole a enfocar con interés la mirada en aquella chica y arrimar lo suficiente el telón cual usaba como escondite, teniendo un panorama detallado de la escena que venía a continuación.

Y, debido a la cercanía, aquella joven castaña que interpretaba a la Capuleto brindaba mucho más para detallar. Quitándole, una vez más, el aliento al Ishida.

A unos cuantos metros, y sin darse cuenta de que él se escondía tras el telón, estaba ella, llevando libremente sus cabellos castaños con destellos color miel cayendo dichosamente hasta la mitad de su espalda. Lo tenía tan largo, y brillante. Su pollina, más parte de su sedosa cabellera, estaban amarrados en una media cola que resaltaba tiernamente sus rasgos faciales y cuales nunca le habían parecido tan exquisitos. Fue cosa imposible pasar por alto lo destellantes que estaban sus ojos y lo dulcemente rosas que estaban sus labios… Estaba hermosa, es hermosa. Y se lamentaba no haber tenido la oportunidad antes para decírselo.

Su vestuario, cual era la primera vez que le veía vestir de forma femenina, comprendía de un vestido con el cuello alto que opacaba cualquier rastro de piel. Era un largo traje de princesa color beige que se complementaba con algunos detalles blancos y dorados. Caía suavemente hasta el suelo, y la cola de este resultaba ser más larga que del resto, teniendo que llevarse a rastras elegantemente. Al ser un diseño de aquella época, la silueta de la joven se destacaba con cada detalle, mostrando una pronunciada cintura debido al corsé y caderas anchas por el lujoso inicio de la falda, aunque podía deducir que aquellas familiares vendas se esmeraban por ocultar sus dotes femeninos.

Parece haber salido de un cuento de hadas, rompiendo con el esquema del típico vestido de princesa y dando a lugar el traje de una potencial reina de todas las bellezas del mundo. Y no podía negarlo, pues Mimi parecía nacer para vestir aquel traje. Le quedaba perfecto.

-¡Oh!

La exclamación de la castaña le avisó indirectamente lo que se aproximaba, apretando los dientes y sin apartar la vista de ella. Unos pocos segundos después apareció Michael saliendo de los "Arbustos", cuáles eran simulados falsamente.

-Lamento asustarla, mi Lady…

-No, no se preocupe- respondió un poco tímida, pero no tanto como las veces que ensayaron juntos -¿Se le ha perdido algo, joven caballero?

-Ciertamente…- para luego mostrar aquella serena sonrisa que encabronaba tanto a Yamato –Pero ya lo conseguí.

La remota cercanía terminó por hartar al rubio, logrando al fin apartar su mirada y soltar el telón como si con ello podría relajarse. Era un estúpido, un gran y jodido estúpido. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? ¿Con qué intención? ¿Acaso verla a ella actuar amorosamente al lado de su alma gemela le haría sentir mucho mejor? ¡No! Claro que no, solo un idiota masoquista se sometería a una situación así, y dada las circunstancias, él parecía el primero de todos. Debía salir de allí, y cerrar de una vez por todas aquella maldita puerta que se abrió esporádicamente, dándole la bienvenida a una persona que, sin duda alguna, lo frustraba aún más.

Porque, no importa lo que haga, Mimi nunca podrá considerar la idea de verlo más que un amigo, más que un "Compañero de cuarto". Aparentemente Michael se había ganado ese privilegio mucho antes que él, y no hacía falta biografía alguna para poder deducirlo.

Vencido, siendo fiel a su dura renuncia hacia Tachikawa, tuvo intenciones de irse y seguir con su vida, cuando en el intento de dar el primer paso sintió como alguien obstruía su camino chocando contra su cuerpo.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Se perdió, joven Ishida?

Yamato bajó su mirada encontrándose entonces con aquel conocido rostro de bigotes finos y rasgos caucásicos, llevando su típico corte honguito con un asfixiante aroma a flores silvestres que lo caracterizaba.

-P-Profesor…

-Válgame, que me llamen Susu- bufó cruzándose de brazos –El "Profesor" así no más me hace sentir… masculino.

Y es que con aquel nombre no había que preguntar mucho para entenderlo.

Desde hace un buen rato se había percatado de la presencia del rubio. Mientras observaba con satisfacción el curso que estaba tomando la obra, no pudo pasar por alto un extraño movimiento del telón, y para más, haber notado a cierta persona siendo espectador de la obra.

O mejor dicho, de la interpretación de Julieta por parte de la castaña, y de Romeo, por parte del rubio "Number Two".

No había querido acercarse, así al menos poder concluir de lejos la situación que vivían los jóvenes de hoy en día. No entendía como ellos, teniendo las herramientas para hacer florecer el amor entre ellos, no daban el paso, o mejor dicho, no se interesaban por averiguar si existían tales herramientas. En su época no se veía aquello, aunque no quería decir mucho por temor a revelar su edad, pero de joven le recordaba los amores entre los jóvenes. Y era mágico. El cortejo, la entrega. La pasión. ¿Qué ocurrió para que la indiferencia fuera el sustituto del cortejo y la entrega no fuera más que una muestra de vulnerabilidad? El amor era mágico por el riesgo. Y para la actualidad era más el temor a perder que el placer por retenerlo.

A sus ojos, fue fácil apreciar los celos del Ishida, pero el orgullo fue igual de palpable. En cambio, en Tachikawa, solo podía ver ignorancia. Ella era tan ignorante de sus verdaderos sentimientos como el temor del Ishida por no mostrarse vulnerable.

Pero no fue hasta ver las intenciones del muchacho, que supo que lamentándolo mucho un dramaturgo debía interferir. Alguien que sabe de dramas, pero a la vez, de las infinitas posibilidades del amor.

Solo esperaba que el chico fuera avispado con las indirectas.

-¿No tienes un concierto que preparar?

Yamato lo observó con sorpresa, para luego desviar la mirada.

-Sí, a eso iba.

-Bien. Porque aquí solo podrías hacer una sola cosa…-se interrumpió para ver la escena de los protagonistas, invitando al rubio a hacer lo mismo -…y me temo que ya es muy tarde para ello.

Sintió su pecho comprimirse al ver como Mimi sonreía ante una de las frases de Romeo, cuales cumplían en halagarla. En serio, ¿A qué rayos había venido?

-Tiene razón.

Estuvo a punto de irse, como quien no le importa nada, pero el profesor volvió a detenerlo, esta vez con palabras.

-"El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen"- dijo de pronto, logrando nuevamente la atención del chico –Ese William a veces decía cosas muy ciertas, ¿No crees?

Pero en eso, la escena finalmente terminó, logrando que todos los actores salieran del escenario. El profesor y Yamato observaron distantes a la reciente conversación como Michael y los otros actores se preparaban para la siguiente parte, mientras que Mimi se encontraba en el lado contrario a donde ellos estaban, esperando por salir. Todos se encontraban ajetreados, como siempre suele verse tras vestidores. En menos de 5 segundos habían sacado el improvisado balcón de yeso al escenario, decoración que implicaba la siguiente escena.

Tachikawa, a escondidas del público, se ubico tras el balcón para esperar que las luces enfocaran donde ella debía salir con subir unos pocos escalones. Yamato solo pudo sonreír levemente al verla tan concentrada, y no le prestó demasiada atención al profesor, quien recién había caído en cuenta que todos dependían de él para que la obra saliese bien.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Matt observó todo aquello ausente. Sintiendo algo distinto en él tras haber escuchado las palabras del hombre.

"_Es una tontería el que te la des de duro, ¿No crees? Después de todo, no es como si ella supiera de tus sentimientos…"_

Frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su conciencia, quien no aprecia el esfuerzo que implica el "Dársela de duro". ¿Es que acaso lo que había dicho el loco ese de pacotilla surtiría efecto? ¿Y cómo una simple frase de Shakespeare puede influir en él, mucho más que las experiencias vividas?

No estaba hecho de piedra como para soportar otra decepción.

Pero… vamos a estar claros, de vez en cuando se necesita ser un poco gelatina. El ser roca no tenía nada de divertido, sobre todo porque implicaba estar lejos de ella.

-En 10 segundos sales, Michael…- ya Tachikawa se encontraba interpretando de nuevo su papel, mientras que uno de los estudiantes se encargaba de la salida y entrada de los actores, entre ellos Michael, quien se había ubicado 3 metros en frente de Yamato para salir a escena y que de paso no había notado su presencia.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Mierda...

Necesitaba ser gelatina.

* * *

_Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala._

Se mordió los labios dándose nuevamente apoyo moral, contando los pocos segundos que le quedaban por salir en escena.

Le estaba yendo bien, muy bien. Incluso estaba bastante orgullosa por cómo estaba resultando todo. Esto de pesadilla no tenía nada de nada, más bien sus compañeros de clases le animaban a seguir, algo totalmente inesperado. La obra era todo un éxito y el público parecía deleitarse con cada escena, sobre todo en las que Taichi sale, interpretando a la mucama. Hasta ella tuvo que retener algunas risas.

Todo iba estupendamente bien, exceptuando una cosa. Él no había venido, aún cuando el siguiente espectáculo le correspondía a él.

-_Al menos pudo haber venido para animar a los muchachos_- pensó con un leve puchero, bajando la mirada.

Su profesor le hizo señas para que subiera unas improvisadas escaleras, que la llevarían al balcón que no era más alto que 3 metros. Una pared de yeso la separaba del público, y representaba la parte más romántica de la obra. Quizás la más importante.

_Vamos, Mimi. No te pongas a pensar en él justo ahora._

Suspiró por última vez, subiendo entonces cada escalón a la vez. De pronto se reveló ante el público, aunque estos no podían apreciarla por la falta de luces. No tuvo problemas al salir al balcón, y cumplió su parte al aproximarse a la baranda de madera, cual era adornada con plantas artificiales, simulando un inofensivo rosal.

Esperó que enfocaran las luces sobre ella, y abrió la boca para tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Pero entonces la cerró de golpe.

Esta era la escena de "Romeo, Romeo, ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?", cual debía interpretar ella y Michael únicamente.

Y entonces su estómago experimentó algunas cosquillas, pues esta era la parte en que Julieta y Romeo sellaban su amor con un romántico beso, el guindando del rosal y ella inclinada hacia él. Visualizó en su mente a Michael a escasos centímetros de sus labios, cuyo efecto hizo despertar un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Cielos, ¡El beso!

Recién en aquel momento cayó en cuenta. Michael la besaría, ¡Todo un sueño hecho realidad! No sabría decir cuanto había soñado con aquello. Pero, entonces…

_-"¿Por qué no me pongo como loca?"_- pensó extrañada, notando que las cosquillas, en vez de ser emoción, eran nervios. Y que el sonrojo no era más que por vergüenza, no por gusto. Aquello no podía ser normal, ¿No? Se supone que debería sentirse fuera de sí por tanta felicidad, o sea… ¡Michael la besaría! Y ella quería que eso suceda.

Porque quería, ¿Verdad?

…

Pensándolo muy, muy, muy bien… no estaba muy segura de ello.

Michael la besaría. ¡La besaría!

¡Y ella no quería!

-¡Pss!- la castaña bajó la mirada hacia el lado lateral de tras vestidores, notando la cara de confusión por parte de su profesor. Parecía tener poderes telepáticos, porque la miraba como queriendo pegarle con el libreto para hacerle reaccionar.

¡Claro, la obra! Vaya a saber Dios la cara de perdida que tenía.

Repentinamente las luces se encendieron, iluminándola directamente. Salió de sus pensamientos al detallar una vez más al público, quienes la miraban curiosos fijamente.

Aclaró su garganta, intentando no prestar atención a lo que había concluido.

-Ay, mi querida noche- dijo suavemente, pero audible para la audiencia -Solo a ti puedo confesarte lo que perturba mi corazón, y cuan regocijo siento al solo pensar en su nombre… ¿Acaso he nacido para amar lo prohibido? ¿Para desear lo imposible?- suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en su personaje -Oh, noche mía. Lo amo. Lo amo como si se me fuera la vida en ello. No me importa que él sea ignorante de mis sentimientos, pues mi corazón le pertenece aún cuando no quiera recibirlo.

Abrió los ojos y con su verdadera voz recitó con gracia la siguiente frase:

–Romeo… Romeo… ¿En dónde estás esta noche, que no te hayo en sueños?- enfatizó dudosa, esperando alguna señal –Oh, mi dulce Romeo. Apellídate con mi amor y renuncia a los muros de nuestros nombres con un beso.

Entonces, desde el extremo derecho del escenario salió una silueta. Mimi no se había percatado de eso hasta escuchar algunos comentarios de entre el público. Detalló levemente los rostros de algunos, denotando sorpresa o curiosidad, ¿Qué ocurría? También pareció escuchar unos murmullos desesperados por parte de su profesor.

Curiosa bajó la mirada, y casi dejó de respirar.

No, casi no. Había dejado de respirar.

-¿M-Matt…?

Perpleja, observó como el Ishida entraba en escena con pasos dudosos y algo tensos. En lugar de un Romeo con trajes medievales, ahora un Yamato con el uniforme escolar se ubicaba en el centro del escenario, cualquier movimiento bajo las extrañadas miradas de la audiencia. Mimi por su parte le miró incrédula, ¿Qué rayos hacía aquí? ¡¿Cómo rayos no se dio cuenta que estaban en plena obra? Volteó hacia de donde había salido, cuestionando a sus compañeros con la mirada. Y para su sorpresa Michael fue su nuevo panorama, quien veía al chico con absoluto desconcierto y molestia. Sus compañeros no parecían tener idea de lo que ocurría tampoco.

-En ese caso olvidemos nuestros nombres y familias, y creamos juntos un mundo para los dos, Julieta.

¿Acaso oyó mal, o Yamato había recitado a la perfección las líneas de Romeo?

Arqueó las cejas sin poder procesar aún lo que estaba ocurriendo. En vez de Michael, el Ishida era quien había salido a escena, y quien además interpretaba a Romeo como si nada, de forma muy natural.

Si esto era alguna clase de broma pues no tenía nada de gracioso, ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

-Yo… ¿R-Romeo? ¿Sois vos?- prosiguió con su parte, dudosa. Dedicándole una sugestiva mirada al rubio exigiendo explicaciones. Este solo se aproximó más a ella, haciéndose el desentendido -¿Cómo habéis burlado los guardias del castillo? ¡Habréis muerto!

–Y habrá valido la pena. Ahora puedo morir en paz, pues de vuestros sentimientos ahora soy consciente.

Yamato sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que hacía a la castaña flaquear. Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa, verlo ahí, actuando como Romeo y profesando falsas palabras de amor. Aquello le hacía contener el aliento. No entendía nada, pero más que ello, sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado lo agradecía. Aunque le costara creerlo estaba increíblemente feliz, verlo y escuchar su voz.

Y, ¿Era su imaginación, o Matt estaba mucho más guapo?

-¿También…- siguió, sonrojada -…habrá valido la pena luego de conocer, no solo mi nombre, sino también mi apellido?

-Llámese Capuleto o cualquier otro, mis sentimientos por usted no cambiarán- concluyó con los ojos brillantes -¿Es mi apellido un inconveniente para vuestros sentimientos?

-¡Claro que no lo es!- soltó dolida, aferrándose a la baranda –Mi corazón…le pertenece a Romeo. A lo que sois.

-Entonces esperadme, porque iré a buscarlo.

Tras esto se aproximó a la torre revestida con una simulación de piedra, aferrándose a la estructura que sostiene el rosal y cual funcionaba como escalera.

Mimi miró desde arriba como el rubio escalaba estratégicamente cada segundo, y aunque no era mucho lo que tenía que subir pareciera como si fueran metros y metros de altura. Su corazón latía desbocadamente sin razón aparente, sin poder apartar su mirada de aquel joven que de un momento a otro dejó de ser el frío Yamato Ishida para transformarse en lo que era. De mirada cálida y pícara, de sonrisa de medio lado cual en instantes enseñaba su blanca dentadura. Casi se siente desfallecer al poder contemplar una vez más el brillo que desprendía su mirada, ahogándose en silencio en las olas que transmitían el mar de sus ojos.

Yamato era un chico atractivo, pero en aquel momento estaba deslumbrante, como si realmente llevara espada y escudo y estuviera dispuesto a derribar a cualquier dragón por ella.

Su corazón latía a una velocidad inimaginable, pero nada se comparaba con el revoloteo que se llevaba a cabo en su estómago. No hacía falta verse al espejo para saber que estaba roja como un tomate, pero no le importaba. Pues Matt escalaba su torre para besarla. Y jamás creyó admitir que sentía cierto deseo para que ello sucediera.

-¿P-Por qué estás aquí…?- preguntó rápidamente al tenerlo casi de frente, en un arranque por controlar los nervios -¿Por qué Michael no salió…?

-¿Así me recibes tras escalar un rosal con espinas?- soltó apoyando sus codos en la baranda, aproximándose al rostro de la castaña con una hipnotizadora sonrisa –No eres nada romántica, por lo que veo.

-Matt, ehm… eso no est'a en el libreto.

-Lo sé- soltó, acortando poco a poco la distancia entre ambos –Es que ahora no estoy interpretando a Romeo.

Mimi lo miró confundida.

-¿Dé que hablas?

Y antes de haber podido prevenir cualquier cosa, Yamato alcanzó sus labios con los suyos, callándola con un flamante e inesperado beso.

Tierno, suave y delicado, aquellas eran las palabras que definían aquel gesto tan íntimo. Los labios del rubio envolvieron los de Mimi con un suave roce, sintiendo la exquisita humedad del mismo y su calidez. Ella, anonada, al percibir toda la sutileza de aquel beso sentía su parpados caer, como obligándola a sumirse en el momento para así deleitarse con las caricias que los labios de Yamato le proporcionaban a los suyos. Incluso este, al ver que ella no se resistía, con su mano rodeó la nuca de la joven, aprisionándola contra él para disfrutar al máximo el sabor de sus labios. Sabía exquisito. Mucho mejor de lo que aspiró desde que supo sus sentimientos por ella.

Tachikawa sintió a todas leyes sus piernas flaquear. Aquel beso estaba causando sensaciones en ella que jamás creyó tan intensas, o existentes. ¿Cosquillas en el estomago? Había una guerra naval en él y parecían divertirse de lo mejor dentro de ella. ¿Sonrojo? Que va. Si no explotaban sus mejillas era por pura suerte.

Y ni se diga de los latidos de su corazón, ¡Parecía como si su corazón pudiera salir disparado de su pecho en cualquier momento!

Apenas sintió la mano del joven acariciar las hebras de su cabello y la piel de gallina de su nuca, supo que ya no podía contra lo que sentía, fuera que fuera, así que agregándole un poco de intensidad al beso alcanzo los cabellos del rubio aferrándose a ellos, proporcionando una pasional acaricia que solo supo disparar el pulso del chico.

No solo estaba guapísimo hoy, ¡Sus besos sabían a gloria!

-M-Matt…- jadeó, tras no poder aguantar más la respiración. Este se separó finalmente, mirándola con intensidad.

¡Y casi le da algo cuando el muy cabrón sonrió de esa forma tan guapa y seductora!

-¡Julieta!- se escuchó desde dentro del escenario, despertándola del corto trance en la que se vio sumida al contemplar la fija mirada del Ishida -¡Julieta! ¡¿Dónde estás?

-Entra…- dijo al fin, separándose un poco más de ella, sosteniéndose con el rosal y bajando ágilmente –Entrad y habladle a vuestra nodriza sobre mi existencia.

Saltó al suelo, cayendo con gracia como si se tratara de un felino. Mimi contempló su espalda sin aliento, sintiendo sus piernas temblar al verlo voltear con la misma sonrisa seductora dibujada en sus labios. Dedicada únicamente a ella.

-Entrad y avisadle que mañana te casarás conmigo.

Y como parte de la escena, Yamato se marchó, dejándola en trance a ella con las manos aun aferradas a la baranda.

* * *

-¡Eso sí que fue un beso!

-Ya, que fue parte de la obra, y punto.

Distante a la admiración de Koushirou y los celos de Taichi, la castaña miraba el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, cuando en realidad lo que andaba en su cabeza era el responsable de todo.

Una hora antes, estaba interpretando tranquilamente a una doncella medieval. Y de pronto, sin que nadie lo esperara, Yamato había aparecido en el escenario para actuar como Romeo, únicamente en esa parte, porque luego desapareció sin dejar rastro tras salir del escenario. Michael tuvo que seguir con su papel, a pesar de lo mal que la pasó antes, y poco rato después todo el mundo pareció olvidar la inesperada aparición del rubio, al cual excusaron como sustituto por algo que le había ocurrido momentáneamente al extranjero.

Sí, todos siguieron como si nada, pero Mimi no. En cambio, en vez de a una pasional Julieta interpretó a un chico disfrazado de chica con complejo de robot, y de vez en cuando sus compañeros tuvieron que recordarle algunas líneas.

Pero, digan ustedes, ¿Cómo ella podría seguir como si nada, cuando anteriormente había recibido semejante beso?

Vamos, chicas, que ustedes hubiesen quedado igualitas.

-Miso, ¿Te encuentras bien?- la castaña no respondió, así que Taichi, frustrado, le pasó la mano por en frente varias veces -¡Miso!

-¡Ah! ¿Q-Qué?- miró a su alrededor, notando las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella. Esta, sonrojada, volvió a mirar el piso –Sorry, ando un poco distraído.

-Ya veo- soltó Taichi, con un gruñido -¿En qué tanto piensas?

-B-Bueno… en nada- miró al frente, buscando con que excusarse antes de la cascada de preguntas por parte de Tai, conociéndolo, y entonces vio todos los instrumentos de los chicos dispersados en el escenario.

En cuestión de minutos empezaría el concierto, y sería la primera vez que vería a Yamato después del beso. Al terminar la obra lo estuvo buscando como loca, pero nada, parece como si se lo hubiese llevado el viento, vaya a saber Dios a donde, y no fue hasta que Taichi dio con ella que se rindió en buscarlo. Ambos se encontraron con Koushirou y acordaron ver el concierto juntos. Aunque Mimi no recordaba mucho el recorrido que hicieron para llegar hasta donde estaban. Ahora que se daba cuenta, había estado bien distraída. O mejor dicho, concentrada en otra cosa.

"_Como en el soberano beso que te dio el catire ese… Porque, ¡Madre mía, que beso!"_

Se sonrojó nuevamente, sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de no recordar. No podía evitarlo pero, cada vez que pensaba en ello se mareaba, o para ser más específicos, parecía como si el suelo se moviera sin detenerse, causándole vértigo. De los buenos.

-¡Tai, Izzy!

Aquella voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que volteara el rostro hacia su dirección y dando con una persona bastante familiar.

La misma chica con la que había tropezado en las escaleras se había acercado a ellos, y tan pronto estuvo a menos de un metro los abrazó como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. No lo había notado antes, pero era bastante linda, y vestía como cualquier chica que tenga buen cuerpo vestiría. La franela amarilla resaltaba sus brazos formados, y la falda roja que combinaba con sus zapatillas revelaba unas piernas bronceadas y con algún que otro musculo bastante formado.

-¡Sora!

Sí, seguro era una atleta o algo por el estilo.

-¡Qué bueno verlos!

-¡También es genial verte! ¡Eh, Miso!- distraída, Mimi volvió a mirar a Taichi –Te presento a Sora, ¡Mi mejor amiga!

Y entonces, cayó en cuenta.

-¿Sora…?- entonces, abrió los ojos como platos -¡¿Eh? ¡Eres tú!- dijo de pronto la castaña.

Aquella chica, con la que había tropezado anteriormente, era nada más ni nada menos que el primer amor de Yamato.

¡La chica por la cual Matt aún seguía enamorado!

-¿Qué, se conocen?- cuestionó sorprendido Taichi, y la pelirroja rió suavemente.

-La verdad, no, pero sí tuvimos la oportunidad de toparnos- dijo sonriente –Aunque fue un poco doloroso.

-Eh, eh, ¿Cómo que doloroso? ¿De qué hablas, Sora?

-Chocamos en las escaleras, un poco antes de la obra. Pero tranquilo, que nadie salió herido.

-¿Segura? ¿Cómo fue que…?

Las luces del sitio poco a poco fueron apagándose, logrando atraer la atención de todos hacia el escenario, cual era iluminado con más intensidad en donde se encontraban los instrumentos.

El bullicio de la gente empezó, y los aplausos dieron lugar, pero en el momento en que aparecieron todos los integrantes de la banda todo pareció cobrar vida, pues no había nadie que no gritara o aplaudía.

Vaya, como que era en serio lo de ser prematuramente famosos.

Mimi observó atenta cada paso del último en aparecer en el escenario, cual recibió más aplausos cuando alcanzó el micrófono he inicio el protocolo del concierto con un simple saludo. Su uniforme estaba desarreglado, incluso no llevaba chaqueta con el escudo del instituto, en realidad, era algo muy "Matt", así que no le sorprendía que vistiera de esa manera en pleno concierto. La verdad, puede que aquello sea la razón de tantos aplausos. Digamos que la apariencia de chico malo influía en masas, o en ella.

"_Se vale pensar en algo que no sea en lo guapo que es, o en lo rico que besa…"_

Se mordió los labios, y contempló como el rubio se pasaba la correa de la guitarra por el cuerpo, sosteniendo el mástil con la mano derecha.

-Tenía tiempo sin oírlo cantar.

La castaña volteó a su lado, sorprendida, notando entonces la presencia de Sora, quien miraba fijamente al escenario con gesto dulce.

-Yo… solo lo oí una vez- respondió un poco a la defensiva, volviendo a concentrar su vista al frente y recordando con nostalgia la oportunidad en donde lo escuchó a escondidas.

-¿En serio? A mí me encantaba oírlo, no me perdía ninguno de sus conciertos- miró una sonrisa al chico, y Mimi solo pudo sentir una extraña punzada en el pecho –Siempre le pedía que me cantara "So far away".

Entonces, Yamato nombró la canción con la que iniciarían, y que, justamente, era la misma que había dicho la pelirroja.

-Vaya, que coincidencia, ¿No?

-Sí, mucha.

El sonido de la guitarra llenó por completo el teatro, y fue lo suficientemente embriagante para todos los espectadores, que no tardaron en reaccionar con aplausos y gritando al reconocer rápidamente la canción. Las notas eran suaves, y poco a poco se fueron sumando los otros instrumentos, revelando el talento de cada músico. Especialmente Matt, quien movía ágilmente sus manos en las cuerdas de su guitarra, y que luego, con ojos cerrados, se acercó al micrófono y empezó a cantar.

_This is my life  
Its not what it was before  
All these feelings I've shared  
And these are my dreams  
That I'd never lived before  
_

_Somebody shake me  
'Cause I  
_

_I must be sleeping_

Su voz, escuchándola de aquella manera, era tan distinta a la que solía oír de los labios del rubio. Y no pudo contener la emoción al sentir unas peculiares cosquillas en el estomago, cuales le recordaron el día en que tuvo el placer de haber escuchado exactamente la misma voz. Detrás de la puerta, a escondidas, no tuvo el privilegio de ver a Yamato en acción, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verlo no podía ocultar la felicidad que le producía escucharlo cantar. Se veía tan guapo, y tan sexy, cantando de aquella forma sin parar de tocar la guitarra, cambiando de expresiones con cada frase como si vinieran de lo más profundo de su ser.

_Now that we're here,  
It's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_All in the mistakes,  
One life contained  
They all finally start to go away_

Se podía palpar el significado de la canción, que además de ser cantada por el público, Matt lo hacía de una manera como si fuera parte de él. Parecía escrita gracias a un arrebato de sentimientos, que al no poder ser expresados libremente fueron plasmados con la música, logrando aquella melodía agridulce que solo por Yamato podría escucharse hermosa.

Y pudo entender entonces porque Sora le gustaba justamente esa canción, porque seguramente conocía el significado de ella, y cualquier otro significado que definiera al rubio. Ella seguramente era conocedora de su vida, de sus experiencias y de sus sentimientos, y así como ella, cada vez que lo escuchaba cantar sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de abrazarlo, y consolarlo.

_Now that we're here it's so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day, and I can forgive  
And I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today  
_

¿Sería egoísta de su parte sentir celos, temor, y tristeza, cuando debería estar contenta de que la mujer que más ama Yamato se encontraba aquí, para escucharlo?

_These are my words  
That I've never said before  
I think I'm doing okay  
_

_And this is the smile  
That I've never shown before  
_

Los ojos del rubio observaron con atención el público, y pocos segundos después, sin dejar de cantar y tocar, enfocó su mirada en la castaña, quien al verse observada por Matt no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y sentir los nervios abrumarla. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, con una mirara tan intensa que provocaron escalofríos en la nuca de Mimi. ¿Qué demonios hace viéndola a ella, teniendo a Sora al lado? Hasta a esa distancia, a unos 10 metros del escenario, pudo avistar el brillo azulado de sus ojos, esta vez distintos, pues lejos de ser fríos y distantes eran cálidos y dulces. Y Mimi tuve que ignorar por completo a la pelirroja, pues al reconocer nuevamente ese brillo solo pudo sentir felicidad… extrañaba tanto esa mirada.

_Somebody shake me 'cause I  
I must be sleeping_

Aunque aquello no duró mucho, pues al romper el contacto visual con la castaña su mirada retomó la indiferencia de siempre. Como si nadie fuera capaz de sacarle lo mejor de él.

_Now that we're here,  
It's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_All in the mistakes,  
One life contained  
They all finally start to go away_

¿Por qué se sentía de esta manera al verlo cantar? Tan concentrado en la música, como si respirara con ella. Ver sus ojos cerrar para darle más intensidad a ciertas partes de la canción despertó en Mimi unas extrañas ganas de abrazarlo, y aferrarse a él como si fuera la única manera de consolar sea lo que sea que llevara por dentro, atormentándolo. Normalmente se ve frio, indiferente, con cara de pocos amigos, pero ahora estaba tan vulnerable, ¿Es acaso la música su única manera de desahogo? Su verdadera forma de recitar sus sentimientos, sin temer a ser juzgado. Porque nadie parecía incomodo con aquella canción, todo lo contrario, muchos parecían saberse la letra.

Sora también la cantaba, en silencio, pero sus ojos revelaban el sonido agridulce de la canción.

_Now that we're here it's so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day, and I can forgive  
And I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today  
_

La castaña entonces volvió a mirar al rubio, y sintió un temor tan abrumador que sus piernas flaquearon. Sintió como caía en un vacío, al imaginar muchas cosas, y como todo dejaba de tener sentido al no tenerlo a él cerca.

_I'm so afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me  
Afraid of waking  
_

_Please don't shake me  
_

Imaginar al rubio al lado de Sora, como más que amigos, despertó en Mimi una punzada en su pecho, y por un breve instante sintió ganas de llorar.

_No…_

_Now that we're here,  
It's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain_

_All in the mistakes,  
One life contained  
They all finally start to go away_

_Now that we're here it's so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day, and I can forgive  
And I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today_

-No quiero…- dijo en un hilo de voz, escuchando las ultimas notas de la canción.

* * *

_**..To be continue…**_

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

xD

Es que ni siquiera sé cómo empezar la sarta de disculpas que les debo, después del abuso de décadas que me tomé para actualizar xD

Bien bien, en serio, no saben lo avergonzada que estoy, ¡De verdad! Es que, ¿Cuánto habrá pasado? Es más, ¿Quién de por aquí ya se casó, tuvo hijos, envejeció y murió por viejo? Bueno, no creo que nadie, pero lo digo en realidad porque ya nadie debe de estar leyéndome xD Y los entiendo, ojo, porque hasta yo misma me odio, con eso de dejarlos esperando por tanto tiempo. No fue justo, y me disculpo por ello. Y con excusas baratas no vengo, así que seré franca con ustedes… Aunque tuve oportunidad de actualizar no pude, no sé si llamarlo por falta de motivación, inspiración, o ganas… que se yo, simplemente no podía. Y es que a veces me sentaba en la compu, y pensaba "Bien, hora de escribir", y cuando abría el archivo –con telarañas y polillas saliendo de la carpeta- no hacía más que releer lo que llevaba, corregir errores, pero NO avanzar. O sea, ¡No podía! Y claro, con la frustración apagaba la compu y me iba por ahí refunfuñando, por la desgraciada musa que viene cuando le conviene.

Y los estudios eran otros, que no hicieron más que hacerme envejecer un poco. Tengo el rostro perfecto para hacerle publicidad a una crema anti-ojeras –que no sé si exista-, y por supuesto, cabe destacar que soy la versión del "Antes". O sea, las viejas arrugadas no tienen nada que envidiarme, jaja.

Y, puede que para algunos suene tonto, pero mi prioridad son los estudios, SIEMPRE ha sido así. A veces me esfuerzo más de la cuenta, lo que me cuesta varias gripes que aparecen de la nada como también mucho stress. Este semestre ha sido un verdadero martirio para mí, porque eran estudios, trabajo, vida personal, y mierda, uno no es RoboCop como para hacer todo a la vez y luego andar fresca como una pulga (?), y volviendo a ser honesta con ustedes, no podía andar escribiendo Fics cuando tengo muchas más cosas que hacer.

Disculpen, disculpen. Y les prometo que no se volvería a repetir porque…

¡ME HE GRADUADO!

SIIIIIIIIIII

-Empieza a bailar el Futterwacken-

¡Sí, mis queridos lectores, su querida –o espero que no odiada- Vainiella/Andsi, ha finalizado exitosamente su carrera! ¡AUNQUE USTED…NO LO CREA!

Y eso será muy bueno, sí, claro que sí, porque eso significa que la costumbre será retomada, y semanalmente actualizaré como el Dios de Fanfiction manda. ¡Gracias por su apoyo, más bien! Que durante mi carrera y la creación de este Fic me han apoyado muchísimo. Son unos lectores increíbles, me siento afortunada por aquellos que me han leído siempre, a pesar de todo. ¡GRACIAS!

Ahora, en cuanto al fic… Bien, sé que el final fue como algo… "Bu…". Y lo admito, pero no sabía que otro final darle, cuando ese me pareció el más razonable sabiendo lo que se viene –y de lo que sé yo nada más, muajuju-, así que tengan paciencia, bueno, un poco más de paciencia xD que pronto verán el curso que tomarán las cosas, y un próximo final, que no está muy lejos.

Como bien dijo Sora –gruñido-, la canción se llama "So far away", de Staind, y el tipo que la canta no es tan sexy como Matt, pero la voz me parece que sí lo es. No sé porque se me hizo la más adecuada para este concierto. Si no la conocen, los invito a buscarla por Tutubo –jaja-, es buenísima.

(Glosario de Vainiella. Tutubo: Referencia a la página de videos conocida como "Youtube")

Por cierto, lamento si consiguen algún que otro horrorcito ortográfico, o alguna palabra sin sentido. Resulta que estoy escribiendo con un teclado gringo, y la letra "eñe" y el acento brillan por su ausencia. Fue un real fastidio ponerme a corregir 11 páginas error por error, pero por ustedes, anything!

Y me dicen jala bo…liches xD

En fin, ahora voy a corregir el siguiente capitulo, que sí, ya está hecho, ¡Por lo que nos vemos la próxima semana el mismo día! –Todos los jueves-. Mientras, si aún queda un poco de cariño hacia a mí, o hacia esta historia, que no tiene la culpa de tener una dueña tan irresponsable, no sería nada malito que me dieran su opinión… o un insulto –no, no, que soy el plátano más sensible que han cosechado (?)-. Miren que aunque no los merezca, los reviews alimentan la musa, que ya la enjaule para que no ande de vagabunda por ahí.

Bueno, hagamos algo. Si lo que quieren es golpearme imaginen que mi cara es el botoncito de abajo, el que dice "Review". El que pegue más veces se lleva un premio.

xD

Gracias por leer, ¡A pesar de todo!

¡Los quiero…!

Ps: Creo que mis c/a se leen como el poema "Jabberwocky", y no sé si es porque tengo ganas de ver Alicia en el país de las maravillas que ya le he hecho referencia dos veces. Y ahora que ando divagando en posdata, lo del plátano es de una propaganda venezolana, mal pensadas xD es muy cómica, youtubeanla :D

* * *

_Atte._

**V a i n i e l l a**


	11. Celos, malditos celos

**Instituto Hokkaido**

_By: V a i n i e l l a_

* * *

Capítulo 11

"**Celos, malditos celos"**

_-Rueda afortunadamente infortuna-_

* * *

De acuerdo.

El hecho de haber sido besada por Yamato Ishida, hace menos de una semana, no tendría porque ponerle nerviosa cada segundo.

Porque, o sea, había sido parte de la obra. Todo fue actuado; su mirada intensa, el tono ronco y seductor de su voz, el acercamiento sigiloso hasta ella, y hasta el beso estaba claramente escrito en el guión. Matt estaba interpretando a Romeo, ¿No? ¡Todo fue parte de la obra! No había razón lógica para ponerse nerviosa. Aquello no significó absolutamente nada.

_¿Y qué hay del "En estos momentos no estoy interpretando a Romeo"? ¿Qué carajos crees que quiso decir?_

¡Pues nada, claro!

¿…Verdad?

-¡Basta!- se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, incapaz de seguir tolerando el curso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

Se encontraba a solas en su habitación, sentada al estilo indio en su cama y abrazando fuertemente la almohada, la cual servía para ocultar el rostro avergonzado cada vez que venía a su mente aquel bendito beso. No se lo sacaba de la cabeza desde aquel día, incluso no pudo dormir en toda la noche luego de la obra por aquel suceso. Después de todo, en la cama que estaba junto a la suya se encontraba el culpable de todas esas sensaciones. Mientras el tranquilo de Matt dormía en su cama como un bebe en el más profundo sueño ella no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto. Que si la forma en cómo le agarró la nuca para atraerla hacia ella, que si el movimiento de sus labios contra los de ella, que si el brillo de sus ojos al separarse… ¡Dios, estaba todo tatuado en su cerebro! No había forma de restarle importancia, ¡Todo lo contrario!

Y además, nada está como antes luego de aquello.

Ya estaba claro que él no seguía molesto con ella, era obvio. Pero el ser acorralada en algunas oportunidades por aquella mirada tan intensa no mejoraba las cosas. Es decir, ¿Cómo reaccionar ante aquello? No podía evitar sentir sus piernas temblar ni mucho menos aquel incontrolable sonrojo dominar sus mejillas. Y, no era por nada, pero cada vez que Yamato la miraba de aquella manera se sentía como alguna clase de bocadillo, apetecible, y que él era un tigre hambriento al acecho…

Un tigre bastante guapo, y sexy. Y…

También un poco apetecible.

-¡MIMI!- el sonrojo se apoderó de todo su rostro, y en un intento por luchar contra el cosquilleo en su estomago se recostó de lado en su cama, abrazando con más fuerza la almohada mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

Suspiró sonoramente tras recuperar la calma.

Además de pensar en todas esas cosas sin sentido –pero ciertas-, había también otro detalle acosándola. Uno que tenía cabellos rojizos, tez bronceada y rostro dulce y amigable. El que en un momento se hizo llamar "El primer amor de Yamato", y que luego mutó a otro nombre tras un encuentro poco afortunado.

Sora.

La mejor amiga de Taichi, que le había prometido visitarlos pronto. Y también la chica que le rompió el corazón a Matt.

Que ahora que lo recordaba, había entablado una conversación demasiado amena con él luego de haberse terminado el concierto. Y mientras esos dos "Tortolitos" hablaban entre alguna que otra risa sospechosa y tiernas sonrisas nostálgicas Mimi veía todo desde lejos, con el rostro rojo pero de coraje. No sabía por qué, pero en aquel momento había sentido la sangre hervirle y también calentarle las orejas. Y Aunque quería no había podido desviar la mirada de ellos. Sus ojos estaban prendados de él, y de su sonrisa ladina. ¡La cual no debería ser dirigida a ella, cuando siempre fue dedicada a Mimi! O al menos, algún tiempo antes de que apareciera ella.

Ella, con su cuerpo atlético y con tanta soltura para moverse como si controlara perfectamente el sentido del equilibrio, adem'as de un bronceado envidiable.

¡Porque ese cuerpazo de infarto no era gran cosa, ni el bronceado, ni su agilidad! ¡Ni esas sonrisitas ni mucho menos aquel lado femenino que mostraba con toda libertad!

Bufó por lo bajo, vencida.

¿A quien quería engañar? Envidia, maldita envidia. Y odiaba el hecho de que alguien como Sora, teniendo un pasado con Matt, pudiera mostrarse con él como la chica perfecta, mientras que Mimi se disfrazaba de chico para estudiar en aquel instituto. ¿Cómo se fijaría en ella, teniendo a semejante atleta y modelo a su alcance?

Se mordió el labio, atormentada. ¿Por qué se comparaba con Sora?

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos, y al dirigir la mirada hacia ésta sintió que toda la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro, y inevitablemente los acelerados latidos de su corazón dieron inicio.

-Hola- dijo su celestial voz. Voz que canta. Voz que seduce. Voz que acaricia.

_Ay, Dios mío…_

-Ho-Hola…- respondió la castaña, mirando al suelo con los nervios embobándola, mientras escuchaba los pasos del rubio tras haber cerrado la puerta.

De reojo, vio como el chico se aproximaba a su cama, para luego dejarse caer en ella haciendo que sus cabellos se revolotearan más que antes y que su uniforme se arrugara con las sabanas sin estirar y doblar. Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, envolviéndose el rostro con ellos al escucharse algún que otro hueso sonar, y con aquella pose desgarbada y cansada Mimi solo pudo sentir como la baba resbalaba de sus labios.

¡Hasta era apetecible de aquella forma!

-¿Sucede…Sucede algo?

El rubio no se inmutó con la pregunta, en cambio, siguió en aquella posición.

-Matt…- insistió ella.

Un segundo luego, el chico asomó su mirada por debajo de sus brazos, posando su vista en los ojos de la castaña, quien no tardó mucho en sentirse nerviosa por ello.

-Pensaba- dijo sin más –Y estoy cansado.

-Ah…

Silencio.

-¿Tai te contó sobre lo de este fin?- le preguntó la castaña tratando de buscar conversación, y de no seguir en aquel incomodo silencio. El rubio asintió con un bufido de por medio. En realidad, recién se lo había conseguido y enterado del plan, aunque no supiese realmente a donde irían. Al parecer era como una clase de "Sorpresa" -¿Sabes a dónde iremos?

-No.

-¿Pero irás?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué me hablas en monosílabos?

-No sé.

El silencio se intercaló entre ellos por segundos, minutos… largos y un poco estresantes, o al menos para Mimi, quien sentía su cabeza darle vueltas, sin saber cómo comportarse o que decir. ¿Por qué? Nada entre ellos había cambiado, ¿No? Debería poder comportarse como siempre, sobre todo al estar en paz con él. Si quería, podía hablarle, preguntarle por la hora, o sobre el clima, cualquier estupidez es válida. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no podía? No era como si él mordiera, ¿Cierto?

-Mimi.

-¿Sí?- respondió casi de inmediato, y luego tuvo morderse la lengua por haberse oído algo desesperada.

-¿Qué sentiste?

-¿Eh?

-Me refiero a la obra…- la castaña no parecía caer todavía –Al beso.

Ah… eso.

¡ESO!

-B-Bu-Bue-Bueno… Y-Yo… Yo…- su corazón latía más rápido, y las cosquillas eran indomables en su estomago. No, el chico no mordía, ¡Pero vaya que sí sabía cómo hacerle sonrojar! –¿Q-Qué debería…sentir?

Una sonrisa seductora se dibujó en los labios del rubio, y Mimi quiso llorar al no poder controlar los nervios, que parecieron venir agarrados de la mano con su voz.

-No sé… Dime tú- dijo con voz ronca -¿Te gustó?

¡Que si le gustó!

-¡No-No voy a responder eso!- dijo rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

Con reproche, la castaña se dio la vuelta, teniendo como nuevo panorama la pared que estaba pegada a su cama. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar al Ishida, quien parecía divertido con el vergonzoso tema de conversación. Miraba la pared como si con ello pudiera quitarse de la mente la descarada pregunta del chico. No, no le había gustado el beso. ¡Le había encantado! Y ese era el problema, que aquello no podía ser, que aquellas intensas sensaciones no tenían porque darse en ella, porque él era Matt, su compañero de mesa, su compañero de cuarto, su amargado y sexy cómplice que lo único bueno que ha hecho hasta ahora es hacerle rabiar.

Cerró los ojos, dándose fuerzas, y casi, casi por un instante olvidó por completo que a dos metros de su cama estaba el culpable de todo lo que le ocurría.

Pero un sonido alertó sus sentidos, y escuchar como el rubio se levantaba de su cama supo que no estaba fuera de peligro. Ni mucho menos al escuchar sus pasos, que en lugar de alejarse sonaron más cerca. Más y más cerca.

Tras de ella, el borde de la cama se hundió por un sospechoso peso, y una mano varonil y conocida se apoyó muy cerca de su cabeza. Para cuando Mimi haya sentido que aquello era el colmo de los descaros, se volteó bruscamente, y solo para encontrarse el rostro del rubio inclinado peligrosamente hacia su rostro, teniéndolo a pocos centímetros de distancia separado del de ella.

-Dime la verdad- dijo haciendo que su delicioso aliento a hierbabuena chocara con su rostro, terminando por disparar la tensión de la castaña –¿Te gustó?

-M-Matt…

-¿O quieres que te refresque la memoria con otro?

Casi se desmaya al sentir como el roce de sus narices era el previo aviso de lo que ocurriría, y Mimi simplemente fue cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar, esperando con hambre sentir sus labios contra los de ella. Otra vez.

Deseó sentir la humedad de sus labios, como también la sensación de las manos de Matt envolviendo sus cabellos, cuales reafirmaban la pasión del beso. Quería sentir su pollina rubia haciéndole cosquillas en la frente, y sus calor, su piel, su…

Esperó.

Y esperó.

¡¿Dónde estaba su maldito beso?

-Lo lamento…- dijo el chico de pronto, y la castaña casi se siente morir por ello. Abrió los ojos asustada, y para su sorpresa, ahí seguía estando la sonrisa ladina, y unos brillantes ojos azules que la miraban con sensualidad –Pero no me interesan los chicos.

Yamato hizo referencia con lo dicho jalándole la peluca a Mimi, sin quitársela, y un segundo después se había ido al baño, encerrándose en el.

Y dejando a una chica disfrazada de chico con la sangre corriéndole como loca por el cuerpo.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA, ISHIDA!

* * *

Era temprano, cerca del mediodía, y el clima estaba esplendido.

Pero Yamato miró a la persona que estaba a su lado con un gruñido acumulado en sus labios, cual iba en conjunto con sus brazos cruzados amargadamente. Porque para él el día no era tan genial. No porque el cielo esté despejado de nubes o por el divertido ambiente de aquel lugar, tampoco estaba así por la mala compañía o por cualquier otra tontería. En realidad, estaba así porque era justamente en AQUEL lugar en donde estaban, y, por supuesto, Mimi Tachikawa no se percataba de ello, ¿Cómo lo haría? Si tenía los ojos puestos en todos lados menos en él, ignorando por completo su estado de humor.

Como nunca había ido a un parque de diversiones en Japón estaba como loca, pegando brincos de un lado para otro, comportamiento que hacía de Yamato su sombra, al tener que estar persiguiéndola y avisándole que eso de pegar chillidos de emoción no iba con los "chicos". Le hizo recordar bastante el día en el que fueron al Zoo. Y al igual que ese día, el rubio poseía un humor de perros, como bien había dicho Tokumori al llegar. La única diferencia era que era por otros motivos, como por ejemplo, el haber sido obligado por los ojitos de borreguito de Tachikawa –que, en serio, bajaban todas las defensas de Yamato, ¡Ay!- al querer irse. Ignorante de sus razones, Mimi logró convencerlo, y allí estaban.

En el mismo estúpido sitio en donde había tomado una estúpida decisión que lo llevó a una estúpida humillación pública.

-¡¿Puedes quedarte quieta?- histérico, Yamato agarró el brazo de Mimi tras susurrarle aquello justo cuando la chica pensaba correr de nuevo para curiosear, pegándola a su lado y haciendo que la castaña lo mirara con reproche -¡Pareces una niña!

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo que me emocione con este lugar?- se defendió la chica, susurrando también. Sus compañeros de clases estaban un poco apartados de ellos, todos esperando por Taichi que aún no llegaba -¿Qué te pasa? Estás insoportable.

-¡Tú estás insoportable!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Chicos!

Aquella voz logró dar por terminada la breve discusión entre ambos chicos, quienes en compañía con sus otros compañeros voltearon hacia atrás para encontrarse con cierto moreno con cabellos chocolates que corría hacia ellos, acompañado.

Y Sora Takenouchi era ese acompañante.

Mientras se saludaban y se recriminaban la espera, Mimi miraba a la chica desde su puesto, un poco intimidada. O celosa. ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Quién la invitó? Miró al moreno quien parecía bastante sonriente, al igual que Tokumori, y Koushirou. Todos contentos por la llegada de ella. Y mientras que Mimi vestía unos pantalones bastante anchos y una camiseta demasiado grande para su cuerpo –que según Sarah nunca crearía sospechas-, aquella chica vestía de la forma más femenina posible, pero con su estilo atlético. Sandalias bajas, unos shorts blancos que resaltaban el bronceado de sus piernas, y una blusa de mangas largas y con cuello en "V", que revelaba lo bien dotada que estaba, ¡De paso!

Sí, Mimi se sentía celosa, porque todas las miradas estaban sobre Sora, y no sobre ella. Y aunque parecía lo más recomendable, en estos momentos era todo lo contrario en su interior, siempre estuvo acostumbrada a ser halagada por su físico, por su belleza, y ahora vistiendo esas ropas tan poco atractivas hacía que la autoestima de ella bajara notoriamente.

Sobre todo cuando, al voltear hacia Yamato, este miraba a la chica fijamente.

-¡Oh, hola, Matt!- finalmente Sora se acercó a ellos, sonriente -¡Miso, que genial verte! ¿Cómo estás?

-M-Muy bien… gracias.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Matt, desconfiado.

-Hey, no seas maleducado- defendió Taichi burlón –Me pareció una buena oportunidad para un reencuentro.

-Y hablando de reencuentro… ¿Qué pasó con Sato y Louis?- preguntó de repente la pelirroja, extrañada, mirando a su alrededor buscando rastros de los chicos.

-Les fue mal en un examen y tienen el de recuperación mañana Lunes- Tokumori se había acercado a ellos, respondiendo la pregunta de la chica –Pero te mandaron muchos saludos.

-Que mal. Al parecer hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿No?

Entonces hubo un segundo en donde Sora correspondió la fija mirada del rubio.

Y Mimi sintió que no lo aguantó más.

-¡Oye, vayamos a eso!- dijo de repente, jalando al rubio de la manga y llevándoselo con ella.

No le importó haber sido maleducada, o haberse llevado a Matt como si estuviera compartiendo con él nada más y no con el resto de los chicos. En realidad, le importaba un bledo lo que pensaran de ella, con tal de detener el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, supo que debía de alejarse de ahí cuanto antes. Y, por supuesto, Matt iría consigo.

Después de todo, sentía que el culpable de los nervios y la molestia era Sora. Y no le gustaba en lo absoluto como miraba al chico.

¡Es que no tenía ni porque mirarlo!

-¡Hey, espérennos!

Yamato escuchó la voz de Tai, y no faltó mucho para que los alcanzara. Mientras iban a lo que parecía un juego de kartings, el rubio pensó un poco en la nueva integrante del grupo, quien lo había sorprendido bastante. No es que haya querido sonar grosero al preguntarle por qué estaba con ellos, pero de verdad le extrañaba bastante que fuera justo hoy, y justo en ese lugar en donde habían programado el reencuentro. Tampoco le importa mucho. Después de todo, luego de haber conversado con Sora en el día del concierto, ya la tensión en el ambiente había disminuido una gran cantidad, aunque no se haya nombrado el tema de su ruptura tiempo atrás.

En lugar de darle cabeza a ese asunto, miró a la castaña que lo llevaba a rastra y pudo percatarse de su extraña actitud. Parecía molesta, porque la mueca que tenía en la cara era más que obvia, pero lo que no entendía era porque había jalado de él, sabiendo que la razón más probable de su molestia sea la discusión que no hace mucho habían tenido. Una tonta discusión, por cierto. ¡Pero es que lo estaba sacando de quicio! Además, ahora que se daba cuenta, él realmente no tenía ganas de salir hoy. Haberse quedado en el instituto suena mucho más atractivo que esto, pero claro, el gran detalle es que nada tenía sentido si Mimi no estuviera con él…

Por eso, y por los ojitos de borreguito había venido. Pero si le dieran a elegir, hubiese preferido quedarse en la habitación. Con ella.

Después de todo, era divertido hacerle sonrojar cada vez que la chica bajaba la guardia.

Un poco más, y haría que Mimi deseara estar con él.

-¡Bien, morderán polvo!- alegó Tokumori sonriente, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio al estar todos en la entrada del juego. Incluso se había remangado la franela para alardear de su talento con los carros. El chico a pesar de tener un fuerte interés en la música, siempre ha soñado con manejar algún ejemplar de la Formula 1. Y esto de los kartings era algo así como un consuelo para el pelinegro al no poder llegar tan lejos aún.

Koushirou y Sora, quienes no se sentían familiarizados con la velocidad, habían decidido ver la carrera en las gradas, y Matt pensó que no sería mala idea de que Tachikawa formara parte de ellos, sabiendo lo delicada que era para ese tipo de juegos. Viendo las intenciones de la chica por participar, el rubio la jaló deteniéndola, con rostro preocupado.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿A dónde más, tonto? Quiero jugar.

-No en este, es muy rudo para ti.

Taichi se percató de la conversación, justo en el momento en que entregaba uno de sus tickets para participar.

-¿Cuál es el problema de que juegue?- interfirió el moreno, burlón –Tranquilo, Miso. Yo cuido que nadie te pase, ¡Pero tendrás que pasarme primero a mí!

Mimi trató de seguirlo al ser la siguiente en dar su ticket, pero el rubio volvió a detenerla esta vez colocándose en frente de ella. Esta lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin entender su insistencia.

-Ve a las gradas- insistió –Allá está Sora, puedes charlar con ella mientras termina la carrea.

Pero al nombrar a la Takenouchi, Mimi frunció el ceño, considerando la idea de ir a las gradas como absurda. ¿Qué le hacía creer al rubio que ella quería sentarse con Sora para hablar amenamente?

-No, gracias. Quiero jugar.

-Mimi.

-¡Quítate!- bufó la ojimiel.

-¡No jugarás!

-¡Pues mira como te hago caso!

Con un fuerte empujón lo sacó de su camino, tirándole el ticket al chico de la entrada para luego salir corriendo hacia el último carrito disponible. Yamato, indignado, estuvo a punto de entrar y seguirla, pero fue detenido por el mismo chico alegando que debía esperar para la otra carrera para participar. Sin entender, señaló al último carro que había, cual estaba estacionado detrás de Mimi, y el encargado de recibir los tickets le explicó que recién se había dañado. Yamato comprendió entonces que no podría cuidar de ella desde cerca.

Observó como la chica se ponía su casco, y que luego se sentaba en aquel diminuto vehículo, cual comparado a ella, era demasiado grande, y peligroso.

Cuando la bandera dio señal de que la carrera había empezado, el Ishida empezó a rodear unos pocos metros de la pista, al momento en que la castaña había acelerado y arrancado en la informal competencia. Vio como la chica iba a la par con Taichi, con Tokumori bastante delante de ellos. Era una terca, lo era, ¿Cómo puede andar participando en cosas así? No era un chico, ni una chica lo suficientemente competitiva como para correr en kartings. Mimi era muy frágil, y la consideraba demasiado delicada para estas cosas. No por subestimarla, o discriminarla por su género, sino porque la conocía, y era más que obvio que ella no nunca había participado en algo así.

Mucho menos disfrazada de chico. ¿Es que era tonta?

Apretó los puños, preocupado, al ver como Taichi se le adelantaba y la dejaba atrás, haciendo que las curvas las llevaran más osadamente al tratar de alcanzarse.

¡Sí, lo era, tonta y terca!

-De paso manejas mal- dijo en voz baja.

-Matt.

No reaccionó al escuchar a Sora a su lado, en cambio, siguió mirando la competencia, pero consciente de que no estaba solo.

-¿Por qué no participaste?

-No habían más carritos.

Ambos observaron como los tres chicos daban la primera vuelta, faltando cuatro. Estaban en silencio hasta que la pelirroja con una sonrisa volvió a hablar con él.

-La obra estuvo increíble. Aunque no entendí muy bien porque saliste en nada más una escena.

-¿La viste?- sorprendido.

-¡Sí, claro! No me la hubiese perdido, ¡Me reí muchísimo!

Por otro lado, Mimi parecía absorta en la carrera. Tenía los ojos en la pista, las manos en el volante, y los pies en cada pedal. Quizás tratar de alcanzar a Tokumori era imposible, pero Tai no estaba muy lejos, en realidad, unos pocos metros y lo alcanzaba. No podía negar que no estaba hecha para este tipo de cosas –esperaba que esta se la ultima vez, ¡Sus pobres pies!-, pero el arranque de adrenalina es lo suficientemente fuerte como sacarle la fuerza de donde no existe para mover el volante con agilidad, y sus reflejos estaban al máximo, al poder percatarse en donde estaban exactamente los otros competidores o cual era la curva más cercana.

Taichi había empezado a alejarse, frustrando a Tachikawa. Si dejaba que se alejara más no podría alcanzarlo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué kartings? ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido ir a una montaña rusa o a la rueda de la fortuna? No tendría porque tocar un volante donde miles de manos sudadas han estado, o con un casco que olía a humedad y a pizza –sabrá Dios como llegó el olor a pizza en algo que sirve para la cabeza-, y algo como un carrusel hubiese sido lo más adecuado para ella, sabiendo lo bonitos que son los caballos con aquella cantidad de decoraciones y luces.

Bien, tenía una pequeña sospecha de porque había elegido los kartings. Y es que tener a Sora mirando a Yamato no le gustaba, ¡Nada de nada! Mucho menos estar a solas con ella, como Yamato se lo había propuesto al decirle que este juego era muy rudo para ella. Claro que no se quedaría con Sora en las gradas, por más amena que sea la compañía de Koushirou. No le gustaba estar cerca de ella, porque inevitablemente se comparaba con su belleza, con su vestimenta, con su simpatía y con su feminidad, y no le gustaba sentirse de esa forma. Además, no es como si verla embobada por el Ishida fuera genial, porque era más que obvio que la chica seguía embobada de él, ¿No? ¡Como él de ella, según había concluido el día de su más desagradable discusión! No, no le agradaba Sora, por muy simpática que se vea, no le gustaba y punto. Matt era un tonto por haberse fijado en esa chica.

Y hablando de Matt, ¿Dónde estaba?

No recuerda verlo alcanzarle, ni parecía estar delante de ella. Volteó rápidamente hacia atrás, y no había más nadie, en la competencia estaba Tokumori, Tai, unos cuantos competidores más y ella. Ishida no estaba compitiendo.

-¿Dónde se metió?- se preguntó preocupada, buscándolo con la mirada por todos lados, hasta que de reojo vio a un joven rubio cerca de las gradas, quien parecía conversar con una chica.

Abrió los ojos de un golpe y se olvidó por completo de la competencia, mirando con atención al supuesto chico rubio, y que resultó ser Yamato.

Obviamente, no hacía falta ser adivino para darse cuenta que aquella pelirroja era Sora.

¡Y los dos estaban hablando de lo más normal, como si nunca hubiesen tenido algo que terminó mal!

-¡Ese idiota!- gruñó Tachikawa, acelerando un poco más justamente en una curva muy cerrada. Lo cual, por razones lógicas, terminó por afectar al vehículo -¡AY!

El pequeño carro empezó a colearse. Mientras ella trataba de controlarlo con el volante no supo lograrlo con los pedales, al tratar de permanecer en la pista. El sonido de los cauchos picando en el suelo atrajo la miradas de todos, y Mimi al darse cuenta que no había manera de mantenerse en la pista en cuestión de segundos terminó por montarse en la grama, arrancando una gran parte de ella y de tierra. Movió el volante para todos lados, asustada, y como si eso no fuera suficiente para controlarlo un gran tronco parecía ser lo único en su camino, cual con un sonoro impacto detuvo cualquier clase de movimiento del vehículo.

Una gran cantidad de hojas del mismo empezaron a caer sobre la castaña, mientras que desde la gradas un preocupado rubio había visto perturbado toda la escena.

-¡Mimi!- llamó, muy preocupado, saltando la cerca que separaba al público de la pista para luego correr sin importarle los otros jugadores hacia la chica. Esquivó a Taichi, incluso, quien al percatarse de todo estacionó rápidamente el vehículo a un lado. Los encargados del sitio también no tardaron en reaccionar, dos de ellos corriendo hacia el sitio mientras que los otros veían desde lejos la situación, en compañía del público.

Matt corrió hasta la castaña, y al momento de tenerla en frente la ayudó a quitarse el casco, sintiéndose un poco aliviado al verla consciente.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?- con voz preocupada, observó el rostro asustado de la chica, quien aún con la peluca en su lugar revelaba su vulnerabilidad con aquel puchero –Mimi.

-Me duele un poco el cuello… el impacto me sacudió un poco.

El moreno se acercó luego de que la chica se sobara el cuello, inclinándose un poco a su altura.

-Lo siento, Miso, debía de haber estado pendiente de ti… Pensé que no tendrías problemas de alcanzarme y…

-No, Tai, no es tu culpa. Me distraje con…- miró a las gradas, donde había esta vez estaba Sora en compañía de Izzy, mirando atentos hacia su dirección. Luego miró a Yamato, con ojos tormentosos, y el chico no pudo evitar sentirse consternado al verla, malinterpretando su expresión.

-Te dije que esto era muy rudo. Te has hecho daño.

-¿Se lastimó?- preguntó uno de los encargados, un adulto joven -¿Quiere que llamemos a una ambulancia?

Mimi miró al hombre avergonzada, no creyendo que aquel golpe haya sido tan grave como para llegar a eso. Negando rápidamente, se quito el cinturón y la colcha que protegía su cuello. Quizás, de no haber tenido aquel objeto hubiese sido peor. Pues la sacudida al chocar contra el árbol había sido bastante fuerte.

-No, no es necesario- con ayuda del rubio y de Tai, se levantó y salió del auto -¡Lamento los daños!

-No se preocupe, vayan con cuidado.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia las afueras de la pista, siendo acompañados desde la entrada por Tokumori, que al parecer recién se había percatado del pequeño accidente justo luego de haber llegado de primero en la competencia. Mimi respondió con una penosa sonrisa que se encontraba bien, que podía caminar y que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Incluso trato de calmar a los comentarios preocupados de Koushirou y Sora, quien, por cierto, la miraba con ojos estudiosos y preocupados.

Incomoda con la fija mirada de la pelirroja, los chicos abandonaron el juego mientras Yamato seguía ayudándola a caminar, aun cuando no era realmente necesario el ser ayudada. De reojo trató de comprobar si la chica persistía con aquel inesperado acoso visual, pero al ver como esta se reía de algún chiste tonto que había dicho el Yagami suspiró. Quizás estaba imaginando cosas.

* * *

-Y te vuelvo a decir, ¡No se compara!

-Por supuesto que no, el helado es mucho más refrescante.

-¡Es el refresco, idiota! ¡Por algo se llama re-fres-co!

La tonta discusión entre Taichi y Tokumori había sido la protagonista de la conversación entre los chicos. Luego de salir del juego de kartings, todos optaron por ir a tomar algo, para refrescarse un poco bajo el incandescente sol que acaloraba a todos los visitantes. Por la graciosa fachada, entraron a un sitio donde servían las bebidas más frías del sitio, y luego de haber pedido extrañas mezclas para refrescarse un poco, Tokumori había sacado el tema de que era preferible un helado, en vez de aquello para sentir menos calor. Tai, obviamente, no perdió la oportunidad para llevarle la contraria, alegando que en tal caso el refresco era mucho mejor que un helado a la hora de aliviar la sed. Pero, como es de esperarse, ninguno de los dos se rindió con aquel tema, y no faltó mucho para que Sora, Izzy, Matt y Mimi se percataran de la insulsa discusión.

-¿No les parece un poco tonto el tema?- opinó Izzy, tras darle un sorbo a su batido de piña con guayaba –Ambas cosas son refrescantes.

-Kou tiene razón- todos miraron a Sora, que sin parar de beber su batido de melocotón por el pitillo había dicho aquello –Es lo mismo.

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué crees que cuando comes helado te da sed luego?

Tokumori estuvo a punto de llevarle la contraria, cuando Mimi interrumpe la discusión sin parar de batir su bebida con el pitillo.

-En realidad no te da sed, es porque el helado tiene un alto contenido de azúcar, y uno toma agua para librarse de ese sabor dulzón que queda… no porque nos de sed. El refresco es lo mismo- bebió distraída, sintiendo la frescura de su batido pasar por su garganta.

Todos la escucharon atentos, como no creyendo que ella pudiera salir con algo como eso, y mucho menos cuando lo que había dicho era lo que se necesitaba para cortar aquella tonta discusión.

Mimi, tras notar que nadie había hablado, los miró confundida, sintiéndose un poco cohibida.

-Y-Yo… quería decir… ambas son bebidas refrescantes, sí, pero de nada sirve si luego te dará sed…- pausa -¿No?

Tras segundos sin que nadie dijera nada, Tai empezó a reír, y luego fueron sumándose Tokumori y los demás, explotándose en risas que terminó por contagiar a Mimi, al principio confundida con sus reacciones. Incluso Matt, que había estado bastante callado durante todo el rato, estaba riendo, y la castaña no tardó en darse cuenta lo guapo que se veía riendo, con aquellas líneas de expresión varoniles que se acentuaban con cada risa.

Disimuladamente trató de ocultar el sonrojo volviendo a mirar su batido, mientras que poco a poco todos volvían a la normalidad luego de aquel ataque de risas sin sentido. Al menos para la castaña.

-Está dicho, esta discusión ha sido un total fracaso como aporte nutritivo a la humanidad- dijo Tokumori secándose una lagrima del ojo, con alguna que otra risa escapando de sus labios –De ahora en adelante, ¡Batidos para refrescarse!

-¡Salud!- dijeron todos chocando los vasos de sus batidos, sonrientes.

Luego de aquello habían aprovechado el día en el resto de los juegos, desde la casa encantada que había aterrorizado gravemente a Sora y a la castaña –quien tuvo que agradecer al Ishida varias veces cuando le tapaba la boca en medio de un grito femenino-, luego se habían montado en el carrusel, por insistencia de Tokumori, que en medio del dar vueltas y vueltas hizo reír a los muchachos con sus elocuencias, como lo fue cuando empezó a hacer un stripper parado sobre el caballo con el tubo que lo sostenía. No duró mucho para que seguridad los obligara a abandonar el juego. Y aprovechando el recorrido, se montaron en una montaña rusa, inmensa y veloz, en donde todos pudieron disfrutar sin complicaciones el sitio, con excepción de la castaña y Yamato, la primera por evitar que la peluca saliera volando por los aires y el segundo por acompañarla, aunque aun le cueste demostrar ese lado cariñosamente cuidadoso de él.

Habían disfrutado el parque, eso era seguro, y comieron cada cosa que a pesar de ser un potente de males estomacales sirvieron para animar aun más el rato. Desde algodones de azúcar, helados, refrescos, y perros calientes. Y como bien había dicho la castaña, bastante agua para aliviar la extraña ganas de quitar tanto dulce de la lengua.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y como no faltaba mucho para tener que regresar a casa, habían decidido ir a un último juego, el más grande de todos, el más llamativo y, cabe destacar, el más romántico.

Desde lejos se podía avistar una gran estructura metálica en forma de rueda, con una increíble cantidad de luces decorándola y que cada vez que se movía éstas titilaban. Era lo más resaltante de aquel parque, y según el mismo era su mejor atracción. Mimi miró aquella majestuosidad con ojos deseosos, proyectando en su mente una pobre foto de cómo se podría ver todo el alrededor de lo más alto. Seguro se vería maravilloso, y más siendo de noche, cuando cada luz de cada bombillo en el parque iluminaba todo el sitio. Y hablamos de millones, tomando en cuenta el tamaño colosal del mismo.

Teniendo a Yamato a su lado, y unos pasos más atrás de los demás, volteó a verlo emocionada, y el chico al sentir su mirada puesta en él terminó por corresponderla, un poco sonrojado.

-¿Qué?

-Este ha sido un día genial- respondió demasiado contenta, y un calor agradable se extendió en el pecho del Ishida –Ha sido la primera vez que he venido a un sitio así, ¡Gracias!

-¿Por qué me lo agradeces?

-Pues, por pagarme la entrada y… por venir. No hubiese venido sin ti, después de todo.

Matt la miró fijamente, sin poder creer que aquel momento tan afable se estaba dando justamente entre ellos dos. Era un ambiente distinto, claro, pero confortable, dulcemente confortable, y aquello le gustaba de una manera celestial al chico. Verla tan animada, y con esas sonrisas que aún conseguían quitarle el aliento hacía de Yamato muy afortunado. Se sentía tan a gusto con ella, y verla feliz le daba la impresión de que ella estaba igual de gustosa con él.

Mimi, al sentirse mirada de aquella manera tan intensa y dulce, sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban hasta más no poder. Y es que el chico tenía una expresión demasiado sexy y hermosa, como para ser cierto. En instantes, volvió a contemplar los atractivos rasgos del rubio, su nariz perfilada, sus ojos atigrados y de un azul perfectamente perfecto, sus labios casi asimétricos y proporcionados… cada parte y ángulo de su rostro tenía escrito "Soy Hermoso", y Mimi no sabía cómo ser ciega con semejante belleza. A pesar de verlo ser arrogante en algunas ocasiones –como bien se comportaba cuando la seducía o la acorralaba-, no podía negar que Yamato era todo el prospecto que una chica soñadora y romántica podría querer como pareja. O sea… es que…

-Mimi…

-¿Sí?- con un hilo de voz.

-¿Piensas besarme o qué?

La castaña abrió los ojos de golpe, y rápidamente se dio cuenta que se había detenido y se encontraba con el cuello levemente estirado hacia arriba, como queriendo alcanzar la altura del rubio. Quien parado en frente de ella estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, con una ceja enarcada y sonrisa traviesa.

Sus ojos color habían estado cerrados, y sus labios entreabiertos.

¡Y estaba a punto de besarlo!

-¡E-E…YO…EST-TABA!- tragó pesado, avergonzada hasta más no poder, y roja del coraje infló sus mejillas,

Indignada consigo misma, y sin decir más nada, dio unas cuantas zancadas siguiendo a los chicos, quienes ni se habían percatado de su atraso. Yamato, en cambio, miró burlonamente a la chica, para luego sentir el cosquilleo en su estomago y una emoción arribarle el cuerpo. De no haberla conocido como lo había hecho, de no estar vistiendo esas falsas ropas de hombre y de no estudiar en un instituto para chicos, Matt comprendió que sin duda este momento se hubiera dado de alguna manera, porque se sentía tan a gusto con ello que no parecía coincidencia nada más. Era mucho más que eso.

Supo entonces que, de haber la oportunidad, le pediría una cita a la castaña, para disfrutar de una manera mucho más intimo aquel momento.

Luego de haberle confesado sus sentimientos, finalmente.

-Esta rueda de la fortuna tiene la mejor vista de todo el parque- acotó Izzy, apenas todos los chicos se habían reunido en la cola para el juego –Una vez vine con mis padres, y fue increíble.

-Yo también vine una vez…- agregó Tai, esta vez con una sonrisa débil –Con Hikari.

-¿Hikari?- cuestionó la castaña, incluida en la conversación -¿Era tu novia?

-No, era mi hermana- todos parecieron un poco tristes con aquel comentario, y Mimi apenas recordó el significado del "era" se consternó –Murió hace unos años.

-Tai, yo lo siento…

-Tranquila- el moreno sonrió para restarle importancia –Fue una hermana maravillosa, y lo seguirá siendo. Ahora nos toca a nosotros de tener un recuerdo estupendo de este lugar, ¿No?

Sora tomó de la mano al chico de forma cariñosa, dándole una sonrisa cómplice cual fue de inmediato correspondida.

-Claro que sí- un hombre les llamó avisándoles que era su turno de abordar el siguiente cubículo. Sora, siendo la primera, pasó y entró en el mismo. Tai se había detenido así que Matt, quien era el siguiente, le siguió los pasos a la pelirroja indiferente con sus manos en los bolsillos, y no fue hasta haber entrado al cubículo que notó que nadie lo seguía, en cambio, los chicos seguían en su lugar, con una Mimi perturbada al haber sido detenida por el moreno fácilmente.

Estuvo a punto de salir, pero el hombre encargado del juego jaló la palanca de la máquina de control, logrando que las puertas del ajustado espacio se cerraran para luego obligarlo a sentarse, al sentir como se mecía el cubículo.

Bastaron unos segundos para entender entonces que fue lo que pasó, y al ver la sonrisa traviesa de los chicos lo comprendió todo.

¡Los muy idiotas habían planeado esto desde el principio!

-¡Los voy a matar!- gruñó el Ishida, mirando con agujas en los ojos hacia su dirección, ignorando por completo el rostro de la castaña, que lejos de ser juguetón o vengativo, se asimilaba un poco al dolor, preocupación y molestia.

Ella lo miraba de esa forma porque era justamente lo que sentía. Y el haber sido jalada inesperadamente por Taichi cuando le estaba siguiendo los pasos al rubio no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar, justo hasta ese momento, que no sabía definir todo lo que sentía en su interior.

-Aquí fue la última cita de Matt con Sora- comentó de repente el chico, y Mimi sintió como caía en un vacío oscuro, frío y tenebroso al procesar aquellas palabras –Y Sora nos pidió una segunda oportunidad para hacer lo que no hizo la primera vez.

-Después nos lo agradecerá.

El comentario de Tokumori o el de Taichi dejaron de tener importancia, porque desde donde estaba la castaña miró con ojos temerosos como aquel cubículo se alejaba más y más de su vista, de su total vigilancia, sin poder estar al tanto de lo que ocurra, como ocurra, y cuando ocurra.

En aquel espacio estaba Sora, el primer amor de Yamato. Hermosa, simpática, dulce, agradable, había pedido una segunda oportunidad a los chicos, para intentarlo a pesar de estar consciente de lo injusta que había sido con él tiempo atrás. Era una chica, una femenina y atlética, una que había movido el piso del rubio, y que aún podría seguir haciéndolo. Porque, a ojos de Mimi, él parecía seguir sintiendo algo por ella.

Y también, en aquel reducido e íntimo espacio, estaba Matt. Su compañero de cuarto, su compañero de mesa, su mejor amigo en aquella institución desbordante de masculinidad, y quien ha velado por ella desde el primer momento en que reveló su identidad. Yamato, el mismo chico que la ha cuidado, le ha hecho llorar, sonreír, y que ha estado con ella día y noche, estaba compartiendo a solas con la que fue su primer amor no correspondido.

En aquel romántico y oportuno ambiente, estaba Sora, y con ella Matt.

SU Matt.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a los mini juegos?- opinó Taichi, al momento en que empezaban a caminar en dirección a lo que parecía una pequeña feria de juegos de tiro al blanco. Mimi, en cambio, se había quedado estática en su lugar, quien no parecía salir de su trance -¡Eh, Miso! ¡Vamos!

Desde arriba, a unos 6 metros que poco a poco iban aumentando a medida que se movía el cubículo en forma circular, un rubio perturbado e incomodo miraba hacia abajo a través del ventanal, en silencio. Desde aquella altura podía ver la silueta de la castaña, y aunque era difícil detallar su rostro como si la tuviera a pocos centímetros, percibía que no se encontraba bien, y estaba realmente preocupado por bajar de aquel estúpido juego y volver a estar cerca de ella.

En lugar de ver la hermosa vista que ofrecía aquella estructura dinámica, miraba hacia abajo, molesto. Totalmente indiferente a la persona que justamente lo acompañaba en ese momento.

-Matt, relájate, ¿Ahora le tienes miedo a las alturas acaso?- soltó la chica con una sonrisa burlona, pero no ofensiva, y fue gracias a eso que el chico supo que lo mejor era esperar, suspirando –Mucho mejor.

-Lamento que estemos aquí solos, Sora. No pensé que los chicos seguían siendo igual de inmaduros que antes- bufó –Apenas salgamos de aquí les daré una paliza por los dos.

En medio de aquel temporal silencio, Yamato empezó a disfrutar de la vista del parque, tratando de distraerse. La verdad, ver aquel inmenso terreno repleto de grandes juegos de distracciones adornados por una absurda cantidad de luces había hecho de aquella broma pesada algo mucho más llevadero. Desde aquella altura podía ver hasta la entrada del parque, que era lo más lejos de donde estaban, como también a todas las personas que se divertían en él como todo un fin de semana. Pudo ver a personas disfrazadas animando a familias, a la montaña rusa funcionando y causando gritos de emoción en algunos visitantes, incluso la casa de terror no estaba tan lejos, pudiendo escuchar algunos alaridos de terror que desde donde estaba daba un poco de risa. ¿Acaso la momia era lo suficientemente aterradora? Para él no lo había sido en lo absoluto.

Miró el paisajismo, el cielo oscuro y estrellado, sintiéndose a gusto con haber podido tener un día agradable, a pesar de todo.

-Matt…

-¿Mmh?

Sin mirar a la pelirroja, siguió contemplando aquella vista.

-¿Recuerdas cuando vinimos a este lugar?

Pero repentinamente la vista había dejado de ser maravillosa, sacándolo de su total comodidad. Extrañado, miró a Sora. Claro que recordaba haber venido con ella, si por esa razón no le había gustado estar aquí al principio.

Aquello fue cuando tuvieron su última cita, antes del concierto. En realidad, este había sido el último juego que disfrutaron. Solos, con una vista nocturna casi tan bonita como esta, por poco había sido el momento perfecto para pedirle ser oficialmente novios. Pero Yamato a última hora había preferido otro momento para ello, animándose a ser un poco más romántico, porque Sora lo merecía, animándose a ser un poco arriesgado, porque Sora lo valía. Así que en vez de pedirle aquello en aquel preciso momento, intimo, romántico, y perfecto, lo había hecho al día siguiente, durante el concierto, frente de cientos de personas. Porque por Sora pensó que valdría la pena pasar por semejante bochorno.

Pero no fue así. Al terminar, y luego de esperar una hora y media en su camerino, ella nunca llegó. Ni lo llamó, ni volvió a responder sus llamadas. Y al creer que al día siguiente aparecería disculpándose por aquello, solo hizo que todo se desplomara. Porque a la final nunca volvió a saber de ella, solo por medio de Tai.

Claro que recordaba esa cita, porque aquella había sido el detonante de muchas preguntas, ¿De no haber sido en el concierto, ella habría respondido que sí estando en la rueda de la fortuna?

¿De no haber desperdiciado aquel momento, quizás aún hoy podrían seguir siendo novios?

-Cuando nos subimos a este juego… esperé que me pidieras ser tu novia, ¿Sabes?- confesó la chica, sacando finalmente a Yamato de sus pensamientos –Creí que ya no te interesaba, y en aquel entonces era muy tímida como para pedírtelo. Cuando llegué a mi casa en esa noche me sentí muy tonta, y lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Tú…querías ser mi novia en ese entonces?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Claro- una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios –Siempre lo quise.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué en el concierto…?

-Porque había ido ese día para pedirte que no nos viéramos más. Ni sabes lo que planeaba decirte, hasta temía ponerme a llorar al verte- comentó avergonzada –Me hice toda una novela en la cabeza, incluso pensé que si me decías que necesitabas tiempo imaginaría que era por otra chica. Estaba demasiado paranoica.

El chico siguió mirándola asombrado, sin poder comprender nada de lo que había dicho.

-Pero luego… me lo pediste… antes de aquella preciosa canción, en frente de todas esas personas- Yamato atisbó a ver como los ojos de Sora se humedecían, viéndose tan distinta a como solía verla antes, fuerte, sonriente, segura, jamás la había visto de aquella manera –Era el sueño de toda chica, y yo me sentí aterrada. Por un lado me había sentido tan feliz, porque era correspondida, pero por el otro, sentía tanto rencor por cómo me había sentido en la noche anterior… no me gustó sentirme de esa manera, porque era como odiarte, pero no a ti, sino a la imagen que creé de ti al no obtener lo que más soñaba.

-Y por eso te fuiste- dijo con voz fría y gesto molesto Yamato –Y por eso no respondiste mis llamadas.

-Lo lamento…

Entre ambos se intercaló unos segundos de silencio, sin percatarse que el movimiento de la rueda se había detenido, como suele pasar para poder apreciar mejor la vista. Seguro ya habían dado una vuelta, pero aquella conversación se había tornado tan seria que ninguno de los dos le prestó atención a su alrededor.

Sora miraba a su acompañante con ojos tristes, arrepentidos, y no fue hasta escuchar un sonoro suspiro escapar de sus labios que supo que el peor momento había pasado. Lo conocía bien, y sabía que Yamato podía reaccionar de peores maneras, y más con noticias así, pero verlo relajado a su manera alivió a la pelirroja.

-No importa- respondió el rubio, con voz cansada, haciendo que la chica lo mirara sorprendida, que luego cambió a una expresión tristeza –Ya pasó, y tuviste razón en parte de sentirte de aquella manera. Fue mi culpa en darte esa idea- al volver a mirar a la chica, estando antes concentrado en el suelo pensando en qué decir, se mostró más comprensivo, pero el tono de voz seguía teniendo algo de reprimenda. Sora lo entendía –Pero el irte no solo cambió mis sentimientos por ti, también afectó a una potente amistad… Jamás me esperé algo así de tu parte, Sora.

-Lo sé… y por eso estoy tan arrepentida- la chica bajó el rostro, ocultando el dolor que revelaba su expresión –Yo… Discúlpame…

-Hey.

Sora subió la mirada, no porque haya querido, en realidad, una mano masculina y fuerte había levantado su rostro por su barbilla, dándole a ver que Yamato se había inclinado hacia ella para alcanzarla y de esa manera ofrecerle aquella mirada comprensiva rara vez vista en él. Sintió su corazón acelerarse, y todo aquel conjunto de sentimientos cada vez que lo tenía así de cerca en tiempos atrás había vuelto con todas ganas, pero esta vez, precisamente desde la última vez que lo vio, ya no la miraba con amor. Todo ahora era distinto, y ella lo sabía.

-Tranquila, ya pasó, ¿De acuerdo?

Y, a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía, conocía la razón.

-La verdad… Matt…- se separó de su mano, suspirando –El que estemos aquí solos fue gracias a mí.

-¿Qué?

-Le pedí a Tai que nos dejara solos- continuó –Porque quería ser yo quien remendara las cosas entre nosotros, y aprovechar lo que no pude al dejarte en aquel concierto- sonrió, y sintiendo como la rueda proseguía su último recorrido hacia abajo, confesó con voz dulce –Te amo, Matt. Y quisiera estar contigo…

* * *

Mimi entró a la habitación con rostro cansado, escuchando los pasos del rubio también al entrar con ella y luego la puerta siendo cerrada.

_**I can't wait…**_

Eran las 11 de la noche, una hora bastante tarde para lo que habían planeado para la hora de regreso. En realidad, habían regresado tarde gracias a la brillante idea de Tokumori por ir a bailar un poco, luego del parque de diversiones. Con los contactos del chico, lograron entrar a una discoteca en donde solo permitían la entrada para mayores de edad, y con pintas de no haber pasado una mañana corriendo por ahí y por allá. Pero aquello no fue un problema para los amigos del pelinegro, que siendo hijo del socio de la discoteca si le daba la gana entrar desnudo y oliendo a basura no le prohibirían la entrada.

Pero Mimi no le prestó atención el haber ingresado a una discoteca siendo menor de edad, ni mucho menos haber tenido la oportunidad de beber cocteles de los que siempre había leído en revistas. Para ser francos, a Mimi no le importaba haber sido vista por chicas quienes juraban de su masculinidad, al verse rodeada de guapos chicos y con ropas varoniles.

Nada de eso le importó, porque luego del parque de diversiones, no quería saber de más nada.

No había podido quedarse a ver como el rubio y Sora salía de la rueda de la fortuna, porque Tai la había obligado a irse con ellos. Y no fue hasta luego de un rato que se reencontraron, y ambos chicos venían de lo más cercanos y sonrientes.

_**I can't wait**_

_**Let it be now**_

_**I want to breathe  
I want to feel  
**_

-¿Te vas a bañar primero o…?- preguntó repentinamente Yamato, sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos –Mimi.

No respondió, en cambio, ingresó al baño encerrándose en él, dejando al chico sorprendido por la extraña actitud que tenía ella desde que habían salido del parque.

Como acostumbra siempre cada vez que la chica usaba el baño, cerró con seguro la puerta de la habitación, aunque tenía la certeza de que a nadie se le ocurriría molestar, tomando en cuenta lo dormidos que deben estar todos al tener clases dentro de unas pocas horas. Además, no es como si Taichi entrara –siendo la amenaza más posible-, cuando con ayuda de Koushirou lo habían acostado en su cama gracias al alto grado de alcohol en su sangre. El pobre ni podía hablar con coherencia.

Por suerte el pasillo estaba solitario, como todo el recorrido hacia sus habitaciones. Ser descubiertos por un profesor sería castigo al día siguiente, pero, nuevamente, gracias a la ventajosa amistad que tenía Tokumori con el vigilante de la institución pasaron sin problemas, claro está, algún que otro billete grande en el medio. El chico tenía sus influencias en la gente, pero más era su bolsillo el que lograba eso.

_**Let it be now  
**_

_**You are here  
In my dreams**_

Se sacó la camisa cual usaba además de una franelilla blanca que resaltaba sus brazos y su ancha espalda, combinación para el calor del día y el fresco de la noche. Mientras escuchaba la ducha correr en el baño se dio cuenta que necesitaba uno, no porque olía mal o estaba sucio –Yamato era bastante pulcro a decir verdad-, sino por refrescarse un poco luego de aquel ajetreado día, lleno de un poco de todo. Risas, sustos, enfado, sorpresas… como la de la rueda de la fortuna, cual había sido la necesaria para que todo cambiara.

Porque luego de haber escuchado la confesión de Sora nada volvió a ser como antes, eso es seguro.

Tras escuchar sus palabras, cuales a ojos de Yamato fueron sinceras y llenas de sentimiento, comprendió muchas cosas. Cosas que antes lo habían llenado de rencor, de desconfianza, y que ahora aliviaba cualquier sentimiento negativo en él. Comprendió que Sora no era mala, sino en aquel entonces inmadura, y que las cosas se habían dado de esa manera por "Cosas de la vida". Quizás, de haber tenido otro curso de como hayan surgido, quizás en aquel momento todo sería distinto entre él y ella. Pero, por supuesto, ocurrió lo que ocurrió, y no hay vuelta atrás, por más que se quiera.

Luego de haber escuchado la confesión de ella temió por herirla, al no poder corresponder sus sentimientos. Pero no habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando ella prosiguió, y le dijo lo que jamás creyó escuchar de alguien más. Algo que le hizo abrir los ojos.

Sí, de haberse confesado aquella primera vez en la rueda de la fortuna, o de haber sido correspondido por Sora durante el día del concierto, todo sería distinto. Y de cierta manera, agradecía que fuera así.

-Matt…

_**Oh… Let it be now…  
**_

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos, volteando hacia la puerta del baño de donde salía un poco de vapor de la ducha.

Observó anonado entonces lo que se presentaba ante él. Con el contraluz de la oscuridad de la habitación y la luz del baño, contempló embobado a una castaña de largos cabellos mojados envuelta en una toalla para ocultar su desnudez. De hermosas piernas suaves y con el mismo tono blanco de su piel, Yamato no pudo apartar los ojos a medida que subía y bajaba la mirada, sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Sus brazos delgados y con manos delicadas que sostenían la toalla con timidez. Sus cabellos húmedos que caían en cascada sobre sus hombros. Su rostro avergonzado, que miraba al suelo con ojos rojos y tristes.

Pero, todo esa perfección dejó de tener sentido al detallar los ojos rojos y humedecidos de Mimi, cuales evidenciaban tristeza y angustia.

¿…Acaso había llorado?

_**You can relieve my pain**_

_**You can relieve my fear**_

-¿Qué…Qué ocurre?- con voz ronca, casi se muerde la lengua por haber hablado con ese tono de voz, lleno de deseo y fascinación. La chica se sonrojó aún más, y apretó con más fuerza la toalla contra ella.

-Quiero preguntarte algo…- se mordió los labios, dudosa, para luego subir la mirada y observar al rubio con nuevas lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos -¿Aún amas a Sora?

_**You can relieve my soul**_

_**You can relieve my tears…**_

Aquella pregunta lo había agarrado fuera de base. Sobre todo viniendo de ella. ¿Qué si aún amaba a Sora? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Por supuesto que no, en realidad, nunca llegó a amarla, tomando en cuenta lo inocente y pobre que había sido su relación. Y aún luego de haber escuchado su confesión, de haber oído de los labios de ella que lo amaba, no correspondía sus sentimientos. Ni podría, cuando eran otros.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Mimi?

-Solo respóndeme, por favor…- insistió encogiéndose de hombros con timidez –Necesito saberlo…

-No- dio dos pasos hacia ella, reduciendo un poco de los 2 metros que antes los separaban –No la amo.

-No me mientas.

-No lo estoy haciendo.

-Pero Sora sí te ama- soltó la castaña con reproche, dando un paso hacia él tratando de recuperar la seguridad que había sentido al plantearse tener esa conversación con él, luego de salir de la ducha -¿Cómo puedes ignorar eso, sabiendo que ella fue tu primer amor?

_**You held the cure  
**_

Matt se acercó lo suficiente como para tener menos de un paso separándolos, y con ojos intensos miró a la chica.

-Lo fue, Mimi. Pero ya no- dijo con voz ronca –Ahora tengo sentimientos por otra persona.

_**You held the cure**_

_**You can relieve my soul  
**_

_**You can relieve my tears**_

Tachikawa se sintió repentinamente cohibida y asustada, además por la atractiva presencia del rubio a tan poca distancia de ella, también estaba así por aquel comentario. ¿Sentimientos? ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? Sora no era la única fémina en el planeta, era obvio que el chico tuvo que haber conocido a muchas más como ella. Y, obviamente, desarrollado sentimientos más intensos de los que sintió por la pelirroja.

¡Qué tonta y ciega era!

Asustada por Sora, quien a la final terminó siendo rechazada, obviando por completo que en la mente de Yamato podría estar otra chica mucho más hermosa.

-Ya veo…- soltó de repente, cabizbaja.

-Mimi.

La chica no volvió a mirarlo.

-Tú la conoces.

-¿Eh?- sorprendida y dudosa -¿En serio?

-Claro- y una sonrisa torcida y hermosa se formó en los labios del rubio, sacándole por completo el aliento a la castaña y haciendo que su corazón se acelerase como caballo de carreras. Era tan mágica, tan preciosa, tan sexy… -En realidad… Es una chica que se disfraza de chico… y estudia conmigo.

_**You held the cure…  
**_

Mimi había dejado de respirar. De ver, escuchar y sentir. Estaba prendada de los intensos y brillantes ojos azules del rubio, quien había acortado las distancias entre ellos permitiéndole a la castaña observar con lujo de detalles los destellos azulados de su mirada y el color dorado de su piel. Era como si, en ese preciso instante, podía ver lo que antes no pudo. Era como si al escuchar aquellas maravillosas palabras sus ojos podían ver con mucha más precisión, desde su suave piel a los rasgos varoniles marcados de su rostro, cuales en conjunto con su cabello revuelto y atractivamente despeinado hacía del chico todo un modelo de una apasionada leyenda griega. Y con aquella franelilla, Dios, contemplar sus anchos hombros y brazos desnudos hizo que se le hiciera agua en la boca a Tachikawa, el chico destilaba sexualidad hasta por los poros, ¡Con razón era tan arrogante, el condenado, con lo bueno que estaba!

Quizás, tan deslumbrada que estaba por su presencia, quizás no había oído bien…

_**Oh…**_

_**Let it be now…  
**_

-¿Qué…?

Yamato sonrió, encantado por el revelador sonrojo que se adueñó de las mejillas de la castaña.

-Tú, Mimi, eres tú… Como que toda la sangre acumulada en tu rostro no es bueno- el chico le jaló una mejilla sonrojada con tono burlón -Comparte un poco con tu cerebro, ¿Quieres?

-¡E-E-Eres un…!- avergonzada, levantó la mano con todas las intenciones del mundo de golpearle el hombro, pero el rubio había sido mucho más rápido, atrapando el brazo de la joven con delicadeza pero sin permitirle soltarse, para luego jalarla hacia él con un movimiento rápido.

Al estrellarse contra la tibieza de su pecho Mimi casi siente sus piernas flaquear. El joven, con ternura y lentamente, envolvió a la chica en un delicioso abrazo, obligándola a sentir el calor de su cuerpo y de esa manera evitarle el frío al seguir estando desnuda.

Yamato, con suavidad, enterró su rostro en los cabellos húmedos de la castaña, deleitándose con el olor a rosas que desprendía cada hebra de su cabello. Sintió su piel, tan suave como lo había imaginado, y junto con ella ambos sintieron los choques eléctricos al acariciar su espalda desnuda, aún húmeda por el baño recién tomado.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Mimi Tachikawa- confesó abrazándola con más fuerza, logrando que de los labios de ella saliera un suspiro de anhelo.

-Yo…

Cerró los ojos, sonriendo aliviada.

-Yo también siento lo mismo, Matt… Me gustas mucho, ¡Mucho!

_**You can relieve my pain  
**_

_**You can relieve my fear**_

Poco a poco, envueltos en aquel ambiente intimo y encantador, ambos se fueron separando lentamente a la vez, para poder mirarse uno al otro con detalle tras haber confesado finalmente lo que había en sus corazones. El tenía una sonrisa preciosa, deslumbrante, y los ojos de la castaña brillaban con tanta felicidad que casi podían desprender por ellos todas aquellas sensaciones agradables que invadían su cuerpo. Habían juntado sus frentes, sin detener el contacto visual, rozando levemente las puntas de sus narices gracias a la inclinación del rubio por tratar de estar a la altura de la chica. Una ráfaga cálida y deliciosa se paseó por cada parte de sus cuerpos, dichosos por el momento, deseosos por creer que no estaban soñando, poco a poco fueron cerrando los ojos, acercándose cada vez más, y apenas sus labios encontraron el primer roce todo cambió. El piso, las paredes, el aire, el mundo dejó de girar de la misma manera que siempre lo había hecho, para girar en torno a ellos, como si fueran el centro del mundo del otro.

Yamato besó a Mimi con ternura, y Mimi se dejó besar por Yamato con fascinación.

Yamato acarició el rostro de Mimi mientras saboreaba la suavidad de sus labios, y Mimi se aferró al cuello de Yamato temiendo desmayarse del puro gusto.

Yamato la estaba besando.

Mimi lo estaba besando.

Y todo había dejado de ser bello para ser hermoso, porque eran ellos dos y más nadie, por fin, solos.

Cuidadoso, el joven bajó las manos hacia la cintura de la castaña, sintiendo como la sangre se revolvía en sus manos causándole unas incontrolables cosquillas. Ella soltó un silencioso gemido, al descubrirse tan deseosa de sentir las caricias del rubio en su cuerpo. Incluso dejó de respirar cuando dejó de besarla, continuando sus delicados besos por su mandíbula hasta alcanzar su cuello, embriagando al chico con aquella deliciosa aroma.

Besó su clavícula.

Su hombro.

Luego regresó al cuello y saboreó el lóbulo de la oreja de la castaña.

_Dios mío…_ pensó incrédula ante tantas sensaciones, dejando de abrazar el cuello del chico para aferrarse por temer perder la rigidez de sus pies, que parecían volverse gelatina con sus piernas por cada caricia. Con el desespero por sentir en cada ángulo posible, la chica lo empujó suavemente, obligándolo a retroceder y chocar contra la cama. Apenas el joven se había percatado de las intenciones de Mimi trató de detenerla, pero había sido mucho más rápida, dándole un ultimo empujón y haciéndole caer hacia atrás, sobre su cama.

-M-Mimi… ¿Qué haces?

No sabiendo muy bien si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, se fue inclinando poco a poco hacia él, recostando una pierna y luego la otra sobre la cama, sin dejar de sostener su toalla con su mano. Había rodeado con las piernas al rubio, sentándose sobre él sin apartar su mirada tímida y a la vez deseosa, que causaba que los latidos del corazón del Ishida alcanzaran el record de velocidad. Incluso sintió un fuerte dolor en su parte baja, al sentirla a ella tan dispuesta para él, porque, para ser francos, que se haya sentado de esa forma sobre su cuerpo y para rematar con una toalla como único elemento de tela que ocultaba su desnudez, no podía ser una prueba más clara de lo que ocurría, y lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Mimi…

No hacía falta ser experto para saber que ocurriría. Incluso ella, sin haber estado nunca con un hombre, o al menos a ese nivel físico, estaba consciente de la entrega que revelaba su cuerpo, el estar desnuda y de aquella forma, sabía lo que quería… y cada parte de su ser le pedía a gritos que no lo detuviese. Que siguiera. Que la tocara y la siguiera besando.

Ella estaba desnuda, y él quería estar con ella. Estaban en un cuarto, solos, y tenía la certeza de que nadie los molestaría.

-Por favor…- dijo la castaña con voz cortada por el deseo –Sigue…

No hacía falta pedirlo dos veces, porque ya Yamato se había inclinado hacia ella con el apoyo de un codo y acercado su rostro hacia él con su mano libre. El beso, que al principio había sido suave y tierno, se transformó en uno apasionado y hambriento, permitiendo a ambos jóvenes el explorar dentro de sus bocas y saborear sus labios con anhelo.

Las manos inexpertas de la chica se habían adueñado de los cabellos del rubio, mezclando sus dedos con sus finas hebras y sintiendo la suavidad de los mismos. Decir que aquel peinado revuelto era una de las cosas que más le derretían, y aunque no haya querido admitirlo en todo este tiempo, sentir sus manos enredarse en estos le encantaba, y le incitaba a besarlo con más ansias.

Yamato bajó sus manos hacia la toalla de la castaña, y con un movimiento práctico y cauteloso hizo que aquella prenda cayera, revelando el paisaje más exquisito para los ojos del rubio, o cualquier ser masculino. Una desnudez que había desnudado todas las defensas del chico, y que a partir de ese momento dejaron de tener sentido teniéndola a ella encima de él. Era demasiado hermosa, demasiado perfecta, demasiado… Mimi.

Era tan Mimi que le encantaba.

-Nunca… Nunca he estado así con un chico- comentó con voz dudosa, tímida, queriendo ocultar la desnudez de sus pechos, pero no se atrevía –Me refiero a esto… o a cualquier cosa…

Él siguió mirándola embobado.

-S-Soy virgen…- aclaró en un hilo de voz, y como si aquello era lo necesario para hacer reaccionar al rubio, este finalmente la miró a los ojos gracias a un gran esfuerzo de voluntad -Esta es…Mi…Mi primera vez.

Pasaron algunos segundos, y la castaña temió por haber dicho algo que le haya molestado. El chico tenía un rostro sorprendido, y no parecía reaccionar. ¿Acaso el ser virgen era malo? ¿Ya no quería besarla por eso, acaso? Sintió algo desagradable dentro de ella, no queriendo que aquello ocurriera, y quizás había sido eso, o la mirada aterrada de la chica que hizo reaccionar finalmente al chico.

Él sonrió ante aquel comentario, reprimiéndose las ganas de seguir besándola y sintiéndola. En cambio, internamente se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Con delicadeza, terminó por sentarse, agarrando a la chica por los hombros para acercarla a él y luego abrazarla. Ella parecía confundida, pero él no, y tras estar un par de segundos en aquella posición, él con su fuerza nada brusca la bajó de su cuerpo, ubicándola a su lado tal y como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. Mimi se dejó hacer, curiosa, creyendo que quizá el chico prefería alguna otra pose para empezar lo que en su mente imaginaba de mil maneras. Pero no fue hasta sentir como él se apartaba y sacaba el cobertor de debajo de ella que supo lo que el chico quería, y sus facciones no tardaron en dibujar reproche en su rostro al verse arropada, únicamente ella, esta vez por una gruesa manta para dormir.

-Matt...

-No haremos eso ahora- alegó el muchacho, levemente molesto consigo mismo por no haber tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de ella, justo en el momento que se acomodaba junto con ella, separados por la manta al estar él sin ser arropado –O al menos, será en el momento indicado, cuando te sientas lista…

-Pero, Matt… Yo estoy…

-No- interrumpió –Estás temblando, y me miras como si fuera un lobo feroz- dijo un poco apenado, mientras con una mano apartaba algunos mechones de cabellos castaños. Oler aquella fragancia de rosas lo había hecho temblar también, pero no por miedo, sino por deseo –Lamento si me apresuré un poco…

-¿Acaso…no quieres…?

Ah… Maldita su caballerosidad, que no sabe lo que dolió la hombría al escuchar aquello.

Se insultó con los labios prensados, no quería que ella malinterpretara sus acciones.

-No es eso- confesó, acariciando el rostro de la chica, estando levemente sobre ella pero respetando las distancias, solo para poder controlarse –Claro que quiero, y no sabes cuánto he esperado por esto, pero no quiero que estés asustada, Mimi. Y lo estás. Nuestra primera vez no puede ser de esa forma, ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza, poco convencida, pero no le importó después de sentir el cálido brazo del rubio rodear su cuerpo sobre la manta, quien ya se había acomodado para dormir a su lado. No pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo incontrolable en su estomago, sintiéndose afortunada por ser correspondida por un caballero, que de haber sido otro no hubiese desaprovechado la oportunidad. En cambio, en todo momento él había sido delicado y cariñoso en cada caricia y beso, como si Mimi fuera de cristal y podría romperse en cualquier momento. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, y le gustaba, sobre todo ahora, que Yamato estaba en su cama, cuidando que ya no se revele su desnudez gracias a la manta y abrazándola como con temor en dejarla ir.

_**You can relieve my soul  
**_

_**You can relieve my tears  
**_

_**You held the cure**_

-Matt…

-¿Mmh?

-Sora… Sora te dijo sus sentimientos en la rueda de la fortuna, ¿Verdad?- la joven sintió al chico asentir con la cabeza -¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada- se encogió de hombros –En realidad, luego de habérmelo dicho, me pidió que no le respondiera.

-¿Por qué?- confundida, se acurrucó más a él, mirando las facciones del chico que parecía a punto de quedarse dormido –Matt…

-Porque ella ya sabía lo que siento por ti, Mimi- comentó el rubio con voz dulce, un poco adormilado –En cambio, me pidió que te lo dijera hoy mismo… pero de haber sabido que sería así lo hubiese hecho mucho antes- rió silenciosamente con su sonrisa torcida –Eres una gatita salvaje, ¿Eh?

-¡Tonto!- le reprochó sonrojada, sonriendo también.

…_**You held the cure**_

* * *

_**..To be continue…**_

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

¡Aja, chicas guarras, ¿Qué tan lejos llegaron sus mentes cochinas antes del final, ah? ¡Cochambrosas!

Aquí Vai, ¡Reportándose con una actualización! A tiempo :O Ver para creer, sí, sí.

Primero que nada, este capítulo fue un dolorcito de cabeza, ¿Eh? Lo reescribí un montón de veces, por querer darle un mejor final o un mejor comienzo. Para serles franca, el capítulo terminaba con la confesión de Sora, pero me dije que lo que continuaba era un mejor final, porque ya tenía planeado otra cosa para el comienzo del siguiente capítulo. Por lo que terminé escribiendo 15 páginas, ¡Sí! Es mucho, tomando en cuenta que suelo escribir solo 10, o 12 como mucho… pero bueno, por ustedes, lo que sea. Espero que no haya sido fastidioso estar tanto tiempo en frente de la computadora para leerme xD

¡Y, Oh, Dios! ¡200 reviews, mi gente, hemos llegado a 200 reviews! ¡Qué éeeeeeexito! ;) O sea, jamás me imaginé que este Fic llegaría a tanto, al empezar a escribirlo. Y me alegra tanto que este sea el primero que tenga 200 rrs de los que he escrito, ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de mi bebe! T^T Gracias por todos sus comentarios, y espero que con el tiempo –y mi muestra de responsabilidad a partir de ahora xD- permita que hayan muchos más rrs. ¡Siempre encantada con ellos!

Por cierto… antes de entrar en detalles con este capítulo. Seguro querrán que les responda, ¿No? Porque yo estoy gustosa por hacerlo, el único detalle es que se me torna realmente fastidioso escribirle a cada uno a sus cuentas, no porque no quiera, porque por supuesto que quiero, el asunto es que me quita mucho más tiempo de esa manera, así que pensé en responderles en mi perfil, fácilmente visible para ustedes. Prometo dedicarles el mismo tiempo que han dedicado en dejarme un rr para responderles, en serio, ¡Además de que me divierto de un montón con eso! De todas maneras, si algunas –o algunos, who knows-, prefieren que les responda directamente a su cuenta, entonces lo haré con gusto, ¡Como vosotras quieran! :D

Aja, ¿Qué tal el lado seductor de Yamato? Es "extrañable", ¿Verdad? ¡Me hacía una falta ponerlo tan chico arrogante! Es algo OoC, lo sé, pero me encanta como le queda. Y ahora, en cuanto a las reacciones de Tachikawa, hacía falta que esta chiquilla se diera cuenta de lo "i'm sexy and i know it" que es él, ¿No? Era justicia. Y… Bueno, no crean que yo sé mucho de Japón, y que eso del "Lago Hokuto" es cierto. En realidad, Hokkaido tiene bastantes lagos, y tiene una subprefectura llamada "Hokuto", pero ese lago lo he inventado yo, así que antes de preguntar que cómo es y cómo es el clima allá, ya saben xD Seguramente fascinante, pero en algún otro momento me inspirare un poco más por investigar profundamente.

Hagamos de la idea que aquel parque existe, y que es muy fino, ¿Ok? xD

A ver… El extraño comportamiento de Tachikawa, los sentimientos de Matt, la fallecida hermana del Yagami –no me maten, todo tiene una causa, aunque eso no quiera decir que la he matado apropósito. ¿O quizás sí…?-, el plan malévolo de los chicos por dejar a solas al Ishida con Sora –por petición de ella-, se dieron bastante cosas. Unas más relevantes que otras, tuvo un poco de relleno este capítulo. Que por cierto, Koushirou es el más relleno de todos, ¡Al pobre lo tengo como el que actúa de piedra en una obra sobre un bosque, donde la piedra está detrás del árbol! Lamento sus fieles fans xD

La canción, por si quieren escucharlas durante la lectura de la última escena, se llama The cure, de Miro. Es ChillOut, es más, sale en el volumen 7 de Café del Mar, pero no sé, justamente la estaba escuchando escribiendo esta parte y se me dio por incluirla. Es mágica, a mí me encanta, y me parece que va mucho con ellos en ese ambiente. Espero sus opiniones al respecto :)

Btw, ¿Qué pensaban que iba a pasar, ah? ¡No, señoritas, Vai no está lo suficientemente cochina como para escribir un lemon en este capítulo! Bueno, un poco, pero no tanto como para corromperlas xD Sí, seguro esperaron algo de acción entre ambos chicos, que con las hormonas de adolescentes se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Pero preferí buscar un mejor momento para ello, que tengo muchos en mente xD No se preocupen, que no soy tan cochambrosa como creen, más bien romántica empedernida, y seguro me pasaré de empalagosa para ese capítulo. Ya veremos, ya veremos… por ahora, esto. De cualquier forma, por si piensan "Joder, que regalada es la Tachikawa", comprendan las hormonas, yo las tuve… en su momento. Not good, not good. Me babeaba por ver un buen culo masculino cada vez que pasaba cerca. No sé como hubiese reaccionado de tener a un Yamato Ishida besándome con esas ganas…

Cof, cof…

El siguiente capítulo será en la misma fecha, de lo contrario les avisaré con antelación. Pero tranquilos, que les diga eso no significa que no cumpliré xD Es por si acaso me pica un sapo radioactivo y termino contrayendo Spattergroit… (?) Quién sabe, ¿Nadie ha visto un sapo radioactivo antes?

Para más de mis elocuencias, o un medio más efectivo para apreciar mis ojitos de borreguito para que me perdonen –quienes aun no lo han hecho u.u-, entren a mi perfil que ahí sale como contactarme, ya sea por correo, msn, face o deviant… ¡Estaré encantada de tenerlos por esos lares!

Agradecida enormemente por su tiempo, sobre todo a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia por averiguar sobre qué carajos es Spattergroit…

* * *

_Atte._

**V a i n i e l l a**


	12. Juegos Intercolegiales

**Instituto Hokkaido**

_By: V a i n i e l l a_

* * *

Capítulo 12

"**Juegos Intercolegiales"**

_-Salto peligroso-_

* * *

Yamato miró la pizarra con indiferencia, golpeteando el lápiz contra la mesa constantemente para no dormirse, o por manía únicamente. Faltaba poco para que la clase acabara, pero era como si precisamente en ese momento el reloj optó por ser más lento por arte de magia. Y además no es como si el profesor fuera de lo más divertido para hacer pasar el tiempo más rápido, de lo contrario, parecía como si también estuviera tan fastidiado como sus alumnos. Había anotado en la pizarra anos cuantos ejercicios de matemática, y como actividad del día exigió que todos sus alumnos los resolviese, si es que podían, pues cada ejercicio era tan difícil como para sacarle canas a un grupo de adolescentes. A excepción de Yamato, que con su facilidad en los números no se le había complicado mucho para buscarle solución a cada problema, pero por el simple hecho de pararse y escribirlos en la pizarra hacía como si no supiese nada. De todas maneras, en aquella materia iba muy bien.

Pero Tachikawa no contaba con la misma suerte… la pobre mordía el lápiz con frustración al no poder resolver ningún ejercicio, ¿Cómo aquel hombre puede ser tan ruin? Eran demasiado difíciles, incluso se preguntaba si acaso el hombre había tomado los ejercicios de un libro universitario de física cuántica, pero sabía muy bien que aunque se lo preguntara el muy… desgraciado, respondería algún comentario sarcástico insultando indirectamente su desempeño mental. Y precisamente en ese momento Mimi no tenía la paciencia como para dejarse ofender.

Cada uno estaba en su mundo, cuando en eso la puerta del salón fue tocada suavemente. El profesor, junto con las miradas curiosas de sus alumnos, permitió la entrada. Un segundo después un simpático hombre de entre veinte-muchos o treinta-pocos asomó la cabeza. Muchos de los chicos sonrieron esperanzados al reconocer al Coordinador de la Promoción, un hombre joven de gran personalidad.

-Vaya, profesor Terada, ¿En qué podemos servirle?- preguntó el docente de matemáticas, al momento en que el coordinador entraba al salón sonriente.

-Buenos días, profesor. Solo vengo a compartir una noticia con los alumnos, ¿Puedo?

-Por supuesto.

El profesor Terada, de alta estatura, delgado, y de cabello castaño corto, se ubicó junto con el anciano tras el escritorio, mirando a todo el alumnado.

-Hola, chicos. Vengo a comunicarles una agradable noticia- comentó atrapando la atención de los estudiantes –Como bien saben, en dos días serán los Juegos Intercolegiales, cuales se celebrarán en nuestra institución y se llevarán a cabo distintos eventos deportivos. Además de eso, habrá competiciones contra los mejores equipos deportivos de otros colegios, y habrá premios para el más destacado.

-¡Genial!

Mimi miró a su alrededor sorprendida con el inesperado entusiasmo de sus compañeros, quienes aplaudían contentos con la noticia y otros se daban palmadas mutuamente con aprobación, dispuestos a participar sin duda alguna en el evento. Y ella no podía compartir aquellos sentimientos. Tenía una mueca pintada en el rostro al imaginar todas las cosas atléticas que debía hacer, y en las que, obviamente, no era tan buena como sus compañeros. En lo que a básquet se refiere jamás puede hacer un pase correcto ni meter la pelota en la cesta, y con respecto a futbol, bueno, ni se diga. El dar patadas no era lo suyo, ni mucho menos recibirlas.

¿Qué tiene de divertido ensuciarse, golpearse, y perseguir una pelota?

-Todos, sin excepción, deberán participar en los juegos. Quienes no me temo que tendré que descontar algunos puntos en su nota. Recuerden que es obligatoria la asistencia a este evento.

Y Mimi dejó caer su frente contra la mesa de estudio, sorprendiendo al rubio que luego la miró burlón.

Luego de algunas acotaciones con respecto al evento, el profesor se retiró al momento en que la campana de salida resonaba en cada rincón de la institución. Cada alumno se levantó de su puesto dispuesto a retirarse, con sus bolsos en mano y con planes en la cabeza.

Yamato ya había recogido su bolso cuando en eso se percata de la inmovilizada castaña que se sentaba a su lado. Y aunque no haya escuchado nada de ella misma que explicara las razones de por qué aquel imprevisto ataque depresivo, el rubio tenía cierta idea de la actitud de la chica. Después de todo, Mimi siempre se quejaba de la materia de Educación Física, y por lo que tenía entendido no era nada buena en ningún tipo de deporte. Y eso que la chica lo ha intentado.

-Vamos, no puede ser para tanto…

-¿Qué?- Mimi levantó la cabeza finalmente, mirando al chico con reproche -¿No es para tanto? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

-¿Qué sucede?- curioseó Taichi, quien era uno de los últimos en salir como sus dos compañeros –Oh- se da cuenta –Los Juegos.

-¡Exacto!

Un bufido acompañó la afirmación de la castaña. Se había levantado de su asiento con demasiada desgana y recogía sus cosas como si cada movimiento de su brazo empleara un gran esfuerzo.

-Vaya… Eres el primer chico que conozco que se desanima tanto con los deportes- Mimi se incomodó con el comentario –No puede ser tan malo.

-Es que ese es el problema…- dijo de pronto –No soy bueno en ningún deporte, y siempre termino golpeado… ¡O desmayado!

-Bueno, pero tiene que existir alguno en lo que seas bueno, ¿No?

-Cuando lo sepas avísame…- los tres empezaron a salir del salón –Quizás así tenga esperanza con la materia, que casi la raspo.

Estaban caminando por el pasillo cuando en eso se les une Tokumori, quien se había abalanzado sobre Taichi y Yamato, sorprendiendo a los chicos quienes se quejaron un poco del impacto corporal.

-¡¿Qué tal, gente?- era palpable su emoción -¿Qué no hace un día excelente?

-Será para ti…- gruñó Mimi. Yamato negó con la cabeza riendo por lo bajo.

-Anda con tu pesimismo a otro lado, Maru-chan, que me vas a contagiar tu "patulequismo"- y antes de que la chica respondiera, el pelinegro le hace un merecido coscorrón en la cabeza, para luego caminar unas grandes zancadas hacia adelante -¡Vamos, Tai! Que hay que practicar para patearles el culo a los otros equipos.

-¡Morderán polvo!- el moreno alcanzó a su amigo, dejando a sus dos compañeros atrás -¿Vienen, chicos?

-Por supuesto que no- escupió Mimi -…Tengo que estudiar Matemática, que los ejercicios de hoy estuvieron complicados.

-¿Y tú, Matt?

-Debo ayudarlo a entender que los ejercicios no son complicados, sino que el complicado es él- respondió señalando con el dedo pulgar a la chica.

-¡¿Es que hoy es el día de fastidiarme o qué?

-Siempre- respondieron todos a la vez, y un segundo luego los más atléticos del grupo se fueron corriendo antes de ser afectados por la furia de Tachikawa. Yamato en cambio la miró con una ceja enarcada –A mí ni me mires, que tu promedio depende de mí.

-Idiota…- gruñó en un susurro.

Ambos continuaron caminando por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca del instituto donde suelen estudiar cada vez que se presentaban oportunidades como esta. La verdad, siempre suelen estar juntos para lo que sea, ya sea para comer, estudiar, o simplemente pasar el rato. Y aunque desde hacía dos semanas que habían cambiado la amistad entre ambos, los dos chicos seguían haciendo lo posible por mantener esa rutina, a pesar de volverse ciertamente incomoda cuando ambos descubrían que no podían ignorar los acelerados latidos de sus corazones cada vez que estaban más cerca de lo acostumbrado.

Fuera de la habitación eran buenos amigos, pero dentro las cosas cambiaban. A pesar de que al confesarse se habían comportado como todos unos adolescentes con las hormonas descontroladas, luego de aquel suceso parecían más una pareja de los años 60. En donde el hombre no besaba a una mujer desnuda sin estar casado con ella primero y en donde una mujer no podía dormir en el mismo cuarto que otro hombre. A decir verdad, era un poco absurdo su comportamiento.

Pero Yamato se había jurado que si esperaba estar con Tachikawa por largo tiempo necesitaba ser paciente, y cuidadoso, aún la expresión asustada de su rostro lo atormentaba a veces, la pobre hasta temblaba sin darse cuenta.

Sí, esperaría lo necesario por ella.

Solo esperaba que no sea demasiado…

-Matt- llamó por segunda vez la castaña, al momento en que se ubicaban en una mesa de estudio -¡Matt!

El chico sacudió la cabeza distraído, para mirar a una preocupada Mimi con los ojos puestos en él.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada- respondió rápidamente, sentándose en una silla enfrente de la joven –Saca los ejercicios y muéstrame con cual tuviste problemas.

-Con todos.

-Mimi, no puede ser que no hayas podido resolver ninguno.

-¡Es que ninguno lo entendí!

Yamato frunció el ceño.

-Entonces no sé qué carajos haces en tercero de secundaria…- Mimi lo miró con "ojos de borreguito", lo cual hacía sonrojar irremediablemente al chico tumbando exitosamente todas sus defensas –Ya. V-Vale… Te enseñare como se hace el primero- recobra la compostura –Pero tu intentarás hacer los siguientes luego, ¿Hecho?

-¡Hecho!

Concentrados en trigonometría, ambos jóvenes se dedicaron a resolver y entender los ejercicios. Yamato explicó con pasos básicos el primer ejercicio para que Tachikawa no tuviera problemas en entenderlo. La verdad, el rubio explicaba muchísimo mejor que el profesor, era objetivo y paciente, y con él las matemáticas se volvían mucho más divertidas. Claro, había que tomar en cuenta también los "Contra" de recibir una clase del Ishida. La cual solo era una, pero era más que suficiente.

Era tan guapo y tan sexy cuando explicaba las cosas que era fácil desconcentrarse en los números… para concentrarse en otras cosas.

Como en su cabello rubio, con aquel corte _degrafilado_ y despeinado. Y en sus ojos, puestos en la hoja de ejercicios, le permitían a la chica contemplarlos con total fijeza. Sus pómulos que estaban perfectamente proporcionados con su mandíbula y frente, su nariz recta y varonil, sus labios sonrosados, sus orejas agujeradas…

Mimi no tardó mucho en olvidarse de matemática, pues su mente estaba divagando en los recuerdos de los últimos días al lado de su nuevo novio, Yamato Ishida.

Ella sabía desde hace tiempo que él era una persona dulce y atenta pero que trataba de no demostrarlo, pero siendo su pareja, se había quedado corta al definirlo. A pesar de ser una persona fría y orgullosa, cuando quería podía ser el chico más cálido y dulce que haya podido conocer. En una ocasión, cuando había tenido unas pesadillas atormentándole, el chico se había ido de su cama para recostarse junto a ella y ofrecerle protección en la realidad, que se reflejaron después en los sueños de la chica. Y no hacía falta abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de su cercana presencia, ya con su distinguido perfume varonil y calor corporal Mimi aseguraba que no se podría dormir de manera más cómoda teniéndolo a él tan cerca.

O como cuando tiene celos… Taichi seguía tratando de conquistarla, aunque no con tanta insistencia como antes, y el comportamiento posesivo del rubio hacía que Mimi se derritiera. Apenas entraban al cuarto luego de algún intento por parte del Yagami el chico mejoraba a su rival con algún inesperado abrazo o asfixiante beso. Asfixiante, porque siempre dejaba a Mimi sin poder respirar al tratar de concentrarse en las sensaciones de sus labios contra los de él.

Y aunque esperaba repetir el beso de cuando se habían confesado, por ahora se complacía con los cortos pero agradablemente tiernos por parte del chico.

Ya buscaría el momento de acorralarlo, y exigir un verdadero beso. Que seguro tenía de sobra para ofrecer.

-Déjame buscar el libro, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo de pronto el rubio al terminar de explicar y entregarle la hoja a Mimi para que continuara –Tiene los resultados de estos ejercicios, así podemos comprobar que están buenos.

-Ok.

Yamato se levantó sin percatarse de lo que había ocasionado en la chica al casi descubrirla espiándole. Caminó hacia uno de los pasillos, justamente en donde sabía que se encontraba el libro. Había escuchado la puerta de la biblioteca ser abierta, pero estaba tan ocupado buscando entre los cientos tomos que había en el mobiliario del pasillo -que actuaba como una alta pared de unos 2 metros, como mínimo, de altura- que no optó por voltear hacia fuera del pasillo y ver quien había entrado. Tuvo que agarrar uno de los bancos para poder montarse y alcanzar el libro, cuando en eso, en el pasillo siguiente a él, unas familiares voces resonaron en el silencio del lugar, y aunque eran en un disimulado susurro Yamato pudo escuchar sin problema.

-Apúrate.

-Ya, ya…- pausa –Toma, recuerda no abrir la boca, cabrón.

-Tranquilo, brother. Tú solo consíguemela cuando te la pido, y estaremos bien- se escucha una controlada risa de satisfacción –Esta se ve buena.

-La mejor.

El rubio, que segundos antes había estado demasiado indiferente a su alrededor como para escuchar voces ajenas, miró de reojo a sus espaldas, precisamente hacia el mobiliario contrario lleno de libros, y que obstaculizaba su vista para poder reconocer a los dueños de las voces.

Bajó del banco silenciosamente, y reprochándose por andar pendiente de lo que no le correspondía, iba a regresarse con Mimi, cuando se detuvo en seco al escuchar lo siguiente.

-Oye, ¿Qué no es ese Tachikawa?

-Vaya, sí.

Yamato miró hacia la dirección de las voces atento.

-¿Dónde está su perro guardián?- la otra voz no respondió –Es raro verlos separados.

-Cierto… ¿Crees que deberíamos aprovechar?

-Aquí hay mucha gente, idiota. Tiene que ser cuando esté completamente solo.

-Claro, claro.

El rubio ya había prensado los puños y la mandíbula, aguantándose las ganas de tirar de una patada el mobiliario que lo separaba de los marginales de al lado. Pero se contuvo, esperando escuchar algo más que pueda identificar a las voces. Por alguna extraña razón una se le hacía demasiado familiar, pero no lograba saber de quién era. La otra, lamentándolo mucho, no se le hacía para nada conocida, y quizás aquello era lo que le incitaba a contenerse. Sea lo que sea que estaban planeando, debía asegurarse quienes serian los culpables si algo le ocurriera a Mimi. Si es que llegaba a permitirlo…

-Además…

Pausa.

-Seguro chillará apenas le pongamos las manos encima, y no queremos que nadie se entere, ¿No?

Suficiente.

Yamato ya iba propinarle una potente patada al mueble, cuando en eso, sin querer, había dejado caer el libro al suelo, causando un sonoro golpe seco. Por supuesto, los de al lado no tardaron en darse cuenta que habían sido escuchados, pues habían movido uno de los libros que servían como obstáculo visual entre los pasillos, y para sorpresa del rubio pudo reconocer una nariz demasiado grande y unos ojos marrones mirándolo con sorpresa, no recordaba aquellos rasgos. Y antes de poder reaccionar, o moverse, un fuerte golpe resonó en toda la biblioteca, para luego verse como el mueble que separaban a los chicos tambaleara de un lado a otro, logrando que la gran mayoría de los libros cayeran del lado del rubio y, por lo tanto, cayéndoles encima.

Para cuando Matt había jurado que el mueble no caería encima de él, trató de salir rápidamente de allí para poder a alcanzar a los dos estudiantes que habían ocasionado aquel alboroto. Pero al tratar de correr resbaló con algunos libros esparcidos en el suelo, haciéndole caer de forma dolorosa al suelo y no pudiendo correr tras los chicos, quienes ya habían corrido hacia la salida como si el demonio les persiguiera, mientras que las pocas personas que estaban en la biblioteca se concentraban en el área de los libros caídos, y en donde un rubio reposaba en el suelo adolorido.

-¡Matt!- llamó repentinamente la castaña, sin percatarse siquiera de los sospechosos chicos que habían escapado de la escena de crimen.

* * *

-¿Seguro que no podrás participar en los juegos, hermano?

Yamato negó con la cabeza por quinta vez en el día, y el moreno solo pudo hacer una mueca descontento al mirar las muletas del rubio. No era divertido competir en los juegos intercolegiales si no estaban todos sus amigos participando en él. Sobre todo cuando había uno accidentado, como el pie envuelto en vendas del Ishida.

-Al menos tiene la justificación medica- comentó Mimi vestida con sus uniformes deportivos también, quien también como sus compañeros todos se encontraban en las gradas de las canchas, lo suficientemente grandes para que abarcaran los estudiantes de otras secciones, grados, y colegios –Digo, así su nota no se verá afectada.

-Sí, claro- dijo Tokumori, igual de desanimado que Yagami –Es una lástima que no puedas jugar, Yama. Eres uno de los mejores, además de Tai y yo.

-Modestia aparte- agregó el rubio.

Debido a que el instituto era de puros varones, obviamente habían tomado en cuenta el resaltar más las áreas deportivas que cualquier otra cosa. Y en el Instituto Hokkaido tenían las mejores canchas deportivas, las mejores pistas de velocidad, entre otras zonas para el desempeño físico. Quizás por eso habían elegido aquel lugar para los juegos intercolegiales, además que la organización de los mismos era excelente. Como siempre, suelen poner unas mesas de registro en donde los estudiantes se apuntaban para algún deporte. Luego, dependiendo de la elección, se les entregaba una muñequera unicolor a cada uno, y el color identificaba el tipo de deporte, por ejemplo, las azules eran de futbol, las naranjas de básquet y las amarillas de velocidad. Salto largo, voleibol, beisbol entre otros también tenían sus respectivas muñequeras. Y además de ello, habían unas de color blanco que quizás eran la más demandadas, pero si más exclusivas. Solo los que tenían las mejores notas en Educación Física y los que formaban parte de algún equipo oficial del instituto podían usarlas.

Taichi cargaba una blanca, y Tokumori también. Mimi observó que Koushirou tenía una de color roja, que era la de Voleibol, y que Michael –con quien siempre hablaba de vez en cuando y estaba incluido en su grupo de amigos- cargaba una de color naranja. El chico era bastante alto que se entendía.

Mimi miró su mano, sin ninguna muñequera en ella, y supo que debía elegir pronto cual deporte mejor le convenga.

-Toma.

Sus manos automáticamente atraparon una muñequera verde, que había sido lanzada hacia ella, y al subir la mirada se encontró con la simpática sonrisa de Taichi, además de un gesto aprobatorio con su pulgar.

-¿De cuál es esta?- cuestionó dudosa Tachikawa.

-Salto largo- y antes de escuchar las quejas de la chica, el moreno continuó –No te registré en ninguno que tenga que ver con una pelota porque pareciera que le tuvieras miedo… Así que quedaron Velocidad y Salto largo.

-Velocidad es absurdo, tomando en cuenta lo patuleco que eres, Maru-chan…

-¡No soy patuleco!

-Entonces…- siguió Taichi, burlón –Quedó Salto Largo.

-¡Muy buena elección, Tai!- felicitó el pelinegro dándole unas palmadas en la espalda –Algo en lo que Maru-chan es bueno es cayéndose… Por suerte podrás caer en arena.

Y justo antes de darle más pie para que Mimi ataque a sus dos insoportables amigos, la voz del director retumbó en cada lugar gracias a todas las cornetas esparcidas en la institución. Todos escucharon atentos, sonriendo emocionados al reconocer que ya los juegos habían dado comienzo, por lo que los alumnos no tardaron mucho en separarse para poder participar en el deporte que le corresponda.

Mimi miró a Yamato con gesto desesperado justo cuando quedaron solos en las gradas.

-¿Cómo puedes tú ganarte un esguince y yo no? ¡Qué injusticia!

-Claro, porque es genial tener que estar sentado viendo a todos jugar- gruñó el rubio no muy contento en su situación –No me caí apropósito, Mimi.

-Si tan solo hubiera sido yo el que buscara el libro… ¡No tendría que participar en estas tonterías!

El rostro de Yamato se tornó serio apenas aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de la castaña. Quién sabe, quizás si lo hubiese buscado ella esto no le habría pasado a él, pero de ser así no hubiese podido enterarse que Mimi tenía enemigos, y unos peligrosos. Precisamente unos estudiantes que planeaban hacerle daño apenas tuvieran la oportunidad.

Luego de aquel "Accidente", Yamato fue llevado a la enfermería para que se confirmara el grave estado de su pie. Al correr y resbalarle, el tobillo sufrió una fuerte torcedura que ocasionó que el ligamento se estirara excesivamente, causando aquel desagradable dolor que había sido más como un ardor en el pie. Le habían recomendado no usar aquella extremidad por una semana, incluso guardar reposo, pero Yamato no podía quedarse sentado en su habitación sabiendo que una inocente Mimi andaría caminando sola por ahí, y aunque había demasiada gente como para que alguien se atreva a hacerle daño a la chica, no quería arriesgarse. Además, era difícil quedarse tranquilo en un lugar luego de haber escuchado aquello.

¿Qué animal querría hacerle daño a ella?

¿Y por qué?

-Bueno, tendré que irme…- suspiró de pronto la castaña, con rostro desencantado –Nos vemos luego.

-¡Espera!

Matt la siguió siendo apoyado con las muletas, y Mimi lo miró preocupada.

-No, Matt, quédate aquí- caminó hacia él para reducir las distancias –No puedes andar esforzándote demasiado.

-No te dejaré so…

-¡Hey!

Aquella voz atrajo la atención de ambos muchachos, que al voltear hacia a un lado se encontraron con cierta personita corriendo hacia ellos.

Vestida con su uniforme deportivo, aquella joven pelirroja y de tez bronceada se abalanzó sobre los chicos, abrazando a cada uno en un enérgico saludo que los contagió de ánimo en un segundo.

-¡Ya pensé que no los vería antes jugar!

-¡Sora!- saludó sonriente Mimi -¿Vas a participar?

-¡Pues, claro!- rió –Mira.

La pelirroja les mostró su muñequera, cual para sorpresa de los chicos era de color blanca.

-¡Vaya, genial!

-¿En qué jugarás?- preguntó Yamato, no tan sorprendido como la castaña.

-Futbol, por supuesto- sonrió –No por nada soy la versión femenina de Tai. Es una lástima que dividan los partidos en para mujeres y para hombres. ¡Debería ser mixto!

-Pero… ¿No te da miedo ser golpeada?- Mimi no parecía nada convencida con la opinión de la pelirroja –Digo, eres mujer.

Sora se rió fuertemente, de forma intimidante.

-Que te lo diga Matt… Las cosas funcionan al revés cuando entro al campo- con un guiño de ojo, la chica luego miró bastante sorprendida las muletas del rubio -¡Vaya, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Me caí y me gané un esguince…- encogiéndose de los hombros –Aunque no es nada grave de todas maneras no puedo participar.

-Qué pena…

Nuevamente la voz del director sonó en las cornetas, precisamente avisando que los juegos de Atletismo estaban por dar comienzo.

-Oh, es mi turno en los juegos- suspiró la castaña, para luego mirar al rubio con molestia, casi deseando quitarle las muletas para fingir dolor -¡Adiós!

-¡Hey, espera!- Yamato trató de seguirla, pero la chica había echado a correr tan rápido hacia el área de Salto Largo que fue imposible alcanzarla con muletas -¡Demonios!

-Matt, camina suave, ¿Quieres?- el rubio gruñó -¿Cuál es tu apuro?

-Nada, Sora- O eso esperaba.

* * *

Mimi miró a los otros competidores un poco intimidada, todos eran altos y atléticos, hasta el más pequeño –incluso más que ella- tenía unas piernas bastante musculosas que seguro le permitirán de un salto llegar a la china. Habían chicos que vestían otros uniformes que señalaban la insignia de sus respectivos colegios, y por supuesto eran tan agiles como del suyo. Nunca tendría oportunidad de superarlos, y sin duda será el hazmerreir luego de saltar, si es que no se caía antes de llegar a la zona de arena.

Un silbato espabiló a la chica, quien al mirar en frente se percató que el que estaba delante de ella en la fila ya había echado a correr. Mimi observó atónita las grandes zancadas de aquel chico, y como en pocos segundos ya había cubierto los 20 m de distancia entre el inicio hasta la arena, donde con un salto descomunal logró nada más ni nada menos que dos metros y medio. Un excelente tramo según el rostro aprobatorio del profesor.

Era inevitable sentirse aún más intimidada luego de aquello, ¿Cómo esperaba superar eso, o al menos igualarlo? ¡Jamás había hecho salto largo!

Mataría a Taichi, ¡Lo haría! Y a Yamato, por haberse jodido el pie justo cuando ella era quien más necesitaba en estos momentos un bendito esguince.

¿Es que la vida tenía que ser taaaan injusta con ella?

-_Yo puedo hacerlo… Yo puedo hacerlo…_

Un nuevo silbato le hizo regresar a la realidad, y mucho más nerviosa que antes dio dos pasitos hacia atrás para agarrar impulso. Justo cuando pretendía empezar a correr un empujón en su espalda casi le hace caer, casi, porque en dos zancadas logró recuperar el equilibrio y fue al cuarto metro que pudo mirar de reojo el causante de su casi accidente. Solo vio borrosamente una sonrisa socarrona e idiota y una cabellera rubia platinada, y en vez de concentrarse en reconocer el rostro de quien la empujó optó por volver a mirar al frente, y no fue hasta en el sexto metro que empezó a poner a trabajar sus piernas a toda velocidad.

9 metros, _No te caigas, no te caigas._

14 metros, _¡No te caigas, Mimi Tachikawa!_

19 metros, _¡Impúlsate! ¡IMPULSATE!_

Y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos se impulsó todo lo que pudo en la línea de salto, sintiendo como su cuerpo se elevaba lo bastante como para creer que si no estuviera la arena el golpe al caer sería la cosa más dolorosa del mundo. Tratando de imitar a los otros estudiantes movió sus piernas hacia adelante, para cubrir más terreno al medir la distancia saltada. Solo esperaba no caer de trasero, ya que eso significaba que el tramo extra que habían hecho sus pies no será contado. Por lo tanto debía caer parada, o al menos caer parada para luego tirarse hacia adelante, considerando sus dotes patulecos.

El impacto de la arena contra sus pies obligó a que la chica abriera los ojos para estudiar su punto de aterrizaje. Era como si todo hubiese sido en cámara lenta. Presionó sus pies contra la arena y con ayuda de su torso se impulsó hacia adelante, de manera que no podría caer hacia atrás.

Se fue de boca, pero cayó como mejor esperaba caer. El sabor de la arena era salado y fue inevitable masticar las piedritas que la conformaban. Con un movimiento rápido de su mano confirmó que la peluca seguía en su lugar, y tras darse la vuelta y sentarse observó bastante sorprendida el tramo del salto.

-¡3 metros y 85 centímetros!- gritó el profesor, de manera que el estudiante asistente que anotaba las distancias pudiera escuchar.

Mimi, el profesor, los competidores e incluso algunos espectadores observaron bastante asombrados el punto de impacto en la arena, y luego de unos segundos es que empezaron los silbidos y los aplausos, pues aquella había sido la mayor marca del día. Y lo bastante buena para alguien tan menudo como ella.

La castaña se levantó con esfuerza, sacudiéndose la arena de encima y escupiendo los rastros de ella en su boca. Estuvo a punto de ubicarse con los otros estudiantes en las gradas de esa área cuando en eso la voz del profesor la detuvo.

-¡Tachikawa!- ella volteó a verlo, curiosa, y el hombre siguió hablando con su potente voz cual era escuchada aún por los estudiantes de la fila -¿Usted ha entrenado para saltos largos antes?

-N-No, profesor.

El hombre arcó las cejas bastante sorprendido.

-Pues, vaya que lo ha hecho muy bien- la chica se sonrojó -¿Ha pensado en entrenar para las olimpiadas?

¡¿Qué?

-La verdad es que nunca, profesor.

-Pues, piénselo- dijo bastante seguro de sus palabras, para luego volver a sonar el silbato luego de que el chico con el rastrillo aplanaba unas vez más la arena.

Mimi se quedó pensando, pasmada ante el comentario aprobatorio del profesor. La verdad es que aquella distancia era bastante buena para una persona que nunca se haya entrenado, ¿Verdad? Es decir, ¡Era una mujer, y nunca había saltado antes! Se supone que un profesor de Educación Física del género masculino no podría quedar impresionado con ella… ¿O sí?

¡Genial!

Con una sonrisa tonta, estuvo a punto de seguir su camino, pues se había quedado embobada pensando en el elogio del hombre. Pero el sonido seco de otro impacto en la arena atrajo su atención, percatándose de que el chico que estaba detrás de ella en la fila –y el que la había empujado- era quien había hecho el siguiente salto.

-¡4 metros y 5 centímetros!- gritó el profesor al momento en que el chico del rastrillo medía con un metro la distancia saltada –Bastante bien, Tasakura, aunque con Tachikawa en el juego deberías cuidarte las espaldas.

El comentario había sido completamente inofensivo, pero el chico de cabello rubio artificial color platinado –artificial por las cejas oscuras- pensó todo lo contrario, y es que al escuchar aquello había mirado a la castaña con ojos intensos que hacía del color negro un color amenazante.

Se levantó sacudiéndose de mala gana la ropa, y empezó a hacer el mismo recorrido de la castaña, pero deteniéndose en frente de ella.

Era un chico atlético, de brazos y piernas musculosas, alto y de rasgos finos. Podría decirse que era bastante atractivo, pero Mimi no pudo evitar sentir unos extraños escalofríos corriéndole en la nuca, mirando desde abajo al imponente joven que se había plantado en frente de ella con aires amenazadores.

-El que se tiene que cuidar las espaldas es otro…- dijo con voz rotunda, terminando por aterrar a la chica, que nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera.

-Tasakura.

El profesor había interrumpido justo en el momento oportuno, y Mimi no suspiró aliviada hasta que el chico supo que aquel no era el mejor sitio para cometer un crimen. Se encogió de hombros en un gesto indiferente, pero sin apartar su mirada fija de ella dibujó una extraña y malévola sonrisa en sus labios, de la cual casi podrían percibirse colmillos y una lengua de serpiente. Obviamente se quedó paralizada, era la primera vez que un chico la intimidaba de esa manera, de una tenebrosa manera, y de la que Tachikawa no pudo librarse hasta que el joven siguió caminando, como si hace segundos no hubiese declarado indirectamente la guerra.

-¡Miso!

Un contento Louis la había alcanzado, y fue gracias a él que la chica pudo volver a tomar control de su cuerpo, ya menos agarrotado que antes.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás bien, Tachikawa?- Mimi asintió luego de unos segundos, mirando de reojo la fornida espalda del chico alejarse -¿Acaso Ryu te estaba molestando?

-No- respondió rápidamente, restándole importancia con la cabeza -¿Qué tal te fue?

El trigueño no parecía muy convencido con la respuesta de la chica, y tras comprobar que el tal Tasakura estaba lejos de ellos, volvió a sonreír.

-¡No tan bien como tú!- silbó para demostrar su admiración –Casi cuatro metros, ¿Quién lo diría? No pensé que eras bueno en los saltos largos.

-Yo tampoco- confesó en un gemido, ¿Era posible ser buena en algo sin haberlo sabido nunca? –Y yo que pensaba que iba a caer o romperme los dientes en el intento.

-¡Pues ya ves que no!

Ambos chicos se aproximaron a las gradas, y comentando alegremente sobre los siguientes saltos al poco tiempo se les había unido Yamato, en compañía de Sora, quienes se mostraron pasmados al enterarse del éxito de la castaña. El rubio se lamentó internamente por no haber podido ver a la chica, debido a su falta de rapidez al caminar gracias a las muletas y también por un breve momento como espectadores en los juegos de Velocidad. Sato era uno de los siguientes en correr, y Yamato en compañía de Sora aprovecharon la oportunidad para observarlo, y aplaudirle ante el tiempo decente que había logrado.

Conversaron sobre trivialidades mientras esperaban que cada juego terminara. Al acabar los de atletismo pudieron ser espectadores de los partidos de Beisbol, en donde no les fue tan bien como en Salto Largo o Velocidad, que las mejores distancias fueron logradas por los estudiantes del instituto de Hokkaido. Luego vino Voleibol, que aunque para algunos parezca un deporte bastante femenino para los ojos de la castaña era todo lo contrario. Koushirou se había lucido en el juego, y tuvo bastantes buenos saques. A pesar de tampoco haber ganado el equipo de la institución al menos había sido un partido fuerte y dinámico. El jurado declaró que ambos equipos se hicieron una justa pelea.

Finalmente el momento de los juegos finales había llegado, y ya eran las 5 de la tarde para aquel momento. No habían podido ver a Taichi, ni a Michael ni tampoco a Tokumori. Justamente aquellos chicos participaban en los equipos de la institución, y primero venia los partidos de Básquet antes lo de Futbol.

El grupo se sentó en las gradas, y luego de un rato más de charlas Sora avisó que ya debía de irse, para prepararse para los partidos femeninos.

-¡Suerte!- le gritó Mimi sonriente, y la pelirroja hizo una seña de agradecimiento a medida que se alejaba a pasos veloces –Ojalá le vaya bien.

-Le irá- lo certificó el rubio, sonriente –Sora es muy buena en los deportes.

-Ya veo.

El aviso de que los partidos de básquet darían comienzo se hizo mostrar, y un par de minutos luego dos equipos de distintas instituciones entraron a la cancha. En total eran 4, los 4 mejores de todo Hokkaido.

Mimi casi grita de la emoción –por poco, pues Yamato se había encargado de controlarla- al reconocer a Michael salir a la cancha. Tenía el uniforme de básquet puesto, ¡Y se veía realmente atractivo con él! Claro, no lograba sacarle suspiros como antes, ya alguien se encargaba de eso, pero si le contentaba muchísimo ver a su amigo de la infancia en pleno partido. Sin duda alguna Michael les demostraría a los japoneses de lo que estaba hecho.

El extranjero saludo a sus amigos tras reconocerlos en las gradas, y sus compañeros no dudaron en responder el saludo aplaudiendo animados.

-Aquí ganaremos sin duda- comentó seguro Koushirou –Michael tiene buenas defensas y juega muy bien en equipo.

-¡Cierto!- asintió Louis –Aunque no ganamos en los anteriores al menos nos llevaremos el trofeo en donde somos mejores.

El partido dio comienzo, con los estudiantes de cada equipo corriendo de un lado a otro sin parar de rebotar la pelota naranjada. Todos aplaudían, gritaban y abucheaban con cada jugada desarrollada, e incluso el público se divertía con varias "olas" para animar a los equipos.

A mitad de juego, faltando únicamente el encuentro entre los dos mejores partidos, Mimi se puso rígida al momento de recordar cierto detalle.

-¡Rayos!- la chica empezó a manosear los bolsillos de su pantalón, y el rubio la miró curioso sin entender que buscaba exactamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Olvide por completo darles esto a Tai y a Tokumori!- entonces de los bolsillos sacó dos cintillos gruesos de color blanco bastante elásticos pero resistentes –Son de la buena suerte.

-Mimi, ya no importa- le susurró el chico –Da lo mismo, la suerte será la misma.

-¡Claro que no!- le reprochó –Se los daré, ya vuelvo…

Yamato se alarmó por ello.

-¡Espera!- tomándola del brazo justo cuando la chica parecía irse –Quédate.

-¿Por qué?

El Ishida se cuestionó internamente aquello, teniendo la oportunidad quizás de contarle a Tachikawa el suceso en la biblioteca y qué era lo que lo tenía tan nervioso últimamente. Pero temía asustarla con aquello, aunque debería ser lo más recomendable. Después de todo, no se puede andar por la vida creyendo que por donde pisas crecen flores habiendo alguien que te sigue para marchitarlas.

Estuvo a punto de pedirle que se sentara para contarle qué era lo que ocurría, pero repentinamente todo el público que los rodeaba se levantaron extasiados y aplaudiendo contentos. Instituto Hokkaido llevaba la ventaja y Michael trotaba alegre por la cancha. Había encestado de nuevo.

Se dio cuenta que ya su mano no sostenía nada, y que obviamente ya Tachikawa se había esfumado. Quiso levantarse y seguirla, por donde sea que se había ido –porque no había rastro de ella por ningún lado-, pero su pie le ardió apenas se apoyó para levantarse. Se sentó de nuevo, vencido por el dolor. Por nada llevaba aquellas muletas, que a decir verdad eran bastante imposibles al ubicarla con él sin que moleste a los que estaba a su lado.

-¿Dónde se fue Miso?- preguntó Louis tras darse cuenta que Tachikawa no estaba.

-Fue a llevarle algo a los chicos- suspiró el rubio –Más le vale no tardar.

-Ah, vaya- el chico frunció el ceño sin apartar su vista del partido, como recordando algo pero sin poder dejar de apreciar visualmente el juego –Mientras que no se consiga con Ryu…

-¿Eh?

Yamato lo miró confuso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Tasakura con ella?

-¿No supiste?- el francés siguió contándole, sin percatarse de la expresión de Matt –En Salto Largo tuvieron un roce ellos dos. En el turno de Tachikawa este Ryu lo empujó para que se cayera, pero Miso pudo recuperar el equilibrio rápidamente. ¡Incluso casi supera el record de Ryu!- ya al rubio no le había gustado que alguien se metiera con ella sin razón alguna, pero lo siguiente fue lo necesario para alarmarlo –Aunque luego pareció molestarse bastante… Medio trató de intimidar a Tachikawa pero el profe le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué le hizo?

-No, nada… pero Miso no tenía buena cara después de eso. Sabrá Dios que le dijo como para asustarlo de esa manera… ¿Eh? ¡Yamato, ¿A dónde vas?- el Ishida se había levantado sin muletas ni nada y había echado a correr, dejando a sus compañeros bastante extrañados con su actitud.

Pero Matt debía salir de allí cuanto antes, y conseguir a Tachikawa. A pesar de la pobre información que le había dado el baterista de su banda no necesitaba más de eso para estar seguro de dos cosas. Una de ellas era que alguien estaba tras de Mimi, y quería hacerle daño. Y la otra era que ya sabía porque le sonaba tan familiar aquella voz. Aquel tono tosco, áspero y altanero solo podría pertenecerle a una persona, y justamente era quien había molestado a la castaña cuando Yamato no estaba cerca. Y el que Mimi se haya ido sola no era bueno. Mucho menos cuando existía alguien como Ryu tras de ella.

* * *

-Ay, ¿Dónde están?

Tachikawa caminó a paso rápido por los pasillos de su instituto. Según Sora estaría en uno de los salones planeando las jugadas, el problema era ¿Cuál de todos? Había olvidado preguntarle a Taichi, pero gracias a la breve información de un estudiante narizón que se había conseguido en el camino –uno que la miró bastante extraño- ya tenía idea de en qué aula podrían estar los chicos, aunque tampoco es que era muy fácil conseguirlo sabiendo el tamaño de aquella edificación.

De lejos pudo reconocer la puerta de su salón, en donde supuestamente estarían los chicos reunidos con todo el equipo. Sonrió aliviada, pues no es como si la soledad y el silencio le hiciera muy buena espina a esa hora y en ese lugar, e incluso se apresuró aún más en llegar.

Tocó la puerta dos veces, pero al no recibir respuesta hizo una mueca. Creyó haberse equivocado, o de repente el chico fue quien se equivocó, pero para estar segura abrió el salón cautelosamente hasta confirmar que, en elemental, alguno de los dos se había equivocado pues allí no había nadie. Solo más silencio, más soledad, y menos claridad que antes.

-Genial- soltó con sarcasmo, y al momento de querer irse y cerrar la puerta un inesperado empujón en su espalda la impulsó hacia adelante, esta vez no pudiendo mantener el equilibro y haciéndole caer al suelo en un fuerte golpe. Su brazo izquierdo había servido como amortiguador para la caída, pero había dolido, no tanto pero sí lo suficiente como para hacerle soltar un gemido.

Confundida, asustada y preocupada, subió la mirada en dirección a la puerta, y fue automático el que sus pulmones dejaran de funcionar, pues la persona que se encontraba ante ella no era la más grata para un reencuentro como aquel.

-Vaya, vaya…- dijo con un familiar tono de voz, acercándose con pasos gatunos hacia la chica.

Mimi observó atónita la expresión malévola de aquel joven, quien tras estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella otro chico entró al salón, esta vez uno más corpulento y de rostro feo. La puerta, que había sido su siguiente punto visual, fue cerrada poco a poco por otra persona desde afuera, y por lo que pudo alcanzar a ver era el mismo joven de nariz grande y ojos marrones que le había dado las indicaciones anteriormente.

Algo se revolvió en su estomago, algo que era un grave signo de alerta. Sus manos sin que pudiera evitarlo habían empezado a sudar, y unos indispensables escalofríos danzaron en su nuca alarmándola. Aquel algo que quemó su garganta sin permitirle gritar, era ese mismo algo que sentía cada vez que estaba en peligro. Solo que esta vez la sensación era mil veces más fuerte, y no tardó mucho en aterrarse por ello.

-…Te lo dije- continuó el chico de cabellos rubios platinados, al momento en que se agachaba en frente de ella -…Es una lástima que no me hicieras caso.

Y Mimi supo que tenía razón.

* * *

_**...To be continue…**_

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Patulequismo: Síndrome Patuleco xD

Bien, bien, mis queridísimos lectores! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, al que yo llamo "El capitulo embrujado". Como bien se dieron cuenta, hoy no es jueves, es Viernes! Y la verdadera razón por la cual no pude subir el capitulo ayer en la noche –que fue en lo que quedamos- fue gracias a ciertas adversidades. La primera, se me dañó la pila de mi laptop –no el cargador, sino la pila que va dentro-, y aunque puedo seguir usándola tiene que ser enchufada a la pared para que no se descargue, y por ello solo podía escribir en mi casa. Segundo, ayer en la noche tuvimos que llevar a mi gatito a la clínica veterinaria. Han escuchado sobre ese dicho de "La curiosidad mató al gato"? Pues, es bastante cierto. No se preocupen, ya está muy bien, pero el muy curioso se había puesto a cazar un chinche –insecto que se tira peos muy fuchis- y no sé si es que quería conocer su sabor o solo quería jugar con él, pero para cuando me topé con mi gato olía TERRIBLE, y tuve que bañarlo –y le encanta cuando lo baño! Jaja-. El problema fue que al parecer es hipersensible a la sustancia que sueltan esos insectos, y para la tarde a noche tenía toda la barbillita hinchada, y bastante! Tuvimos que llevarlo de emergencia, y la doctora dijo que pudo haber sido peor, pues era propenso a que se le inflamara la glotis y aquello conllevaba a un problema respiratorio. Imagínense, no sabía que los gatos podían ser alérgicos a algo… bueno, quizás sí, pero a un chinche? El pobre parecía un león con la barbilla toda gigante!

Y tercero, aun necesitaba escribir estos comentarios, ya que no me gusta actualizar y que los C/A sean "Bueno, chao" xD

Este capítulo tuvo un poco de todo, y la verdad esta es la versión numero dos del capítulo 12, pues ya había escrito otra pero de otra manera, y este fue el que más me gustó. Ya deben saber qué son los juegos intercolegiales… en mi colegio se hacían mucho, solo que se llamaban "Juegos Intercurso", y era entre grados y secciones nada más. Escribir esta versión me encantó porque me hizo recordar buenos tiempos del colegio. Puse a Mimi precisamente en Salto Largo porque aquello era lo que más me gustaba, y no es por alardear –bueno, olvídenlo, quiero alardear un poquito xD- pero yo era la mejor de mi promoción en Salto largo! Lo mayor que hice una vez fue 3 metros y algo… y fue gracias a los hombres que aprendí la técnica, porque si dependía de las chicas de mi salón, que va! Las pobres saltaban como si la arena manchara sus pantalones. Yo en cambio casi que me lanzaba de clavado xD siempre Educación Física había sido mi materia favorita! Digamos que en mis tiempos colegiales era la que menos le importaba el estado de mis uñas… eso hasta que tuve mi primer crush xD –ya, se acabo el espacio de alardeo xD-.

Que les pareció mi personaje Ryu Tasakura? Es el chico malo, por supuesto, y todas las historias necesitan a alguien cabrón para que les joda la vida a los protagonistas! Bueno, es este. No supe si lo incluí bien en la historia, ustedes que creen? Esperemos que no ocurra nada malo, o que al menos Yamato llegue antes de que a Mimi le ocurra algo…

Si es que llega…

*tun tun tuuuuun….*

Esa fue mi interpretación de música misteriosa xD

El profesor Terada, sí, es el mismo de Sakura Card Captor. Me pareció cómico incluirlo! Y bueno, también quise que apareciera Michael y Sora, que por cierto al primero lo teníamos abandonado. Pero ya ven que entrada le di, no? El chico es tan lindo que no pude evitarlo! Después de todo se quedó sin la chica, al menos démosle fama.

Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y aunque haya tardado 12 horas para subirlo espero que no haya causado graves problemas… más de los que causé en mi ausencia de meses xD No, en serio, por algo creo que este capítulo tiene una maldición, tantos contratiempos! Pero JA, la magia negra no pudo detenerme!

Muchas gracias por leer! Y por entender, para aquellos que se enternecieron con mi gatito! Es más, en face publicare una foto de él –no en la que sale todo hinchado, tranquilas jajaja- para que se derritan tanto como yo lo hago cada vez que lo veo! Me pongo demasiado "Ay chiqui pipipupu" con él xD

Muchos besos chinchesticos para ustedes!

Ps: Jaja

* * *

_Atte._

**V a i n i e l l a**


	13. Amigos y Promesas

**Instituto Hokkaido**

_By: V a i n i e l l a_

* * *

Capítulo 13

"**Amigos y promesas"**

_-Presentimiento-_

* * *

_Por favor…_

Corrió con más fuerza.

…_Que esté bien._

Un fuerte dolor le hizo soltar un alarido justo cuando había pisado el último escalón, cayendo en el suelo del segundo piso al no poder pisar correctamente con su pie lastimado.

Gruñó por lo bajo, molesto consigo mismo por no sentirse lo suficientemente capaz como para correr sin sentir dolor. Había ignorado aquella desagradable sensación en todo el camino hasta donde estaba, pero sabía que en algún momento su cuerpo le pasaría factura, si bien el doctor le había dicho que guardara reposo o no ejerciera presión en aquel pie no podría esperar que corriendo por allí como gacela no le afectaría en lo más mínimo. Tras escuchar a Louis pudo atar cabos como si siempre han estado en frente de él, ¡Era tan obvio! Aquella voz familiar, aquel tono repugnante de superioridad y malicia, ¡Maldito Ryu, y maldito su pie por doler tanto cuando más necesitaba patearle el culo a ese animal! ¿Por qué rayos querría hacerle daño a Mimi? Comprendía que hay ciertos fetichismos en sus compañeros más conflictivos, pero querer molestar a Tachikawa, siendo una persona tan tranquila y nada problemática, era de enfermos.

Solo esperaba que todo sea producto de su paranoia, y por suerte que ella ya esté con los muchachos entregándoles las banditas de buena suerte.

Dio un resoplido, indispuesto en seguir mostrándose débil. Se levantó a duras penas, absorbiendo todo el dolor en ira y empezó a caminar cojeando por el pasillo, pasillo que conectaba con los otros repletos de salón. Tuvo que detenerse al ver que el camino se dividía en dos, y uno de esos conllevaban al salón donde se estarán llevando a cabo las reuniones de estrategia. Iba a dar un paso hacia aquel pasillo, seguro, cuando en eso escucha lo peor:

-¡NOOOO!

Todas las alarmas de su cabeza dieron inicio, obligándolo a voltear hacia el sonido de aquella voz y observar el pasillo por el que estaba a punto no seguir. Aguantó la respiración, como implorando que aquella voz femenina y desesperada era producto de su imaginación, pero no lo era, y aquello había sido más que suficiente para hacerle correr de nuevo, esta vez más rápido, esta vez más asustado, porque algo en su interior le alertó que aquel grito significaba una cosa. Y sin duda no era nada bueno.

-¡Aléjense!- escuchó más de cerca.

-¡No puede ser…!

Distinguió entonces la voz de alguien más, y a lo lejos pudo ver su salón. Como si aquello fuera una señal supo que era de ahí donde provenían las voces. Reconoció a Mimi, y sus sentidos se vieron borrosos al percibirla en peligro. No estaba seguro de quien era la otra voz, pero era masculina.

Ya estaba por alcanzar la puerta cuando en eso un fuerte puno estrellándose contra su rostro le obligó a detenerse. Había venido de forma lateral, obligándolo a chocar contra la pared buscando el equilibro tras semejante impacto. Había dolido, y bastante, pero no lo dejó tan mal, así que intrigado buscó a su adversario, encontrándose entonces a la misma nariz grande y ojos marrones de la biblioteca, los que luego de mirarlo habían causado una cascada de libros caer sobre los hombros del Ishida y que, por su desespero en alcanzar a sus agresoras, terminó en el suelo adolorido.

-¡AYUDA!

De inmediato, Yamato lo miró con ojos cautelosos y fríos, y el chico pudo descubrir con un escalofrío corriendo en la nuca como el color del iris del chico mutaba de un brillante azul cristalino a un azulado muy oscuro, casi confundiéndose con negro. Obviamente trató de armarse de valor, pero no contó con que el rubio ignoraría por completo su presencia, aproximándose de nuevo a la puerta como si nunca hubiese recibido un puñetazo en la cara. Yamato ya iba a abrir la puerta cuando en eso el joven le pone una mano en el hombre con intenciones de retomar un nuevo enfrentamiento, pero tal fue su sorpresa que el rubio volteó rápidamente para estrellarle un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz y una patada en el estomago en menos de un segundo. Tambaleando, el estudiante cayó al suelo quejándose de dolor, alertando a los de adentro.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¡Takara!- llamó la voz de Ryu, y como si aquello había sido la invitación a entrar el rubio tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió de un sopetón.

Lo que había a continuación le quitó el aliento.

En el suelo, ovillada como un feto estaba Tachikawa. Escondía el rostro con sus manos y protegía su estomago con las rodillas. Tenía marcas de huellas de zapatos en la franela blanca del uniforme, e incluso pudo distinguir algún que otro moretón en la piel expuesta de los brazos. Se veía tan débil y tan asustada, pero lo que era aún más desgarrador es escucharle llorar, sonido amortiguado por las manos de la chica pero a pesar de ello se escuchaba fácilmente el dolor en sus llantos.

Sus cabellos, que deberían verse cortos debido a la peluca, en realidad eran largos y ondulados con su distinguido color castaño, dispersados en el suelo con todo su esplendor y naturalidad.

Mimi había sido descubierta, además de golpeada y torturada.

Yamato casi sangra en la boca al prensar tanto la mandíbula.

-Ishida- reconoció finalmente Ryu, quien tenía la peluca en la mano y lo miraba con confusión y asombrado.

Mimi de forma automática apartó sus manos de su rostro, subiendo la mirada y contemplando con alivio a la persona que se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta. Reconocer el color de su cabello, de su piel, de su figura, casi logra hacerle llorar al sentirse a salvo. Pero percatarse de la mirada furiosa del chico supo que además de alivio tenía temor, temor por él y de que aquellos demonios que habían optado por lastimarla sin razón alguna pudieran lastimarlo también a él.

-Matt- gimió, atrayendo la atención del rubio quien había estado demasiado absorto observando a sus oponentes, y el encuentro de sus miradas solo logró que el corazón del chico se contrajera, y por lo tanto, ganara un sabor demasiado amargo para sopórtalo en la boca.

Mimi estaba lastimada.

_Su_ Mimi.

-Te mataré- dijo con voz gutural, demasiado profunda, y fue fácil para Ryu darse cuenta que se refería a él.

-Espera- trató de excusarse –No sabíamos que ella era… Que Miso era…

-¡TE MATARE!

En cuestión de segundos Yamato ya estaba encima de Ryu, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas hasta estrellarlo contra la pared mientras las manos del Ishida envolvían el cuello del chico. A pesar de la diferencia de tamaños no fue difícil para Matt acorralarlo de esa manera, ni mucho menos ocasionar un alarmante color azulado en la piel debido a la improvisada asfixia. Tasakura trataba de defenderse, tratando de apartar las manos de su cuello, pero era temible la fuerza que había adquirido el rubio en aquel momento, y como eso hacía que el respirar sea tan imposible como volar.

El otro joven, el corpulento que había visto todo inmóvil, tuvo que intervenir al confirmar las intenciones de Yamato, pasando su brazo por el cuello y gritándole cosas para que se detuviera mientras trataba de alejarlo de su víctima. Matt escuchaba gritos, voces y sentía forcejeos, pero sus ojos estaban fijos hacia el frente como un cazador acechando su presa, las venas de su cuello resaltaban por la presión ejercida y sus dientes chirriaban tratando de contener la furia que desbordaba de él. Sentía tanto odio, tanto asqueo, no podía definir el sentimiento que le producía ver el rostro espantado y atemorizado de Ryu, pero algo que sí era seguro es que no se detendría hasta sentir que la furia se dispersara, así tenga que matarlo.

Unas nuevas voces trataron de detenerlo, pero se escuchaban tan distantes y borrosas en su cabeza que no podían hacerle reaccionar. Presionó más los dedos en el cuello de Tasakura, resuelto en vengarse, pero el chico que había rodeado su cuello con el brazo en una especie de llave tenía mucha más fuerza que él, y por más ataque de adrenalina que tenga y por más deseo de ver a su adversario en el suelo sin vida, fue jalado abruptamente justo antes de que alguien se desmayara por la falta de oxigeno.

-¡Matt!

Yamato pataleó y trató de soltarse.

-¡Matt, hermano, basta!

Repentinamente Louis se había puesto enfrente de él, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros sin aún ser soltado por el chico corpulento. El chico trataba de hacer reaccionar a su amigo, sacudiéndolo, y no fue luego de varios intentos que logró que la mirada azulada oscura del muchacho se enfocara en él, poco a poco volviendo en sí.

-Eso es- dijo Louis, levemente aliviado. El chico de atrás fue soltando su agarre hasta cerciorarse que no tendría que forzarlo de nuevo, y se necesitaron unos pocos minutos para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Matt volvió a mirar a Ryu, esta vez con ojos tan fríos como el hielo, mientras que el chico se encontraba sentado en el suelo recostado contra la pared y agarrándose el cuello adolorido. Este al percatarse miró temeroso al Ishida, y casi se podía ver arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

-No lo sabía…- solo alcanzó a decir –No sabía que Miso era una chica.

Hubo un silencio, y de repente el rubio pudo percatarse que además de Louis, también allí estaba Sato y Koushirou, y poco a poco aparecieron más alumnos quienes se asomaban por la puerta del salón.

-Pues, ahora ya lo sabes…- escupió seco.

-Matt…

Yamato escuchó aquel hilo de voz, y como si su mundo girara en torno a ella volteó en su dirección, notando a Mimi sentada en el mismo lugar donde la había conseguido pero esta vez con Sato y Koushirou a su lado, ambos consternados.

El rubio se acercó a ella mientras sus dos amigos le cedían el espacio. Los ojos rojos e hinchados de la chica encogieron más el corazón de Yamato, pero trató de ignorarlo, imaginando como se pudo haber sido ella al verse atacada por tres completos extraños. Agachándose en frente de la castaña, sin poder contener la indignación que sentía, escondió su rostro en el cuello de su novia sin importarle más nada en el mundo.

-Perdóname- dijo con voz ahogada, sorprendiendo a la chica –Perdóname por no protegerte, Mimi.

* * *

-¿Estás bien?

La castaña lo miró sorprendida, notando como el chico observaba sus brazos con preocupación.

-No te preocupes, ya no duelen- mintió, sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora, aunque no muy convincente. El rubio, que no se ha ido de su lado desde ayer, se comportaba de una manera demasiado cuidadosa y sobreprotectora, enterneciendo a la joven a pesar de las condiciones –Matt, en serio, estoy bien.

Yamato no se dejó convencer, pero no insistió. En lugar de ello ambos salieron del cuarto, con intenciones de asistir a clases por decisión de la castaña, quien creyó que de esa manera no crearían sospechas entre los maestros. Pero lo que no esperaban era que, al salir, los alumnos que aún se encontraban en el pasillo se les quedaran mirando fijamente. Otros parecían disimularlo, pero la gran mayoría no buscaban ser discretos. Mientras que algunos les miraban con sorpresa y confusión, otros parecían bastante molestos y desconfiados, y fue gracias a la mano de Matt tomando la suya que Mimi pudo sentirse tranquila ante tantas miradas.

Luego del incidente de ayer ella supo que nada sería igual que antes. Y era cierto. Porque no solo medio instituto se había enterado de su secreto, sino que también a la gran mayoría no le gustaba aquello. Era más que comprensible al considerarse como una intrusa en aquel lugar.

-Tachikawa.

Ambos jóvenes se tensaron, y para ellos no fue difícil reconocer aquella voz, sabiendo la cantidad de tiempo que han tenido escuchándola. Llena de vida, de sonrisas y espontaneidad, aquel tono había sido cauteloso, y al voltear comprendieron que aquello se debía a la mirada incrédula del moreno, quien en compañía de Tokumori ignoraban por completo la presencia de los demás alumnos.

-Tai…- gimió ella, esta vez hablando con su verdadera voz, logrando que el rostro del Yagami cambiara a una expresión indignada –Puedo explicarlo.

-¿Nos has mentido en todo este tiempo?

Ella se mordió el labio, y estuvo a punto de defenderse cuando en eso Matt interfiere.

-Lo hizo para poder estar con nosotros, Taichi- respondió cortante –Jamás los hizo para traicionarnos.

-Pero nos mintió- pausa –Menos a ti.

-Porque era imposible ocultármelo a mí.

-Oigan…- interrumpió Tokumori –Este no es el mejor lugar para hablar sobre ello, chicos- dijo notando las miradas fijas de los otros estudiantes sobre ellos –Vayamos a clase, y luego hablemos.

Ambos chicos, el rubio y el moreno, no estuvieron dispuestos a moverse de su lugar hasta que ambos fueron jalados discretamente por sus respectivos acompañantes. Los amigos se adelantaron con pasos rápido, y Mimi y Matt se quedaron atrás caminando a su ritmo, debido a las muletas del rubio, ya recuperadas.

Minutos después ya todos estaban ubicados en sus respectivos asientos, y no hacía falta mencionar que al igual que los estudiantes de otras secciones y grados sabían del secreto también lo sabían sus compañeros de clases. La castaña guardaba silencio, con cabizbaja y llena de remordimiento, y Yamato lo único que hacía era reconfortarla con su cercanía, afectado por las reacciones de los otros estudiantes como si acaso ella había cometido una barbaridad.

Aquella había sido la clase más lenta y tediosa de su vida. El silencio era tenso, y era inevitable sentirse incómodos siendo vistos de aquella manera acusatoria. Mimi no entendía como las cosas habían surgido tan mal, ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto? ¿Mentir? ¡Había mentido para poder ser feliz, aquello no puede ser un crimen! Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar a los cuatro vientos que dejaran de juzgarla, pero era como si su garganta había sido cocida, y aunque se moría de las ganas por reprochar la injusta actitud de sus compañeros no podía. Al menos no por ahora, que ningún profesor parecía consciente de su secreto.

El timbre sonó y espabiló a la joven, siendo luego reconfortada por las palabras calmantes del rubio. Ella le sonrió levemente, y confiaba que todo saldría bien están cerca de él.

-Esperen a que todos se marchen- dijo repentinamente Tokumori, viendo el reloj de la pared y sacando cuentas de cuánto tiempo les quedará antes de que todos vuelvan –Necesitamos hablar.

Mimi asintió tímidamente, y su círculo de amigos no se movió excepto el resto del alumnado. Koushirou, Tokumori, Taichi, Michael, Matt y ella no mostraron intenciones de marcharse, en cambio se pusieron cómodos –o al menos los que no estaban tan tensos- y aguardaron hasta que la última persona además de ellos se marchara. Luego quedó el silencio absoluto.

Koushirou se levantó y cerró la puerta del salón, para luego agruparse con sus amigos en los pupitres que rodeaban a la pareja.

-Bien- empezó Koushirou tratando de ser lo más diplomático posible –Creo que es bueno aprovechar este momento.

Todos miraron sugestivamente a la chica, y ésta solo pudo sonrojarse de la pena y arrepentimiento.

-¿Por qué estudias aquí?- preguntó repentinamente el moreno, con semblante serio -¿A qué has venido?

-Vamos, hombre, que tampoco es un fantasma- defendió Tokumori –Tachikawa…- la castaña pudo comprobar que no siempre era llamada por su apellido, y tuvo que desear no ser cruelmente recriminada por quien siempre había sido el más gracioso del grupo –Nos debes una explicación, ¿Sabes?

-Lo sé…- suspira –Lamento todo esto, y no saben lo arrepentida que estoy por mentirles…

-¿Pero por qué lo has hecho?- continuó Tai –Es decir, ¿Por qué estudiar aquí, en un instituto de puros chicos?

-Porque era la última oportunidad que me quedaba…

Todos esperaron a que continuara.

-Mi vida en USA apestaba, pero mucho. No era feliz porque no existía nadie que me apoyara o que me cuidara. Me vine a Japón porque aquí viven mis abuelos, quienes se encargarían de mí, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y terminé inscribiéndome en esta institución- se muerde los labios –Sé que no tiene sentido esto, y que la verdad suena un poco estúpido para ser cierto, ¡Pero mírenme! He logrado estudiar en este lugar, y si no hubiese sido por…- pausa –Quizás nunca se hubiesen enterado de mi verdadera identidad.

-Mentir no es bueno, Tachikawa- agregó Taichi –Nos mentiste.

-¿Me habrías apoyado de haberte enterado que soy una chica?

-No, es probable que te haya acosado sexualmente…- la sugerencia de Tokumori había sido tan descarada que el pobre moreno se había puesto rojo hasta la medula, sacando una leve risa en todos.

-¡Eso ha sido fuera de lugar, Tokumori!

-Oh, vamos, que ahora que te has enterado que no eres gay deberías estar mucho más aliviado.

Por la cara del Yagami se pudo ver que el pobre no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-Chicos… de verdad discúlpenme- Mimi miró a cada uno con ojos tristes –No fue mi intención mentirles, en realidad solo quería estar aquí, cerca de ustedes. No saben lo arrepentida que estoy y…

-También nosotros hemos sido un poco mentirosos, Mimi.

Todos voltearon a ver a Michael, quien sonreía amablemente a la castaña. Ésta abrió los ojos como platos, no creyendo que aquel chico recordara su nombre con tanta facilidad. Pero luego cayó en cuenta en el comentario, frunciendo el seño al tratar de buscarle lógica al mismo.

-En realidad… Ya sabíamos que eras una chica, pero no quisimos decírtelo- respondió de forma despreocupada el pelinegro, y solo Yamato, Tai y Mimi miraron a los chicos con desconcierto –¿Qué? ¡Eres tan obvia!

-Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo querían decir?

-Porque no es nuestro asunto, Mimi. Tendrás tus razones para estudiar aquí, y las respetamos- Koushirou había sido sereno en sus palabras.

-Ya va- pausa -¡¿Cómo es que todos sabían excepto yo?

-Tai, Tai, Tai…- suspiró Tokumori -Porque eres demasiado despistado, hermano. Si no tuvieras la cabeza pegada al cuerpo se te olvidaría en algún lado.

-¡Pues, que buenos amigos tengo!

El sarcasmo en las palabras del moreno volvió a renacer sonrisas en los rostros de los chicos, y entonces Mimi se vio más animada con la conversación.

-¿Eso significa que me perdonan?

-¡Claro, Maru-chan!

Un coscorrón en la cabeza de la castaña fue suficiente para aligerar las asperezas en el ambiente, y de repente todo había vuelto a ser como antes. El ánimo, la calidez, aquellas sensaciones eran agradables gracias a ellos, y Mimi no podría sentirse más afortunada de estar cerca de personas tan consideradas como sus amigos. A pesar de todo, a pesar de las circunstancias y las adversidades que se hayan presentado en el transcurso del año escolar, ellos la querían y estaban dispuestos a aceptarla. Mimi no podría sentirse más aliviada.

-Pero aún tenemos un problema- sugirió el rubio, repentinamente serio –Ahora que se ha regado el rumor es probable que en cualquier momento los profesores se enteren.

Mierda. Aquello era cierto.

Obviamente las sonrisas no perduraron, y la cara de pánico que había mostrado Tachikawa fue un poema. La verdad el problema no radicaba en que sus compañeros del instituto se enterasen, ¡Sino los benditos profesores! Está bastante claro que si aquella verdad llegaba a los oídos de sus maestros o, peor, la dirección, no solo saldría de allí a patadas, sino que implicaría toda una humillación pública y personal. No saldría ilesa de esta, o al menos su vida se volverá un desastre apenas sus papás se enteren de todo, porque lo harían, ¿No?

Instintivamente escondió su rostro en una posición de descanso con sus brazos entrecruzados apoyados en su mesa, y casi podía sentir el sudor frio correr por su piel al imaginar lo que podría ocurrir si sus padres se llegasen a enterar. Dios mío, ¡Sería el apocalipsis! Su padre entrará en una crisis nerviosa y le gritará las veintiún mil deshonras que ocasionó en la familia por aquel acto tan bárbaro, y su madre lo más probable es que la lleve cuanto psicólogo le recomienden si es que no era algún psiquiatra respetado y con cientos de diplomas. Ya Mimi podía imaginar las cajas y frasquitos de pastillas que le prescribirían, concluyendo que la castaña padece alguna clase de retraso por pensar cosas tan estúpidas como irse del país para estudiar en un instituto para chicos, o quizás le considerarían una bisexualidad en ella que excusaría su actitud. Su madre lloraría avergonzada y su padre no le volvería a dirigir la palabra nunca más. Sería internada en un manicomio y tendrá que vivir allí hasta que el loquero considere que su cordura está levemente normal como para poder lidiar con una sociedad altamente influyente en su desequilibrada salud mental. Seguro obtendría la alta a los 25 años, se mudaría con sus padres para poder adaptarse de nuevo a la vida, y quizás se tendría que mudar de nuevo pero esta vez a un apartamento estudio para evitar escuchar los llantos disimulados de su madre o el rencor de su padre por la deshonra familiar. Sería una mujer solterona, amargada y disociada, coleccionista de gatos y de fotos de ejemplo que vienen los portarretratos que venden, acto que reconfortaría su solitaria vida imaginando como pudo haber sido de haberse comportado como una adolescente normal y corriente, y no una que prefirió estudiar en un instituto para hombres en vez…

Ah, cuán lejos puede llegar su imaginación en un ataque de pánico.

-Dios santo, ¡No tenía que haber hecho esto!- gimió desesperada, sacudiendo su cabeza queriendo alejar todos los pensamientos anteriores -¡Soy una idiota!

-Lo eres- rectificó Yamato, suspirando –Pero ya es tarde para eso. Ahora tenemos que pensar en algo.

-Si llegan a descubrirla se armará el quilombo, bro.

Mimi casi llora con la opinión del pelinegro, y nadie parecía demasiado optimista como para aligerar la tensión.

-Pues entonces tenemos que evitarlo.

Evitarlo, claro.

El problema era, ¡¿Cómo? Medio instituto sabía, y seguro para mañana la otra mitad se enteraría del "chisme". Y así como cientos de alumnos se enteraron, no faltaría mucho para que la dirección también. Era imposible tratar de evitarlo.

-Dudo mucho que Mi…mi…- se corrigió el moreno -…pueda graduarse con nosotros, pero si trabajamos en equipo y nos esforzamos es probable que podamos mantenerla aquí por un tiempo más, al menos antes de la última clase.

-Pero, ¿Cómo, Tai? ¡Suena imposible!

-Suena, pero lo lograremos- las palabras de Taichi habían dado en el clavo, quien con su porte seguro y confiado los chicos no tardaron en creer que quizás aun quedaba esperanza. Era imposible seguir guardando el secreto, mucho menos cuando medio mundo ya estaba consciente del mismo –Somos estudiantes, ¿No? Y somos hombres. Algo que tenemos es lealtad a los nuestros, y seguro que si les pedimos a nuestros compañeros más cercanos que nos ayuden a guardar el secreto de los maestros podremos posponer la expulsión de Mimi.

Entonces todo tuvo sentido. El que el alumnado del instituto sepa del secreto, además de ser el detonante del problema, también podría ser una ventaja. Solo había que tener fe, y aportar la confianza suficiente como para que todos aquellos que creyeron que nunca se presentaría una situación así descubran que ella, de haber sido un él, nadie tendría un problema, porque todos eran alumnos del mismo instituto después de todo.

-Los de nuestro equipo de futbol no tendrán problemas, mientras yo les pida que guarden el secreto nadie se enterará, y seguro se esforzaran por callar a quienes amenazan con decirlo- dijo finalmente el moreno ante el silencio pensativo de sus compañeros.

-¡Buena idea!- Tokumori sonrió –Seguro nuestra banda podrá convencer a los estudiantes de música, ¡Esos chicos son muy buena onda!

-Pues, entonces yo me encargaré de los del club de ciencias, y computación.

-Yo ayudaré a Koushirou con ellos- agregó Michael –También confió que los de ajedrez cooperarán.

-Oh, chicos- Mimi ya no podía seguir conteniendo las lagrimas, al sentirse tan enternecida por los esfuerzos de sus queridos amigos por ayudarla y mantenerla cerca de ellos -¡No saben cuánto se los agradezco!

Solo esperaba que el esfuerzo no sea en vano, y que nadie salga afectado por su culpa.

* * *

-Matt, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Solo camina.

La pareja caminó aún más rápido, y la castaña no lograba comprender la extraña actitud que había optado por tener su novio en este nuevo día. Parecía molesto, o al menos eso creía ella con la expresión amargada que el chico poseía, pero lo que Mimi no entendía era la razón por la cual se había molestado tan de repente, cuando hace unos minutos habían estado compartiendo con los chicos de la banda como si la vida fuera bastante buena. Habían cantado y habían reído, logrando distraer a la chica de todo el stress por el que estaba pasando. Al igual que Sato y Louis habían muchos más alumnos dispuestos en guardar su secreto. Era un alivio saber que el plan estaba dando resultado, y que quizás Tai tiene razón, pero a pesar de todo Mimi sospechaba que no todo sería de color rosa. Ya su secreto no era un secreto, y no podía esperar que nadie se moleste con ella por haber ocultado su género por tanto tiempo. Puede que algunos estudiantes se hayan mostrado buenos y leales a sus compañeros, pero estamos hablando de una institución de cientos de estudiantes. Es imposible convencerlos a todos.

Matt le había asegurado que todo estará bien, y ella trataba de creerle. No quería irse, por supuesto que no, pero estudiar en aquel lugar iba contra las reglas, y la expulsión seria el mínimo castigo que recibiría.

No quería irse, no quería que todo acabara de aquella forma. Sus amigos, aquel pequeño grupo de chicos, eran todo lo que necesitó en su vida para poder ser finalmente feliz. Eran tan buenos con ella, tan considerados, sería muy triste alejarse de ellos luego de tantos momentos vividos a sus lados.

-¡Esperen!

Mimi volteó hacia atrás, confundida, pero al notar quien había sido el que los llamaba fue inevitable sentir sus piernas temblar.

A unos cuantos metros estaban Ryu y sus dos secuaces, parecen haber salido del pasillo por el que pasaron en frente hace segundos. Estaban en un área donde era raro ver a demás estudiantes, por lo que no era extraño verse por aquí algún que otro embrollo entre chicos o un acuerdo monetario gracias a alguna apuesta. Estaban cerca del depósito donde Mimi se había incluido en el circulo de sus amigos por primera vez, y no muy lejos estaba el salón de música, de donde venían. Yamato por inercia observó el pasillo recién caminado, confirmando que sería imposible escapar por allí, y entonces miró hacia adelante, donde unos metros más podrían alcanzar la puerta de salida y escapar exitosamente. Mimi en cambio tenía la vista puesta en los chicos, intimidada y recordando el dolor del leve maltrato físico y psicológico de parte de ellos.

Ryu la había acorralado para humillarla, para molestarla y para jugar con su cordura. Le había dicho cosas crueles y denigrantes, y su amigo grande y feo solo reía de lo que decía. Habían sido unos ogros con ella, sin razón alguna, y pensó que quizás ellos eran así con todos los que no sabían acoplarse a su mundo, chicos diferentes, o alguien como ella; una chica.

Recordó cuando trató de defenderse para poder salir de allí, y también el fuerte golpe que le había dado a la chica con una sola patada logrando que cayera al suelo. Se había ovillado del dolor, pues su estomago ardía, pero cuando creyó que quizás esa era la única tortura que recibiría se equivocó. Ryu había puesto el pie sobre ella ensuciando su ropa, moviéndola como si fuera algún animal atropellado. Había dicho cosas más crueles e hirientes, y al ver que ella no reaccionaba a sus ofensas optó por empujarla bruscamente con el pie, causando aquellos moretones en sus brazos.

Obviamente el miedo no tardó en llegar, y aferrándose al brazo del rubio temió por volver a experimentar aquella pesadilla. De no haber sido por Yamato, quien sabe lo que le hubiera ocurrido.

-Ryu- escupió el Ishida.

Los tres jóvenes se ubicaron en frente de ellos pero bajo una distancia moderadamente respetable. Tenían rostros serios, y miraban a la pareja fijamente.

Mimi le rogó a Yamato en un susurro que quería irse, y el rubio no lo pensó dos veces y la abrazó para luego seguir caminando.

-Alto- insistió el joven de cabellera platinada –Les debemos una disculpa.

Nadie esperaba aquello, y tanto Tachikawa como el rubio voltearon sorprendidos hacia los chicos como no creyendo lo que habían oído.

-Solo queríamos molestar a Miso- se justificó Ryu, con una inusual expresión arrepentida –Jamás creímos que era una mujer.

-Pues, aparentemente hacía falta golpearla y humillarla para darse cuenta, ¿No?- dijo con voz seca Yamato, abrazando con más fuerza a la chica al sentirla temblar –¿Qué demonios les hizo ella a ustedes para merecer lo que le hicieron? ¿Es acaso un juego que tienen para demostrar que tan machos son? ¿Qué tan patéticos son?

-Matt…- gimió Mimi.

-Si no fuera por proteger el secreto de los profesores, les juro que los mataría de la forma más dolorosa y humillante posible. Y puedo asegurarles que no soy el único que piensa de esa manera.

-Lo sabemos- respondió esta vez el chico de nariz grande, bastante nervioso y preocupado -¡Han quemado casi toda nuestra ropa esta mañana!

-Y algunas cosas de valor- acotó el grande –Sabemos que fue por lo que hicimos.

La pareja comprendió entonces que la nube de humo que se asomaba por detrás de las canchas era, nada más ni nada menos, que las pertenencias de aquellos tres. Se había armado tremendo alboroto por todo aquello, e incluso Mimi temió verse envuelta en el lío por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo gracias a su identidad. Vaya que sí se asustó, pero como siempre, Matt estaba ahí para calmarla, y prometerle que nada malo ocurriría.

-Me parece que de nada sirve que quemen sus pertenencias si los dueños siguen por ahí…- Yamato había sonado demasiado frio, tanto que la castaña por un momento no lo reconoció. Se veía tanto odio en sus pupilas, mucho más de lo que ella siente hacia sus agresores –Tómenlo como una señal, a la próxima puede que sean ustedes los que terminen carbonizados.

-¡Nos hemos disculpado!- gritó Ryu repentinamente, avergonzado, dando un paso hacia ellos logrando atemorizar a la chica -¡Solo queríamos joderle la vida a Miso, y a ti, que nos caes como la mierda! Pero jamás creímos que él... ¡Que ella…!

Ella no lo aguantó más y empezó a jalar al rubio para escapar de allí cuanto antes, ignorando por completo el arrepentimiento y las disculpas. Solo querían salir de ese lugar, lejos de personas tan malas y crueles como ellos, quienes a costa del sufrimiento ajeno es una "grata" manera para divertirse y pasar el rato.

-¡Mimi!- insistió el joven, logrando que los pasos de la castaña se detuvieran al darse cuenta que su agresor había gritado justamente su nombre –Nos arrepentimos por haberte hecho daño, y entendemos que ahora nos tengas asco- la chica volteó levemente, mirándolos con sorpresa -Pero solo queremos decirte que pueden contar con nosotros para guardar el secreto.

-Sabremos si hay alguien que quiera revelarle el secreto a los docentes- dijo el narizón, menos nervioso que antes.

–El primero que se atreva a no cooperar…- prosiguió nuevamente Ryu, con mirada penetrante -…Será el primero en caer.

Un segundo después, los tres chicos abandonaron el pasillo, alejándose de la pareja hasta perderse de vista. Mimi los observó detenidamente, no creyendo la lealtad que estos le ofrecían luego de haberla lastimado tanto un día antes. ¿Cómo creerles? ¿Qué le garantizaba que guardarían el secreto, sabiendo las intenciones que tuvieron por joderle la vida a ella y a Yamato? Todo era tan estúpido, ¡Tan irreal! Nada de esto estaría pasando si ella hubiese sido lo suficientemente madura para afrontar la vida que le corresponde, la de una chica común y corriente, ¡No la de una loca que se le ocurrió la brillante idea fingir ser chico para estudiar allí!

Nuevamente habían quedado solos en el pasillo, y fue como el detonante para que las lágrimas de ella se amontonaran en sus ojos, amanzanado con salir a borbotones. Yamato no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de su estado, alarmándose al comprobar que la chica se aferraba a su brazo como único apoyo, aparentemente sus piernas no tenía la fuerza de sostenerla.

Pero allí estaba él, dispuesto a sostenerla. Dispuesto a ser su bastón cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Mimi…

Ella soltó un sollozo medianamente contenido, y con sus manos agarró la camisa del rubio para enterrar su rostro en el pecho, dejando caer las lágrimas liberadamente. Él la envolvió en sus brazos, recostando su barbilla sobre su cabeza como suele hacerlo en aquellos íntimos abrazos. La sintió sollozar contra su pecho, mientras el rubio se aseguraba que nadie podría descubrir aquel momento de debilidad en la pobre chica.

-Esto es una pesadilla…- gimió -¡Soy tan estúpida! ¡Jamás tuve que haber venido!

-No digas eso, Mimi.

-¡Claro que lo digo!- separándose abruptamente -¡Mírame, soy una chica, y no tengo razón alguna para estudiar aquí! ¡Esto jamás tuvo que haber pasado!

-No tenias otra opción- siguió el rubio, ignorando cierta presión en su pecho que habían ocasionado las palabras de la castaña –Tú misma me lo dijiste cuando te descubrí, ¿Recuerdas?

-Matt, ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Esto ha sido el peor error en mi vida!

Lo que no contaba Mimi era con el rostro estupefacto, dolido y melancólico del rubio, que aunque la transición de expresiones había durado apenas 3 segundos había sido el tiempo suficiente para percatarse que sus palabras tuvieron el efecto que no quería.

La castaña se mordió los labios, arrepentida por sus palabras, y trató de acercarse a él para corregirse.

-No quise decir eso, Matt… Yo…

-Peor error, ¿Ah?- sonríe de forma sarcástica –Suena terrible.

-¡Me estas malinterpretando!

-Mimi…

Ella guardó silencio, esperando que la voz de Yamato continuara resonando en las paredes del pasillo. Lo miró atenta, tratando de descifrar las palabras que querían salir de sus labios pero más no podían. Dios, se veía tan herido, y Mimi lo entendió completamente. En medio de su ataque histérico había dicho cosas muy hirientes, cosas que no eran ciertas, y Matt tenía toda la razón del mundo de ofenderse ya que, de hecho, él venía vinculado con aquel "Error".

De no haber tomado aquella estúpida decisión jamás lo hubiese conocido. Y Yamato era la única fuente de felicidad que necesitaba para vivir día a día.

-Olvídalo- dijo de pronto, desviando la mirada y dejando ocultar sus ojos con su rubia pollina –Mejor sigamos.

-Matt, por favor…

-Déjalo así, Mimi.

¿Es que acaso de malo todo iría a peor?

* * *

Lo miró dormir plácidamente, y se cuestionaba con seriedad si era prudente despertarlo o no.

Estaba envuelto con las sabanas de manera un poco graciosa, y respiraba pausadamente revelando que estaba en un profundo sueño. Contempló su cabello desaliñado, con puntas rubias hacia todas direcciones tras haber tenido una noche movida, o al menos eso parecía. Ahora que se daba cuenta también había unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Vaya, menos querría despertarlo ahora, pues así como ella él seguro no había pegado ojo en toda la madrugada.

Tenían una semana en ese asunto. Desde aquella discusión no habían podido hablar civilizadamente, y de los besos apasionados pasaron mutuos silencios, como también las miradas cariñosas cambiaron a la indiferencia.

Yamato era una bomba de tiempo, en serio. Era como si guardara en su interior demasiados sentimientos encontrados, y a la primera discusión estos explotaban de la peor manera. Era tan rencoroso, ¡Tan cabeza dura! Mimi tuvo que comprimir las ganas de darle un almohadazo en la cara, pues no lograba entender nada. ¿Por qué tendría que exagerar tanto? De acuerdo, entendía que su comentario fuera innecesario, pero, ¡Diablos! Él no puede esperar que actuara con toda su cordura, cuando está que pierde la cabeza de los nervios cada vez que escuchar que alguien la llama por su apellido.

Se sentó en la cama al lado del rubio con bastante cuidado, contemplándolo en silencio mientras este degustaba la paz al dormir tan profundamente. A pesar de todo, a pesar de ser tan cabezota y por ofenderse por nada, ella lo quería. Mucho. Porque Yamato era todo lo que siempre quiso, alguien que estuviera a su lado, cuidándola, protegiéndola, queriéndola. Era imposible negar cuanta felicidad le traía él a su vida…

-Deja de mirarme mientras duermo.

Pero seguía siendo tan cabezota…

-¡Ay!- pegó el brinco, alejándose casi un metro de él -¡Estás despierto!

El rubio suspiró, estirándose momentáneamente mientras se volteaba en la cama. Las sabanas dejaron de ser una jaula cálida para él, pues las había movido a un lado luego de unos segundos para sacar las piernas de la cama y sentarse con parsimonia.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó un poco adormilado, sacudiéndose el cabello.

-Las 7 y 15…

Yamato se levantó e ignoró por completo la presencia de la castaña, quien un poco sonrojada observó como el rubio ingresó al baño para cumplir con su rutina mañanera.

-Oye, Matt…

Mimi tuvo que callarse al notar como el pie del rubio empujaba la puerta para cerrarla, aclarándole sin palabras que necesitaba privacidad, o que simplemente no quería escucharla, tal y como ha sido en toda la semana. La chica infló los cachetes indignada, ¡No podía creerlo! Era tan rencoroso, ¡Tan malcriado! No puede ser que siga con las mismas…

Se cruzó de brazos, y esperó paciente a que el chico terminara de hacer cualquier estupidez en el baño. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente, aunque por un instante casi baja la guardia al contemplar su torso desnudo. Vaya, había olvidado lo atractivo que era…

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos.

-¿Acaso pretendes ignorarme hoy también?- soltó molesta, observando atenta los movimientos del rubio mientras se vestía.

Sin respuesta.

¡Uy!

-¡Matt, te estoy hablando!- al no recibir respuesta de nuevo, avanzó hacia él -¡Matt!

-Mimi, ¿Quieres callarte?- le respondió seco, mirándola fríamente –Déjame en paz.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?

-Nada que te importe.

Basta.

Aquello fue suficiente.

Indignada, miró al rubio con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, ¿Con que no le importa, ah? Está bien, así será. Si el quería que no le importara, entonces de ahora en adelante nada que tenga que ver con él le importara. Gruñendo, refunfuñando y maldiciendo internamente, Mimi tomó su bolso con sus útiles en su interior y abandonó a la habitación, caminando a paso rápido y seguro por los pasillos del instituto. Ignoró por completo las miradas sobre ella, como también las ganas de gritar y de llorar por haber sido tratada de aquella manera tan injusta.

Yamato era un idiota, ¡Y siempre lo será!

-¡Tachikawa!

En eso, de la nada, Taichi había alcanzado su paso para luego caminar a su lado. Al igual que ella ya vestía el uniforme, y llevaba su bolso con los útiles, aunque tampoco es que sean muchos.

Mimi trató de controlar su molestia, pues tampoco es que la pagaría con el pobre muchacho. Suspirando sonoramente, volteó a verlo con una fingida sonrisa.

La verdad es que ni tenía humor para sonreír.

-Hola, Tai.

-Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte- dijo el chico enarcando una ceja -¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada- respondió seca -¡Absolutamente nada!

-Ah, ya comprendo- una sonrisa burlona se asomó en sus labios –Es que ustedes lo han hecho todo al revés, Mimi. Ya sabía yo que era muy pronto para que vivieran juntos.

-¿A qué viene eso?

Tai por poco ríe ante la mirada acusatoria pero intrigada de la castaña.

-Mucha tensión sexual- y no había sido Tai quien dijo aquello, pero fue fácil percibir aquel travieso tono de voz y risa contenida –Me pregunto si Yama tendrá como protegerse… Soy muy joven para ser tío.

-¡Idiotas!

Mimi corrió rápidamente tratando de escapar de las pervertidas acusaciones de sus amigos, entrando entonces a su salón de clases donde ya la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban ubicados en sus puestos. Mucho más molesta que antes, mucho más gruñona y avergonzada, se sentó en su silla sin importarle un comino la silla vacía que estaba a su lado. Quizás el que su compañero de mesa no estaba en esos momentos podría servirle para calmarse un poco, o al menos controlar la furia que había acumulado en esta última semana.

Minutos después ya el salón estaba casi lleno, y cosa rara el último alumno en ingresar a la clase había sido Yamato. Con su andar despreocupado, con su expresión indiferente. Ni siquiera la había mirado cuando se sentó a su lado, como si Mimi fuera parte de la estructura de la insulsa silla en donde estaba sentada. La verdad, ahora estaba mucho más encabronada

-Buenos días, alumnos- saludó el maestro de artística, entrando al salón con algunos libros. Sus alumnos respondieron desanimados, pues al notar bien la columna de libros que había ubicado el profesor sobre el escritorio supieron que la clase seria larga y tediosa –Ya, que animo tenemos hoy, ¿No? Pues les traigo algo que seguro los motivará un poco este día, además de la noticia que quien no lea y se aprenda lo que lee no podrá aprobar el siguiente examen.

Todos refunfuñaron en sus asientos, y Mimi había sido la única que no se mostró reticente con la asignación. Olvido que esta era su clase favorita, tenía un indiscutible lado creativo en ella y solo en Artística podría desempeñarlo. Pero no estaba contenta, en cambio, seguía tan molesta y gruñona como antes. Y en lugar de mirar al frente atenta de las palabras del profesor, miró al chico de cabellera rubia y distantes ojos azules que se sentaba a su lado.

Como cosa normal, él seguía aparentando ser el único sentado en esa mesa.

-Inmaduro- escupió Mimi, mirando al frente luego con expresión orgullosa.

Los libros fueron entregados y las páginas fueron establecidas. Todos se habían sumido en el silencio de aquel salón para poder concentrarse en la lectura, mientras el profesor garabateaba unas palabras en el pizarrón. Todo iba bien, o al menos eso se creyó por los siguientes minutos, pero la puerta siendo llamada con fuertes y seguros toques interrumpió la paz del aula, logrando que todos observaran la puerta curiosos mientras que el profesor permitía la entrada de quien quiera que estuviera llamando.

-Permiso, profesor- entonces la cabeza del coordinador Terada se había asomado, para luego ingresar con rostro serio –Disculpe la interrupción.

-Adelante, coordinador- el hombre lo miró confuso -¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Necesito llevarme a Tachikawa.

El profesor de artística, un hombre considerado y amable y que a pesar de la negativa de sus alumnos por aprender lo que más le apasionaba al señor, frunció el ceño y miró a la castaña, como no creyendo que justamente la buscaran a ella. Después de todo, era su alumno más tranquilo y aplicado de su clase, y estaba bastante orgulloso de su actitud.

-¿Tachikawa?- sorprendido –Es mi mejor alumno, profesor, y justo ahora estoy dando un tema para el próximo examen, ¿Es urgente?

-Me temo que sí- respondió igual de serio, esta vez mirando a la chica, que inmediatamente se encogió en su silla un poco intimidada.

Yamato miró todo confundido, para luego observar la expresión aterrada de Tachikawa. Al igual que él, ella tampoco parecía tener idea de por qué le llamaban, y tampoco sus compañeros parecieron entenderlo, aunque algunos imaginaban una idea al tomarse en cuenta la verdadera identidad de la chica. Mimi no tardó mucho para intercambiar miradas con el rubio, preocupada y, obviamente, muy asustada, ¿Qué querrían de ella? ¿Para que la llamarían? Matt tuvo un mal presentimiento, y casi retenía a la chica a su lado cuando ésta se había levantado de su puesto. Sus manos temblaban, y no fue difícil deducir qué podría estar sintiendo ella en aquel momento.

Quiso tomar su mano y detenerla, no dejarla ir, pero ya la castaña había abandonado su mesa tan pronto como se había parado, y bajo un absoluto silencio salió del salón en compañía del maestro, todo ante las expectantes miradas de sus compañeros.

-Esto no se ve bueno, hermano- susurró Tokumori, igual de serio que él.

* * *

_**...To be continue…**_

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Ay, Dios mío, ¿Qué rayos le pasó a Vai, que en lugar de actualizar el jueves anterior lo hizo un sábado? Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, y también me pregunto por qué carajos tuve una semana tan agitada cuando aún estoy en mis merecidas vacaciones.

No les miento, no gano nada con ello ni tampoco el buscar tontas excusas. La verdad es que en esta semana tuve desde dos cumpleaños, un improvisto trabajo y de paso una visita familiar que me costó una tarde completa metida en la cocina para poder cocinar una torta que había prometido hace siglos y que se me había olvidado por completo. En esta semana descubrí que nunca prometas algo en un tiempo impredecible. Además, el tráfico en mi país esta terriblemente estresante. Por cada cola que agarro me sale 5 canas en la cabeza. Y de la calle llegaba muy cansada y "arrecha" con la vida que ni me provocaba sentarme a escribir. Aunque bueno, no es excusa, debía haber publicado el jueves y por eso me disculpo!

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Mucho relleno, ¿Verdad? Pero ocurrieron cosas que me parecieron necesarias, como la charla y disculpas de los chicos para con Mimi y su identidad, como también el acuerdo de Ryu y sus secuaces, que a pesar de ser unos cabrones no quería que terminaran como los que "golpearon a una mujer", suena muy fuerte, y no sé, me pareció correcto su nueva aparición, ¿Ustedes que piensan?

Y la discusión entre la parejita… Aw, me hacía falta ponerlos a discutir por cualquier tontería xD

¿Y qué piensan sobre cómo terminó el capitulo? ¿Qué creen que ocurra?

Ya hasta se lo deben imaginar xD Pero igual les daré una pista:

Es muy posible que el siguiente capítulo sea el ÚLTIMO, si no es el penúltimo.

Sí, mis pequeñas saltamontes, eso es correcto. Supongo que ya era hora de que este Fic tuviera su final. No soy muy buena con los fics largos, y a mí parecer la cantidad de 15 capítulos o menos va muy bien conmigo. No me pondré a hablar mucho sobre esto pues ya me pone nostálgica y eso que aún no ha terminado, pero es muy probable que me ponga mariconcita cuando me toque escribir los C/A del último chapter… Es que le he cogido un especial cariño a este fic…

Para animarnos un poco les tengo una buena noticia. Al concluir éste es MUY probable que vean por ahí una nueva historia que se llama **Roommates**… xD Y con eso me refiero a que no se desharán de mí tan fácilmente, ni mucho menos cuando ya llevo unos cuantos capítulos de ese Fic y que prometen mucho. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que creo. Se desarrolla un tema mucho más maduro, y quizás deba ponerlo en T o en M por el contenido, pero ya veremos. Es un reto total para mí, y si quieren saber de qué va más o menos, bueno, entren a mi perfil e lean el One-Shot que se llama Roommates. Para no crear confusiones cambiaré el nombre de este One-Shot apenas esté publicado oficialmente el primer capítulo de la historia. Y no se preocupen, lo tengo bastante adelantado para evitar la presión por actualizar. En realidad tenida pensado concluirlo primero, pero bueno, no me puedo esperar por saber sus opiniones xD

En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir. Ahora tengo que ponerme a cocinar otra torta, que me compre una manga para decorarla y no aguanto por estrenarla, ¡Si me queda bonita le tomo fotos para mostrarles por fb! :D

Ah, sí, ¡Agréguenme por ahí! O por Deviant, o por MSN, o por la dimensión desconocida (?). Como más gustéis :)

Un Kiss de Hershey's gigante para ustedes!

* * *

_Atte._

**V a i n i e l l a**


	14. A las escondidas

**Instituto Hokkaido**

_By: V a i n i e l l a_

* * *

Capítulo 14

"**A las escondidas"**

_-No hay mal que por bien no venga-_

* * *

Mimi caminaba detrás del hombre en total silencio. Su cabeza estaba gacha y sus manos entrelazadas por detrás, en un sinónimo de obediencia resignada.

El coordinador Terada caminaba con pasos seguros y en ningún momento había volteado a verla. Parecía molesto, mejor dicho, muy molesto, y Mimi tenía una ligera sospecha de las razones. De hecho, era bastante obvio que el hombre haya ido a buscarla específicamente a ella, más bien había tardado demasiado, tomando en cuenta que su secreto había sido descubierto por sus compañeros de clases desde hace una semana. Vaya, duró lo que duró.

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, temerosa. No por las palabras del hombre, que seguro no serán nada agradables, sino por el futuro que le depara lejos de las puertas de esa institución, ¿Qué será de ella? ¿Qué hará su familia al enterarse?

¿Más nunca vería a sus amigos…ni a Matt?

Pensó en cada segundo y minuto vivido en aquel instituto, las sonrisas y las lagrimas. Pensó en cada uno de sus compañeros. En Tai, quien había sido un gran amigo para ella. En Tokumori y su predecible tendencia por molestarla y bromearle. En Michael, en Koushirou, en Sato, en Louis… todos ellos habían sido grandes amigos. ¡Vaya que sí los extrañaría! Nunca se había sentido tan acompañada y considerada por tanto tiempo. ¿Es posible que la única forma de haber conocido personas tan buenas con ella fuera tener que estudiar en un lugar como aquel? Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si era posible volver a conocer a personas como ellos, tan dispuestos por hacerle sonreír en los peores momentos. Qué triste sería la vida al no tenerlos cerca… sin poder volver a disfrutar de sus inevitables disparates.

Pero nada se comparaba con la tristeza que el embargó momentáneamente al descubrir que había algo que extrañaría más que nada en el mundo.

_Oh, Yamato…_

Mimi tuvo que morderse los labios en un fallido intento por contener el dolor que amenazaba con hacerle llorar. Incluso su corazón se aceleró, pero no la forma que muchas veces lo hizo Matt con sus cercanías o sus deslumbramientos. Tenía miedo, y sentía un vacío aglomerándose en su interior con cada paso que daba, y sabía que al escuchar finalmente la acusación del coordinador todo en ella se desmoronaría.

No volvería a ver a Matt… No volvería a contemplar sus ojos azules ni oler su hipnotizador aroma varonil que desprende sus rubios cabellos o su exquisita piel. No podría volver a emocionarse con verlo caminar hacia ella con una atractiva sonrisa ni escucharlo tocar y cantar con su distinguida guitarra azul rey. ¿Y qué hay de instituto por protegerla, estar a su lado, cuidarla? ¿Qué pasaran con aquellos besos que tanto la derriten y hacen temblar sus piernas? Imaginar una vida sin un abrazo de él, o sin un simple pero relevante "Te quiero" hacía que el dolor aumentara gradualmente en su interior. Y es que, ¿Cómo ser feliz sin poder estar al lado de quien es la razón de toda tu felicidad? A pesar de sus tontas discusiones, de su orgullo y de su facilidad por hacerla sentir culpable, a pesar de las ganas que a veces tenía de patearlo y de gritarle, ¡…Lo extrañaría tanto que de solo pensarlo duele!

No, aquello no podía terminar así… No podía irse, no podía alejarse de ellos, ni de aquel sitio que había considerado como su hogar.

Si tan solo… si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad para disfrutar por última vez todo lo que el instituto Hokkaido le ofrecía…

-¡Coordinador Terada!

Mimi subió repentinamente la mirada, percatándose entonces del chico narizón que si no mal recordaba se llamaba Takara, y que era uno de los secuaces de Ryu.

El chico intercambió miradas con ella, pero aquello había sido por una milésima de segundo, ya que luego la ignoró por completo mientras que corriendo se acercaba al hombre que la guiaba a su triste destino.

-¿Qué ocurre, Takara?

-¡Tasakura y Yamamoto se están peleando, coordinador!- le contó mientras parecía recuperar el aliento. Aparentemente había corrido un buen tramo para avisarle al hombre -¡Nadie puede detenerlos!

-¿Otra vez?- gimió el hombre, atormentado -¡Estos jóvenes…!

El coordinador volteó a ver a Tachikawa, quien se encogió del miedo ante la mirada fría del hombre.

-Venga conmigo, Tachikawa. Ya luego de esto podremos hablar seriamente sobre su situación.

La chica tragó en seco.

-¡Sígame, coordinador!- Takara había empezado a correr de nuevo, esta vez en dirección hacia una de las salidas del instituto por donde había venido el joven. Justamente daba hacia las gradas, y el hombre no pareció sorprenderse nada con el sitio donde se estaba llevando a cabo la trifulca entre dos de sus estudiantes.

Salieron por la gran puerta y Mimi iba detrás de ellos tratando de igualar su paso, y no sabía si era porque andaba demasiado distraída o porque en realidad había salido de la nada… pero repentinamente fue jalada por alguien hacia atrás para luego sentir una mano tapando su boca, callando cualquier gritito del puro susto mientras observaba sorprendida como el coordinador y el chico narizón se perdían de vista al cruzar un camino que conllevaba a las gradas.

¿Qué demonios…?

-No hagas ruido- escuchó de pronto en un susurro.

Sus labios fueron liberados como también el agarre en su mano. Al voltear y buscar con desconfianza quien había sido el causante de todo aquello casi se le desencaja la mandíbula. No, no, ¡Aquello no podía ser!

Ante ella estaba Ryu. El chico alto, atlético, cabello artificialmente rubio casi rayando en lo blanco y de cejas oscuras y marcadas. Era el mismo chico que la había humillado y golpeado días antes, y el mismo que había causado que medio instituto supiera de su secreto.

-Tú…- dijo en un hilo de voz la castaña, no saliendo de su asombro y molestia. El joven seguía parado en frente de ella, mirándola, aunque no había ningún rastro de malicia y burla en sus facciones -¿No deberías estar…?

Ryu miró la mano de la joven, la cual señalaba por donde se habían ido el coordinador y Takara.

-Debemos apurarnos antes de que se dé cuenta- dijo el joven de cabellos platinados ignorando por completo la pregunta de la castaña –Sígueme.

-Espera.

Mimi no se movió de su lugar, a pesar de que el chico ya había dado unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó desconfiada -¿Qué significa esto?

-Terada se enteró de tu secreto gracias a un bocón de cuarto. Hoy mismo piensan expulsarte- explicó –Ya le dimos una lección al chismoso, pero obviamente no podemos evitar que te expulsen.

-Pero… ¿Entonces…?

Una inusual pero grata sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del muchacho.

-¿Has jugado alguna vez a las "Escondidas"?

* * *

-¡Matt, espera!

El rubio había salido despavorido del salón, corriendo apresuradamente por los pasillos y esquivando a los estudiantes que se atravesaban en su camino. Taichi no tardó mucho en unírsele, igualando su paso igual de veloz y no dispuesto a detenerse.

Apenas el profesor permitió la salida de sus estudiantes Matt no lo pensó dos veces y ya había echado a correr. Tuvo que empujar a uno de sus compañeros, que se había atravesado en la puerta, y no le importó en lo absoluto hacerle caer. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y en su dedicación por llegar cuanto antes a la oficina del coordinador que no le prestaba atención a su alrededor, ni a Tai que le seguía los pasos ni a las curiosas miradas del resto de los alumnos. En lo único que podía pensar era en Tachikawa, y en la expresión seria y furiosa del hombre que vino a buscarla.

No hacía falta preguntar ni nada, era más que obvio que finalmente el día había llegado. Mimi había sido descubierta por los únicos que pueden hacer valer las reglas de la institución.

Cruzó un pasillo, bajó unas escaleras y corrió como si le persiguiera el mismísimo diablo. Estaba aterrado, nervioso y preocupado. Quizás el tener las piernas en un constante movimiento y velocidad apaciguaba un poco el ataque de nervios que estaba sufriendo, pero era palpable el temor dibujado en sus ojos. Tiempo atrás puede que jamás haya reaccionado de esta manera, pero ahora todo era distinto. Con Mimi en su vida todo cambió, e imaginarla lejos, muy lejos de él hacía que su corazón se comprimiera. Ella no podía irse, ¡No podía! Tanto que han vivido juntos, tanto que le había costado por ganar sus sentimientos hacia él, ¡No, aquello no podía estar pasando!

Irse significaba estar solo, y también significaba una soledad en la vida de la castaña.

¿Era justo aquello? No, no lo era. ¡Pero aún así el destino había hecho de las suyas una vez más y ahora pretendía ponerle fin a todo!

Matt reconoció la puerta de las oficinas, y no redujo la velocidad de sus pasos al tenerla en frente.

-Mierda- gimió Taichi tratando de respirar –Ni en los entrenamientos he corrido tanto.

-Cállate.

Abriendo la puerta tratando de controlar sus emociones, ingresó junto con su moreno amigo a la recepción de la dirección. En el medio estaba una mujer joven y de apariencia recatada, escribía en la computadora de su escritorio con velocidad, y al escuchar la puerta abrirse fue solamente un segundo en que ubicó su mirada sobre los chicos, ya que luego los había ignorado completamente para seguir con su trabajo.

Yamato se aproximo hasta donde estaba el escritorio, observando atento su alrededor por si de repente veía a una familiar cabellera castaña por algún lado. Fue Tai quien pareció más acorde a la realidad, y quien educadamente hablo con la recepcionista.

-Muy buenas días, señorita. ¿Está el coordinador Terada?

La mujer los miró de reojo, no muy convencida si responderles o no.

-Sí está, jovencito, pero en estos momentos no puede atenderles…

Ambos jóvenes, sacando conclusiones mentalmente, intercambiaron una mirada elocuente y que le dio pie al moreno por saciar sus dudas.

-Oh, vaya, que raro. El dijo que nos recibiría precisamente a esta hora, ¿Qué estará haciendo?- aquello había sonado más a una intencionada pregunta, una que la mujer respondió distraídamente sin darle importancia a la curiosidad de los chicos.

-Creo que está con un estudiante…- siguió escribiendo –Al parecer le trajo algunos problemas y está discutiendo el castigo con el joven.

Vale, eso había sido suficiente información. Con lo dicho Yamato y el moreno confirmaron sus sospechas, incluso miraron la puerta de la oficina del coordinador con fijeza, como si pudieran ver a través de esta y confirmar que Tachikawa era reganada y acusada cruelmente. Quizás ya era muy tarde para seguir ocultando el secreto de los docentes, pero al menos quedaba en ellos la oportunidad de convencer al hombre para que Mimi al menos se quedara hasta su graduación, ¡Que no sería dentro de mucho! No puede ser tan insensible, ¿No?

Y como si repentinamente hubiera esperanza, el Ishida se encaminó hacia aquella puerta. Las palabras de la secretaria por detenerlo le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro, como también lo hacía una voz en su cabeza que le decía que se detuviera, que aquello podría ser una mala idea. Pero no le importaba, si estaba en sus manos poder mantener a Tachikawa por más tiempo en la institución entonces lo haría, así se vea implicado en un asunto que bien había dicho al principio que en ningún momento se vería afectado.

Escuchó las voces del hombre en un tono molesto e indignado, y a Yamato poco le importó si al entrar sin permiso a la oficina aquel mismo tono sería dirigido a él, así que en un rápido y seguro movimiento agarró la manilla para luego abrir la puerta, encontrándose entonces con el coordinador Terada atrás de su escritorio y con rostro enfadado, y en frente a él Tachikawa…

Esperen, ese no era Tachikawa.

-¿Takara?- reconoció Matt, mirando confundido al chico narizón que era el único estudiante que recibía los regaños del docente.

-Joven Ishida, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- el coordinador en cambio se mostró más molesto que antes, aproximándose al rubio con una ceja enarcada -¿Y acaso no sabe tocar? Estoy ocupado en estos momentos.

-Eh… Lo lamento, profesor- Yamato volvió a mirar a Takara como último acto antes de retirarse, pero al notar como el chico le había hecho una seña con el dedo pulgar, confundiéndolo, tardó más en reaccionar, ¿Qué había significado aquella seña?

-¡Buen día, coordinador!- saludó entonces el Yagami, mientras disimuladamente jalaba el hombro de su amigo para poder retirarse -¿Cómo está? Que buen día, ¿No? Disculpe la interrupción, ¡Ya nos vamos inmediatamente! ¡Hasta luego!

Obviamente el ánimo y el indiscreto entusiasmo nervioso del moreno fue un acto sospechoso para el hombre, quien miró a ambos estudiantes como si cada uno tuviera una máscara de jabalí en la cabeza.

Pero sea lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo, sea donde sea se ubicaba Tachikawa, debían irse de allí y buscarla. Preguntar solo crearía sospechas, y de haber sido ya expulsada se la hubiesen conseguido en el camino, o se hubiesen enterado… no puedo haberse ido.

-Esperen.

Tai se detuvo en seco, al igual que el rubio. Estaban a pocos pasos de la salida pero el hombre les había detenido con su rotunda voz. Vaya, eso no era bueno. Aparentemente no había sido una idea muy prudente abrir la puerta antes de tocar ni mucho menos cuando Takara era la victima del castigo estudiantil. Claro, era un alivio que no haya sido Mimi quien estaba ahí, ¿Pero qué les garantiza a ellos que Mimi no haya estado ahí minutos antes? Quizás ella ya ha sido expulsada, y debido a las circunstancias no pudo despedirse de ellos antes de marcharse, pero aquello no podría ser posible, es decir, ¡Necesitaban verla por última vez!

-Por lo que he visto ambos son cercanos a Tachikawa- dijo de pronto Terada, con mirada sospechosa. Los chicos voltearon a ver al docente, prediciendo en su fueros internos que haber sido detenidos por el hombre no era una buena señal –Ishida, tú compartes su habitación, ¿O me equivoco?

Matt miró sugestivamente al moreno, y este solo se encogió disimuladamente de hombros.

-Sí, coordinador Terada- respondió serio. Takara lo miraba desde su silla con ojos abiertos como platos -¿Por qué?

-Pues, porque llevo más de una hora buscando a Tachikawa, pero parece que se está divirtiendo jugando a las escondidas conmigo.

¿Qué?

-¿Qué no se había ido con usted durante clases, coordinador?- la confusión de Tai era tan palpable como la de Matt, y aquello solo alimentó a las sospechas del hombre.

-Eso es correcto, hasta que inesperadamente desapareció sin dejar rastro- dijo molesto –No le conseguí ni en su habitación, ni en ninguna otra clase. He llamado por los parlantes por aquellos que sepan sobre su paradero, pero nadie parece tener idea.

-Vaya.

-Por eso creí que de repente ustedes sí sabrían de su ubicación- continuó Terada ignorando la sorpresa de los chicos –Es decir, por ello la urgencia por verme, ¿No?

Por supuesto, como siempre que tienen cierta certeza de algo, ambos jóvenes tuvieron la razón en concluir que no sería nada bueno ser detenidos por el coordinador.

Matt entonces percibió un movimiento extraño en la oficina, uno del que el hombre no tuvo idea debido a que estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Takara continuaba sentado en la silla, pero estaba inclinado hacia el escritorio como si estuviera escribiendo algo. Estuvo así por dos o tres segundos quizás, pero apenas terminó sea lo que sea que estaba haciendo se había levantado de su puesto en un rápido movimiento para luego extender hacia el frente una hoja blanca con algo torpemente escrito. Tai no alcanzó leer lo que decía, pero Matt sí, y en una letra mayúscula y bastante oscura pudo descifrar que en aquellos garabatos realmente decía "TEATRO".

¿Teatro?

¿Qué demonios hay en el teatro?

-¿Y bien? ¿Saben donde está Tachikawa?

Y aquello había sido el _click_ que necesitaba el Ishida para comprender todo.

-Yo… debo irme- dijo de pronto Yamato, ignorando por completo en donde se encontraba, con quien, y a quienes se enfrentaba. Bajo la curiosa e incrédula mirada del coordinador el chico había empezado a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida, y justo cuando había escuchado la voz de su docente exigiéndole que se detuviera es cuando ya había echado a correr. Debía salir de allí cuanto antes…

* * *

Mimi abrazó con más fuerzas sus piernas, enterrando su rostro repleto de lágrimas entre sus rodillas. ¿Qué hacía allí? Antes tenía que esconder su identidad de sus compañeros y profesores, y ahora se estaba escondiendo literalmente en el camerino más descuidado del teatro de la institución ya que todos la buscaban, y de ser conseguida una asegurada expulsión se daría en su vida estudiantil.

La idea de que contactaran con sus abuelos para contarles la bárbara noticia, y que ellos tengan que hacerle saber a sus padres que ella se había hecho pasar por una chica en casi dos años escolares… ¡Era tan terrible que no podía controlar sus nervios!

Estaba claro que sería expulsada, pero gracias a Ryu y sus secuaces ha podido posponer un poco aquel momento. Aunque para ser honesta no sabía si era peor de esta manera, después de todo no podría estar escondida por siempre.

Que por cierto, ¿Por qué rayos estaba escondida? ¡Esto solo empeoraría las cosas!

-¡Esto no podría ser peor!- se dijo en un sollozo, mientras internamente se insultaba por no poder controlar los nervios y el miedo.

Pero en eso escuchó unos apresurados pasos en el pasillo, y un segundo después la puerta había sido abierta alertando por completo todos los sentidos de Tachikawa.

¿Había sido descubierta? ¿Finalmente el momento había llegado?

-¡Maru-chan!

Pero que sorpresa tan grata se había llevado al reconocer que quienes habían abierto la puerta no era el coordinador y sus superiores, en su lugar estaba aquel conocido y simpático pelinegro en compañía de Michael y Koushirou, que la miraban sorprendidos y sonrientes desde donde estaban.

-¡Oh, chicos!- Mimi se había levantado como un resorte y corrió rápidamente hacia ellos, abalanzándose sobre sus brazos mientras los sollozos aumentaban ante los oídos de sus amigos -¡Son ustedes!

-Ryu nos contó todo- comentó Michael al momento que acariciaba consoladoramente la espalda de la castaña –En estos momentos está buscando a Yamato y a Tai, pero no están por ningún lado.

La castaña se había separado del abrazo para poder controlar un poco las lagrimas que parecían nunca acabarse. Los miró preocupada al momento de que todos entraban al sitio mientras cerraban la puerta tras de sí. A pesar de que le causaba una remota alegría poder encontrarse con sus amigos antes de que toco acabara, la ansiedad para que aquel momento al fin llegue no se disipaba, y sumando lo desagradable que sería tener que irse sin poder ver a los que son las personas más cercanas a ella en ese instituto todo se ponía peor. Mimi esperaba que su novio y su mejor amigo estuvieran con ellos, y saber que en realidad no tenían idea de sus paraderos era un poco alarmante, ¿Y si se metieron en problemas por su culpa? Después de todo Matt compartía su habitación, y Tai siempre estaba con ella cuando podía.

-Tranquila, Mimi, no te irás sin verlos antes- consoló Koushirou, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica –Puedo asegurarte que están tan preocupados como tú, y seguro están buscándote como locos.

-Pero…- un nuevo puchero se había dibujado en los labios de la castaña, y las lagrimas volvieron a formar caminos en su rostro -…Igual me tengo que ir, y no podré verlos de nuevo… A todos.

-Oh, vamos- Tokumori despeinó ligeramente los artificiales cabellos de la peluca de Mimi. Sonreía de manera fraternal, y a pesar de no ser tan unido con ella como lo era sus dos mejores amigos, era fácil distinguir cariño en su gesto –¿Por qué piensas que no nos volverás a ver de nuevo? Somos amigos, ¿O no?

Las expresiones de cada uno era completa seguridad ante el comentario, y la castaña solo pudo sentir como se comprimía su corazón al reconocer que aquella era la pura verdad.

-Lo somos.

-Bien, entonces no pongas esa cara y anímate- el pelinegro había volteado a ver a Michael, un poco preocupado -¿Crees que haga falta que yo los busque también?

-Sería conveniente, no sabemos en qué momento se le podría ocurrir al coordinador venir acá- pausa –A estas alturas ya tuvo que haberle pedido a otros profesores o vigilantes sobre la situación. No nos queda mucho tiempo.

-Cierto…

Guardaron silencio, y fue Mimi quien con un suspiro lastimoso había atraído la atención de los muchachos.

-Yo creo que… ya es suficiente- tenía ojos tristes, y cansados, no parecía tener el mismo entusiasmo de antes cuando entre todos habían dicho que podían lidiar con su secreto. Y ese era el problema, que ya no era únicamente su secreto. Ahora le pertenecía a sus amigos, de quienes al principio ella se esforzó todo lo que pudo para no implicarlos, pero ahora estaban más que implicados, eran sus cómplices, y no era nada bueno ni para ella ni para ellos. No podía permitir que salieran afectados por un estúpido capricho –Iré con el coordinador.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Michael no parecía contento con la idea –Mimi, aún no es necesario. ¿Qué hay de Yamato? ¿Y Taichi? Ir con el coordinador Terada te privará verlos.

-Pero esto es peor- respondió triste –Si me descubren con ustedes sin duda los castigarán, y no es justo. Quizás sea mejor así, porque de estar con Matt y Tai también se verán implicados ellos. No quiero que se metan en problemas por mi culpa.

-Mimi, eres nuestra amiga, y si está en nosotros poder mantenerte más tiempo a nuestro lado, pues, lo haremos- Koushirou había dicho aquello con verdadera franqueza, enterneciendo a la castaña.

¿Era posible que de la absoluta soledad, venir a este lugar le permitió no solo una excelente compañía, sino también uso excelentes amigos?

Amigos que no merecían ser juzgados por su culpa.

-Gracias, Izzy, pero esta situación es mi responsabilidad… Si fui lo suficientemente madura como para viajar a otro continente para vivir en un sitio como este, entonces también lo soy para afrontar mis errores- la castaña sonrió con sinceridad, y tras mirar detalladamente a cada uno de sus amigos, se hizo paso entre ellos para alcanzar la puerta y abrirla –Ya es bastante por hoy, ¿No creen?

Aguantando nuevamente las ganas de tirarse a llorar al suelo y lamentarse el por qué las cosas tenían que terminar de esta manera, salió del camerino con la frente en alto, sabiendo que la mirada triste de sus compañeros estaban en ella. Era difícil, muy difícil, sobre todo porque quizás esto implicaría que no podría despedirse adecuadamente de los chicos, pero ya todo tenía que terminar, tenía que acabar con esta locura. De todas maneras la ansiedad por ser descubierta la estaba hostigando, necesitaba tener la mente tranquila, y madurar de una vez por todas.

El pasillo estaba oscuro debido a la inutilidad que se le daba al teatro en aquel momento. El silencio albergaba en cada rincón, y los pasos decididos de la castaña resonaban junto con su esforzada respiración. No estaba segura si los chicos venían tras de ella, pero al escuchar a alguien aproximarse apresuradamente por el pasillo tuvo que detenerse, sacando cuentas de quien rayos podría estar yendo hacia su ubicación cuando se suponía que nadie lo sabía. ¿Acaso era Ryu para avisarle que no había conseguido a los chicos? ¿O quizás el coordinador, que de alguna manera había concluido que aquel era su escondite? Mimi miró al frente con miedo, pero luchaba contra este. Estaba cansada de estar escondida, de fingir ser alguien que no era. Basta.

Pero tuvo que callarse mentalmente, porque todas sus defensas bajaron notoriamente al reconocer quien era el dueño de aquellos pasos.

El miedo retornó, como también la esperanza por seguir escondiéndose, pero todo aquello se debía a una única y selectiva razón.

-Matt…

Suspiró su nombre con ojos llorosos justo en el momento en que la silueta en la oscuridad se transformó en la figura de un apuesto chico con uniforme descuidado. Seguía teniendo aquel despeinado cabello rubio, como también el tono azulado de sus ojos y los varoniles pómulos que resaltaban en su rostro. Seguía siendo tan guapo y hermoso que Mimi sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, ya que el dolor de perder aquel sueño hecho en físico le partía en dos.

Porque amaba a ese chico, y no había peor cosa en el mundo que perderlo.

Se miraron fijamente mientras Yamato recuperaba el aliento. Mimi sentía que no podía caminar sin caerse.

-Te he… buscado por todas… partes- dijo de forma entrecortada el rubio. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos de la castaña por cada palabra dicha -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí…

Sí, claro que estaba bien. Ahora que estaba él ahí, cerca de ella, todo volvía a estar bien.

_Pero no por mucho tiempo…_

Matt suspiró sonoramente, como si ya podía volver a respirar con normalidad. Mimi seguía en su lugar sin mover un solo musculo, parecía no ser capaz de hacerlo. Así que el rubio, manteniendo con fijeza sus ojos sobre ella, caminó a paso lento hasta acortar la distancia en unos simples 30 centímetros que funcionaban más como un estorbo. La castaña había mirado el suelo, como tratando de apoyarse de ello para no llorar, pero sentir a Matt tan cerca de ella una vez más era imposible poder contener las ganas por más tiempo, ¡Era tan fácil sentirse frágil teniéndolo así de cerca!

El silencio se mantuvo, y Yamato levantó con cautela una de sus manos hasta alcanzar el rostro de Mimi, el cual aun estaba bañado por las anteriores lagrimas.

-Tranquila…

La castaña subió la mirada, y contempló con dolor y dicha como los fascinantes tonos azulados de sus ojos la miraban con ternura.

-Todo estará bien.

Un momento después, el llanto que había tratado de contener con todas sus fuerzas desgarró su garganta, y no fue hasta sentir como el rubio la abrazaba con fuerza y dulzura que Mimi supo lo mucho que necesitó estar entre sus brazos para darse cuenta lo terrible que sería no volverlo a ver.

.

.

.

La puerta de la oficina seguía cerrada. Y los chicos, quienes llevaban aguardando en el área de espera por más de media hora, estaban tan ansiosos como nerviosos ante el resultado de la inesperada pero esperada reunión que se estaba dando dentro de la oficina del coordinador.

Luego del reencuentro entre la pareja, pocos minutos después había llegado Tai, quien siguió a Yamato justo cuando había echado a correr. El coordinador no pudo alcanzarlos a pesar de que era joven y fuerte, pero los adolescentes siempre eran mucho más rápidos que los adultos. Tanto el moreno como Yamato apoyaron la decisión de Tachikawa, porque consideraron que así sería menos culposo a la hora de dar la cara, y aunque Michael y los demás no se mostraron tan acuerdos con la idea, también apoyaron a la castaña, y por eso se encontraban allí sentados en las cómodas sillas del piso de oficinas, esperando impacientes a que Mimi saliera de esa habitación.

Matt miraba la puerta en completo silencio, imaginando lo que esta vez estaba ocurriendo de verdad dentro. No soportaba la idea de ver a Mimi sufrir, ni mucho menos cuando a aquello se le sumaba el hecho de verla irse, porque tenía que marcharse. Una chica estudiando en un instituto para chicos estaba prohibido, sobre todo cuando tenía que compartir cuarto con un chico. Y que ese chico era su novio, de paso.

Pero no podía fingir que no le dolía imaginar un día sin ella. Sin escucharla, sin tenerla cerca, sin sentirla. Nada tendría sentido ahora que Mimi debía irse de Japon, ¿Cómo lo tendría? Ella había sido la única persona que le trajo verdadera felicidad a su vida, pura tranquilidad. El hecho de no tener padre, de que su madre le había abandonado, de que nunca había conocido el significado de tener a alguien queriéndolo y velar por él, había logrado endurecer los sentimientos de Matt hasta tal punto de no querer saber nunca de ellos. Pero Mimi había llegado a su vida, con su singular personalidad y actitud, y con ello trajo días más agradables y menos solitarios. Días que crearon una fuerte amistad entre ambos, y que luego evolucionó a un exquisito enamoramiento. Ya antes había estado enamorado, pero nunca antes había amado a alguien. Porque era eso, ¿No? Extrañarla cuando no estaba cerca de ella, querer acariciarla cuando podía ver el tono de su piel… desear besarla con todo el cariño posible porque ella lo merecía… eso era amar a alguien. Y recordar cuando nunca antes había sentido algo así era como recordarse a sí mismo estando incompleto.

Porque precisamente eso era lo que le hacía sentir Tachikawa, estar completo. Y por cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo de pura certeza de que en cualquier momento volvería a estar incompleto.

El sonido de la puerta de la entrada no alertó al rubio, ya que estaba muy ocupado mirando en dirección a la oficina del coordinador. No escuchó la familiar voz afeminada de un hombre, ni tampoco el agudo sonido de unos tacones bajos chocando contra el piso con cada paso que daba el dueño de aquella voz. En realidad no le prestaba atención alguna a su alrededor, hasta que reconoció a aquel excéntrico profesor caminando hasta la oficina de Terada.

-¿Profesor Dhammson?

El hombre de cabellos rubios con corte de hongo detuvo su andar coqueto y simpático. Vestía como siempre ropas raras y de colores raros, y al voltear en dirección a donde estaba los chicos todos pudieron apreciar una sonrisa en los labios del hombre.

-Suficiente drama por hoy, ¿No?- nadie entendió su comentario, y el hombre se encogió de hombros –Ya veremos.

Sin más ni más se aproximo a la puerta, y sin tocar ni avisar su llegada el profesor la había abierto con elegancia para luego ingresar. Se pudo escuchar claramente la incredulidad en la voz del coordinador al reconocer la presencia de uno de los docentes de la institución.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?- cuestionó Tokumori con una ceja enarcada. Tanto él como los demás no parecían comprender lo que ocurrió.

-Es un hombre raro.

-O mujer.

-Hombre- insistió Taichi, contradiciendo el comentario de Koushirou –Tiene bigote.

-Sí pero bien podría ser una mujer en proceso de transformación en hombre- Tokumori pareció interesarse entonces en la conversación, aportando una idea un poco despistada.

-Una mujer que se transforme en hombre no actuaria como mujer- continuó Tai, discutiendo levemente –Es un hombre que quiere ser una mujer.

-Pues será una mujer bien fea…

-¿Quieren callarse?

Todos aguardaron silencio ante el comentario de Yamato, quien antes de aportar en la breve discusión de sus compañeros trataba de averiguar qué rayos haría Susu interrumpiendo el proceso de expulsión de Tachikawa, como también aquella incoherente frase -como todas las que dice con su acento _parisinoamericano_-. Los minutos pasaron, y aquello parecía ser eterno. Ya estaban por cansarse e irse a comer –pues no habían almorzado-, cuando en eso el sonido de la puerta de la oficina alertó a los estudiantes, y a continuación en la entrada había parecido finalmente Mimi.

Los chicos esperaban una expresión triste y devastadora, pero en lugar de ello veían una sonrisa.

¿Por qué demonios sonreía si había sido expulsada?

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó el Ishida brincando de su puesto. Se había acercado a la castaña junto con sus compañeros, y al igual que él todos estaban confundidos con la inusual alegría de la chica -¿No te expulsaron?

-Sí.

Ella seguía sonriendo…

¡¿Por qué carajos sonreía?

-Entonces, ¿Por qué…?

-Tachikawa ha sido expulsada por razones obvias- intervino entonces Susu, quien había salido después de ella -…pero no era justo que con sus excelentes notas académicas y con su inmaculado comportamiento en el instituto no pueda tener una oportunidad.

Obviamente nadie parecía entender nada.

-¿Oportunidad?- Taichi miró a Mimi y al hombre sin comprender nada de lo que decían -¿Qué no acaban de decir que fue expulsada?

-Expulsada del Instituto Hokkaido para Varones sí, pero nadie dijo nada del Instituto Hokkaido para Mujeres.

Oh, vaya.

Eso fue realmente inesperado.

-¡Susu consiguió matricularme para esa institución!- aclaró de pronto Mimi, con una sonrisa tan grande y sincera que sus compañeros no tardaron mucho de contagiarse –Debido a que es un respetado profesor en aquel instituto, logró convencer a los directores por incluirme en el plantel estudiantil, ¡No me iré de Japón!

-Pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué?- Matt miró al profesor, con remota curiosidad, y el hombre desde su baja estatura le sonrió al chico con suficiencia.

-Tachikawa ha sido la mejor actriz que he tenido, y la verdad le debo mucho por hacer de mi obra un éxito- había dicho aquello con poca modestia, pero ante tremendo gesto que había hecho para con la castaña podría tolerarse hasta su a veces insoportable excéntrica actitud –Claro está, no podrá graduarse al mismo tiempo con ustedes, tendrá que hacer una especie de reválida debido al nivel de esta institución, así que tendrá que estudiar un año más- suspiró –Aparentemente allí son más inteligentes que acá, ¿Qué les parece?

-Matt, no me iré de Japón- insistió Mimi, tomando las manos del rubio al notar que este no parecía reaccionar –Podré verlos de nuevo, ¿Comprendes lo que eso significa?

Al poco tiempo todos empezaron a caer en cuenta de lo que significaba aquella impensable noticia. Taichi había sonreído tanto como pudo y había saltado bien alto con apoyo del hombro de Koushirou, que también sonreía entusiasmado. Michael había chocado las palmas con Tokumori, ambos visiblemente contentos con la noticia, e incluso Susu, quien parecía bastante orgulloso con sus influencias en el instituto de chicas, estaba aliviado por el curso que habían tomado las cosas, ya que eso significaba también que podría contar con el talento innato de Tachikawa.

Yamato fue el que más tardó en reaccionar, sintiendo como todos sus sentimientos de futura soledad mutaban a una inmensa felicidad tras escuchar la noticia. Claro que sabía lo que significaba, y vaya que no podía sentirse más dichoso por comprender como resultaron las cosas. Jamás creyó que esto sería posible, ¿Mimi no se iría? ¿Mimi seguirá estando en su vida, aunque ya no sea en el instituto para chicos? Todo su cuerpo tardo en expresar lo que sentía internamente, que eran miles de cohetes artificiales explotando en su interior de la alegría y el alivio. Su corazón celebraba con latidos acelerados al imaginar a una castaña sonriéndole en el día de mañana, y el día siguiente, ¡Y el siguiente!

Y sin importarle muy bien lo que opinara la recepcionista, el coordinador o cualquier otro testigo que veía asombrado la escena, el rubio había alcanzado con sus manos la cabeza de la chica para luego en un solo movimiento quitarle aquella despeinada peluca que ya muchos habían ejercido coscorrones en ella.

El cabello sedoso y largo de la castaña cayó en suaves ondas hasta llegar a la mitad de la espalda. Su identidad había sido expuesta de la manera más clara posible, y el rubio solo pudo contemplar con ojos brillantes lo mucho que le encantaba los rasgos más característicos de ella, bien sean sus avellanados y expresivos ojos color miel, su cabello, su nariz medianamente respingada y sus encantadores labios rosas. Era una chica preciosa, llena de hermosos sentimientos que le traían dicha a su vida, sentimientos por los cuales Matt mataría, porque no había otra cosa más deleitante que contemplar las sonrisas y las palabras de cariño que le dedicaba la castaña a él.

Sonrió de forma torcida, acercando su frente a la frente de la chica mientras enterraba sus dedos en su cabello para un fácil acercamiento.

-Gracias a Dios.

* * *

_**...To be continue…**_

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Muijiji, ¿A qué creyeron que era el final? ¡Pues no! O al menos aún no, ya que aun tengo cositas en mente como para que este sea un abrupto final. Así que, como bien dije en el face, este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que aun no se nos acaba IH :D

De acuerdo, ¿Alguien quiere darle un zarpazo a Vai por haber tardado tanto? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Bueno, entonces yo misma me lo doy, porque lo que hice no tiene perdón sin castigo, ¡Una semana para actualizar, caray! Que terrible de mi parte, y lo súper reconozco, pero ya creo que no debe sorprenderles xD Disculpen por eso, en serio, pero para que no piense que fue porque estuve de irresponsable les cuento lo siguiente:

Resulta que estoy trabajando en un proyecto bastante grande. Estoy ejerciendo mi carrera en él, y le estoy dedicando todas las horas posibles ya que no está fácil. Además, estoy trabajando como asistente de una aseguradora, por lo que complica más las cosas ya que son dos trabajos en los que debo poner lo mejor de mí. Ninguno tiene horario fijo, ero sí me obliga a dedicarle un tiempo justo. Y los días que pude haber tenido una oportunidad para escribir no podía porque tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, demasiadas, y no es excusa, lo juro. Estoy siendo honesta con ustedes porque se lo merecen, y quienes estén pasando por una situación similar a la mía y me entienden, gracias, y quienes no, bueno, espero que puedan entenderme. Sería muy tonto de mi parte no darle prioridad a mis cositas, y aunque me encante escribir un montón tengo que reconocer que Fanfiction es un pasatiempo que disfruto mucho, pero no es ni una carrera ni un trabajo a tiempo parcial… Disculpen por la tardanza, en serio, pero por más que me gustaría decirles que mis actualizaciones son sagradamente en los Jueves no puedo, muy a pesar de que lo haya asegurado tiempo atrás.

En fin, quería aclararles eso. No piensen que porque tardo eso significa que Vai abandonará la historia, sino porque estoy realmente ocupada. Espero que de verdad entiendan, y si no, bueno, disculpen por desanimarlos. Si por mí fuera me la pasaría en la laptop escribiendo y escribiendo, pero bien sabemos que escribir en Fanfiction no nos dará de comer, ¿Correcto?

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Que chimbo de mi parte no poder responderles sus rrs, que todos están geniales. Por más que me digo "tengo que responderles" no tengo chance, así que por ahora me conformaré en decirles que no hay cosa que me alegre más que leer sus comentarios. Me anima, me apoya. Saber que les gusta la historia, o que se tomaron un chancecito para comentarla me motiva muchísimo. Son lo máximo, en serio, creo que tengo los lectores más geniales de este fandom –y de otros, como pude leer en un rr :)-, ¡Así que muchas gracias por escribir!

Gracias por las críticas constructivas, fueron tomadas de la mejor manera, y también gracias por estar pendiente de Roommates, que ya hablaremos de eso. Me pregunto cual será la opinión de este capítulo, que aunque fue corto me gusta tal como está porque el que viene sí será un poco largo, después de todo es el último.

Con respecto a Roommates, bien, seguro están esperando por ver el primer capítulo ya subido en Fanfiction, yo también lo estoy esperando con ansias, porque nadie está más emocionada que yo por publicarlo, pero les pido que sean un poquito más pacientes, que ya muy pronto lo leerán. Llevo escrito varios capítulos pero no pienso publicarlos hasta finalizar esta historia, así que tranquilos, que para la próxima semana o en la otra ya la verán por estos lares :D

Como siempre los c/a me quedaron más largos que un pelo de nariz –eco, jaja-, así que debería dejarlo hasta aquí xD

¡Mil gracias por sus rrs, y espero ansiosa sus opiniones de este nuevo capítulo, y del próximo, que no estará muy lejos no se preocupen! :)

Kiss kiss de chocolate blanco con oreo!

* * *

_Atte._

**V a i n i e l l a**


	15. Reencuentro

**Instituto Hokkaido**

_By: V a i n i e l l a_

C/A: Les recomiendo escuchar esta canción apenas lean "_sonrisas angelicales" _**;)**

**http: / www . youtube .com/watch?v=mtM_cc4SPJI **(sin espacios)

* * *

Capítulo 15

"**Reencuentro"**

_-Te amo…-_

* * *

Subió una vez más la mirada hacia el reloj de pared del salón. Marcaba las 4:47, y aún faltaban exactamente 13 minutos para que la clase culminara como todos los viernes. Sus ojos grandes de color miel brillaban ante la expectativa de aquello, la emoción que sentía correr en ella era la evidencia que hoy sería un gran día, por supuesto que lo era. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? ¿Dos meses, tres meses? No estaba muy segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado en realidad, pero la nostalgia era certera. Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que este día llegara finalmente, mentiría si dijera que no había extrañado tanto la sensación de lo que sería aquel reencuentro, ¡Estaba tan, pero tan ansiosa!

4:48…

¡…Y el tiempo pasaba _tan_ lento!

En sus labios rosas se formó un puchero, volviendo a centrar su mirada sobre su cuaderno que tenía escrito la clase que estaban viendo en ese momento. Junto con los números y ecuaciones estaban algunos que otros dibujos de florecitas, detalles que 6 meses antes no tenía el lujo de dibujar. Vaya, que increíble habían cambiado las cosas. Incluso a veces, a pesar de no llevar una ridícula peluca ni ropa holgada, sus cuerdas vocales actuaban por costumbre haciendo que su voz adoptara aquel tono masculino con el que pasó desapercibida por un buen tiempo en su anterior colegio. Hasta podía admitir que extrañaba un poquito su antigua vida estudiantil. Fue tan divertido que si pudiera lo repetiría pero por puro ocio.

Bueno, en realidad no.

Volvió a subir la mirada y descubrió que pasaron 5 minutos. Falta poco, muy poco.

-¿Qué tienes, Mimi?

La castaña –esta vez de largos cabellos con ondulaciones en las puntas- miró a su compañera de mesa, que lejos de ser aquel rubio de ojos azules y de mirada indiferente, le tocó una chica bastante dulce y amistosa. Tenía el cabello de un tono marrón claro y cual combinaba agradablemente con sus ojos grandes igual de marrones. Era conocida por su sonrisa risueña y por sus simpáticas mejillas redondas, además de ser la mejor estudiante de la clase. Ambas tenían la misma edad, y por cosas de la vida compartían la misma habitación. Desde entonces se han vuelto grandes amigas.

Mimi sonrió al notar que se refería a su inusual ansiedad. Entre subir y bajar la cabeza para ver la hora seguro había sido obvio para Alejandra –nombre peculiar ya que era una estudiante extranjera, para ser más específicos de Ecuador- darse cuenta de su excesivo entusiasmo.

-Es que tengo planes hoy.

-¡Oh, claro!- susurró contenta -¿Hoy lo verás? ¿A tu chico?- la castaña se ruborizó notoriamente ante la mención del "Tu" junto con "Chico", que hacía referencia a _cierta_ persona, obviamente. Después de meses de relación estaba bien claro que eran novios, y que había un vínculo bastante grande entre ambos. Pero aún así se sonrojaba al escuchar palabras similares… Después de todo, son una pareja algo peculiar -Entonces eso significa que no dormirás aquí, ¿No?

El movimiento de cejas logró que Mimi entendiera a qué se refería exactamente, y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al verse descubierta.

-¡Are!- advirtió con su apodo a la chica -apodo que la castaña adoptó a pesar de tener una excelente pronunciación de la "L" por ser bilingüe –N-No es lo que piensas.

-¿Ah, no?- sonrió condescendiente –Claro, porque estos casi 8 meses de relación no es tiempo suficiente para concebir físicamente la relación.

-¡Alejandra!

-Señoritas, ¿Algo que quieran compartir con la clase?- ambas se encogieron en sus puestos al verse descubiertas por la maestra, quien las miraba con mala cara.

-No, profesora, en lo absoluto- pasaron algunos segundos más para que todo volviera a la normalidad, y para que la morena recordara el tema que antes discutía con Tachikawa –No entiendo, ¿No quieres?

-Claro que quiero.

-¿Y entonces?

-Es que…- dudó su respuesta, dejando a un lado la emoción y ansiedad que antes sintió –Tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos, no sé si él quiera… tú sabes…

La chica había empezado a reír suavemente ante la inseguridad de la castaña.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Mimi, ¿Es que no te das cuenta?- la miró con dulzura –Este chico te adora. Por lo que me has contado ambos tienen una historia juntos, y a pesar de la distancia siempre ha estado pendiente de ti. Te quiere, Mimi, y puedo asegurarte que está mucho más ansioso por verte que tú.

-Eso no es verdad.

-No hay garantía- guiñó un ojo –Vaya… Si tan solo tuviera un hermano.

-Lo tiene- respondió burlona la castaña.

-Sí, claro, pero 10 años menor que yo- bufó tras recordar ese pequeño detalle –Lo que puedo es cambiarle los pañales.

-Jaja, está bien, no es un buen candidato- entonces miró pícaramente a la morena –Pero puedo asegurarte que tiene un amigo muy guapo.

-Bah, Tai está ocupado- la joven hizo una mueca expresando su descontento –Sora ya me contó que están juntos.

-¡No me refería a él!- susurró emocionada –Hablo de Tokumori, Are. Es el bajista de su banda.

-No me digas…- dijo repentinamente interesada en la conversación, viniendo de Mimi tenía la certeza de que aquel chico sí podría ser bien guapo –¿Cuándo tendré la oportunidad de conocerlo?

-Pues…

Mimi volvió a subir la mirada, y al notar la hora en el reloj una inmensa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-…Precisamente, ahora- respondió apenas sonó el timbre de salida.

* * *

-Vamos, Matt, ¿Relájate, quieres? Mes estás poniendo nervioso a mí también…

El rubio miró a su moreno amigo con mala cara, y este solo sonrió con pura inocencia.

-Déjalo ser, Tai… Está en todo su derecho- le recriminó la pelirroja con tono burlón, manteniendo su mano entrelazada con la del chico de alborotados cabellos chocolate. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá modular que era uno de los pocos pero necesarios muebles de aquel pequeño apartamento -¿Desde cuándo no la vez?

-Dos meses y 27 días…

-¡Vaya, deben estar a punto de explotarte las bo…!

-¡Tai!

Yamato ignoró por completo el comentario del Yagami, quien al ser regañado por su novia no tuvo más opción que callarse la boca.

Dos meses y 27 días.

¡Tres jodidos meses sin verla, tocarla y sentirla!

Llevaba pensando en este día desde el momento en que se fue de Japón. En el aeropuerto, hace casi 3 meses, mientras se despedía de sus amigos más allegados la había visto por última vez, a ella, Mimi, quien con los ojos infestados en lágrimas le había deseado un excelente viaje. ¿Quién diría que al final él resultó ser quien debía irse? Y aunque no haya sido por mucho tiempo debía admitir que había sido una tremenda tortura para ambos.

Pero aquello era algo bueno para los dos. Ir a USA significó muchas cosas.

Primero, había descubierto un vínculo que nunca antes creyó tener con su madre. Natsuko, la mujer que le había dado a luz y que solo había respondido por Yamato monetariamente desde la muerte de su padre, decidió de un momento a otro abandonar al hombre con quien se había casado y con quien había concebido a Takeru, el hermano menor de Matt. Por misteriosas razones la mujer se cansó del maltrato y la falta de amor de parte de su esposo, y que tras aceptar el divorcio -con grandes cuentas de dinero en juego con tal de no ser acusado por violencia domestica- le permitió a Natsuko la posibilidad de empezar desde cero una vez más, ¿Y qué mejor lugar que USA, según sus propias palabras? El sueño americano había sido solo un mito para el rubio hasta que recibió la llamada de su madre, quien tras rogar y rogar, lo convenció para que lo acompañara y de esa forma ser la madre que nunca fue para él, y que hasta el día de hoy lo estaba logrando.

Otra cosa que significó ir a USA fue que las oportunidades florecían para Matt. No solo había conseguido ingresar a una buena y decente universidad en Orlando, sino que también había logrado impresionar a una disquera que se mostró bastante interesada en su material musical. Incluso su banda, quienes aún viviendo en Japón, se les propuso ir a USA para trabajar en ello.

Y finalmente, la tercera cosa que significó alejarse miles y miles de kilómetros de su ciudad natal era, quizás lo más importante, Mimi.

Porque ella regresará a vivir con sus padres al finalizar sus estudios, y que por como los vientos soplaban había una gigantesca posibilidad de que ambos seguirían juntos para aquel entonces. O al menos eso deseaba él con todas sus fuerzas, ya que un mundo sin Mimi no tenía un mínimo de sentido.

Se levantó del sofá en donde se encontraba, mirando el reloj de su mano y notando que eran las 5 y 25… Siguió de largo por el pasillo del apartamento, que con la presencia del Yagami y su novia, su gran amigo Tokumori que conversaba animadamente con Koushirou, y además los indispensables Sato y Louis que discutían que banda musical era mejor, hacía de aquel especio mucho más pequeño que de lo normal. Este era una herencia que le había dejado su padre, además unos cuantos millones de yenes que solo permitió su uso a partir de los 18. No había sabido de esto hasta que su madre supo de sus planes de regresar a Japón. Qué sorpresas traía la vida, ¿No?

-¿A dónde va?- preguntó Tokumori, notando su ausencia. Matt lo escuchó fácilmente justo cuando abría la puerta de su habitación.

-Dios, ¿Pero qué les pasa?- recriminó Sora una vez más –¿Es muy difícil para ustedes entender que un hombre puede extrañar a una mujer?

-Yo te extraño mucho cuando te despides de mí, Sora.

La pelirroja se ruborizó notoriamente al no ser capaz de acostumbrarse aún a los piropos de su novio, pero Matt no tuvo momento de escuchar o ver a sus amigos, ya que se había encerrado en su habitación, completamente aislado de los demás.

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que pasar antes de verla?

Recostó su cuerpo y cabeza contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos para invocar la calma que necesitaba y de esa manera controlar los nervios y la ansiedad que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Relájate, Matt…- se dijo, pero había esperado tanto este día.

Aún recuerda con detalle el día en que se despidieron. Mimi se veía hermosa, recordaba bien. Sus cabellos era libres de aquella molestosa pero simpática peluca, y sus vestimentas correspondían a una atractiva colegiala de un instituto de puras chicas. En su mente estaba grabado el tono rojizo de sus mejillas, el sabor de sus lágrimas y la suavidad de sus tiernos labios. Recordaba bien que tras despedirse de cada uno de sus amigos la había dejado a ella para lo último ya que planeaba hacerlo sin nada en mente. Ella lo miraba con ojos grandes y tristes, y aunque sonreía de vez en cuando se le podía descubrir una mueca dolorosa dibujada en su rostro.

A pesar de no haberse mostrado afectado con lágrimas o con muecas, Yamato podía asegurar que estaba tan devastado como ella internamente. Aún cuando eran unos cortos pero largos meses.

-Nos veremos pronto- había dicho ella con un hilo de voz.

-Sí.

-El tiempo pasa volando- continuó sin mirarlo, con sus manos apretadas al pecho a casi un metro lejos de él.

-Sí- el silencio se había intercalado una vez más entre ambos, y Yamato sentía que caía en pedazos al imaginar lo lento que pasaría el tiempo. Siempre era así al estar lejos de ella.

-Te extrañaré…

Él no dijo nada, pero en lugar de ello, se acercó a la castaña para abrazarla y oler el hipnotizador aroma de sus cabellos, que seguían manteniendo aquel perfume enloquecedor.

-Volveré por ti.

Ella lo apretó con fuerzas y Matt podía asegurar que sonrió contra su pecho.

-Hazlo…- pausa –…porque te voy a esperar.

Yamato sintió un enigmático cosquilleo en su estomago al recordar al pie de la letra las palabras dichas por la castaña en aquel día. Mimi era lo que nunca antes tuvo en su vida, alguien que lo amara incondicionalmente, ella era justamente la persona que necesitaba para ser feliz, para ser él mismo. ¿Qué tan probable era conocer a alguien así? Demasiado improbable, y el destino había hecho que Tachikawa terminara estudiando en su instituto –que era de chicos- y en su habitación. Aquello había sido la única señal que necesitaba… sí, sin duda todo había sido cosa del destino.

Y bien difícil se las puso el cabrón, por cierto.

Suspiró sonoramente, sin poder contener la emoción que sentía por volverla a ver. Pero aquella emoción evolucionó a un grado impensable al escuchar el timbre, lo cual significaba que finalmente el momento había llegado.

Mierda, ahora sí que estaba nervioso.

* * *

-Tranquila, estás preciosa- le había dicho la morena para animarla. Mimi solo sonrió de vuelta con los nervios carcomiéndola, abandonando de una vez por todas la manía de tocar su cabello y uniforme… por centésima vez desde que salieron del instituto.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta alertó a la castaña, para luego sonreír encantada al reconocer a la persona quien les daba la bienvenida.

-¡Mimi, eres tú!

Fue fácil reconocer aquella entusiasta voz, llena de júbilo y verdadera alegría. La castaña había sonreído instantáneamente al ver que quien había abierto la puerta era aquel moreno atlético que había hecho de sus días en el Instituto Hokkaido para chicos un total alivio, después de todo había sido su primer amigo. A diferencia de antes estaba más alto y un poco más corpulento, además de que ya las facciones se les habían marcado un poco más. 6 meses era tiempo suficiente para crecer y cambiar, y Mimi se sentía tan a gusto de crecer junto con sus amigos.

-¡Oh, Tai, que alegría verte!- soltó contenta, rápidamente siendo abrazada por el moreno y quien la había elevado del suelo, haciéndole reír. Al mirar al frente descubrió que Sora los miraba gustosa.

Aún sabiendo del enamoramiento que había tenido el moreno hacia Tachikawa no parece nada incomoda. En realidad, que haya sido bajo ciertas circunstancias –como una Mimi disfrazada de chico- hacía del asunto mucho más gracioso.

-¡Sora!- Mimi fue puesta en el suelo de nuevo, y no tardó mucho en correr y alcanzar a la pelirroja. Esta sin dudarlo la recibió con los brazos abiertos -¡Tanto tiempo!

-¡Que mala eres, Mimi!- gimió Takenouchi –Que tu novio esté en otro continente no significa que no podamos vernos.

-Lo lamento mucho. El instituto es bastante estricto y… ¡Vaya, chicos!- nuevamente una eufórica sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de la castaña. En la sala que conectaba con el recibidor se encontraban el resto de los chicos, quienes la miraban animados. Mimi aprovechó la oportunidad para saludar y abrazarlos –¡No puedo creer que estén todos!

-Pues, créelo- Tokumori le dedicó un buen coscorrón, esta vez dado con ganas ya que Mimi no cargaba una peluca inestable –Como los viejos tiempos, Maruchan.

-Idiota- gruñó burlonamente la chica empujándolo con suavidad -¡Oh, cierto!- dijo de repente –Les quiero presentar a mi compañera de cuarto y de mesa de mi nuevo instituto- la castaña volvió a ubicarse junto con la morena, quien tímidamente miraba a los chicos que no conocía, excepto a Sora y a Tai, que ya los había conocido en una oportunidad –Alejandra, estos son Louis y Sato, baterista y tecladista de la banda de Matt, este de aquí es Koushirou…- presentó amablemente mientras los nombrados asentían con la cabeza y saludaban con educación -…fue el compañero de cuarto de Tai, a quien deberían montarle un monumento por ello, por cierto.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Taichi.

-…Y este es Tokumori. No te fíes de su apariencia guapa y ojos bonitos, puede ser un monstruo cuando quiere.

-Vaya, ¿Monstruo? Harás que me tenga miedo…

-Tranquilo- aseguró entonces la morena, guiñándole un ojo al chico –Soy una chica valiente.

Tokumori la miró sorprendido por un instante, no se había esperado aquella espontanea respuesta de la chica, pero al detallar disimuladamente el atractivo exótico de la joven no dudó en sonreír embobado.

-Pues, me gustan las chicas valientes…- pausa -…y las morenas.

-¡Eh, vamos, Tokumori! ¡Deja el cortejo para otra ocasión!- gruñó Louis, no compartiendo las risas de los demás, para luego acercarse a Tachikawa con un pequeño puchero -¿Y yo qué? ¿Por qué no me trajiste una chica guapa a mí también?

Mimi negó con la cabeza, sin poder contra la usual actitud infantil de Louis. Estaba sonriente y encantada con la compañía de sus compañeros cuando en eso descubre un pequeño pero gran detalle.

Miró a su alrededor detenidamente, buscando y buscando, pero no lo veía…

¿Dónde rayos estaba Matt?

-Está en su habitación- había dicho Sora tras ser la primera en comprender el interés visual de la castaña. Todos se habían quedado en silencio y Mimi miró a la pelirroja con bastante curiosidad, sin poder entender por qué razón Yamato estaría en su habitación cuando sabía de su encuentro, ¿Es qué le ocurría algo malo? –Será mejor que vayas a saludarlo.

-Sí, buena idea. Quizás así se le quite el manojo de nervios del que está hecho.

Tachikawa solo pudo asentir levemente, ignorando luego los comentarios que decían los chicos respecto al "ataque de nervios" que había sufrido el rubio durante todo el rato. Inmediatamente se preocupó en lugar de pensar en otra cosa, ya que para ella no había otra razón lógica para la misteriosa ansiedad de su novio. Ella lo estaba, y bastante, pero era muy poco probable que él se sintiera de la misma forma, después de todo son bien diferentes.

Caminó con pasos temblorosos hasta el pasillo del apartamento, y con ayuda de un gesto de Sora pudo dar con la puerta de la habitación. Sus manos habían empezado a temblar y sus piernas parecían repentinamente de gelatina. No podría estar segura si su corazón estaba sufriendo un infarto o eran los acelerados latidos los que le quitaban el aliento, pero creía que se desmayaría en cualquier segundo. Las cosquillas en su estomago volvieron con muchas más fuerzas que antes, era como en su antiguo instituto, cuando ya había admitido sus sentimientos por Matt y estaba por encontrárselo…

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, y justo antes de tocar la puerta para avisar su llegada escuchó como era abierta con rapidez para luego sentir un fuerte jalón en su brazo, siendo atraída hacia el interior de la habitación.

¡¿Qué rayos…?

-¡Woah!- casi cae pero unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron justo luego de cerrarse la puerta. Se encontraba un poco desconcertada, ya que todo aquel ajetreo había sido en menos de un segundo.

Mimi al subir la mirada sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban en un intenso tono rojizo. Sosteniéndola estaba él, el causante de sus nervios y ansiedad. Se mordió el labio tratando de contener un descarado suspiro de satisfacción, no podía definir los sentimientos que se arremolinaron en ella al reconocer aquellas hebras rubias y su azulada mirada. También su aroma seguía siendo la misma exquisita de siempre.

-¿Pensabas quedarte mirando la puerta todo el día o qué?- Mimi notó entonces que los cabellos de su novio estaban más largos, y que parecía un poco más bronceado. Él la miraba con aquella familiar indiferencia, pero el sonrojo pintado en su cara resaltaba mucho más que aquello. La castaña se quedó embobada contemplando como aquel tono le iba de maravillas con su bronceado –Eh, ¿Qué vez?

Entonces Mimi sonrió gustosa, comprendiendo que aquel trato frio del chico se debía a que estaba tan nervioso como ella, a pesar de tener una rara manera de demostrarlo. Matt se había sonrojado mucho más que antes, terminando por alejarse de la castaña como si quemara.

Eran novios, y llevaban un buen tiempo juntos… pero aún no podía superar los nervios que le causaban las _sonrisas angelicales_ de la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí encerrado, Matt?

-Los chicos están pesados y aquí no me molestan- gruñó Yamato, mirando el suelo tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón en silencio.

Mimi aprovechó la oportunidad para contemplar su ceño fruncido o la mueca incomoda de sus labios. Vaya, había extrañado ver esa expresión en él. Nunca se lo diría pero Yamato se veía increíblemente tierno haciéndose el duro.

-Hola.

-Hola…- respondió él volviendo a mirarla, y confirmando con sus propios ojos que ella seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre.

–Lamento si no te recibí.

-Está bien, me gusta más esto- río –De otra manera no podrías darme un beso frente de ellos.

Matt la miró sorprendido.

-Porque eso harás, ¿No?

_**My love, **_

_**leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind.**_

_**My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for release  
**_

Al ver que el chico no respondía Mimi se acercó a él con pasos cautelosos y suaves, aproximándose a su novio hasta tener pocos centímetros separándolos y una mejor vista del brillo de sus ojos azules. Matt la miraba con fijeza, mudo, y ella aprovechó la oportunidad de sacarle ventaja a ello, sabiendo que casi siempre era él quien tenía la iniciativa. Quizás el que esté tan adorablemente nervioso en estos momentos sea algo bueno para ella.

Además de que necesitaba tenerlo cerca para confirmar que él no era un espejismo, que era real.

-Has vuelto…- dijo la chica mirándolo con dulzura, alcanzando el rostro del rubio con sus manos para poder acariciarlo. Él cerró sus ojos concentrándose en el gesto –Has vuelto por mí.

_**You gave it all into the call  
You took a chance and  
You took the fall for us**_

You came thoughtfully  
Loved me faithfully  
You taught me honor  
You did it for me

Mimi sintió con placer la sensación de su piel contra sus manos, llenándole de un alivio increíble al poder contemplar con aquella cercanía al chico que amaba. Lo había extrañado tanto, y la manera en como respondía su cuerpo ante su presencia era la clara prueba de ello. Su corazón latía desbocado y su boca se secaba de tan solo ver los labios del chico. Matt abrió los ojos levemente para observarla con ojos brillantes. Entre ambos se plantó un silencio que podía comunicar miles de palabras con una sola mirada.

El Ishida subió sus manos para rodear la cintura de la chica, acercando sus rostros lo suficiente para unir sus frentes.

-Te extrañé…- le dijo ella en un susurro, con ojos dulces.

Él sonrió de forma torcida, acercando finalmente sus labios para sellarlos en un anhelado y exquisito beso.

_**To**__**night you will sleep for good  
**_

_**You will wait for me, my love**_

Now I am strong, you gave me all  
You gave all you had  
And now I am home

La castaña se aferró con delicadeza a los cabellos rubios de su novio con sus manos, cerrando los ojos para poder enfocarse únicamente en las mil y un sensaciones que le ofrecían sus labios. Él acariciaba su espalda con ternura y devoción sin interrumpir en ningún momento el beso, quizás experimentando al igual que ella la falta de aire, pero no les importó. En lugar de ello sus manos se encargaban de recorrer suavemente el cuerpo de la chica, y por cada roce Mimi sentía un corto circuito navegar por sus torrentes sanguíneas.

-Matt- gimió ella de repente, recuperando el aliento. Lo miró con un sonrojo mucho más pronunciado que antes, tan similar como el de él –Los chicos están afuera y…

-Mimi.

Ella miró sus hipnotizadores orbes azules, y se sintió tan derretida como cada vez que lo contempla con esa cercanía.

-No me importan- dijo Yamato con voz ronca, acercando su rostro al cuello de la joven y aspirando el aroma a rosas de la chica –No sabes cuánto he esperado por este momento, Mimi.

-Oh…- suspiró ella al primer contacto de sus labios con su piel, cerrando los ojos para poder concentrarse en el placer que le ocasionaba –Pero, ¿Qué hay del reencuentro?

-Créeme- dijo sonriendo contra su piel –Me gusta mucho más este reencuentro.

Y a ella también.

_**My love, **_

_**leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, look what you can do  
I am mending, I'll be with you**_

You took my hand and added a plan  
You gave me your heart  
I asked you to dance with me

You loved honestly  
Did what you could release  
Ah, ooh

_**I know you're pleased to go  
I won't relieve this love**_

Now I am strong, you gave me all  
You gave all you had  
And now I am home

La castaña buscó una vez más los labios del chico, aferrándose a su cuello con firmeza mientras recuperaba el beso que había interrumpido segundos atrás. Él no tardó en reaccionar y envolvió su cuerpo con sus brazos para apretarla contra él y así poder sentir cada parte de ella, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Con pasos torpes se aproximaron a la cama, aun sin detener el beso, y apenas sintieron el borde de la misma Yamato empujó suavemente el cuerpo de chica mientras la sostenía por la cintura, recostándola con delicadeza sobre las sabanas blancas. Se aseguró en acomodarla lo suficiente como para poder sumirse con gusto en el momento, y también para poder acceder con facilidad a cada rincón de su piel.

Mimi se dejó besar el cuello cuando el joven quiso proporcionarle más placer, y como si hubiese soñado una y otra vez con ello no se negó a que Yamato colara su mano en su camisa, desabotonándola poco a poco, dejando al descubierto el juvenil cuerpo de la castaña. Ella estiró sus manos hacia atrás concentrándose en como su novio besaba con suavidad la piel de su pecho, estomago y vientre. Cerró con un poco de fuerza los ojos al sentir entonces como su sostén se despojaba de ella, dejando al descubierto por completo la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Yamato se alejó de ella para poder quitarse la franela oscura que tanto le resaltaba sus ojos. Fue fácil quedarse embobada al detallar el cuerpo formado y atractivo del rubio. A decir verdad, jamás creyó que un hombre podría ser tan perfecto.

-¿Estás segura de que…?- le dijo él con voz dulce, volviendo acostarse sobre ella. Mimi lo envolvió con sus brazos, sonriéndole.

-Lo estoy- aseguró.

Y entonces volvió a besarlo.

Matt no dudo en corresponder el beso, esta vez ocupando el paradisiaco espacio entre las largas y torneadas piernas de la castaña. Ella acarició su espalda y sus cabellos para poder concentrarse en el placer y no en los nervios que le proporcionaba el sonido de sus ropas siendo despojadas de sus cuerpos, sintiendo con detalle la completa desnudez de ambos. Al subir la mirada para contemplarla era fácil descubrir que aquel sonrojo era el vivo reflejo del suyo.

Él se acomodo cuidadosamente sobre ella sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti- gimió ella, abrazándolo con las piernas y sintiendo en su totalidad la desnudez del chico –Tanto...

_**My love, leave yourself behind  
**_

_**Beat inside me, **_

_**I'll be with you**_

Y sumidos en el momento, sintieron sus cuerpos con verdadero amor.

Un amor que, a pesar de todo, siempre los volverá a unir…

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Vaya, no puedo creerlo. ¿Instituto Hokkaido en serio ha llegado a su fin? Después de dos años –según dice la fecha de "published"- finalmente esta historia terminó. Esto me causa pura satisfacción y nostalgia, ya que a pesar de que me encuentro realmente feliz de poder escribir el ultimo capitulo luego de tantas adversidades, sé que extrañaré un montón aportar ideas a esta historia. A decir verdad, Instituto Hokkaido me ha hecho muy feliz.

Quiero agradecer de corazón a todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia. Es increíble cómo puede haber gente tan excelente como ustedes, es decir, aquí están, luego de todo este tiempo y de mis desapariciones… ¿Puedo sentirme más afortunada por ello? No, no puedo. Gracias por ser los mejores lectores del mundo, todos sus comentarios fueron los responsables de que esta historia haya llegado a su fin.

Debo admitir que este capítulo resultó ser el más corto de todos, pero les comentó que además de ser el final, es también como un epilogo, ya que se da unos meses después del último. Por cuestiones del tiempo no pude sentarme con total dedicación a escribir, pero estoy contenta con el resultado.

Y, bueno, también tengo que admitir que lo último no es precisamente un "Lemon". Y les diré por qué.

Primero, no soy tan cochambrosa como ustedes creen xD o al menos no con esta historia… pero mientras escribía esta también he escrito Roommates, y para que sepan en esa S'I, que hay lemon. Aviso para quienes quieran leerla tienen que ser mayor de edad… pero si son suficientemente maduras mentalmente para leerla, entonces, genial. Solo espero que recuerden que mis lemons no caen en lo grosero o detalladamente explicito. Pero si intimo. Ya luego verán.

Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza, como bien leyeron en el capitulo anterior, estoy trabajando, y mucho, y aunque deseé con todo poder sentarme a escribir y a escribir no puedo. Supongo que a medida que crecemos las cosas se van poniendo más serias. Estoy en una etapa en mi vida que quiero forjar mi futuro, y estoy luchando por ello, aunque para serles honesta adoro escribir. Es un hobby permanente, supongo. Así que no se asusten porque aunque tarde no significa que los voy a abandonar.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensan? Yo estoy muy feliz por haber llegado a este punto, y mucho más feliz por saber que hay quienes me leen todavía. Ahora mismo me voy a poner a concretar detalles con mi siguiente historia, **"Roommates". El primer capítulo estará publicado oficialmente el próximo Viernes**, así que no duden en conectarse en la noche para poder leer, que los esperare con ansias :)

¡Muchas gracias por todo! Y espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo he disfrutado escribirla :D

Mandándoles Kisses llorones y jugosos…

* * *

_Atte._

**V a i n i e l l a**


End file.
